Hyperdimension Neptunia One-Shots
by Nanya
Summary: Just some random one-shots that I write up from time to time.
1. Nepgear the Water War Champ

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So I wrote this silly thing.

I thought I'd share.

Also, if I write more one-shots, I'll continue this, but if I don't, I don't. So that's why I'll put this as "complete" for now.

* * *

Everyone stared at Nepgear. They couldn't believe that she had brought a power armor.

"Ride armor!" Nepgear cried out, knowing what all of them were thinking. "It's not a power armor, but it's too small to be a giant mecha, so it's a ride armor!"

Right, they couldn't believe that she had brought a ride armor with her for this.

"Um, Nep Jr... This is just a squirt gun contest..."

Nepgear smiled as the right arm cannon pumped itself. "I know, and I plan to win!" She fired a powerful blast of water that hit Vert, Blanc and Noire, blasting all three of them off their feet, out of their bikinis and onto some grass where Blanc ended up face-first and laying flat in the fresh mud, Noire ended up face down, cheeks up and Vert was on her back, her arms and legs spread as her eyes swirled from the attack.

"Oh my! How lewd!" Neptune giggled, before turning to point her super soaker, though compared to what Nepgear was riding, it might as well have been a five shot squirt gun, at Nepgear and fired. Neptune was shocked as Nepgear quickly danced away from the attempted attack.

"Don't worry, Blanc! We'll avenge you!" Ram said as she and Rom pulled out their water balloon launchers and fired dozens of water balloons at Nepgear. "Try to avoid all of this!"

Nepgear simply smiled as her shoulders popped open and three mini turrets popped up on each side, firing pulses of water and auto tracking the balloons, popping them all prematurely. "I've got anti-water balloon bomb defenses!" A plastic shield popped up from her left arm and she raised it to block shots that Uni was taking at her with the sniper rifle. "And anti-sniper shield!" She fired a powerful blast of water, hitting Rom and Ram and blasting them out of their one piece swimsuits and causing them to go tumbling head over teakettle until they both crashed, head-first, into Vert's boobs.

The poor girls were knocked out from the sudden force.

"Got you!" Neptune yelled as she jumped into the air and tried blasting Nepgear, who, again, dodged out of the way. "Oh! You wanna play like that, huh? Fine!" A flash of white light and Neptune became Purple Heart, who was wearing a black with purple lines bikini on her body. "Now, Nepgear, I'll fight you seriously."

"One second, onee-chan." Nepgear smiled apologetically as her back opened up and several water balloon missiles were fired at Uni, who barely dodged them, only to get blasted by Nepgear's main cannon, leaving her completely naked on the ground and completely soaked. "heheheheheheheh..." Nepgear's nose started to bleed a little bit as she looked at Uni's naked form.

"I got you!" Purple Heart was suddenly in front of Nepgear, holding a water-filled katana. "With this, I'm too close and your main cannon won't work..on...me?" Her eyes widened as the chest area of the ride armor opened up, revealing a giant nozzle. "Um..."

"High pressure valve... FIRE!" Nepgear cried out as she blasted Purple Heart with enough water that her sister was not only blasted out of her clothes like everyone else, but she was sent flying across the skies of Planeptune and didn't stop until she crashed into the top of the Basilicom.

"Yay! I won!" Nepgear cheered in delight.

* * *

Yes, I know, extremely short, but it was something I wrote up on a whim.


	2. The Differences Between the Two

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Sighing as she flopped, face first, onto her bed, Neptune groaned softly. "Urgh, been so long." She felt so tired and stiff. "Lousy ancient Tari CPU." After she had gotten back and dealt with the whole Rei Ryghts situation, Histoire had forced her to sit down and do a ton of paperwork.

Neptune pouted and grumbled at that, she had wanted to hang out with Plutia, catch up with Noire, Vert and Blanc of her home dimension, hang out with Nepgear and do stuff with her little sister some more. 'I really need to make up with Nepgear too, I was pretty mean to her in Plutie's world.'

Slowly rolling onto her back, Neptune groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. Even though she had gotten caught up on the work at a speed that impressed Histoire, she was so worn out. "At least Histy said I could take a couple days off to recover now. But I thought there'd be more paperwork."

"That's because I was covering for you."

"Noire?" Neptune turned her head and blinked as she saw Noire, her Noire, not the other Noire, standing in her bedroom in her dress and stockings with a pensive look on her face. Neptune smiled softly and sat up. "I missed you."

Noire huffed, crossed her arms and looked away in anger, causing Neptune to look at her in confusion. "No you didn't. You had the better Noire for all that time."

"Huh?" Neptune could admit that she wasn't the tastiest pudding in the fridge, but this was really confusing her. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." Noire gave Neptune an angry look. "Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram all say the same thing, even the other CPUs say that she's friendlier and easier to be around than I am."

"Noire..." Neptune sat up, a worried look on her face. "Come on, it's not..."

"Yes it is." Noire huffed in anger. "Go on, you're the only one who hasn't said it yet. Go on, tell me that she's more fun to be around and easier to understand or something."

Neptune pursed her lips, she was tired and really wanted to get some sleep, but she could see this was really bothering Noire. Patting the bed next to her, she gave Noire a smile. "Come on, sit down, let's talk."

Sighing softly, Noire looked at Neptune's expectant look before grumbling and walking over to the bed. Smoothing out her skirt, she sat next to the shorter CPU. "So talk." Her eyes widened when Neptune suddenly hugged her and rested her head on Noire's chest. "H...Hey!"

"Mmm... Missed you so much." Neptune rocked softly while she nuzzled her head on Noire's breasts while closing her eyes.

"H...Hey!" Noire's face was bright red. She looked at Neptune, who was just cuddling her and she slowly, gently, reached around Neptune and put her arm around Neptune's back, hugging her back. "You don't need to lie to me. You had better Noire for how long?"

Neptune mentally sighed. "I was gone for twenty years, Noire. Half that time I was getting my cute little butt beaten around by P-Ko. By the way, thanks for looking after Planeptune while I was gone." She shifted her head up and gave Noire a gentle smile. "But if anyone's the better Noire, you are."

Noire gave her a confused, but slightly hopeful look. "What do you mean?"

Neptune let go of the hug and sighed, stretching her arms over her head and groaning in pleasure. "Well..." She lowered her arms and smiled at Noire. "Imma compare you and other Noire, okay?" Noire nodded, wondering what Neptune was going to say. "Yeah, she's easier to understand than you are. She doesn't bottle up how she feels like you do, she's got a sharp tongue and doesn't put up with much."

Noire's face darkened at hearing that. "I see..."

"And, yeah, I got along with her just fine." Neptune smiled to herself. "We weren't enemies and rivals there, so it was easier for us to develop combination attacks and such."

"I guess you liked her too, huh?" Noire asked softly.

Neptune nodded. "Yeah. She was probably my best friend over there." She didn't see Noire's twitching at that.

"I see..." Noire sighed softly as she looked down, her shoulders slumped. "I guess you liked it better there, huh?"

"Huh?" Neptune turned to look at Noire and she paused at the sad look on Noire's face. "Noire?"

"I mean, everyone thinks she's a better me, right? I don't know why you bothered coming back then, you could just have the better Noire and..." Noire's rambling was cut off as Neptune tackled her onto the bed. "Ngh!" She grimaced and opened her eyes to see Neptune looking at her with watery eyes. "...What's with that look?"

"I don't want to stay there any longer. I wanted to come home ten years ago. Sure, I wanted to save P-Ko, but I missed Histy, I missed Nepgear, and I missed you."

Noire's face flushed slightly, but she had a troubled look on her face. "But you called the other me your best friend. You never once called me your best friend. And how many times did you call me your friend?"

"All the time." Neptune giggled at Noire. "Even before we got captured and tentacled for three years, I was calling you my friend."

Noire's face reddened a bit more. "You just made our getting captured and our shares being drained out of us sound perverted."

Neptune giggled at that. "Maybe a little, but, yeah, the other you is probably my best friend over there."

"...So what does that make me?" Noire asked before looking at Neptune in confusion as the shorter CPU's face turned pink.

"...You're my wife."

"HUH?!" If Noire's eyes got any wider, they would have burst out of her skull while her face turned bright red. "What do you mean? Don't tell me that you got your phrases mixed up again."

Neptune thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Like I said, the other you has a sharper tongue than you do, she doesn't put up with stuff like you do, she'll call anyone out when they're acting stupid, she doesn't hide her emotions as much as you do, even if she's a Tsundere like you. She acts like a really good friend, but you're a much better wife than she could be." Both of them were blushing at that moment as Neptune continued to ramble. "You're calmer than she is, you put up with me when I do stupid stuff, you're more shy than she is, which I find really cute, you never threw me out of your Basilicom when I snuck over and crawled in bed with you like she did."

Noire gave Neptune a flat stare. "You snuck into her bed?"

Neptune had a troubled look on her face and nodded softly. "I...I really missed you, sometimes I wanted someone to cuddle, and Plutie has a death grip when she cuddles at night. And, I'm sorry, but the other you smells just like you. Sometimes, I..." Neptune suddenly pressed her body against Noire's and trembled. "I really missed you, sometimes I couldn't stand it and snuck into her bed to cuddle with her. She threw me out every time she caught me in her bed."

"Neptune..." Noire sighed softly and hugged her. "Want me to spend the night?" Neptune nodded and Noire rubbed her back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

Noire had a troubled look on her face but she pressed forward. "If you were stuck there forever, would you have... Would you have made a move on her?"

"Nah." Neptune shook her head and lifted her head to smile at Noire. "It would feel too weird." Noire gave her a pointed look and Neptune sighed. "...Maybe I would have. Some days it was hard to be around her. But you know, she's a really hard worker, unlike you."

Noire gave her an annoyed look at that. "What was that? I'll have you know that I'm a harder worker than you are."

Neptune gave Noire an amused look. "Uh huh, and who kept coming over to my Basilicom every day after Nepgear killed the Deity of Sin to play games from morning until night and let her little sister run her country?"

Noire scoffed at her. "Just because I'd rather play games and cosplay doesn't make me lazy, even if I've gotten plenty of lectures from Histoire about doing my job. Besides, at least my level didn't drop to one like yours did."

Both of them looked at each other before they started laughing and Noire hugged Neptune again. "I know it was only three weeks for me, but I really missed you, you goof."

"I missed you too, Noire." Neptune hugged Noire back and felt herself relaxing in Noire's arms.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. When they woke up in the morning, they would both agree it was the best sleep they had in ages.

* * *

Why did I write this? I dunno, but it's nice.

And before any of you say "Noire's a really hard worker", you should know that Noire from the Hyper Dimension is about as lazy as Neptune is. Histoire got fed up with her, Blanc and Vert skimping out on their duties for three years as they came over to play games with Neptune constantly. If you remember at the start of Victory, Noire, Vert and Blanc quickly fled when Histoire started to go into a rant, meaning they've gotten her lectures like Neptune and Nepgear have. In VII, Noire wanted to give up being a CPU and become an idol and voice actress. Even Uni was shocked at Noire's selfishness. And then in the true ending, Noire was complaining about having to work hard after the CPU Shift Period and Neptune, of all people, wasn't.

I have more observations that I have written down if you want to know, I can PM them to you. Careful though, your image of Noire will be forever destroyed.


	3. Rainy Day Games

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and then storm clouds sprung up out of nowhere to ruin the day for everyone when it began to downpour.

Looking out at Lastation, Noire twitched in annoyance. "Where the heck did this come from?" Sure, sometimes it rained in Gamindustri, but generally it wasn't THIS heavy. Sighing, she walked over to her desk and sat down as she heard a beeping sound. Pressing a button on her computer, she saw Vert and Blanc's faces pop up on the screen, though the images were a bit static filled. "Well, I take it you're having the same weather problems?"

"Yes." Vert nodded at her. "I haven't called Neptune yet, because knowing her, she's either sleeping through this or running around in a bikini in this." She giggled as both Noire and Blanc nodded.

"I'm a little worried about Rom and Ram though." Blanc spoke up. "They were spending the week in Planeptune."

"So was Uni." Noire pointed out, causing the other two CPUs to give her a confused look. "She said something about wanting to see how Planeptune doesn't fall apart and I thought it would be a good idea on how not to run a country."

"If we're being honest, Noire, you don't have much room to talk." Vert pointed out, causing the Lastation CPU to twitch. "Don't you spend a lot of time at conventions in cosplay? And didn't you audition for a voice acting role? Plus I believe the only reason Neptune gets more lectures from Histoire than you do about doing work is because they live together."

"This coming from miss "I spend twenty-five thousand credits a month on online gaming and play for a week straight without sleep"?" Blanc smirked at her. "It explains a few things about you then, those useless lumps of fat on your chest are just flab."

"I'll have you know that I keep in impeccable shape!" Vert protested. "At least my writing attempts haven't ended in failure like yours have."

"Alright, alright, let's not try and go through the screen and tear each other apart." Noire sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, so we could all do better with our jobs." It wasn't like Noire particularly disliked being a CPU, but it wasn't like she asked to be the CPU either. "I do admit, I'm a little worried that Uni will pick up some bad habits over there."

"I'm worried that Rom or Ram found one of Nepgear's inventions and caused it to go haywire." Blanc shuddered, remembering the last time one of Nepgear's inventions had gone haywire.

"Even if they do, I doubt it would be the same as that time that Nepgear's machine ate all of us and spat out our clothes." Vert commented, chuckling softly at that memory.

Noire blushed hard. "Well, at least it wasn't like the graveyard incident." Their shares hadn't been slowly drained out of them by an evil CPU for three years and they had remained conscious during the whole affair. "And at least it was just holding us inside, though I didn't like my arms and legs being stuck in the wall behind me." Though being naked and having her breasts thrust forward was pretty embarrassing, at least Neptune, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram had all been in the same position as she had been.

"Mechanical tentacles rubbing against my naked body wasn't fun." Blanc muttered, her face just as red as Noire's was. "Did any of us ever figure out why we couldn't get out without help or tranform while we were caught?"

"Nepgear said she created it in case another Rei Ryghts or Kurome showed up and caused problems." Vert answered her. "But I'm surprised you two would let them spend time in Planeptune with Neptune."

"What?" Noire raised an eyebrow. "You think that Neptune would treat Uni, Rom or Ram like she treated Nepgear a few years ago? I'm pretty sure that Neptune made up for how she acted in the other world."

Vert shook her head. "Let me ask you two something, did either of you ask your other selves about Neptune's time in that other world?" Both Noire and Blanc shook their heads. "I did ask my other self about what she knew about Neptune and Nepgear actually confirmed it to me."

"What?" Blanc asked, curiosity on her face.

Vert chuckled at them. "That Neptune's a mother."

"WHAT?!" Both Blanc and Noire's eyes went white with black circles around them.

"Wh..Wha...WHAT?!" Noire screamed, trying to imagine Neptune finding someone to romance and make children with. Her face turned scarlet as her thoughts got very dirty very quickly.

"Neptune... Having children?" Blanc twitched and rocked back and forth. "Impossible. Completely impossible."

"Y...Yeah! Someone tricked her into having kids!" Noire nodded as she twitched. "That's right, right?"

Vert gave them both befuddled looks. "...You two do realize that you don't need to do naughty things to have children, right?" She sighed as they still looked panicked. "From what I was told, three infants were left at the Basilicom and Neptune and Plutia raised the three from when they were in diapers."

"Oh..." Suddenly Noire felt REALLY foolish. "That's what you meant." For some reason that made her feel a lot better.

Blanc let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that. The thought of a bunch of mini-Neptunes running around is just terrifying."

Vert chuckled softly. "Well, considering that there's alternate versions of us in one universe, don't you think there are a bunch of Neptunes out there in other universes?"

Blanc and Noire suddenly stiffened in shock. "...If they were to meet..." Blanc began.

"The world would be doomed as an army of hungry pudding zombies would scour the globe for every last ounce of pudding." Noire finished for her.

"If you two are quite done." Vert was actually starting to get annoyed. Sure, it was kind of funny, but Neptune wasn't here to defend herself and trashing someone who couldn't defend themselves was no fun. "That's not why I brought it up. I've been meaning to ask, how has your relationship with your sisters been lately?" She sighed as the two went silent for some time. "So, ask yourselves this, if you two aren't sure about how your relationship is with your sisters," though Vert knew that Uni, Rom and Ram utterly adored the Ultra Dimension versions of Blanc and Noire, "coupled with the fact that Neptune's been acting like a really good big sister to Nepgear since getting home... Aren't you a bit worried that she'll steal your sisters away from you?"

"No way, that's ludicrous!" Noire huffed and looked to the side. "Uni wouldn't just abandon me. And even if she would, the chances of her doing that are as likely as someone..."

"Falling out of the sky and landing on you?" Vert raised an eyebrow, smirking at Noire. "You know that the you from the other world was landed on by at least three different people?" Noire twitched at that. "I mean, you're probably right. It's not like Neptune routinely does impossible things, such as beating up an ancient CPU that has more power than ten CPUs put together despite having just a sliver of her original strength, permanently opening portals between dimensions and making friends with alternate versions of us, right?"

"...Excuse me." Both Noire and Blanc said at the same time as they got up and left. A flash of light off to the side told Vert everything she needed to know.

"Goodness, I was mostly kidding." Vert said, before smirking softly. "This should be interesting."

(-)

Ten minutes later...

Landing at the front door of Planeptune's Basilicom, Black Heart grimaced as she walked in, water running off of her like she had just gotten out of a swimming pool. "Sheesh, that's really coming down out there."

"Tell me about it." White Heart said as she walked in behind Black Heart, also dripping wet. "At least there's one advantage to being a CPU..." Both CPUs transformed back into their human forms and the water that had been on them was gone. "Quick dry applications."

"Ah, Noire, Blanc..." Histoire spoke up as she floated out. "What brings you by? I would have assumed that you would have stayed home."

"Where's our sisters?" Blanc asked, causing Histoire to blink.

"Ah, well, they're in the living room with Neptune." There was a flash of light as lightning streaked across the sky and a crack of thunder shortly afterwords. "With how unstable the power is today, they can't even play video games, so Neptune came up with an idea for all of them."

The two CPUs looked at each other and made their way to the living quarters.

(-)

"Rawr! I am a land shark!" Neptune growled out as she crawled around under the blankets, getting shrieks and giggles from Uni, Rom, Ram and Nepgear. "Imma get ya and snack on yer legs! Nom nom nom!"

"What the heck?" Noire and Blanc said at the same time as they looked at the scene. The couches and chairs were rearranged in the room and blankets were spread across them, making it look like a tent of some sort.

Uni popped her head out from one side of the room. "Oh! Hi, Noire! We're playing land shark! Want to join in?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ram and Rom both said as they popped her heads out from another angle of the blankets.

"Hey, Noire, Blanc! Come on in!" Neptune smiled as she popped her head out near Rom, who shrieked and slipped back under the blankets. "Rawr! I saw you! Loli sandwich! Nom nom nom!"

Nepgear popped her head out from the couch. "Come on, it's fun, EEEK!"

"Mwahahahahaha! I have Nepgear's socks!" Neptune giggled as she crawled off.

"Those weren't my socks you stole!" Nepgear's face was red as she dove back in.

Noire and Blanc looked at each other and shrugged before diving in under the blankets. It was still raining outside and this looked like a lot more fun than doing paperwork anyway.

It didn't take them long to start laughing and giggling along with their sisters. The game was silly, had no real point and there was no way to tell who won.

Both Uni and Noire did wonder what happened to their underwear before the game ended though.

(-)

In Leanbox...

"So it worked then?" Vert asked Histoire over the video line, getting a nod from the fairy. "That's good. I was kind of hoping Noire or Blanc would have raised a fuss when they got there though."

"Still mad about what happened to Nepgear?" Histoire asked, getting a nod from Vert. "Neptune's more than made up for it, I think. Why do you think that Techcon was here in Planeptune instead of in Lastation like usual? Or why all the software publishers and game makers had conferences here in Planeptune the past couple of years."

"Hmm, I didn't realize Neptune did that." Vert had to admit, that was going above and beyond what she thought Neptune would have done to make it up to Nepgear. "Well, either way, I'm glad that they all had fun."

Histoire smiled at her. "Despite their problems with their elder sisters, Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram really do love their big sisters."

Vert nodded and leaned back in her chair. "One day. I'll get my own cute little sister one day. Even if I have to make her myself."

Histoire sweat-dropped but nodded.

* * *

What? You never played silly games like that as a kid when the weather was bad and all the electronics were out? ...Or maybe I was the only one who did as a kid with all my cousins back on grandma's farm.

Yes, Neptune stole Noire, Uni and Nepgear's panties. XD

As for Nepgear's machine... Let's just say that Plutia and Peashy got them out of it.


	4. Family Ties

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Planeptune, the sun was shining, people were having fun at the local park, and the CPU was in a pitched battle against her sister.

Histoire could only stare as the sisters battled it out, normally she would be trying to stop them, but this was so intense and amazing that she couldn't bring herself to stop them.

"I've got you this time, Nepgear." Purple Heart said as she made her attack.

"No you don't! I'll win this one!" Purple Sister declared as she countered Purple Heart's attack with one of her own.

"No way." Purple Heart's eyes widened as she saw the results. "That's not... It's not possible! I can't lose here!"

"I got you!"

"K.O.!" The announcer yelled as Purple Heart's character in the fighting game was laid out. "Player Two Wins!"

"YAY! I won!" Purple Sister cheered as she jumped in the air.

Purple Heart shook her head as both of them returned to their human forms. "A bet's a bet, Nep Jr., I'll skip the game conference to go to that tech conference with you."

"Thanks, Neptune!" Nepgear smiled happily. Sure, she could have gone by herself, but she wanted to spend time with Neptune. She had asked Uni, but Uni had stated she was going to be spending that day with Noire and Nepgear didn't want to be alone. While she could have asked Vert, she was a little worried the other CPU would try to NTR her away from Neptune again.

Neptune was a little sad, she really wanted to go see the new games, but seeing how happy Nepgear looked, she could put up with it. "So it's in three weeks, right?"

"What's in three weeks?" A new voice spoke up and Neptune and Nepgear turned to see IF walking into the living room.

"Hey, Iffy!" Neptune smiled happily. "We were just talking about a tech conference that Nep Jr. really wanted to go to." She tilted her head and blinked before her eyes widened. "AH! It's little Iffy!"

IF blushed as Neptune pointed a finger at her. "Don't call me that! Sheesh, ever since the two dimensions synced up and we could move back and forth freely, you took to calling me and Compa little before our names."

Neptune giggled and got up before running over to IF. "Well, how else are the readers supposed to tell you two apart if you're here with my childhood friend?"

"Um..." Histoire and Nepgear said at the same time. "Neptune, while I can understand you're excited to see someone you spent a lot of time with in the other world, how were you able to tell her apart from the IF of this world?"

Neptune smiled brightly. "Heh heh heh! It's simple when you know what to look for." She pointed to IF's left eyebrow. "See this small scar here? She got that when she picked a fight with a boy when she was twelve and ended up needing stitches."

"I remember that." Nepgear nodded, "that was a deep cut, she was lucky there wasn't any brain trauma."

IF blushed hard. "He was picking on Compa and you guys were busy dealing with Eden back then." She'd do it again in a heartbeat for Compa too.

"And then here." Neptune pointed at IF's left ear. "She's missing a little bit of her ear from when she and I were at the river skipping rocks across the water, one of the rocks I threw hit a big rock and came back really hard. You were eight, right?"

IF nodded, remembering that time. That hadn't been fun. "At least I'm not missing a big chunk of my ear." It was why she wore her hair long on one side.

Neptune grabbed IF's right hand and lifted it up. "And the finger-less glove on her right hand is thicker than the one on her left from that time she rode a bike when she was thirteen and broke her hand in several places."

Nepgear winced, IF had been a real mess from that accident, cuts and bruises everywhere.

"I bet I can still find where your chicken pox marks were if I took your shirt off." Neptune grinned and IF groaned in dismay.

"Please don't, that was an embarrassing time."

"What happened?" Histoire asked and Nepgear giggled nervously. "Nepgear?"

"Well..."

*Flashback...*

"Nep..." IF, a young girl of eight years with brown hair, green eyes, who wore a blue coat with shorts and a tank top under it, was looking a bit sick at that moment. "I don't feel good."

"Uh oh." Neptune stared in shock. "You've never gotten sick before." She put her hand on IF's forehead and her eyes widened. "Oh wow, you're burning up."

IF was panting and sweat was forming on her forehead. "I..."

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes." Neptune didn't even wait as she stripped IF down to her panties and stared in shock. "What's with all these splotches on your skin?"

"Huh?!" IF looked down, staring in horror. "Wh...What's going on?"

"Iffy! Nep Nep! Ge Ge and I are... Iffy!" Compa, a young blonde girl about the same age as IF, stared in horror as she saw IF. "What's wrong?"

"Uh oh." Nepgear gasped as she saw IF. "Are you okay?"

IF shook her head. "I don't feel good."

"Hey..." A drowsy voice spoke up as a young-looking girl with lavender-colored hair in pastel-colored pajamas walked into the room. "Why is everyone so... Oh, Iffy's getting Chicken Pox."

"Chicken Pox, Lady Plutia?" IF was a bit relieved, at least that sounded normal enough if Plutia recognized it at a glance.

"Waaaaaah!" Neptune suddenly shouted, her face pale as she jumped back and pointed at IF. "You mean Iffy's going to turn into a chicken?"

"Goodness, what?!" Nepgear's pupils shrank in shock. "We're going to have an IF hen running around?"

"NOOO!" IF put her hands on her cheeks and started to panic. "I don't wanna be a chicken!"

"But that's..." Plutia tried to interrupt.

"Oh, Iffy! I'm sorry." Compa pouted, she didn't want IF to become a chicken. "But I'm sure that you'll lay really tasty eggs."

"NOOOOO!"

A flash of light caught everyone's attention and everyone suddenly tensed up as Iris Heart stood there. "Now that I have all of your attentions, calm down. First of all, Neppy, don't give poor Iffy bad information. Iffy, Chicken Pox is just the name, you're not going to turn into a chicken. You will, however, need to get some creams for your skin because you will be very itchy and drink plenty of fluids."

"Oh." IF sighed in relief, she really didn't want to be a chicken.

"Compa, make sure you stay close to Iffy, okay?" Iris Heart smiled at the little girl who nodded. "Anyway, it's something that I got when I was younger, before I became a CPU. It'll go away on it's own, but it's miserable while you have it."

"Oh." IF nodded and sighed in relief as Iris Heart turned back into Plutia.

"Oh, and Iffy, don't scratch, it'll get worse if you do." Plutia told the young girl, who nodded.

Within the hour, Compa would start to develop her own Chicken Pox symptoms and the two were laid up for almost two weeks.

*End Flashback*

"Turns out that was a really bad case of Chicken Pox." Nepgear finished her narration. "It was kind of fun nursing Compa and IF though. Compa slept most of the time but IF wanted to run around and play."

IF grumbled. "And mine came back only three days after it cleared up even!"

"Yeah, you really had it bad, you kept recovering and then getting it again for almost six weeks." Neptune nodded at her. "So what's up? I'm sure that you didn't just come here to talk about old injuries or see if I still have the photos from when you and Compa had to practically bathe in cream to keep you two from scratching the sores."

"Neptune," Histoire spoke up, "how is it that you were able to tell this IF apart from our IF so easily? Surely such detail is generally below your notice."

"Well," Neptune giggled softly. "It's simple, really, this Iffy isn't as good at pulling off the deadpan snarker look as our Iffy is." She laughed as both Nepgear and IF face-faulted at that.

"You're still the same as ever." IF grumbled as she got up. "Um, Nep, are you busy in three days?"

"Huh? I don't think I am." Neptune tapped her chin as she looked at IF in confusion before turning to Histoire. "Histy, how bad is the paperwork?"

"For once, it's actually in decent condition." Histoire muttered, "so if you want to take a day off in three days, I don't see a problem with it."

"Sweet!" Neptune smiled brightly and turned back to IF. "So, yeah, I'm good."

IF smiled back. "Good, will you and Gear come to Lady Plutia's Basilicom around noon in three days then?"

"Sure." Neptune looked at Nepgear, who nodded. "We'd love to."

"Great!" IF smiled. "I gotta go, it's my day off and Lady Plutia got me a motorcycle for my birthday."

The others waved IF off and she ran off.

"Hey, Neptune..." Nepgear looked at her sister. "What did we get IF for her birthday anyway?"

Neptune gave her a flat look. "Remember the bike I asked you to make a few months ago?" Nepgear nodded, realization dawning on her face. "That's why I asked you to make it."

"Oh. That explains why you wanted it to be able to drive anywhere really fast then." Nepgear suddenly sweat-dropped heavily. "Did we ever figure out how IF got her bike stuck in that tree when she was fourteen anyway?"

"She went too fast and hit the curb and went flying." Neptune answered, getting a weird look from Nepgear. "I, um... Did the same thing as her and got MY bike stuck in the tree after we got hers down."

Nepgear face-faulted again.

(-)

Three days later...

"Neppy! Neppy Jr.!" Plutia smiled brightly as she saw her best friend and best friend's sister walk into the Basilicom.

"Plutie!" Neptune's eyes lit up happily and she ran over to hug her friend. "So why is little Iffy having us meet here?" She asked as the two let go of their hug.

"I don't know." Plutia said, a confused look on her face.

"NEPTUNA!" Peashy yelled as she dove, head first, into Neptune's stomach, causing her to cry out in pain as she flopped onto the floor. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're still so weak, Neptuna!"

"Ngh, I think it's less that and more how strong you are." Neptune groaned as Peashy sat on her stomach. "Have you grown? You look like you're bigger than the last time I saw you."

Peashy just laughed. "Silly Neptuna, you know that CPUs don't get bigger!"

"Well, you do." Neptune giggled and ruffled Peashy's hair before hugging the small girl. Idly, she wondered if Peashy hadn't taken a CPU memory in when she was five if she would look something like Yellow Heart, since that was over ten years ago. She was kind of glad that she wouldn't find out, because having to beat boys or girls off with a stick who wanted to do lewd things to a busty Peashy didn't seem like a fun time.

"Okay, Peashy," Compa called out as she and IF walked into the room, "get off of Nep Nep."

Peashy smiled and got off of Neptune, who sat up and idly rubbed her stomach to get the pain to go away. "So, Compa, Iffy, P-Ko, what's the occasion?"

The three looked at each other and smiled and for the first time, Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia noticed that the older two were holding items behind their backs.

"Happy Mother's Day!" The three said at the same time and IF and Compa pulled out boxes from behind their backs.

"Nep, what?" Neptune was stunned as IF handed her a box while going over to Nepgear and giving her one as well while Compa went to Plutia and handed her a box.

"Um, but I'm not..." Plutia began.

Compa had a bashful look on her face before she hugged Plutia. "Even if you, Nep Nep and Ge Ge aren't our mothers, you three raised us from when we were in diapers, you taught us, fed us, clothed us and took care of us when we were sick, you punished us when we were naughty, played with us when we asked you to, never asked for anything from us, so..."

IF was blushing softly as she looked at Nepgear. "I know we were hard on you when we were little, Gear, but... You're just as much of a mother to us as Nep and Lady Plutia are."

Nepgear was blushing, but her face was showing pure elation and happiness. "Goodness, this almost makes all the teasing and worthless titles I got when I was living here worth it." Opening the box, her eyes started to sparkle. "Wow... Is this a wristwatch-pdf-phone?" Such things had gone out of style years ago in both the Hyper and Ultra Dimensions, but they were really cool for collectors and made for neat gadgets.

"I know how much you like gadgets, so, um..." IF was shocked as Nepgear pulled her into a tight hug. "Aaaaaaaaiiiiirrr!"

"Ooops! Sorry." Nepgear blushed as she let go of the hug. "I just couldn't help it, things like this are really rare and neat."

"Here you go." Compa smiled at Plutia, who took the box and opened it up. "I noticed you were running low on yarn and other sewing products, so..."

"Thank you, Compa." Plutia smiled as she put it down and hugged the girl. "I'll make good use of it."

Neptune smiled as she looked at them before opening her gift up. "What the..?" What she saw surprised her and filled her with a surprising amount of warmth.

Inside were two game cartridges, the labels were faded with time, but Neptune instantly recognized them.

They were the first games she had played with IF and Compa after Peashy had been captured.

"You guys..." Neptune smiled as she looked at IF and Compa. "Thanks."

"We're not done yet, Neptuna!" Peashy giggled and ran into the kitchen before coming back out with a big serving tray over her head. "Look! I made pudding!"

Neptune smiled as she took a pudding off the tray while Peashy went around the room to share with IF, Compa, Plutia and Nepgear. She looked up as she saw the mini Histoire of the Ultra Dimension float into the room. "Hey! Mini-Histy, I was wondering where you were." She giggled at the small pudding dish in her hands. "That looks big in your hands."

Histoire pouted at Neptune before smiling. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Neptune." She snapped her fingers and a small camera drone hovered up behind her. "We should get a picture of this."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they got together. Neptune and Plutia sat in the middle with Peashy between them and in front of them while IF stood next to Neptune, Compa stood next to Plutia and Nepgear stood behind the group as a whole while Histoire floated over and sat on Peashy's head.

"CHEERS!" They all smiled as their picture was taken.

* * *

So there's a fic called "Mother's Day: Ultra Dimension Style" on this site, but sadly the author never did a chapter for Neptune and Plutia with IF, Compa and Peashy, so that's what inspired me to write this one-shot.


	5. Infinite Crisis of Infinite Neps

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just starting to crack over the horizon when Gamindustri was shaken by a massive quake that had everyone falling out of bed and sitting up in shock.

"What the heck?" Blanc, Lowee's CPU groused as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Is the graveyard back?" The last time there was a quake this bad, it had led to all of the CPUs being captured and drained for three years after all.

"Blanc!" A familiar voice had her looking up as Neptune, in her purple dress and small hooded jacket came into the room, looking incredibly happy to see her.

"Neptune?" Blanc blinked in confusion, which only increased as Neptune suddenly dive-tackled her to the floor and hugged her tightly. "What the heck?!"

"Um, sis..." She heard Rom's voice and turned her head to see her sisters standing at the door...

...But they weren't alone...

...As there was a Neptune that was next to each of them, holding their hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Blanc screamed in absolute shock.

When the Neptune that was hugging her suddenly kissed her on the lips, she gave up and decided that she needed more sleep as she passed out in Neptune's arms.

(-)

In Leanbox...

Vert wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. On one hand, Neptune, who was wearing a green tracksuit for some reason, had somehow slipped into her bed and was currently cuddling against her and nuzzling her breasts, proclaiming them to be the best in all of Gamindustri, 'not that there's any competition on that front, Peashy's in the Ultra Dimension after all.' Vert thought to herself. A lewd grin came to her face as she thought about what was going on and wondered if she could convince Neptune to try a sister sandwich like the smaller CPU had jokingly said that one time.

The only thing that kept her from making such a request was the fact that there was a second Neptune, for some reason, nuzzling her thighs and groping her butt. "Um... What's going on?"

"I love ya, Verty!" Both Neptunes proclaimed at the same time and Vert's face turned red.

"HAUH?!"

(-)

In Lastation...

Noire let out a scream of shock. She had been in the shower when the quake happened and had fallen on her butt. But before she could get up, there was a Neptune, who was just as naked as her, helping her up. That would have been enough to make her scream in shock by itself, but the fact that there were three other Neptunes, all as naked as the last one, in the room with her made her wonder if she was dreaming.

"Sis..." Uni poked her head into the bathroom, her face flush. "Oh, there's a bunch here..."

"Uni, what are..." Noire gawked as the door opened fully and there was a Neptune carrying Uni, bridal style. "Hey! Neptune!"

"Yes?" All of the Neptunes said as the same time.

"Put my sister down!" Noire proclaimed.

"Aww, Noire's jealous." One of the naked Neptunes said and picked Noire up, but instead of holding her bridal style, she threw the naked CPU over her shoulder and turned to walk out, Noire's bare butt high in the air.

"H...HEY! Put me down! STOP! DON'T GO OUTSIDE!"

"But you need clothes, so I'm going to your room, now which door was it?" The Neptune that held her asked and opened a random door and was greeted by some of the cleaning staff. "Ooops! Wrong door."

"NOOOO!" Noire screeched in dismay.

Uni was squirming, but found the Neptune that held her had a tight grip on her. "Can you put me down? This is embarrassing."

The Neptune smiled at her and nodded. "Sure, let's go back to your room and get closer."

"Not even remotely what I was hinting at!" Uni yelled, her face red as Neptune ran off with her. "SOMEONE HELP!"

(-)

In Planeptune...

"Compa!" The strawberry blonde and busty nurse stared. She pinched her cheeks. She then rubbed her eyes.

The scene didn't change.

There were five Nep Neps at her table, all looking at her with hungry expressions.

"Puuuuuuuddddding!" They all declared out in chorus.

"...I'm going to need to make a lot of pudding." Compa didn't even question why there were so many Neptunes at her table, this was either the beginning of another new adventure, Nepgear had an experiment that had gone haywire or something very silly that was easy to explain.

"Yay! I love ya, Compa!" All five said at the same time, which caused Compa to smile happily.

"Well, in that case, I'll make my best pudding!" Compa smiled and just went along with the silliness that she was seeing.

(-)

In another apartment, IF, who was laying in bed in just her underwear, looked up at Neptune, who was wearing nothing as she sat on IF's stomach. "Um, Nep... Why are you here?"

"Why do you ask that, Iffy?" Neptune's voice was almost seductive as she leaned in and got close to the brown haired girl, who was blushing hard. "I was thinking we could be more than just... Mere friends."

IF's face turned bright red and she went to push Neptune off but found her hands unable to move. Looking to the side, her eyes widened as she saw a Neptune holding her left hand, turning her head the other way, she saw another Neptune holding her right hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

(-)

At the Basilicom...

Histoire wondered why there was a Neptune at the work desk, diligently doing paperwork. Normally she would be very happy that such a thing was happening, but there was another Neptune that was holding her close and giggling softly. "Um, can someone explain..."

"AHHHH!" Nepgear screamed as she ran in, wearing pajamas, as several Neptunes chased after her, declaring their undying love for her. "Histoire! What's going on?! Why are there so many Neptunes?"

"That's what abababababababababa..." Histoire was shaking violently before she lit up and a projection lit up on the wall. "Hello, can you call me back, we're having a crisis over here."

The smaller Histoire gave her a dirty look. "You're having a crisis?! I wake up this morning and there's three Neptunes trying to change my batteries, there's a Neptune begging Plutia to go Sadie and punish her and I got a call from Vert, Blanc and Noire saying that they have multiple Neptunes around them, all proclaiming their undying love."

"...So it's happening over there too?" The Neptune at the desk said softly, causing everyone to look at her. She had an embarrassed look on her face. "Um, see, I had a ton of things I had to do today and I found this artifact yesterday that said it would help me get my fondest wishes done."

"Which Neptune are you?" Nepgear asked.

"Not the one of this world, if you were wondering." The one at the desk sighed. "Anyway, in my world, I'm the only CPU that doesn't have anyone really close to me. No little sister, no dedicated helper, no friends, I'm not really a friend to the other CPUs either. I find this artifact and I go "I wish I could have everything I wanted", and the next thing I know, a hole in time and space tears open and a bunch of..." She gestured to the Neptunes around them, "well, mes, suddenly appeared and we got dumped into this dimension. Some ran off to Lowee, some to Leanbox, some to Lastation and some said they felt a dimensional portal nearby, don't ask me how they can feel THAT and ran off."

"That explains a lot." Both Histoires said at the same time.

"...Wait, you don't have a little sister?" Nepgear asked, shocked as that Neptune nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kind of shocked, doesn't feel right." That Neptune shrugged and sighed as one of the other Neptunes suddenly glomped Nepgear and nuzzled her chest while another one nuzzled Nepgear's butt. "And, no, I have NO idea why these... Mes are acting like this either."

"Do you have the artifact in question?" Histoire asked as she tried to ignore the Neptune that was nuzzling her.

"It's broken." Neptune muttered as she lifted up a glove with a bunch of electronics on it.

"I can fix it." Nepgear's eyes started to sparkle. "Oh, um... Can the Neptunes hugging me and... HEY! No!" She spun around and bopped the Neptune that was behind her on the head. "No trying to strip me!"

"Can someone explain to me what the heck is going on?" A new voice spoke up and everyone looked up to see Purple Heart glaring at the Neptunes, causing all of them to stiffen. "First of all, you two, stop trying to lewd my little sister." She pointed at the one who was nuzzling Histoire. "Loosen that hug before I loosen it for you." She then pointed at the one at the desk. "...I'm not sure if I should thank you for doing the paperwork or not."

"I was doing it because I didn't want to go insane with the amount of mes running around."

Purple Heart rubbed her forehead. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Yadda yadda, blah blah." The Neptune at the desk instantly said, getting a nod from Purple Heart.

"Yes, I see. Okay, Nepgear, you take that power glove to the lab and get it fixed so we can fix this." She looked at the wall and blinked in surprise. "This is affecting your dimension too, Mini-Histy?"

"Yes." That Histoire sighed softly. "I'm not sure that I'm ready for a masochistic version of you."

Purple Heart twitched. "Nepgear, hurry, before all of the mes get hungry for pudding." Nepgear was suddenly missing, replaced by a loose cloud of dust and the device was missing from the Neptune's hands. "So..." Purple Heart floated over to the desk and transformed back into Neptune. "Wanna talk about this, Other Me?"

"Sure." The other Neptune said and the two started to talk about stuff.

(-)

An hour later...

"NEPTUNE!" Blanc and Noire yelled as they ran into the Basilicom, followed by several Neptunes.

"Yes?" All of the Neptunes asked at the same time, causing the two CPUs to scream in primal fear.

Behind them, Vert was blushing hard as she was being carried by several Neptunes while sitting on a throne on a scaffold of some sort. "Well, this is certainly... Interesting."

"I love ya, Verty!" All of them said at the same time.

"I really don't get why." A Neptune with a bit of a sour expression on her face grumbled. "I can't stand my dimensions versions of the CPUs."

Both Noire and Blanc had angry expressions on their faces as they pointed at that Neptune. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Yep." That Neptune nodded while another Neptune that was next to her sighed.

"Hey, Noire, Vert, Blanc, before you ask, I'm the Neptune you know."

"Prove it!" Noire demanded and that Neptune suddenly turned into Purple Heart. "Oh. ...Stay like that, it's easier to tell you apart that way."

"Big sis..." Rom was blushing. "Can you tell this Miss Neptune to stop grabbing my butt?"

The next thing anyone knew, a chair hit that Neptune in the face, causing her to fall to the floor with a loud cry.

"...My hand slipped." Purple Heart said as she tried to look innocent.

Ram pouted, she wished that Purple Heart would do that to the Neptune that was braiding her hair.

"Sis!" Nepgear ran into the room. "I fixed it!" She ran over to the Neptune that had a bit of a sour look on her face. "You should..."

Neptune took it, put it on her hand and snapped her fingers, causing all of the Neptunes to suddenly stiffen.

"I don't feel so good..." They all said at the same time before turning into pixels and disappearing.

"Well, that happened." The Neptune with the glove on muttered and she winced as Vert crashed to the ground. Not because she was sympathetic to the other CPU, but because it cracked the floor. "Sorry about the floor."

Purple Heart turned back into Neptune and sighed. "No, that's fine, we can fix that."

"I suppose I should head back home." Neptune said as she played with the device and a white portal opened up behind her. "I apologize, really, for all the insanity that I caused."

"Well, it wasn't that bad." Vert muttered, her face flushed while everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Ahem, the Neptunes who were with me were really nice."

"So you didn't get carried around your Basilicom butt naked then?" Noire asked, muttering in anger.

"Or almost get lewded in front of your sisters." Blanc grumbled while she looked at Rom, who was blushing and Ram, who was trying to fix her hair from the braids that had been put in it. Honestly, Blanc kind of liked the braids.

Noire suddenly stiffened and groaned. "I forgot Uni back in Lastation. I hope she's okay."

(-)

Uni was sweaty, panting and blushing as she laid naked on the bed. "Hmm, maybe I've been going after the wrong Nepsister... ...Or maybe I should try to date both of them?" She buried her face into her hands and blushed more.

(-)

"I hope things are better in Plutie's world." Neptune muttered, wondering what happened over there.

(-)

In the Ultra Dimension...

Plutia had a sad look on her face. "Aww, the fun Neppy disappeared." She had been having so much fun with that Neptune that let her go full sadist on her and she was begging for more. Hearing Neptune's little cries of pain, pleasure and begging for more just made her want to torment her more.

"Pea doesn't have anymore Neptuna's to play with." Peashy pouted. It had been fun to headbutt all of the Neptunes one after the other.

"I don't mind the battery changes, I was getting a bit low and needed new batteries anyway." Histoire muttered, glad the crisis was over. "I wonder how the others are doing."

(-)

In Leanbox...

"Darn." Vert muttered and snapped her fingers. "Now what am I going to do with this whipped cream bikini?"

(-)

In Lowee...

Blanc sighed, glad things were quiet now. At least the Neptunes that had been there were more interested in Copypaste than they were in doing anything other than serving her tea. Personally, she was worried that things would explode with that many Neptunes around her. 'Why do I feel disappointed?'

(-)

In Lastation...

Noire flicked a hand through her hair as she got up off the ground. "...Mr. Badd!" She yelled as she walked out of her office.

"Yes?" Mr. Badd looked at her in confusion.

"I have a proclamation... No one may use others as furniture." Noire declared, much to Mr. Badd's confusion. "Don't question it, just announce it! Oh, and get me some new chairs and couches for my office!"

"Uh, sure."

Noire nodded and walked back in and closed her door, before sighing. "Why did I agree to let those Neptunes convince me to use them as chairs anyway?" She might have been annoyed at Neptune a lot during her time in this world, but she never wanted to do something like that to her. But when the other Neptunes had shown up, broken her furniture and offered to be a replacement, she had taken them up on their offer.

But now that they were gone, she felt really bad about it. "Hmm, I should head over to Neptune's dimension and bring her some pudding as an apology then." As much as she hated to admit it, Neptune was her best friend.

(-)

In the Hyper Dimension...

"Well, this is where I go home." The Neptune with the glove on waved at the others and walked to the portal, before turning to look at Vert. "Question."

"Yes?" Vert blinked in confusion.

"Do you have a younger sister?" Neptune asked, getting a shake from Vert. "Dang it, I was right, my world is messed up if you have a sister and I don't!" She groused and walked through the portal.

"Wait, what's this about a sister?" Vert asked before the portal closed. "Dang it!"

"Well, this was..." Neptune trailed off as the doors to the living room opened up and IF and Compa came in. "Um... Iffy, why do you look like you want to murder someone?"

"I don't know how, I don't know why, but I do know it's your fault," IF had a severely angry expression on her face, "you're going to take responsibility!"

"NEP WHAT?!" Neptune got up and ran to the balcony, transforming into Purple Heart and flying off.

"GET BACK HERE!" IF yelled in anger and huffed. "So... Why was there all those Nep's out there today?"

Nepgear giggled and sat IF down to explain things.

* * *

And this is a peek into the random insanity that is my mind. A Nep for all ships! XD


	6. Misapplied Logic and Punishment

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Neptune had a confused look on her face as she listened to this world's Noire finish up her explanation of the Seven Stooges or whatever they were called. She knew that she'd forget about them in a few minutes but seeing as they were a named group she'd probably run into each of them over the course of the story. "Wait, one question."

"What?" Noire asked, curious as to what Neptune was curious about.

Neptune pointed to Plutia. "You said Plutie's been a CPU for ten years now?" Noire nodded at her. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

Neptune shook her head. "Nothing, just curious." She looked at Plutia. "Hey, Plutie, how old were ya when you became a CPU?"

"Hmm... I think I was twelve." Plutia tapped her chin as she had a vacant, distant look on her face before looking at Noire, who nodded. "Yep, twelve. Is that a problem, Neppy?"

"Nah, just was wondering is all." Neptune crossed her hands behind her head. "Besides, I'm sure that this will be more important later anyway."

Noire scoffed, as if it was more important than her explanation of the Seven Sages.

(-)

Days Later...

As Plutia scrubbed her back, Neptune had a sudden realization. "Hey, Noire..." At least Plutia had only asked them to take a bath with her, Neptune had been seriously worried that Plutia would have been in her HDD form and asked for something very lewd.

"Yeah?" The newly ascended CPU looked at Neptune in confusion. "What? If you're going to ask me to stay here, forget it."

"Nah, not that." Neptune shook her head. "You said you ran into Plutie when she first went Sadie, right?"

Noire shivered while Plutia giggled nervously. "Y...Yes, what about it?"

Neptune's eyes went white with black circles around them. "Waaaaagh! Sadie did lewd things to a little kid!"

Both Noire and Plutia's eyes went white with black circles around them as the accusation had them suddenly freeze up.

"But I was still new to being a CPU and it was a rush and I'm only a little older than Noire!" Plutia protested.

"...That..." Noire twitched. "When put like that, it's pretty bad, isn't it?" Memories of that time slowly crept forward and she twitched really badly. "...As soon as we're done with this bath, I'm taking off, I don't need to be reminded as to why I'm ruined for marriage."

"Waaaah!" Both Plutia and Neptune cried out suddenly.

(-)

Three years later...

Neptune, along with Plutia, hid behind some bushes while Black Heart faced off against White Heart. She twitched as she saw them trading barbs before standing up and storming up to them. "Okay! Time out!"

"Huh?" White Heart and Black Heart both looked at Neptune in shock.

"Who's this bitch?" White Heart growled.

"Imma ignore that." Neptune said, "but you two have the wrong names." Both gawked at her and she pointed at White Heart. "Your outfit has plenty of red on it, you should be Red Heart." She then pointed at Black Heart. "And you're wearing grey! You should be Grey Heart."

"No." Both CPUs said at the same time.

"Besides, that's stupid." Black Heart scoffed. "It's not like either Planeptune CPUs are named after the colors of their processors."

Neptune tilted her head and nodded. "Okay then, you're White Heart and she's Blue Heart."

"Cut the crap!" White Heart growled at her. "I ain't changing my name, I've had it for centuries now!"

"And I'd rather be Grey Heart than White Heart." Black Heart scoffed as she looked White Heart over. "Besides, don't you think that your HDD form is embarrassing? You still look like a kid."

White Heart growled in annoyance. "At least my back won't be messed up like yours must be, you snot nosed brat."

"And there goes Blanc, showing her age." Neptune muttered, but she knew that this was going to come up again.

(-)

Several years later...

After Nepgear had abandoned her for Vert, Neptune sighed and twitched. She really had to have a talk with her little sister about stealing her role as the main character, basically getting her trapped in this world, though Neptune knew it was an accident, then EXTENDING her stay in this world by who knew how many more years, and now this?! Oh, Neptune was not happy.

"I, Green Heart, will now challenge you."

Neptune held up her hand. "Time out!"

"WHAT?!" Both Black and White Heart yelled in anger.

Neptune pointed at Iris Heart. "Iris hair, Iris Heart," she pointed at Green Heart, "green hair, Green Heart," she transformed into Purple Heart and pointed at herself, "purple hair, Purple Heart," she pointed at White Heart, "blue hair, White Heart," she finally pointed at Black Heart, "white hair, Black Heart. As I pointed out years ago, you two need to change your names, since our CPU names seem to be based off of hair color in this dimension, you two are now Blue and White Heart respectively."

"Goodness!" Purple Sister's eyes widened in surprise. "That makes more sense than what I'd expect from Neptune."

Purple Heart twitched in annoyance. "Blue Heart, White Heart, can you two and Sadie deal with Green Heart? I need to give my sister a spanking."

"What are you talking about?" Green Heart said as she got in front of the suddenly nervous Purple Sister, "she's MY sister and you'll have to get through me to spank her."

Seeing Nepgear's eyes light up and start to sparkle, Purple Heart twitched in annoyance. "Nepgear, are you seriously..."

"We are NOT going to call me Blue Heart!" Blue Heart growled in anger.

"Too late." Purple Heart smirked at her. "Your name's already been changed."

"And people won't get confused by me being named White Heart now?" The Lastation CPU muttered in annoyance before growling. "So don't call me White Heart!"

"But Neptune does have a point," Purple Sister spoke up, "your HDD forms do seem to be named off of your hair color."

Blue Heart scoffed at her. "Bullshit! It's just a coincidence!"

"Hmm, okay, I'll drop it for now." Purple Heart said, "but if there's another CPU that shows up with her name based on her hair color, you two will change your names."

"Fine!" Both Bla, err, White and Whi, err, Black Heart growled out at the same time.

It wasn't like THAT would happen, right?

"Anyway, it's time to fight." Green Heart smirked at the other four CPUs. "And with my sister here, this should be a cake walk."

Several minutes later...

"I'm done..." Purple Sister muttered and flopped onto her butt while Green Heart slumped to her knees and transformed back into Vert.

"What was that about a cake walk?" Black Heart smirked at Vert.

"I bet she does nothing but eat cake." White Heart growled. "Look at those cow udders! I want to tear 'em off!"

Purple Heart rubbed her forehead and saw Iris Heart taunting Nepgear and causing her younger sister to call out for help. "For the love of the Superdimension..." She growled and floated over to both Black and White Heart and grabbed their earlobes, pulling on them hard and getting cries of pain out of both CPUs as they found themselves bending to try and lessen the pain. "You two will transform back into your human forms now, you're both too confrontational and we can't get anything productive done when you're in HDD."

"Tch, fine." White Heart growled and turned back into Blanc while Black Heart turned back into Noire. "Oww, you didn't need to pull that hard!" She yelled while she and Noire both rubbed their ears.

"I think I did, now you two will not hurt Vert while I deal with that other situation."

Not far away, Nepgear was looking at Iris Heart with absolute fear on her face. "N...No..." She teared up. "Neptune! Help me!"

"Aww, but aren't you Green Heart's sister now?" Iris Heart purred, though there was an under-current of anger in her voice. "Not only did you trap your ex-elder sister in this dimension, you abandoned her the first chance you had."

"B...But... That's not..." Nepgear whimpered, true, she and Neptune hadn't been on best of terms lately and she did accidentally get Neptune sent to this world. "But I didn't abandon..."

"It sounds like you did to me." Iris Heart smirked and raised her sword up. "I think you need to be punished."

Nepgear let out a whimper and flinched, trying to prepare for the pain that Iris Heart was going to inflict on her.

Except the pain never happened. Cracking an eye open, she gasped and a happy look came to her face as she saw Purple Heart holding Iris Heart's wrist.

"Sadie, enough." Purple Heart sounded tired and annoyed with the other CPU. "Even if she did abandon me for Green Heart, she was my little sister, you don't get to punish her."

"Neptune!" Nepgear suddenly started bawling and glomped onto Purple Heart. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't abandon you again! Thank you for saving me from the Scary Heart!"

"Oh?" Purple Heart's voice was oddly cold and Nepgear let go, stepping back as she saw the genuinely angry look on Purple Heart's face. "I do believe I owe you a spanking."

"WAAAAH!"

Iris Heart sighed softly. "That's nicer than what I would do to her." Oh well, she could enjoy this at least. "Would you like a paddle, Neppy?"

"No thanks, Sadie," Purple Heart said as she grabbed Nepgear and floated into a sitting position while putting Nepgear over her lap, pulling her skirt up and yanking her sister's panties down to Nepgear's knees which bared her sister's, admittedly nice and perky, butt to the air, "I'd rather let Nepgear feel how I feel directly." She said before bringing her hand down on Nepgear's butt with a loud slap.

"WAAAAAH!" Nepgear cried out in pain as her real elder sister gave her a spanking.

"Now I can forgive you for getting me sent to this world by accident," Purple Heart said while slapping Nepgear's butt hard enough to cause it to ripple and getting another cry of pain from the CPU Candidate, "but really, coming through the portal when Histy told you to stay back? That's something I would do." She slapped Nepgear's butt again and again.

As they watched the spanking, Noire, Blanc and Vert all shivered, realizing that if Purple Heart was willing to do that to her little sister, what would she do to them?

After several minutes, Purple Heart stopped spanking Nepgear, who was laying there softly sobbing. "And, Nepgear," she waited until Nepgear nodded and let out a pitiful sound, "I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't abandon me for Vert the first chance you got." She wound up and gave Nepgear a really painful and loud slap, causing her little sister to cry out and jump in shock.

After doing that, Purple Heart grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug, letting Nepgear cry softly. "I forgive you, but don't do that again, okay? I know I've been pretty difficult to deal with for awhile."

Nepgear nodded and sobbed into Purple Heart's shoulder, her bare and completely red butt exposed to the air.

"Well..." Iris Heart looked at Noire, Vert and Blanc before grinning savagely, causing all of them to turn blue in the face. "I think I need to..."

"Sadie, if you do anything to them, I'll make sure you only get six hours of sleep a night for the next ten years."

Iris Heart started to sweat and turned back into Plutia. "Aww, Neppy, that's not nice."

"I'm not in a good mood." Purple Heart muttered softly.

"...Is it that time of the month?" Vert asked softly, causing everyone to look at her weirdly. "...What?"

"That would explain so much." Noire muttered softly.

(-)

Some time later...

"Wow! Someone grew out of my bum bum!" The new CPU gasped in surprise as she got off of Noire, who was groaning in both pain and annoyance.

"That's the third time now!" Noire yelled to the heavens. "First Neptune, then Nepgear, now this... Who are you?"

The CPU smiled brightly and pumped her arms, causing her large boobs to jiggle, much to Vert's annoyance. "I'm Yellow Heart!"

Neptune had a smug look on her face as she looked at Noire and then at Blanc. "Okay, that's three CPUs from this world who have their names based on their hair color, you're out-voted!"

Both Blanc and Noire groaned and hung their heads in dismay. "Dang it!" They both groaned in annoyance.

"Fine! I'm Blue Heart now!" Blanc grumbled in anger.

"I guess..." Noire twitched in anger. "Can I at least go with Grey Heart?" The thought of being known as White Heart bothered her too much.

"Sure." Neptune nodded, "at least you have grey color around you."

(-)

Sometime later, Hyper Dimension...

"Eventually the people will abandon you as well." Rei Ryghts said, causing Purple Heart to chuckle softly. "What?"

"When that happens here, new CPUs get born to replace the old ones." Purple Heart said, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "What?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, Planeptune had at least one previous CPU. Wasn't her name Uranus?" Purple Sister asked.

"Yes, and I think Histy mentioned that there were plenty of CPUs before her." Purple Heart commented, drawing looks from the others from the Ultra Dimension. "What? You all knew that we're pure Goddesses over here, not ascended humans."

"Bah, whatever..." Rei Ryghts muttered as her form changed and her power increased.

"...Now that's just not fair." Blue Heart muttered, "how come you get a Next Gen form and we don't?"

"Probably because we only represent one generation of consoles and she represents two?" Purple Heart suggested.

"STOP WITH THE META HUMOR ALREADY!" Everyone but Iris Heart, Yellow Heart and Purple Sister yelled at the same time.

* * *

I can't be the only one who absolutely HATED *THAT* scene from Re;birth 3. Seriously, that scene really soured me on both Neptune and Plutia in that game. I still love 'em, but that was WAY OOC for Neptune.


	7. A Bored Rom is a Dangerous Rom

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Rom was many things, shy, a little stubborn, a prankster as both her elder sister and Neptune could attest to, but right now, she was one thing above all else...

Bored!

Ram had taken off to Leanbox without telling her and she had decided to head to Planeptune to see if Nepgear or Neptune were in as they were fun to play with. But alas this was one of the few days that they were both out, doing hunting quests. She sighed heavily. "So bored."

"Rom..." Histoire spoke up as she looked at the little CPU Candidate. "If you'd like, I found some old anime that some of the previous Planeptune CPUs liked." Rom perked up upon hearing that. "I deeply apologize, if you had called ahead, I could have told you what was going on."

"It's okay, Miss Histoire." Rom smiled as Histoire led her to a room with an old television and video playing equipment. "Wow, this looks ancient."

"A little bit." Histoire nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to do some paperwork." She didn't sound too mad about it. If Neptune was truly doing monster slaying quests with Nepgear, then she could do the paperwork at least.

Rom nodded and pushed play on the video player. As the anime, and Rom could tell it was old, started up, her eyes sparkled in delight. Hand-drawn anime was so different compared to the digital stuff that was done with modern anime and it looked so neat!

What made this better was, in Rom's opinion, was that it was a comedy magical adventure.

As the first episode came close to an end, her eyes sparkled in delight as she saw the spell that was slung around and the massive explosion that followed. "I'm going to make that spell, excited!" She cheered, her habit of saying how she felt catching up on her. Standing up, she turned off the video player and quickly went HDD before flying off for Lowee.

She had research to do.

(-)

Two months later...

Ram was worried. Rom had been busy and holed up in the library for the past two months. Sure, her older twin sister enjoyed a good book, but she usually got bored of books without pictures in them after awhile and ran off to play. "Blanc..." She poked her head into her sister's office. "I'm worried about Rom."

"I am too." Blanc sighed and pushed herself away from her computer. "Come on, Ram. Maybe she just fell asleep in the library today."

The two made their way over to the library and opened it up. "Rom!" Ram called out. "Where are you?"

There was no answer.

Both sisters looked at each other in worry and made their way through the library. It didn't take them long to find a pile of open books scattered on the floor with notes full of scribbles scattered around the books. "What's this?" Ram asked as she looked at the papers and tilted her head. "Hey, Blanc, this looks like a magical formula for a new spell."

"Huh, it does." Blanc nodded, glad that Ram remembered her magical lessons. "Let's see, this is..." She trailed off as she took the sheet from Ram, her eyes wide as she looked it. "I don't know what spell this is, but..."

"It's really complex, so it should be really strong." Ram said and both sisters looked at each other before gulping and transforming, flying off and hoping they could find Rom before something bad happened.

Just as they got outside, there was a rumble and a massive shock-wave rushing towards them, sending them tumbling through the air backwards. "WHAT THE HELL?!" White Heart yelled, anger in her voice before she gaped as she saw the mountain that happened to be right where Lowee, Lastation and Planeptune met disappear in a flash of red light. "ROM!"

Both sisters flew towards the gaping crater.

(-)

Five minutes later...

White Heart and White Sister both got to the crater and neither of them were surprised to see Purple Heart, Black Heart and their sisters there as well. "Do any of you know what happened?" Purple Heart asked as she looked around for what could have caused this.

"ROM!" White Sister gasped as she saw her sister laying on her back on the ground not far from the crater. Her sister wasn't in HDD form and her clothes looked a bit crispy.

"Goodness!" Purple Sister gasped and flew down, followed by Black Sister while the older sisters followed behind at a slower pace to make sure that whatever caused the destruction of the mountain wasn't still around.

"Rom! Rom!" White Sister shook her twin, causing Rom to groan and open her eyes.

"Ram? What..?" Suddenly Rom's eyes widened and she stood up, gaping at the crater. "W...Wow!"

"Are you okay, Rom?" Purple Sister asked, getting a nod from Rom. "Do you know what caused this?"

"Uh huh." Rom nodded, causing everyone to look at her. "It was me."

"HUH?!" Everyone had identical looks of shock on their face.

Rom blushed and looked down while digging one foot into the ground. "Well, I was bored a couple of months ago and went to Planeptune, but Miss Neptune and Miss Nepgear were out doing quests and Miss Histoire set up some anime for me to watch. I saw this one that had a really cool spell and went to create it."

"...You created an anime spell?" White Heart asked, an utterly befuddled look on her face. "...And it did THIS?!"

"...Rom..?" Purple Heart asked softly. "What was the anime you watched and what was the spell you emulated?"

Rom smiled at her. "It was called Slayers and the spell was called the Dragon Slave. So I came here looking for an Ancient Dragon and I found one! Then I made it go boom!"

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily.

"...Blanc," Black Heart spoke up and looked at White Heart, "your sisters are scary when they're bored."

White Heart couldn't refute that.

* * *

I don't know why I got inspired to write this. XD

Just a quick short because why not?


	8. A Nep On the Bend

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Planeptune, the weather was clear, the CPU was doing whatever she did, her younger sister was working on something and Histoire was getting frustrated with both of them.

But this story isn't about that as the story is more focused on a small hut on the outskirts of Planeptune city where a little bunny girl was busy working away at her newest alchemic creation. "Hmm, Gust not sure if this is good or not." The little bunny girl looked at the chocolate ball in front of her. "Gust sure that Gust used all the right ingredients, but Gust not sure about the effects on humans." She shivered softly. "This supposed to be temporary measure, but if permanent, then could be very bad."

"How bad?" A familiar voice behind her spoke up, though Gust couldn't figure where she heard it before.

"Well, Gust thinks that maybe person have loss of sense of self or worse might accidentally die. Side effects are unknown."

"So what would happen if a CPU ate it?"

"Gust doesn't know." She turned to look at the person behind her. "You're UNGH!" She cried as she was hit on the head.

The person who hit her laughed and took the chocolate ball from Gust's hands. "Heh!" The person grinned savagely. "Finally, after all these years, I'll get my revenge on those lousy CPUs. At least one of them." And the person knew exactly which CPU to target.

(-)

Walking around Planeptune, Neptune, CPU of Planeptune smiled as she finished playing with some of the children. They had needed an extra person to help them play jump rope and she had volunteered to help move the rope so the children could jump and play. When it had been her turn to play in the jump rope, she had done so poorly that she had ended up wrapped in the ropes and was laughed at by the kids.

Not that she minded, she had done that on purpose after all.

"Excuse me." A voice that Neptune couldn't quite place spoke up and she turned to see a young woman in a yellow sundress and a wide-brimmed hat. "Are you the CPU?" She asked, though the brim of the hat was covering her face and Neptune could see that the girl had a really pale complexion for some reason.

"Yep, that's me." Neptune smiled at her. "Can I do something for you?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you," the girl was stammering, "a, and I thought that you'd like some home-made candy."

"Oooh!" Neptune's eyes perked up as the girl opened her hand to reveal a chocolate ball in a small plastic bag. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're the CPU."

"Aw, shucks!" Neptune blushed as she took the plastic bag from the girl and took the chocolate ball from inside and ate it. "Mmm! Tasty!" She cooed happily. "Not as good as Nep Jr.'s slightly melted caramel chocolate candy, but still pretty good." She said before swallowing it. "Mmmm! Too bad you didn't have more."

"The rest exploded in the oven." The girl said, her voice shy.

"Well, that's... Ooh..." Neptune grimaced as she felt something weird with her body.

"HA!" The girl threw off her hat to reveal green hair and red eyes. "I bet you forgot about me, didn't you? Frontline specialist of ASIC, Linda!"

"...Who?" Neptune asked, groaning as the weird feeling increased. "Nevermind, I need to go."

Linda smirked as Neptune staggered off, heading towards the Basilicom. "Mwahahahaha! My revenge will be GOOG!" Her eyes bugged out as a random flying board slammed into her head from the side.

"Sorry about that, miss!" A large man wearing a hard hat said as he came across a badly injured Linda. "That one slipped out of my hands."

Linda just twitched, her eyes swirling in pain.

(-)

Three minutes later, Neptune got to the Basilicom, doubled over in pain and groaning heavily. "H...Histy." She croaked out, her voice was sore and her face was all sweaty.

"Goodness!" Nepgear gasped as she saw Neptune's state. Running up to her sister, she put her hand on Neptune's forehead. "Hang on, I'll get you to the medical bay."

"Thanks, Nep Jr." Neptune's voice was sore. She shuddered, it felt like her whole body was on fire.

(-)

After getting Neptune to the medical bay and getting the Basilicom medical staff to check on her sister, Nepgear could only look at Neptune's prone form with worry. "What happened, Neptune?" She asked and gasped as Neptune started to jerk and twist on the bed. "Neptune!"

"Tie her down!" One of the staff members said as they pulled out some thick straps and put them down on Neptune to keep her from moving and hurting herself.

"Only good thing I can say..." The nurse that was watching Neptune's vitals said after they had gotten Neptune tied down. "Her vitals aren't dropping at least."

"That's good." Histoire said, looking at Neptune in worry. She turned to look at Nepgear, who was looking like she was about to have a panic attack. "Nepgear," Nepgear looked at her and Histoire gave her a soft smile. "Let's go and try to take our mind off of what's going on. I'm sure that Neptune will be fine. In fact, if we work hard so that the Shares go up, that will only help her recover from whatever she caught."

Nepgear nodded, that sounded good.

After Nepgear left, Histoire looked at the medical crew. "Needless to say, you will keep quiet about this." They all nodded. "And if there's a change in her condition, you will contact me or Nepgear ASAP, understand?"

"Of course!"

Histoire sighed and hoped that things would get back to normal fast.

(-)

Hours later...

Neptune groaned and slowly sat up. "My clothes feel really tight for some reason."

"Lady Neptune!" One of the medics said happily. "Hold on, let me remove those straps!"

"Huh?" Neptune looked at the straps that were there. "What happened?"

"Well, you came home looking really unwell and then you started thrashing on the bed, so we had to tie you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself or anyone." The medic said.

Neptune nodded and stood up and groaned. "Urgh, bathroom..."

"Of course." The medic nodded and moved out of the way as Neptune ran to the bathroom. "Huh, strange, Lady Neptune seems taller for some reason." Normally it took Neptune jumping around in her hoodie to get a flash of her panties, but now her underwear was easily visible as she ran to the bathroom.

(-)

Neptune sighed after entering the bathroom and slipped out of the hoodie and grabbed her panties and pulled down. "Now let's..." Neptune's eyes stared in shock.

Neptune blinked a few times.

Neptune pinched her cheek a few times.

"...Okay..."

(-)

"So Neptune's awake now?" Nepgear asked the medical staff as the two walked towards the medical room.

"That's right, Lady Neptune..."

**"WHAT THE UNHOLY NEP IS THIS?!"**

Nepgear and the medical staff member glanced at each other and ran with all haste towards where Neptune was.

(-)

"Neptune!" Nepgear ran into the bathroom. "What's... WHAT THE GOODNESS?!"

Neptune was looking at Nepgear, eyes tearing up. "Nep Jr., I...I..."

"Lady Neptune, what's..." The medical staff member stared in shock as she saw Neptune standing there naked. "...Lady Neptune, when did you grow a penis?"

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!" Neptune screamed while Nepgear just decided it would be easier to pass out.

(-)

"There's no doubt about it." The doctor said as Neptune sat on the medical bed in shorts and hoodie, looking morose. "You've somehow turned into a boy."

"But I'm supposed to be a cute girl with the best butt amongst the CPUs!" Neptune cried in dismay. "I can't be a boy! That will totally alienate fans and kill the sales of all future games!"

"Neptune..." Histoire patted the neo-boy on the shoulder. "Please calm down. We'll figure this out. Randomly changing genders is weird, even for Gamindustri." Neptune nodded slowly. "If someone randomly changed, then it has to be the work of someone nefarious, right?"

Neptune frowned as he tried to think back as to what happened. "AH! It has to be that Underling!"

Histoire blinked in surprise. "Underling? But she hasn't been seen since ASIC went under."

"I know!" Neptune nodded. "She had this candy ball and gave it to me and then after that, I turn into a boy!"

"Oh, so that's what happened." A new voice spoke up and everyone looked up to see a small rabbit girl looking at Neptune with curiosity on her face.

"Gusty!" Neptune smiled before grimacing at how his voice was now a few octaves lower than he was used to hearing.

"Gust was coming here to request help in tracking down new experimental drug that Gust made, but it seems that Neptune consumed it and it swapped her gender."

"So you know why my sis, err, brother is like this then," Nepgear sighed in relief, causing Neptune to give her a bit an angry glare, "so how long will this last?"

Gust shook her head. "Gust does not know. It could be over before bed tonight, tomorrow sometime, a month later or be permanent. Gust did not have enough time to do experiments."

"Ah, Neppit!" Neptune groaned. "Will people even put their faith in a male CPU?!"

"Hmm," Nepgear tapped her chin, "we can explain it as you helping out with an experiment too dangerous for most people to take part in and it had an unfortunate side effect that made you swap genders."

Neptune sighed and hung his head. "Neppit!"

"Don't worry!" Gust smiled. "Gust still has all notes on this, so Gust will work hard to find out all side effects and see about undoing this."

"Please hurry." Neptune groaned. "Because I have one really important thing that needs to be addressed."

"Yes?" Nepgear asked.

"NONE OF MY CLOTHES WILL FIT ME AS A BOY!" Neptune yelled out in frustration and stood up before doubling over and clutching at his crotch. "AND HOW DO BOYS WALK WITH THESE DANGLY PARTS?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily.

"Gust will hurry and find cure."

"Please do." Histoire nodded.

* * *

Okay, so this is more of a teaser than anything else.

1: Should I continue this?

2: If I do, would any of you object if I turned this into a lemon one-shot with male Neptune? If so, I'll make a lemony one-shots story.


	9. Misadventures in Child Rearing

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"Hey, Plutie!" Neptune cried out as she, Noire and Blanc entered the Basilicom. "We're back!"

"Welcome back, Neppy!" Plutia smiled as she sat on the floor with three squirming and wiggling bodies around her.

"Um, Plutia..." Noire spoke up as she looked at the scene. "There are... Tiny... Humans moving around you."

Neptune's eyes widened. "Woah! Plutie! When did you pop out these three kids?!" Neptune tried to remember how long human mothers were pregnant, but she was drawing a blank. 'Does the stork bring them? No, Compa said that pregnant mothers look really fat and have to push out the baby from inside their tummy, right?' So they had to pop out of the mother. 'Wait, do they burst out of the stomach? How does this work again?' For the life of her, she couldn't remember just HOW human babies were born.

Blanc had a bit of an annoyed look on her face. "I didn't smell the stench of a man the last time I was here." She didn't want to believe that Plutia was seeing a guy and had even had children with him. Part of her wondered what kind of guy could even handle Plutia when she was in HDD.

Plutia looked at the three other CPUs in confusion. "Eh? I didn't give birth to these three girls. They were orphans that were brought here."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense then!" Neptune smiled happily. While Iris Heart loved to make innuendos and Neptune had to fend off the other CPU's advances more than once in the past few years since being accidentally warped to this world, she never thought Plutia would go and have children. 'Wait, can CPUs even have children? Do we do it the normal way or could we have babies with other CPUs? If we had children, would they age like normal humans or would they pop out fully grown? Wait, would they even come out of our tummies like normal babies or would they pop out of the Sharicite like Nep Jr. and I did?'

Neptune was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard some crying from the babies. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Hungy!" The little baby with strawberry blonde hair pouted, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry." Plutia smiled and stood up. "I'll go get some milk right now."

Neptune smiled as she looked at the babies more closely. One had brown hair and green eyes, one had hair that was close to orange in color with matching eyes with the last baby having strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. "You three are so cute."

"Yay! Koot!" The one with orange-like hair smiled cheerfully.

Neptune didn't know why, but the baby with the brown hair and the baby with the orange hair looked very familiar to her. Their faces were just so chubby and tiny and cute that she wanted to hug them tightly and never let go.

She held back, remembering how she almost squished the Mini-Histoire of this dimension by accident. It wasn't easy though.

It was fortunate that Neptune didn't try hugging and squeezing the babies in the same way. After all, the girl was stupidly strong and would have accidentally killed the babies.

"I'm back!" Plutia smiled as she came in with three bottles of milk.

"Yay!" The orange-haired baby smiled happily.

"Eh..." The brown haired baby didn't really want the bottles of milk, but she was hungry too!

"Boo!" The blonde baby pouted, much to Plutia's shock.

"What's wrong?" Plutia asked as she knelt down to look at the little baby. "Do you not want milk?"

"No moo moo." The baby continued to pout.

"What do you want then?" Plutia asked, knowing that little children often didn't know what they wanted.

"Boobie milk!" The baby suddenly cheered happily and threw her arms in the air.

"EH?!" Plutia's eyes went white and blank with white circles, as did Noire, Blanc and Neptune's eyes.

"She wants boobie milk?!" Neptune suddenly remembered a mother with a newborn that had been breastfeeding in the park that she had met just after she had become a CPU and explained things to her before pointing at Noire. "That means you, Noire! You got the biggest boobs here!" At least in human form, but she knew that if Plutia transformed that the kids would probably be traumatized.

Noire's face turned bright red. "H...Hey! I'm still a virgin!" She pointed at Blanc. "Besides, Blanc's the oldest one, she should do it!"

Glaring at the twin-tailed girl in the blue and black halter-top and miniskirt, Blanc shook her head. "That's not possible. I have no boobs to breastfeed with."

The blonde baby started to cry, which caused a chain reaction that caused the orange-haired baby to start crying, which caused the brown-haired baby to start getting fussy as well.

Neptune could see that Plutia was starting to panic, heck, she was starting to panic as the babies continued to cry. "If only Vert was here, her boobs are the biggest, surely she has a bunch of milk in them!"

"Wasn't she the one who got us out of prison?" Blanc asked, getting a nod from Neptune.

"Uh huh, if only..." Suddenly an idea came to Neptune, a weird, crazy and outright silly one. But it was the best idea she could come up with. "I got it!"

"Huh?" The other CPUs looked at Neptune in confusion as she picked up the blonde baby and carried her to the door.

"Neptune!" Noire called out. "You're not going to throw the baby out, are you?"

"Nep what?" Neptune had an utterly baffled look on her face. "No way! I'm just going to try something." A blush came to her face as she ran out of the room, leaving three confused CPUs behind.

"Um..." Plutia shook her head and tried to calm the other two babies down. "Here, have some yummy moo moo milk." She offered the orange haired baby a bottle. "Noire, can you give the other one a bottle?"

"Um, sure." Noire said, though she looked at the baby awkwardly while she tried to feed it. "I never had any little siblings, so I don't know if I'm doing it right." At least the brown-haired baby was sucking on the bottle and was quieting down.

Blanc sighed and felt the urge to slump down. "I wonder what Neptune's plan was."

"Knowing her, something rather stupid and she'll be back for the bottle in a moment." Noire commented, getting a smirk from Blanc.

"Well, at least she had an idea, which is more than you can say." Blanc shot back at her.

"What did you say, you old granny?" Noire turned her head to glare at the red-clad CPU.

"Will you two stop?" Plutia asked, her voice stern and her eyes showing some irritation. "You're upsetting the babies."

"Sorry!" Both Blanc and Noire said at the same time, but both knew that they would have their discussion at a later time...

...When they were alone and Plutia wasn't anywhere nearby.

It was three minutes later when the whole room shook.

**"BUUUUUUURRRRRP!"**

"What the heck was that?!" Both Noire and Blanc yelled at the same time in shock.

A few moments later, Purple Heart walked into the room, carrying a happy blonde baby in her arms, her face was slightly flush. "She's been fed."

"...How did..?" Noire asked as she saw the content look on the baby's face.

"Boobie milk! Boobie milk!" The baby giggled and kicked her legs.

Purple Heart's blush increased slightly. "...Shares have a wide variety of uses, you know."

Noire, Blanc and Plutia all gaped in shock, her eyes wide, blank and with black circles around them.

Purple Heart just hoped that she didn't need to repeat today.

Sadly, for her, she would later find that the other two babies, whom she would learn were IF and Compa, wanted her boobie milk as well.

At least they saved money not needing to buy formula for the babies.

* * *

So in Re;birth 3, there was a scene where Plutia tried to feed a baby Peashy (blonde baby), IF and Compa milk from a bottle and Peashy made a big stink about wanting boobie milk and then IF wanted some and Compa convinced them to go for moo moo milk. Neptune even comments that she wished Vert was there to help.

And, yes, Neptune's comment of "when did you pop 'em out", Noire's comment about "tiny humans" and Blanc's comment about "stench of a man" were all in the game.


	10. More Misadventures in Child Rearing

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So this is a follow-up of the previous one-shot. Don't ask me why I did this.

* * *

Purple Heart sighed as Compa finished up on her left breast. "P-Ko, are you done yet?" She mentally pouted as Peashy just sucked harder in response. "Alright, Plutie, will you take Compa, I'll take Iffy."

The two swapped babies and Purple Heart mentally grumbled as she fed the two babies. "I feel like I'm just put onto this world to suffer."

"Oh Neppy, they love it though."

"I don't." Purple Heart muttered. It felt so weird having milk getting sucked out of her breasts. "How do human mothers put up with this?"

"We could always milk you." Noire and Blanc had identical smirks on their faces while holding up a milking machine. "Put you on your hands and knees, put these up to your udders and we'd milk you like a cow."

Purple Heart gave them a dirty look. "While it would save me some discomfort, if you do that, I'll get you two drunk and post pictures of you doing stupid things."

"HA!" Noire scoffed. "I've tried to get drunk! Alcohol doesn't affect me!"

"Have you tried root beer?" Purple Heart asked, knowing that her Noire drank the stuff and got drunk all the time with it.

Blanc and Noire both had confused looks on their faces. "Root beer isn't alcoholic though." Blanc commented.

"Histy, I choose you." Purple Heart said and both Noire and Blanc suddenly had small saucers full of root beer shoved into their mouths by a tiny fairy.

The effect was almost instantaneous as the two goddesses got flushed faces and started to stagger.

"Sadie..." Purple Heart grinned at her. "Do go ahead and do what you will with them, but make sure that you have lots of pictures."

"Okay!" Plutia giggled and helped the two out of the room before a flash of light covered the hallway.

"Ack! Ish Shexy Heart!" Noire slurred out.

"I'll Shexy yer hart!" Blanc blurted out.

"Oh my, so much fun to be had." Iris Heart purred.

Purple Heart shivered, glad that those distractions were gone. She looked down at Peashy and IF as they continued to suckle on her breasts for milk. "I almost wish I hadn't gotten that idea in my head." It felt so weird and her breasts were getting more sensitive each time she had to feed the babies.

"Look at it this way, Neptune," Histoire smiled at the CPU, "the babies love you for this."

"Babies love anyone who gives them kindness." Purple Heart answered her, sighing happily as both IF and Peashy pushed away her breasts and both started to squirm and fuss. Putting them over her left shoulder, she gently patted them both on the back before they burped...

...So loudly that the windows rattled and Purple Heart winced at the levels of noise.

After putting the babies down, fixing her processor and transforming back into Neptune, the CPU looked at Histoire. "Mini-Histy, make a note! Share-based boobie milk makes babies burp really loudly."

Histoire pointed at Compa. "She hasn't burped yet."

Neptune sighed and picked up the baby Compa and patted her on the back a couple of times.

When Compa burped so hard that she was flung out of Neptune's arms like a shot. Thankfully Neptune was quick enough to dive forward and catch Compa before she hit the ground.

"Nep woah! That was close! We almost had a brain damaged Compa!"

Histoire was panting, that had scared even her. However, part of her was rather proud of Neptune. After all, she had started to become like a responsible adult.

"Imma take a nap now." Neptune sighed and closed her eyes while the babies crawled on her and fell asleep while laying on her.

"...Sometimes." Histoire added, before smiling at them. "I think it's okay in this case."

Idly, she wondered what Noire, Blanc and Plutia were up to.

(-)

In another room, Iris Heart grinned as she snapped pictures of Noire, who was stupidly drunk, was wearing nothing but a near transparent bed sheet while Blanc, who was just as drunk, was crawling around on all fours wearing nothing at all... Save for the dog ears, collar around her neck and the dog tail that was attached to her body, above her butt.

Privately Iris Heart was a little disappointed that she didn't have a dog tail butt plug laying around. 'I'll have to fix that the next time I get these two this drunk.'

"I am, hic!" Noire slurred and staggered, "queen of the Blanc-doggies!" She staggered and fell over, falling on Blanc and laughing. "Yer cute when yer not, hic, being mean."

"When, burp, yer, hic, not acting like a total, hic, bitch, yer kind of shexy." Blanc shot back, her head swayed slightly while Noire layed on her. "Why you, hurk, so mean to me and N,ne,dat idiot?"

"Sheee landed on me!" Noire wildly threw her arms around. "Like, splat! Dat hurt! Then she shaysh I'm a... L...L...Friendless freak... I got Plutie! I don't, hic, need other friends!"

"I want, hic, Plutie more." Blanc pouted.

Noire sat up and held up a hand. "Plutie..." She blinked. "That's a table, hee hee," she turned and pointed at Iris Heart. "Shexy heart! Who you like most?"

"Hmm? Why, Noire, are you wanting my tender loving?" Iris Heart asked, grinning at her.

Noire wildly shook her head. "Nah uh..." She held up a hand before dropping it down. "Yesh!"

"No!" Blanc crawled out from under Noire. "Yoush can't be all... Hic... S&M Queen! I want, uh... Cute you!"

"Oh?" Iris Heart raised an eyebrow. "What about you, Noire?"

Noire drunkenly waved her hand up and down a few times. "Cute you best. No icesh on my nips!"

Iris Heart chuckled and walked over to the drunk CPUs and knelt down. "If you want, I'll give you BOTH my special attention tonight."

"Yaaaaay!" Both CPUs cried out and hugged her.

(-)

The next morning...

Transforming back into Neptune, the CPU yawned as she dragged herself through the Basilicom. The babies had kept her up most of the night because they needed to play, be fed and changed, in that order. "Urgh, where's Plutie, Noire and Blanc anyway? I could have used some help." At least with changing dirty diapers, that had been disgusting.

Stumbling towards the room she generally shared with Plutia, Neptune opened the door and blushed at the scene in front of her. "...I think I'll go sleep on the couch. Yeah." Quickly closing the door behind her, she made her way to the living room.

* * *

...I have NO idea where that came from.


	11. Retro Meetings

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Three one-shots in under 24 hours? The hell is wrong with my muse?

This short was inspired by "Sitting on the Event Horizon" in a recent review for "Shadows of the Heart".

* * *

Uzume sometimes wondered why she bothered coming to a small diner in a small town that happened to be fairly close to the Planeptune and Lastation border. Sure, it was nice to hang around with her juniors, but she knew that it wasn't her place to stick around. 'After all, if people put too much faith in me, that'll hurt Nepsy.'

The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt the girl who had done so much for her.

Still, Uzume knew she was on borrowed time, even with Planeptune's shares doing really well and retro gaming being a big hit lately, she knew that eventually her time would come and unlike last time, she doubted she could seal herself away into a game console for another half a century and survive.

"Oh well, just live in the moment!" Uzume smiled brightly. "Speaking of moments... Hey, Reizy!" She waved at the older-looking woman with long, light blue hair, who was sitting at a booth.

"Ah! Uzume!" Reizy, or rather, Rei Ryghts, smiled as she saw the redhead enter the building. "H, ho, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Uzume slid into the booth so that she was sitting across from the other woman. "And what have I told you about stuttering?"

"B, bu, but it's ju, just how I am." The woman protested, getting flustered while Uzume chuckled. "Mouuu! No fair! You're teasing me again!" Rei yelled, her face red.

"You're so easy to tease too." Uzume grinned at her.

Rei pouted, but as she saw Uzume's smiling face, she started to smile as well. "So how's being a retro CPU going for you?"

"Uzume thinks that it's super duper that people like older games, but is worried that..." Both Rei and Uzume's eyes went white and blank as Uzume's true personality slipped through. "Ahem..." Uzume coughed into her fist. "It's pretty cool that people are liking older games, but I can't help but worry that eventually they'll move on. How can I stay alive without shares, you know?"

"I dunno, you could always ask my other self how she survived for centuries without any shares." Rei muttered, thinking about her Ultra Dimension counterpart. A savage grin came to her face, "and maybe you could ask the worm what it's like to turn me into a CPU that everyone hates and fears and..."

"You're doing it again." Uzume pointed out, causing Rei to blush hard as she calmed down.

"S...Sorry, it just slips out when I think of my other self and how she made me go crazy." Rei squeezed her hands as she looked into her lap. "The worst part is, I still have some of that power, even after Iris Heart took most of it from me and my other self took some back with her."

"Yeah, and Big Nepsy's fairy friend took it away from... Iris Heart, was it?" Uzume asked, getting a nod from Rei, "yeah, took it from her and gave it to the other me, so..."

Rei gave her a small smile. "You and I are probably the only two in the multiverse who have this problem, huh?"

Uzume shrugged at that. "Hey, it's part of the reason I keep coming to see you." After all, Rei's power as Tari's CPU was a never-ending source of grief for the older-looking woman, and it was something that Uzume understood very well.

"Only part?" Rei asked, confusion on her face.

"Can't I just come to see you because I want to?" Uzume asked, tilting her head in confusion. "As much as I love Nepsy, Gearsy and the others, there's just some things that act as a barrier between us." She pouted at that. "Uzume thinks it would be awesome if she could talk to Nepsy and the others about everything, but sometimes Uzume..."

"You're doing it again." Rei pointed out, causing Uzume to flush.

"Ahem, as I was saying, there's just some things that they don't understand. It's not like it's their fault or anything."

"Like being a fish out of temporal water?" Rei asked, getting a nod from Uzume.

"Yeah! That!" Uzume smiled at Rei. "See, you get it."

"Only because there was another version of me that gave me thousands of years of memories and made me go temporarily insane."

"Aww, don't say that, Reizy," Uzume pouted at her, "you make it sound like it was a mistake."

"It was." Rei muttered, a dark look on her face. "Sure, I nearly destroyed two dimensions, no one lets me forget it, but then..." She trailed off, noticing a distressed look on Uzume's face.

"I get it." Uzume shook her head. Unlike Rei, who had an alternative dimensional version of herself, Uzume had to deal with the fact that it was the "real" her that had caused everyone to forget about Neptune and the others and had nearly collided the Zero and Heart Dimensions into the Hyper Dimension, which would probably not only destroy all three dimensions, but cause harm to any dimensions that happened to be close by. She remembered something Nepgear had said about a dimensional portal being open that led to an Ultra Dimension or something, but Uzume hadn't really paid attention. "I did more than you did, but people love me."

Rei sighed heavily. "Th, that's be, because you're a CPU a, and you got to be a main character."

"And a Final Boss at the same time." Uzume pointed out, causing Rei to pout. "Come on, Reizy, it could be worse." Rei looked at her, pouting. "You could be dead."

"Considering that everyone wants me to..."

"I don't." Uzume interrupted her, causing Rei to blush hard. "I love my juniors and their sisters, sure, but like I said, there's things they just don't understand. You do though."

Rei blushed softly. "So, um..."

"When we're done here, want to go back to your place and just chill?" Uzume asked, getting a soft nod from Rei. "So, gaming, movies, or..?"

"Um... L-Le-Let's just see what happens." Rei stuttered out, looking nervous while Uzume smiled at that.

"Sure."

* * *

Yes, a Rei Ryghts and Uzume Tennouboshi (Reizume) ship one-shot.

...Why not?


	12. Vert's Gift

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

The sun was shining, there was a pleasant breeze that crossed all over Gamindustri and none of the CPUs were doing their work, which was frustrating for their oracles, but that wasn't important to what happened next.

"Hey, Nepgear!" Uni called out as she walked into Nepgear's lab. Normally she wouldn't go into Nepgear's lab, but it had been some time since she had seen the other CPU Candidate that she wanted to see how she was doing.

Not because she was feeling a little lonely or anything, that would be absurd!

"Hey, Uni!" Nepgear smiled as she looked up from what she was working on. Uni couldn't see what it was, since it was covered in a blanket. Though, considering the grime, sweat and some oil on Nepgear's face, Uni had a feeling the other girl was working on another robot.

"Are you making another Nepgeardam or something?" Uni actually found those robots that Nepgear made to be rather funny, not to mention that she secretly geeked out over them. After all, they were based off of her favorite anime series.

"Or something." Nepgear smiled at her.

"Huh, that's interesting..." Uni commented, wondering what Nepgear was up to.

Nepgear shrugged at that. "Sis wanted the Neppulus Rift as well, I don't know why. The last time we used it, she went deep diving into a game." Sadly, the information in the game that Neptune had been trying to protect had been erased before she could save it.

Uni snorted. "Don't tell me, Neptune's going to try and make an army of robot drones to do all her work connected to her brain or something."

Both of them laughed at that. That would be completely ludicrous, even for Neptune.

"Still..." Uni walked around and looked at the body on the table. "...Wait, how did you get her boobs to look so big?!" Oddly, the body looked somewhat familiar to her and the body was rather small, Uni estimated that the robot was probably about as tall as Blanc. There was long, blonde hair on the head. Her boobs weren't gigantic, Vert, her sister and even Nepgear were all bigger, but the little robot girl was noticeably bigger than Uni was in the chest and it made her upset.

"It's just silicone." Nepgear pointed out helpfully. "It's what they use in those mouse pads with giant boobs or butts." She blushed as Uni looked at her with blank, white eyes. "I, um, did some research."

"What kind of research would you do that involves this?!" Uni asked as she poked the robot's boobs and gawked. "The hell?! It feels real!" She grabbed the boobs and gave them a squeeze, mentally screaming how the robot had bigger boobs than she did. 'So unfair! Why can't I get a little bigger? Just a little bit.'

"Ah!" Nepgear's eyes lit up. "That's the latest Planeptune tech! It's silicone that feels like actual skin, it even warms up like real skin too!"

"...Why?" Uni asked and noticed how... Realistic the face looked. "Um, Nepgear, this is a little disturbing to me, but... How will you be able to tell the difference between this and a human?"

Nepgear tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Uni? This will be the greatest invention ever! It'll bridge the gap between flesh and machine!" Her eyes started to sparkle happily. "Why, if this works out well, maybe we can start with..."

"Stop." Uni deadpanned. "I don't want to hear about your fantasies of turning into a giant robot again." Piloting a giant robot, that would be cool, becoming a giant robot? Not so cool.

Nepgear blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I need to go take a shower and tell Neptune that it should be done now."

Uni nodded and watched Nepgear walk off. "Um, Nepgear, do you, um, need someone to wash your back?" She blushed as Nepgear turned and smiled at her, nodding.

"Sure!"

(-)

An hour later...

Neptune entered Nepgear's lab. "Yoo hoo! Nep Jr.! Is... Oh!" Her eyes widened as she saw no one was in the lab. "Huh, I wonder what Nep Jr. was..." She walked around the table and her eyes widened in glee as she saw the naked body on the table. "Ooooh! This was done perfectly!" Grabbing the sheet, she threw it over the body and picked it up before carrying the body out of the room.

"Excellent! This'll be the best thing EVAH!" Neptune cackled.

A few minutes later, Nepgear and Uni, both with flushed faces, walked out of the shower area wearing nothing but towels. "That was..." Nepgear trailed off, her eyes widening. "What the goodness?! Where did it go?!"

"You don't think it got up and walked off, do you?" Uni asked, knowing Nepgear had a tendency to do stuff like that.

Nepgear shook her head. "No way. I didn't do that. I hadn't added any extra systems yet. Heck, it didn't even have an A.I. yet! If it somehow got up, it would probably walk into a wall."

Uni scratched her head. "So it just had the basic systems then?" Nepgear nodded. "Hmm, if that's the case, someone probably came in and picked it up."

Both Candidates looked at each other and sighed, knowing it had to be Neptune.

"I just hope she doesn't do something stupid with it." Uni muttered, knowing how much it must have meant for Nepgear to make that robot.

"Well, she asked me to make it, I was just hoping I could test it first."

Uni shook her head and walked towards the door. "Come on, let's go get dressed and go look for her." After all, Uni had several changes of clothes in Planeptune's Basilicom

"Right." Nepgear nodded and followed after her.

(-)

It was roughly thirty-three minutes later that Nepgear and Uni found Neptune in her office. "Figures the last place that we look would be where she is."

"Well, if it was the first place we looked and found her, then we wouldn't have to keep looking, right?" Nepgear pointed out helpfully as she smiled, before getting a stern look as she looked at her sister. "Neptune! Did you take my robot?"

"Heya, Nep Jr.!" Neptune smiled and turned to face her. "And I asked you to make the robot, didn't I?" Nepgear nodded slowly. "So technically it's MY robot, right?"

Before Nepgear or Uni could respond, the windows to the outdoor patio opened up and Green Heart walked in before transforming back into Vert. "Neptune. You said you had something for me?"

"Yeppers!" Neptune smiled as she turned to face Vert and then pointed at a blanket. "Ta Dah!"

"...It's a blanket..." Vert said, though she noticed that it seemed to be covering a body.

"A blanket with something under it." Neptune giggled and pulled the blanket off, revealing a small blonde girl underneath.

Vert's eyes widened and she gasped as she stood there, trembling. "This..."

"Well, I remember you said you wanted her as a little sister..." Neptune grinned at Vert. "So... Congrats! Vert! This is your little sister, Bouquet!"

The little blonde girl fidgeted and blushed. "Um, you look exactly like your avatars did in the game."

"Wait, what?!" Nepgear gawked. "Neptune, is that the reason you wanted the Neppulus Rift?"

Neptune grinned at her. "Yep! I transferred a copy of Bouquet's A.I. from the game into this body and now WAGH!" Neptune was suddenly tackled to the floor. "Oooof! Vert?"

"You..." Vert's eyes were watering as she sat up and then pulled Neptune up and kissed her on the lips for a good minute, causing Uni, Nepgear and Bouquet to all blush crimson while Neptune's eyes widened. "Thank you so much, Neptune! I can't ever repay you for this!" She exclaimed after breaking the kiss.

"Heeheehee..." Neptune had a bit of a nosebleed. Between the kiss and Vert's boobs on her chest, the poor CPU was feeling a little over-stimulated at that moment.

"Um..." Bouquet fidgeted. "You know that I'm just a robot with an A.I., correct? I'm not your..." She was silenced as Vert grabbed her into a hug and started crying hard.

"...I don't think Vert cares." Uni commented and looked at Neptune. '..No wonder everyone puts up with her antics so much.' If putting up with Neptune's silly and crazy antics that included an exploding automatic pudding maker, and the occasional crazy inter-dimensional being or ancient CPU causing problems, then it was a relatively small price to pay for moments like this.

For Uni, it was easy to see why so many people loved the eccentric CPU.

Neptune ushered the two girls out of the room so that Vert could have some time alone with her little sister.

...Well, as much of a little sister that couldn't go HDD as Bouquet could be.

Neptune smiled as she looked back at them before closing the door. "Ah, that's good. Vert has a sister now." Neptune smiled brightly while Uni and Nepgear smiled back at her. "Maybe now she'll stop trying to poach Nep Jr. all the time."

Both Uni and Nepgear face-faulted upon hearing that.

* * *

What? You think Neptune wouldn't have an ulterior motive? XD

Plus, Bouquet was created by Vert's Japanese VA to be Vert's little sister. Not kidding. (Vert's VA has stated she wishes she could be Vert's little sister herself.)


	13. Start of Darkness

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So this was inspired by a fanfic that I read on another site where the Gamindustri Graveyard is its own dimension and people fall into it and get drained to death. I found it to be interesting, though the story becomes rather... Weird in the 2nd half. But I liked the concept, so I went with my own take on it.

* * *

How long had she been here? She had long since forgotten. Cracking an eye open, she groaned in pain as she felt her energy drained by the tentacles that surrounded her. 'Again?' The only thing that she could say for certain was that she was somewhat thankful that the tentacles were cables and wires and not living.

Or shoved into her through her various holes. 'At least this isn't a porn parody.' She wondered why she thought that. Groaning as she cracked an eye open, she saw others who were bound by the same cables. Some were still alive, others had obviously passed on. 'I'll join them soon, huh?' She shuddered in disgust. Ever since falling into the Gamindustri Graveyard, she had spent every day in constant agony with her power being drained out until it was almost gone. Then the drain would stop just before she would perish and her power and energy would be allowed to recover for a time. But before she could get enough energy to break free and flee the Graveyard, the drain would turn on again and she would be drained again.

'That... That tower...' She groaned, feeling the way her energy was flowing towards it. 'That has to be it.'

Still, even if she could escape the tentacles, she knew that she would never escape the Graveyard itself. The place almost seemed alive and she had seen the guardian of the place, a large black robot with a giant ax and a tendancy to do as much damage as possible, and knew that fleeing wouldn't be possible with her low power. 'But if I had all my power?'

It was a gamble, but she knew she'd have to take the risk. Grimacing as her power was being drained still, she focused all her remaining power into an attack.

"Huh? What's going on?!" The guardian of the graveyard growled as he turned her way. "What are you..?" She ignored him and focused on her attack, which bombarded the tentacles that were holding her up and blasted them apart. "Oh ho?!" The guardian seemed elated. "What are you going to do now? Escape? I don't... HEY! Don't ignore me!" He yelled as she quickly got up and rushed away from him.

But she wasn't heading out of the graveyard, she knew that there was no way that she could get out of the place and survive.

No, she was heading for the tower itself.

She ignored the looks of horror and pain in the faces of the inhabitants of the graveyard that had either passed away or were very close to passing away, there was nothing she could do for them right now. 'Please wait, if I get my powers back...' She knew that if she did that she could save the ones still alive and then they could all go home.

Had she looked back, she would have seen the guardian had stopped chasing her and was shaking his head. "Foolish CPU. You think you're the first to go for the tower? Oh well, it'll be amusing to watch you get destroyed when you get there."

Ignoring him, she rushed in and reached for the tower. As her fingers touched the tower, her body was consumed by dark and stolen energy. Throwing her head back, she screamed in pain as the power that she was feeling was so twisted, corrupted and dark compared to the share energy that she had been used to for so long. As black tendrils covered her body, she looked to the sky, her eyes open wide and agony written over her face as she felt her inner essence twisting and changing. The tendrils continued to crawl over her body until they got to her eyes. She could only let out a soundless scream as what she used to be was forever changed.

"Yes... You shall be my vessel." A deep voice resonated deep within her. "Your old life is gone, you will become my vessel to bring despair and destruction to Gamindustri."

She couldn't even fight against the voice as her body sank to the ground.

"Now stand... Arfoire, the new Deity of Sin."

She stood up and opened her eyes, a cruel smirk on her face as she held out her hand and a staff appeared in it. "Yes... I am the Deity of Sin." She chuckled and turned around. "I will bring despair and destruction to all of Gamindustri. Every Gamindustri will fall to me."

As she floated away, she noticed the guardian staring at her. "I... HOW?! WHO ARE YOU!?" He screamed at her.

"I am Arfoire, the Deity of Sin and the master of the Gamindustri Graveyard." She smirked at him and pointed her staff at him. "Now... You are my servant." A rush of power erupted from her staff and consumed the robot. "You are the one who judges who can enter and leave, are you not?"

"I am CFW JUDGE!" The robot screamed before staggering back for a moment. "And I serve you, Master!"

Smirking, she floated towards where she was before and sneered at all of those that were still alive but did nothing while she had suffered. 'None of them deserve to...' She trailed off as she saw a young-looking girl in a military outfit looking at her with fear. "I remember you..." The girl had long red hair in twin tails and eyes that were red on top with the bottom half being yellow.

"C...Chromey?" She asked, trembling. "I...Is that you?" The person in front of her had pale skin, red eyes and her hair was now ashen gray and she was in a witch's outfit, instead of the cool explorer outfit that she was in before. Plus her eyes were cruel, cold and calculating, not the kind and warm eyes from before.

"Ah," she smiled softly and floated over to the girl. "Filyn, I remember now. Do you want to stay by my side?"

"Yes!" Filyn nodded and groaned. "But, it... It hurts."

She smiled softly at the young girl and cupped her cheek. "What I'm going to do to you will hurt you a lot, but it will let you stay with me. Are you okay with this?"

Filyn gave her a determined look. "If I can be with Chromey forever, then yes."

"Good girl." She leaned in and kissed Filyn on the forehead. "But my name is no longer Chrome. I am Arfoire, the Deity of Sin." Stepping back, she watched as Filyn was consumed by dark, negative energy while the tentacles holding her up were destroyed. Listening to her scream was almost a delight, but since it was coming from someone she actually cared about, she wouldn't take any delight in her suffering. "Just hold it together for a little longer."

"You think a little CPU like that will be able to handle what you're doing to her?" Judge asked, not concerned in the slightest with what was happening to the girl.

Arfoire smirked at him. "She's stronger than you think. She'll come out of this with the power of multiple CPUs."

A few moments later, the energy was no longer surrounding Filyn, and she was no longer there. Instead of a little girl was a very busty woman with red hair in twin pigtails, yellow eyes, light purple skin wearing a black bikini. On her back were eight sharp black wings that looked like blades, a black scythe with a red blade was in her hands and above her head, which used to be a hat, was a black ring that slowly rotated around her.

Arfoire smirked at her. "So, how are you feeling now?"

The woman smirked back. "So much better, Master Arfoire. I am CFW Magic, your personal CPU and I shall serve you without fail. Even if it costs me my life, I shall see to it that you bring forth destruction to all of Gamindustri."

Arfoire grinned at her. "Excellent. There are multiple dimensions with Gamindustri in them. Let us bring ruin to all of them from this dimension."

* * *

And thus, that's how Chrome became Arfoire and Filyn became CFW Magic. Seriously, go look at pictures of Filyn from Super Neptunia RPG and compare her to CFW Magic. Plus with how Filyn acted towards Chrome in Super Neptunia RPG and how CFW Magic is a big fangirl of Arfoire and how the bad ending in Super Neptunia RPG has Filyn basically killing all the CPUs off and how CFW Magic beat all the CPUs and Nepgear at the start of Re;birth 2 and you have to wonder if Filyn is actually CFW Magic. Heck, the ribbons they have to hold their hair up are near identical, as is their hair color.


	14. Not the Pudding

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Wow, hardly anyone liked the previous one-shot it seems.

Okay, fine.

* * *

Black Heart let out a yell as her opponent, a redheaded woman with one eye and a large chest, wings like a CPU and a black bikini, knocked her back and left a shallow cut on her side. "Guh..." She grimaced as she got to her knees and watched in growing dismay as White Heart and Green Heart were easily batted away by this mysterious person. 'Is ASIC really that strong?'

"It's so unfair..." Purple Sister muttered near Black Heart. "How can she be so strong?" She watched with some hope as Purple Heart engaged the strong enemy. "If only we could introduce an unfair element of our own." Purple Sister said softly, knowing that might be the only way to win.

Stiffening at hearing that, Black Heart got an idea, a crazy, silly, no good idea. 'At this point if we don't do something then we're going to be beaten.' And she had no doubt that their fate would be tied to the graveyard itself. "...Nepgear..." Black Heart looked at Purple Sister. "Is your sister's favorite food still pudding?" Purple Sister nodded, wondering how Black Heart knew that. "What's her least favorite food?"

"...Eggplant, why are you..?"

"HEY! NEPTUNE!" Black Heart turned and yelled at Purple Heart, who had just been knocked away from their opponent. When Purple Heart turned to her, she smirked softly, though she was blushing internally. "You should know, if she manages to win, ASIC is going to take over the world."

"I know that!" Purple Heart snapped, wondering why Black Heart was bringing it up.

"But she's going to replace all the pudding in the world with eggplants, did you know that?"

"What?" Purple Heart felt a cold chill go through her while her pupils shrank. 'Pudding... With eggplants? But I love pudding. I don't want to live in a world where I can't have any and have to eat eggplants.' She thought to herself before spinning on CFW Magic, who was smirking at her. "You... You horrible monster! Pudding is the most absolute perfect food and I won't have you ruining it with eggplants!"

CFW Magic lost her smirk and stared at Purple Heart stupidly. "Wait, what?" She honestly had no idea what the CPU was going on about.

"YOU MONSTER!" Share energy started to cover Purple Heart in quantities that shouldn't have been possible, considering how weak the shares between the nations were at that moment. "YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" The waves of Share energy coming off of Purple Heart was enough to make CFW Magic step back in shock. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"And here I thought she got more mature when she transformed." White Heart muttered as Green Heart suddenly grabbed her and pressed her under the Leanbox CPU's breasts. 'Dammit, Thunder Tits!' White Heart growled, though she had to privately admit, her breasts did feel nice.

When there was an eruption of Share energy that knocked everyone away from Purple Heart, White Heart chanced a look at Purple Heart and gawked. Her braided ponytails had come undone, her processor was fully repaired, as was all damage to her body and she was glowing so brightly that it was painful to look at.

"...Well, this is something I never saw coming." CFW Magic muttered before Purple Heart launched herself at her at speeds that no one could keep up with.

"Would you stop at pudding, or would you replace everything with eggplants?!" Purple Heart growled as she sliced CFW Magic's weapon into pieces. "THIS IS FOR COMPA'S DELICIOUS EGG PUDDING!" Slashing her glowing katana downwards, Purple Heart landed a deep cut into CFW Magic's chest, causing her to gasp.

"H...How?" CFW Magic gasped in shock.

"FOR MY FAVORITE CEREAL!"

The other CPUs watched with growing sweat-drops as Purple Heart called out various foods that she enjoyed and with each one, she slashed CFW Magic again.

"FOR NOIRE'S DELICIOUS BARBEQUE!"

Black Heart blushed when she heard that.

"FOR VERT'S DELICIOUS TEAS!"

Green Heart chuckled softly. It was a bit touching that Purple Heart enjoyed her tea that much.

"FOR BLANC'S SWEETS!"

"Is that all she cares about?" White Heart muttered, looking somewhat annoyed while she blushed.

"FOR MY SISTER'S AWESOME CHOCOLATE CARAMEL!"

"Onee-chan..." Purple Sister blushed softly, glad that her sister enjoyed that so much.

CFW Magic gasped as Purple Heart slashed her over and over again before her sword glowed and she was driven into the graveyard floor, where she exploded violently. 'Too strong... Far too strong...' Was the last thing she was able to think as oblivion consumed her.

Panting as her attack ended, Purple Heart chuckled and fell backwards, transforming back into Neptune as she fell onto her back and giggled. "No ruining food with eggplants."

White Heart turned to Black Heart. "Congrats, you are now the official strategist of the group."

"Gee, thanks." Black Heart gave her a dirty look. "Well, at least it worked."

"Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't done that." Purple Sister said as she floated over to Neptune and gently picked her up.

"Probably something perverted involving bondage, tentacles and who knows what else." Black Heart muttered, blushing at the looks she was getting.

"My, my... What kind of porn DO you look at, Noire?" Green Heart chuckled as the group flew out of the Gamindustri Graveyard.

"That's none of your business!" Black Heart shot back.

* * *

This was inspired by Issei vs Vali in Season 2 of High School DxD, which is the funniest scene ever.

And, sorry this was so short.


	15. Secret Gatherings

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Humming a tune to herself, Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune, was in a really good mood as of late.

An extremely good mood, in fact. The Basilicom staff members couldn't recall a time when she was so... Smiley and cheerful.

Some thought it was because Lady Neptune had started working diligently. Some wondered if Lady Neptune had stepped down as the CPU and Lady Nepgear was the one running Planeptune, but as there was no announcement, that idea didn't get much traction.

"Hello, Histoire." Nepgear said as she walked past and saw Histoire so happy. "Did something good happen?"

"Oh, I'm just so happy with how Planeptune's shares are lately." Histoire couldn't help but be impressed. For once Planeptune wasn't in last place amongst the nations. In fact, Planeptune had actually edged out Lowee for second place.

"That's good." Nepgear smiled, though privately she was wondering how Planeptune's shares were so high. Neptune was spending all day sleeping lately and she always looked so tired when she did get up. "Is Neptune still sleeping?"

Histoire nodded at her. "I don't know what she's doing, but since the shares are doing so well, I think that it would be okay to let her sleep." Histoire suddenly blinked as she realized something. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do some research. It will take me three hours."

"Of course." Nepgear nodded and watched Histoire float off. Shrugging, she walked into the Basilicom. She was going to go and check on Neptune to make sure that she was okay.

When she got to her sister's room, she stared in shock as Neptune was missing. "Okay, Nepgear, calm down, there's no reason to panic, maybe sis ran to Lastation, you know how she likes to pester Noire." Pulling out her phone, she dialed Noire's personal number.

_"Hello, Nepgear."_

"Hey, Noire, is Neptune visiting you?"

_"Huh? No. I haven't seen her in the past couple of months. I'm kind of miss, err, worried... Yeah... I'm worried since she usually comes over at least once a week to bother me."_

Nepgear giggled softly. "Okay, thanks. If you see her, give me a call, please?"

_"Sure."_

Nepgear hung up the phone and made a call to Vert, hoping that the blonde wasn't too busy playing MMOs again.

_"Hello, Nepgear, how can your big sister help you?"_

Nepgear sweat-dropped heavily. There was no point in correcting Vert on this issue. The only one who even bothered to try anymore was Neptune and even then, it was only when Nepgear had her face buried in Vert's boobs that she bothered to get upset about it. "Hello, Vert, I was wondering, have you seen Neptune lately?" She asked as she turned and walked out of Neptune's room.

_"Hmm? Neptune? No. In fact, it's been so long since I saw her that I was beginning to wonder if I was kicked out of the group without knowing about it. Usually Neptune comes over to bother me for some tea or to play some games together." _Vert's voice had a note of concern._ "Shockingly I'm in-between games right now, so I'll take a quick look around Leanbox to see if she's around here for some reason and I didn't know."_

"Alright, thanks." Nepgear smiled and hung up the phone before making one last call. "Hello, Blanc?"

_"What do you want?"_ Blanc's voice was tense and Nepgear blinked in surprise. _"Did you call to gloat because your shares are higher than mine?"_

"What? No!" Nepgear gasped in shock. "I was merely wondering if you had seen Neptune. No one's seen her lately."

_"Huh? No, I haven't."_ Blanc's voice was more subdued and normal, much to Nepgear's relief. _"Did she work herself to death?"_

"Don't say that!" Nepgear cried over the phone and Blanc sighed.

_"Sorry, I'm just surprised how well Planeptune's doing and I'm wondering what happened. I'll see if Neptune's in the country, okay?"_

"Thanks." Nepgear smiled and hung up the phone. "Hmm, if no one's seen Neptune, then..." Well, she could at least look around the city to see if anyone had seen her sister.

(-)

Several hours later...

"Lady Neptune?" A young man at the park slowly shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Lady Nepgear, but I haven't seen your sister lately."

"That's fine, thank you." Nepgear smiled at him and turned to leave. As she turned to leave, she could have sworn that she saw a relieved look cross the man's face for some reason.

Sighing as there were no new leads, Nepgear went back to the Basilicom and hoped that Histoire had some news for her.

(-)

"Ah! Nepgear." Histoire perked up as she saw the CPU Candidate. "Well, I discovered something interesting." Nepgear nodded, fully intending on listening in. "You know how Neptune's been sleeping in a lot more lately and looking really tired when she does so? Well, ever since she started to do that, Planeptune's shares have gone up."

"...Don't tell me that the people think Neptune isn't a good CPU and that their faith in her goes down when she's up!" Nepgear gasped, horrifed at such a thought.

"I..." Histoire stared at Nepgear. "I don't think that's how it works." In fact, she was certain that wasn't how it worked. "Do you know where Neptune is?"

Nepgear shook her head. "No. I asked the other CPUs, none of them have seen Neptune, and I even went around the city and no one's seen Neptune lately."

Histoire frowned softly. "Most... Odd... Just what is Neptune doing?"

Nepgear started to look distraught. "Neptune..." She didn't know what to do in this situation. "Histoire, what should we do?"

Histoire cupped her chin and thought for awhile. "I don't know. I'll stay up late to keep an eye out for Neptune. Why don't you go to your lab and work on something to take your mind off of Neptune right now?"

Nepgear nodded and went to do that.

(-)

Opening the door to her lap, Nepgear reached for the light but stopped as she heard what sounded like a chainsaw going off. "What the goodness?!" She yelped and flipped the lights on and transformed into her HDD form.

"NNNNGH!" A familiar and welcome groan greeted her. "Jeez!" Neptune, who had been laying on one of her work tables, groaned and sat up. "I was trying to get sum sleep, Nep Jr. What are you... Huh? This isn't my room."

"Neptune!" Purple Sister cheered and rushed forward, hugging Neptune tightly. "What happened?! Where have you been lately?"

"Aaaaaaaaiiiirrrr!" Neptune gasped and was very thankful when Purple Sister let go and transformed back into Nepgear. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought, I got back and I swore this was my room. It explains why my bed was so hard." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head while sliding off the table.

"Neptune..." Nepgear gave her sister a worried look. "What's been going on? Even the other CPUs are worried about you."

"Nep what?" Neptune blinked a few times. "Well, see... I was minding my own business one day while walking across Planeptune and there was this rich guy, he comes up to me and asks me to do some stuff with him."

Nepgear stared at her sister. "...Stuff with him?"

Neptune nodded. "Yeah. I was a little concerned at first, but, hey, I'm the CPU," Neptune shrugged, "if he's a bad guy I can transform and beat him up, right?" She smiled when Nepgear nodded. "Well, he took me to this building that wasn't really marked at all."

"...Neptune, the more you talk about this stuff, the more... Um... Shady it's sounding." Nepgear pointed out.

Neptune scratched her head and thought about it. "Huh, you know, you're right. Anyway, when we got there, there were a bunch of other people there with all sorts of equipment and they were smiling at me." She tilted her head in confusion as Nepgear was staring and starting to blush. "Anyway," she decided to ignore whatever was going through her sister's mind at that moment, "I get asked to go HDD and try a bunch of different things out." Neptune sighed softly. "It was so tiring. They weren't bad guys, but they sure were rough on me. If my HDD self wasn't so durable, I'd swear I'd have bruises on parts of my body."

"Um..." Nepgear wasn't sure what happened, but it didn't sound like it was a lot of fun.

"At the end, the session was really good." Neptune smiled at her sister. "After that, I was asked to come back every night and I was like 'okay' because it wasn't that bad. But the sessions last hours and I'm always a sweaty mess at the end of them." Nepgear was openly gawking and blushing really hard at that point. "And the sessions always end right before sunrise too." Neptune pouted at that. "But I can't complain, they were right about how the sessions have helped our shares go through the roof lately!"

"...Neptune... What kind of sessions have you been having?" Nepgear was almost afraid to ask because she was worried that someone was doing extremely lewd things to her sister.

"Huh?" Neptune blinked before pulling out her phone and opening up a program before handing it over to Nepgear. "Photography!"

"HUH?!" Nepgear gawked as she looked at the images on Neptune's phone.

There were images of Neptune and images of Purple Heart... Most of them were of the two in various states of dress. There were some of Purple Heart holding a towel over her breasts and the towel was just long enough to cover her crotch and it looked like Purple Heart wasn't wearing anything else. There were images of Neptune looking over her shoulder while pulling up a pair of panties and most of her butt was exposed to the camera. There were even images of Purple Heart's backside completely exposed to the camera, yet still not showing any naughty bits. Some of them even had some side boob shots of Purple Heart.

"...Gravure modeling?!" Nepgear gaped in surprise. "Wait, THAT'S why the shares are so high?!"

"Yeah." Neptune nodded and sighed, looking exhausted. "My last session was last night. I want to sleep for a week now." She tilted her head in confusion. "So... Nep Jr., what did you THINK I was doing?" She asked while taking her phone back from Nepgear.

"...I thought you were being tricked by guys to do extremely lewd and perverted things."

Neptune gawked at her sister as she blushed hard. "Of course not! Only way I'd be doing that is if this fic was rated M, silly!"

Nepgear sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you weren't doing stuff out of a hentai comic."

Neptune suddenly had a lewd grin on her face. "Why? Would you have wanted to see me doing that stuff?"

"...Maybe?" Nepgear said, her face turning scarlet out of embarrassment.

Neptune face-faulted and groaned in dismay. "My sister, ladies and gentlemen. I love her to death, but she's a total siscon sometimes."

* * *

If you thought Neptune was doing something else, you're a dirty pervert!

...

Which is fine, because that's what you were supposed to think!

Gravure Idols do photo-shoots with them in various provocative clothing and poses. Generally not nude, but lots of skin showing.

Inspired by... I'd like to say a manga chapter where Neptune and Nepgear created collectible cards that caused their shares to inflate but then everyone copied them and the photos got more and more risque until there were some explosions and everyone agreed it was for the best that they didn't do that again.


	16. Vert's Switch

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice." Chika, the green-haired Oracle of Leanbox smiled at Neptune, Noire and Blanc.

"It's fine." Noire said, sighing softly as she flicked her hair to the side. "So what is the problem?"

"Big sister's been gaming for three weeks straight and hasn't stopped to shower, eat or sleep!" Chika yelled in dismay, causing the other three to gawk at her. "And she won't respond to anything I do. She's still alive, but she's sitting at her computer in just her panties and a tank top!"

"...And she probably hasn't changed her clothes in all that time." Blanc summarized, getting a nod from Chika. "...Eww..."

"Fine, let's get her away from the computer so she can get cleaned up." Noire muttered as they followed Chika to where Vert was.

After they got to her, all of them grimaced at the odor coming from Vert. "I can see why it's an emergency." Blanc muttered. "Got any gloves?" She nodded in thanks as Chika held up several pairs of gloves.

"Hey, Vert! Verty! Verty-pooh!" Neptune, wearing rubber gloves, shook Vert's shoulder, causing Vert to roll her shoulder to make the annoyance go away. "Look! It's Nepgear! She's here and naked and wanting to proclaim you as her sister."

"That's nice." Vert muttered softly but otherwise she didn't react, causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

"Holy freeholas!" Neptune mangled the saying as she jumped back in absolute shock. "Vert's completely lost it! We need to get her away and into bed stat!"

Seeing how greasy Vert's hair was, not to mention how disgusting her skin was looking and how... Dingy Vert's clothes were... Noire really didn't want to touch Vert with a fifty foot pole. "Come on." She grabbed Vert by her shoulders and tried to pull her away from the computer, but Vert only struggled out of her grip and sat still. "Dang it, Vert."

"It would be easy if she had an off switch." Blanc muttered as she thought about just hitting Vert on the top of the head to knock her out.

"...I got an idea!" Neptune suddenly perked up, causing everyone but Vert to look at her. "Noire, Blanc, get her shirt above her boobs!"

The two CPUs stared before shrugging, it wasn't like either of them had a plan at this point in time. Grabbing Vert's shirt, they pulled up and caused her large bare breasts to bounce free. "Now what?" Blanc asked as she tried to ignore Vert's massive chest right in front of her.

"Well..." The next thing any of them knew, Neptune was in front of Vert and poking her nipples hard.

"What the hell are you..?!" Chika began, only to gawk, as did Noire and Blanc as Vert suddenly toppled over and passed out. The only reason she wasn't on the floor was because Noire and Blanc were holding her up.

"Nep woah! She does have an off-switch there!" Neptune grinned in amusement.

"...What?" Blanc stared, her eyes wide. "Wait, does that apply to all of us or just Thunder Tits?"

"I don't know, maybe I should poke Noire's nipples?" Neptune pointed out, causing Noire to screech, let go of Vert, who crashed to the floor, and jump away from Neptune while crossing her arms over her chest. "I was kidding." She laughed at Noire's expression and how Noire's twin-tails were standing on end while her face turned bright red.

Blanc sighed heavily. "Let's get this fat ass into the shower and wash her off."

"My Darling Vert does NOT have a fat ass!" Chika yelled in anger as the CPUs ignored her and carried the passed out Vert to the shower area.

(-)

Several hours later...

"Goodness..." Vert yawned as she sat up on her bed. "I feel so refreshed." Stretching, she noticed that she was wearing gray pajama pants and a long-sleeved gray pajama top. "I don't recall going to bed. What happened?"

"We should be quiet, there's no..." Noire's voice was heard as she, Blanc and Neptune all walked into Vert's room. "Oh, she is awake."

"Good morning." Vert smiled at them. "I wish I had known you were coming over, I would have made some tea."

"It's almost time for supper." Blanc pointed out dryly. "But beyond that, you were gaming for weeks straight! Your Oracle freaked out, called us up and we had to get you away from your computer."

"Hmm?" Vert blinked as she thought about it. "Oh yes. There was a massive raid campaign all month across all my MMOs and I didn't want to miss a moment of any of them."

"That's fine, we found your off-switch though!" Neptune giggled and leered at Vert, who tilted her head in confusion.

Noire sighed and her face flushed softly. "Neptune pressed your nipples and you passed out. Now she thinks that's your off-switch."

Vert blinked several times and gawked at Neptune, who was grinning at her. "First of all, why would you press on my nipples?"

"Because Blanc mentioned you needing an off-switch, and I saw this anime where the main character got stronger by pressing on a girl's nipples really hard." Neptune answered, causing Noire and Blanc to face-fault to the floor.

"Wait, THAT'S where you came up with that idea?!" Noire yelled in shock. Neptune gave her a confused look, but nodded. "What the hell?!"

"Well, that explains something." Vert muttered softly. "Actually, I think when Neptune pressed on my nipples, it sent a shock to my brain and since I hadn't, um, slept in three weeks, I just passed out."

"So it's NOT your power switch?" Blanc asked, just to be clear.

"I don't think so." Vert admitted before grabbing the bottom of her shirt. "Unless you want to press on my nipples again just to make sure."

"Sure!" Neptune grinned, only to get belted in the back of the head by Noire. "Owwies! Mommy! Noire's being a meanie!"

"Let's NOT turn this into a perverted harem comedy." Noire muttered in annoyance, her face red.

"Darn," Vert muttered softly and let go of the bottom of her shirt. "I was kind of hoping she would." She laughed softly as Noire and Blanc face-faulted again.

* * *

This was actually inspired by a boob-shaped console that's being sold by Nutaku with a bunch of adult games on it.

It literally states "nipple shaped power button" and that got me thinking and this was the result.

Well, that and the Neptunia RPG scene where Vert's in a tanktop and her underwear and was gaming for three days straight.


	17. Heartache

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"Hey, Neptune..." Nepgear spoke up as she came across her sister. She sighed as she saw Neptune's almost listless look. "Come on, it'll be okay. You'll see Peashy again some day. I'm sure that she'll be back." The fact that Peashy and Neptune had a fight before they had to rush out and save Compa and IF from this world's version of Arfoire, only to come back and find Peashy was no longer there only hurt Neptune.

'On the other hand, IF is practically hero-worshiping Neptune right now.' It was kind of cute, especially when the little girl had gotten so terrified of Plutia in HDD that she had wet herself. 'Not that I blame her.' Nepgear's expression soured somewhat, both at the thought of what she had gone through and the fact that Neptune hadn't even tried to stop it.

Of course, Nepgear was conveniently ignoring how Neptune had to keep Noire and Blanc in check when it came to Vert, since they were eager to rub the busty CPU's nose in her defeat and dealing with them and Iris Heart was too much for her.

Neptune looked at Nepgear and sighed again as she slowly stood up and made her way to the door. "Nep Jr., I need to be alone for a little bit, okay?" Nepgear stared at her sister in dismay. The look of sadness, the utter defeat in her voice just made Nepgear's heart ache. "I just need to go for a walk, okay? I just want to clear my head is all."

"...Okay." Nepgear said softly as she watched Neptune walk off. She shivered, a cold chill rushing through her at that moment. "Neptune!" She called out, causing her sister to stop at the door and turn to look at her. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'm the protagonist." Neptune gave her a small smile before leaving.

IF watched the whole thing with a look of worry on her face. "Nep-ko..." She whispered to herself and nodded. As soon as Nepgear had turned away from the door, IF ran off after Neptune. She knew it hurt to have Peashy missing, the blonde was like a sister to her and Compa.

As much as it sucked that she had peed her shorts when Iris Heart had tormented that big meanie that had kidnapped her and Compa, at least Neptune had shown her a really cool and awesome side.

It only took the young girl a few minutes to find Neptune at the park that she had taken IF, Peashy and Compa to multiple times over the years to play on the swing sets, sandboxes and monkey bars. "Nep-ko!" IF yelled as she got close to the depressed looking CPU, who was sitting on a swing.

Neptune jerked in surprise and looked up to see IF running towards her. "Iffy? What are..?" Her eyes widened as IF suddenly launched herself at Neptune and drove her head into the CPU's stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and fall off the swing and onto her back as IF landed on her. "OOOF! What the nep?!" Neptune groaned and looked at IF, who was rubbing her head and pouting.

"No being sad!" IF gave her as stern of a look as a five year old could. "Compa's sad! I'm sad! We're kids! You're a CPU! You can't be sad! Because..." IF started sniffling and tearing up. "If you're sad then all I can be is sad and then Compa gets sad and then your sister gets sad and then everyone else gets sad and..."

Neptune blinked several times before smiling at her and sitting up and hugging IF. "Thank you." She whispered to the little girl. "I needed to hear that." After letting go of the hug, she stood up and grinned at IF. "You're right! If I'm sad, then everyone will be sad. P-ko's gone, but she's not forgotten, right?" IF nodded and smiled. "We'll see her again. I'm sure that she's okay."

IF smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Neptune smiled back just as happily. She wasn't sure if they'd ever see Peashy again, but at least this gave them both hope.

'Besides, what kind of main character can I be if I'm down in the dumps?' Neptune asked herself as she and IF left the playground for the Basilicom. There was still stuff to do after all.

For IF, it was nice to see Neptune back to normal, even if she was hurting. After all, Neptune was more than just a hero to IF.

The CPU was the closest thing IF had to an actual mother. She couldn't stand the thought of her mother being sad.

They would eventually meet Peashy again, but it would take a long time.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Happens after Peashy is taken by the Seven Sages but before she becomes Yellow Heart.

Sorry this is super short.


	18. Nepgear the Babysitter

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Nepgear smiled in relief. The three babies had finally calmed down enough to take a nap. She openly pouted at the thought of her sister running off and having fun with other CPUs while leaving her behind to watch three little babies right after she arrived in this world. She had no idea why her sister would just abandon her like that. 'Then again, she abandoned me in the first place by coming to this world.'

Nepgear has gained the title "Dangerously Delusional".

Nepgear's eyes shrank into circles with black circles around them. "Hey! That's not cool! Neptune and the others aren't here to make fun of me!"

Nepgear has gained the title "Supreme Siscon".

"Oh come on!" Nepgear cried out, before biting her lip as the babies started to fuss. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said and rocked the babies, sighing as they started to calm down again and seemingly went back to sleep.

Nepgear has gained the title of "Sleep Destroyer".

Nepgear's eyes teared up and she stood up and stalked out to the kitchen. She needed something to take her mind off of this. And if she knew Neptune like she thought she did, she knew that there would be a big stock of pudding in the fridge.

Had Nepgear stayed in the living room, she would have seen that Peashy, Compa and IF had all woken up as she left.

(-)

One minute later...

Nepgear sighed in delight as she finished the pudding. "Now, I better go and check to make sure that the babies are okay." She threw the pudding cup away and walked back to the living room. "WHAT THE GOODNESS?!" She yelled, her eyes wide as she saw dirt EVERYWHERE!

All over the couch, the chairs, the floors and all three babies and...

"Don't eat that!" She yelled and ran over as Peashy fed Compa a plant leaf. Taking the plant away from the babies, she twitched as they started to cry in dismay. "That's not food!"

Nepgear has gained the title of "Happiness killer".

"Okay, that's it!" Nepgear yelled as she pulled out her beam saber and slashed the NPC title card. "Stop giving me weird titles!"

Nepgear has gained the title of "4th Wall Slayer".

"STOP IT!" Nepgear screamed and sliced up the new title, much to the delight of the giggling babies. "Well, at least you're not crying anymore." She was going to have to clean up this mess and make sure that the babies didn't try to do... "Wait, where's..." Nepgear's eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw that Peashy had, in her few moments of dealing with the 4th Wall Menace, had climbed up and on top of the television. How she did that, Nepgear had no clue, but Peashy was suddenly falling and it took every ounce of Nepgear's speed stat to get over there before she hit the ground head first.

Peashy laughed and kicked her legs in delight.

Hearing a crash, Nepgear turned and saw Compa had somehow climbed up onto the corner table, grabbed the wireless phone and threw it into a cabinet of breakables, breaking a good chunk of them. "ACK! NEPTUNE! HEEEEELP!" She cried out as she ran over to Compa and got her away from the glass shards that were around her. Picking up Compa with her free hand, she turned and was about to admonish the baby when she found herself tripping over something and landing face-first on the ground.

IF laughed and crawled over Nepgear, who had thankfully made sure that Compa and Peashy had been safe.

Groaning as the babies crawled over her, Nepgear turned to see what she had tripped over.

When she saw it was the pot that the plants had been in, she whimpered in dismay. "This can't possibly get any worse."

When Peashy and IF both filled their diapers while on her, Nepgear quickly discovered that yes, yes it could.

"Hurry and come back, Neptune!" Nepgear cried out as she got the babies off of her and took them to get changed. At least it was pretty normal for both of them. While gross, she knew it couldn't be helped, they were babies and they couldn't clean themselves. When she checked on Compa, her eyes stared in shock. Somehow Compa's diaper had crayons, sewing thread and the tv remote in it. "...HOW?!"

Compa just laughed at Nepgear's expression of shock and dismay.

"ACK!" Nepgear yelled as she saw Peashy crawl out of the room at a fast clip. That would be worrisome under normal circumstances, but the girl was rushing out without her diaper on. "Get back here!" Nepgear yelled and rushed out after her. "You need your diaper on at least!"

When she caught Peashy and took her back to the changing room, she saw IF holding the crayons that were in Compa's diaper and was eating them while Compa chewed on the remote that had been in her diaper. Nepgear's eyes started to water as she slumped to her knees. "Just because I took the title of main character in the last game doesn't mean I need to be punished like this!"

The babies all laughed at her, which only caused her dismay to increase.

It wasn't until Neptune and the others returned and Neptune confirmed that she loved Nepgear that Nepgear started to feel better. While she would have liked a souvenir, at least her sister telling her that felt really nice.

* * *

Inspired by some stories I saw on Reddit about how "I was gone for less than a minute and hilarious tragedy happened". Highlights include a cat using a live snake to distract its owner to steal the chicken sandwich, making a sandwich after getting home from work and going outside only to meet a zebra, twins watching TV and mom leaves to drink coffee and finds them destroying a potted plant and trying to eat it.

Remember kids, don't leave babies alone for any length of time, you never know what they'll get into.


	19. Giraffes in the Air

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"Nep Nep! What are you doing?!" Compa yelled as she, Nepgear, IF and Histoire all stared in utter bafflement, horror and utter fright. The group had gone to the zoo as they said they had animals that weren't monsters that people could see and enjoy without having to worry about them taking over a city and harming everyone.

"Huh?" Neptune blinked as she looked at Compa. "I'm throwing giraffes into the air."

"And catching them." Histoire said, she was rather impressed that Neptune was basically juggling the poor giraffes, but they looked absolutely terrified of her right now. Regular citizens who were watching were in awe of the CPU showing off how strong she was.

"How have their necks not broken?" Nepgear wondered as she tapped her chin.

"DAMNIT, NEP!" IF yelled as she dove into the giraffe pit and grabbed Neptune after she caught the last giraffe and dragged her out of the pen. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Owwies! Histy! Iffy's pulling on my ear!" Neptune cried out as she staggered out awkwardly after IF.

"That's nicer than what I would have done to you." Histoire muttered, her arms crossed over her small chest.

Compa giggled nervously while Nepgear turned to the citizens and tried to reassure them that this was a stunt and that the zoo had agreed to this ahead of time. As they left the zoo, Nepgear and Histoire had to stop in the zoo's main office to reassure the manager that it wouldn't happen again and that Neptune hadn't meant any harm in what she had done.

(-)

Several minutes later...

Neptune gulped as IF and Histoire both gave her stern looks, which wasn't uncommon when she did some sort of silly stunt, but seeing Compa and Nepgear giving her similar stern looks... She really felt like she had screwed up pretty badly this time. "In my defense, well... Uh, okay, it's kind of a stupid defense."

"Let's hear it." Histoire said. "The sooner we hear about your reasoning the sooner we can correct it."

"Well..." Neptune rubbed the back of her head. "I heard this song about throwing giraffes in the air." Everyone stopped looking at her sternly and she took it as a good sign, maybe they wouldn't punish her too harshly over this. "So I was wondering how that worked."

"Giraffes in the air?" IF asked as she pulled out her phone and turned on a popular music platform site and typed in what Neptune had stated. "Um... Nep, Giraffes in the air doesn't pop up."

"Huh?" Neptune blinked in confusion. "But I swear I heard the song go "put giraffes in the air" over and over."

"Put giraffes in the air..." Nepgear muttered as she thought about those words and her eyes widened before she leaned over and whispered to IF.

"...That..." IF muttered as she typed in what Nepgear had suggested. She twitched and looked at Nepgear and nodded. "Well, Nep, you're not completely wrong. The song you heard does exist."

"See?" Neptune smiled happily. "I was just curious about that and..."

"But the song's name is "Put Your ASS in the Air", you IDIOT!" IF yelled as she played the song.

As they listened, Histoire nodded slowly while Compa and Nepgear's faces turned red from the lyrics to the song. "I see... Due to how the singer was singing it, giraffes and your ass sound very similar to each other. I can see how Neptune got confused over it." She smiled sweetly at Neptune, who slowly smiled back.

"Yeah, see, so that..." Neptune stopped as Histoire's smile disappeared and was replaced by an extremely stern look. "Histy?"

"Neptune, you've been pretty good recently, I haven't had to go into a lecture in some time..." Histoire's eyes twitched. "So I've got... Quite a bit saved up now."

"NOOOOOOO!" Neptune cried out, her eyes white, blank and tearing up as Histoire went into a lecture of epic proportions about responsibility, not acting on impulse and so much more. It was even worse as IF, Compa and Nepgear were backing her up.

The poor CPU was unable to move when Histoire's lecture was over over six hours later.

"...I think we went too far." Compa said as she saw Neptune curled into a ball, trembling and sobbing softly.

Nepgear felt bad, she knew that Neptune needed the lecture, but she felt bad just looking at her sister like that. 'When she recovers, I'll make her some pudding.'

It would take Neptune almost three weeks and the combined efforts of the other CPUs to help her recover.

* * *

...No I don't know why I wrote this, I was in a silly mood!


	20. Conversion Part 1

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Yellow Heart laughed as she looked at the enemies her mommy and daddy warned her about. "Wow, you guys are strong." The large breasted blonde CPU grinned as she felt a surge of power rush through her. "Mommy said this was dangerous, but that's fine, time to go BOOM!"

Purple Heart's eyes widened as she felt a surge of energy coming from Yellow Heart. "Not THAT move!" It was a dangerous technique that any CPU could use as a last resort when outnumbered by multiple opponents. While it was powerful and almost certainly guaranteed a win, the user would be too drained to keep fighting and if they screwed up and missed, well...

Swiss cheese would have less holes in it that the CPU would.

Iris Heart turned her head to look at Purple Heart. "You know what's going on, Neppy?"

"GET DOWN!" Purple Heart dove to the ground and yelled as a red aura erupted from Yellow Heart, washing over the battlefield with power and causing Purple Sister, Iris Heart, Green Heart, White Heart, and Black Heart to all cry out in shock and pain as they were blasted into rocks, trees and into unconsciousness. Purple Heart herself wasn't spared pain from the energy as it washed over the group.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Yellow Heart laughed as the energy attack subsided and all she saw was dust and dirt in the air. "Did I get rid of all of them?" She asked and took a step forward, staggering and slumping to one knee. "Woah, I'm tired." She put a hand on her forehead as her large breasts pressed against her left leg, which was bent but upright while her left knee was on the ground. "Well, that's it, I should, huh?" She looked up and saw a small body with short purple hair and wearing a dress laying down on the ground. "Hmm, I should get rid of her." After all, if she was a CPU then she had a job as Eden's CPU to get rid of her. Getting to her feet, she walked over to the downed girl. After she got to the girl, she grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over to look at her face.

Seeing a cute face grimacing in pain only caused Yellow Heart to tilt her head in confusion. "Hmm, I don't know you, oh well..." She raised her clawed gauntlet into the air. "If I take you out for good, then mommy and daddy will praise me." She grinned while looking at the downed girl's body.

Seconds passed...

Which slowly turned into minutes...

And eventually Yellow Heart lowered her hand down by her side, where it hung loosely.

"Why?" Yellow Heart asked, "why can't I kill you?" When she had been holding her gauntlet high in the air, her body refused to move and in fact the thought of doing permanent harm to the girl was so horrible to Yellow Heart that she almost wanted to stab herself in the stomach rather than hurt the unconscious girl permanently. Yellow Heart might have tried to stab herself in the chest, but she figured that her big and bouncy boobies would get in the way of her claws hurting her. "H...Huh?" Yellow Heart reached up and felt her face. "Why am I crying?" Memories of a person cloaked in shadow feeding her, smiling at her, playing with her, bathing with her entered her mind. "Who's that? That's not mommy!" Growling, she grabbed the unconscious girl and threw her over her shoulder so that her head was draped across her back. "GRRR! I'm going to find out why you make it so Pea's head hurts!"

Nepgear twitched and looked up, her eyes widening in shock and fear. "N...NEPTUNE!" She yelled as she watched, helplessly, as Yellow Heart flew off with her sister. "NEPTUNE!" She screamed as the last thing she saw was her sister's unconscious face.

(-)

Hours later...

Nepgear had a truly despondent look on her face as she told her Histoire about what happened.

"I see," the Histoire on the screen sighed softly. "I truly am sorry that happened. With the situation over here the fact that Neptune has been captured by an enemy CPU would only cause problems for everyone." She bit her lip softly. "I'll have to ask Vert, Noire and Blanc if they can help manage Planeptune while Neptune's out."

"Don't worry about that, Histoire." A new voice spoke up and Nepgear's eyes widened as a smile slowly graced her lips as she saw Uni, Rom and Ram enter behind Histoire. "We can look after Planeptune while Nepgear and Neptune are gone."

"Uni!" Nepgear practically squealed in delight. "Thank you!"

Uni blushed softly as she saw her friend looking so happy. "Don't think I'm doing it for you, okay? I just want you to have something to come back to so I can prove that I'm superior to you is all."

"Yeah." Nepgear smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Please, it's not like we haven't been in this situation before." Uni's face was slightly flush as she looked away in embarrassment. "After all, when you and our sisters all got caught in the graveyard for three years, we had to watch after our nations without much help."

"Don't worry, I'll save Neptune and get us both back home if I have to." Nepgear said and blinked as the image started to fill with static. "Um..."

"Dimensional turmoil, I'm afraid." The small Histoire said as the line cut off. "Due to the fact that we're moving at one year to their one day it makes it hard for connections to remain stable."

"It's fine." Nepgear said softly. "At least I know Planeptune is in good hands with Uni, Rom and Ram."

The door opened and the Noire of the dimension Nepgear was in, along with Vert and Blanc, walked in. "I'm more curious about being caught in a graveyard for three years." Noire, in her blue and black halter top and miniskirt crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "The way Neptune is around here, you'd almost think that the CPUs of your world are completely incompetent or something."

"Indeed," Vert nodded, a concerned look on her face, "it almost sounds like the little sisters are better at running the nations than our other selves are."

"It's almost a wonder that your nations haven't fallen completely apart." Blanc, dressed in her red miko outfit, nodded in agreement.

Nepgear twitched as she looked at them. "You don't know how things are over there."

Noire scoffed at her. "I know that *I* would never allow myself to be captured for three years." Both Vert and Blanc nodded in agreement behind her. "And with how pathetic your sister is at so much, I mean, getting captured like that, sheesh..." She shook her head.

"Indeed." Vert nodded in agreement. "It's a miracle that she was able to last as long as she has, CPU or not."

Blanc was about to say something when she noticed that Nepgear was looking at the floor and trembling. "Do you have something to say?"

There was a flash of light and Purple Sister was hovering there for a moment before rushing forward, grabbing Noire by the throat and slamming her against the wall, glaring at her.

"GAK!" Noire gasped, utterly shocked at what Nepgear was doing.

"Now you listen here!" Purple Sister growled as all three Ultradimension CPUs stared at her in shock. "You don't know a DANG thing about what happened when we got caught. All four CPUs and I went to fight the bad guys and they had someone so strong that she makes Yellow Heart look like a fat dogoo, and if I remember, didn't all of you end up on your butts against Yellow Heart?" Her eyes were watering up as she remembered that time, being bound in tentacles, having her shares drained out, being semi-conscious for three years and unable to do anything about it, of being so powerless that she just wanted to die. "And besides that, if you want to know something, the CPUs of my world are better people than you three are. The Noire of my world helps when one of her friends are hurting, and yes, despite how much Neptune teases her for being a loner, she actually has friends, how many do you actually have?" She let go of Noire, who coughed and fell to the floor. "And you!" She pointed at Blanc, who's eyes widened. "My Blanc might be rough around the edges and almost as much of a Tsundere at times as Noire is, but at least she wasn't manipulated into making the people hate her enough to lose her shares!"

Blanc twitched at the memory. "...That hurt. Neptune told you?"

Purple Sister nodded and glared at Vert, who held up her hands in a peaceful gesture. "N...Now Nepgear, calm down, I'm sure that..."

"My Vert might try to NTR me away from Neptune, she might tease Blanc and Neptune constantly and she plays too many games," her eyes glowed fiercely in anger, "but she never made me fight against my sister! And she never broke down crying and threw a big temper tantrum when she lost!"

"Neppy Jr.," Plutia spoke up as she walked up to the angry CPU. Purple Sister glared at her and was about to speak when Plutia grabbed her and hugged her. "It's okay, I'm sad Neppy's gone too."

Suddenly Purple Sister reverted to Nepgear and buried her face into the smaller CPU's chest, sobbing hard and crying out for Neptune.

Plutia just patted Nepgear on the back and let her cry. She may have been a sadistic bitch at times, especially when she was transformed, but she genuinely did care for her friends.

And Neptune was probably her closest friend and even though she had been mean to Nepgear, Plutia still liked the CPU Candidate.

After a half an hour, Noire coughed softly. "Um, Nepgear," she waited until the distraught Candidate looked at her and she winced at seeing the genuine sorrow on her face, "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said those things." Her face was slightly red as she looked away. "I, um... Really."

"Me too." Blanc said softly, looking down, shame all over her face, "Neptune was there to help me when I needed her the most, I shouldn't have said those things either."

"I'm not as close to her as you all are, but..." Vert bowed to Nepgear, "please forgive my foolishness, you were right, however."

Nepgear nodded, smiling though she still looked sad. "Thank you, I forgive you, just don't do that again."

They nodded at her.

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Well, this is odd." Anonydeath, a man in a pink power armor, said as he looked at Neptune, who was unconscious and in a pod with wires connected to her at various places and a band over her forehead, as he worked his wizardry over her. "I didn't expect the bond between little Peashy and this one to be so strong."

Rei Ryghts, a blue haired woman wearing a black business suit with a horn on the left side of her head, looked at him, then at Neptune, then at Peashy, who was in another pod getting the same treatment. "S,s, so what are you going to do?" She asked, stuttering over her words.

"What am I going to do?" Anonydeath said, his voice almost sinister. "Nothing, I'm just changing some things, but there's a LOT of memories to go through with this one. Unlike little Peashy, she's been a CPU for a long time. Hmm..." What seemed like a light bulb went off above his head as an idea came to him.

"GAH!" Rei screamed and covered her eyes. "What's with that light bulb?!"

"Huh?" Anonydeath sounded confused before he looked up. "Ah! My newest invention! I call it a LED light. The whole purpose of this light is to make it painful to look at and impossible to see into the dark if you're under it as there's no ambient light, it's all concentrated in one spot."

Rei sighed as he turned the light off. "That was t, too, too painful." She stuttered. "S...So now what?"

"Give me a few days." Anonydeath sing songed. "Meanwhile, we need to announce Eden to the world."

"Y, yes." Rei nodded.

(-)

Three Months later...

In a forest between Lowee and Eden, Purple Sister groaned as she, Black Heart, Iris Heart, White Heart and Green Heart faced off against Yellow Heart for what had to be the thirty-fifth time since Eden had been announced, so far the group had lost every confrontation against Yellow Heart, but she seemed content to beat them up and then leave and only fight when they got close to Eden.

"DEYAH!" White Heart yelled as she slammed Yellow Heart with her ax, sending the extremely busty CPU flying into a rock face. "Plutia! Noire! Now!"

Iris Heart rushed in, her sword glowing with energy. "Fighting Viper!" She yelled as she struck Yellow Heart twice with the crackling sword, which exploded and sent Yellow Heart into the air, where Black Heart met her with a glowing sword.

"Tornado Sword!" She yelled as she slashed Yellow Heart and sent her crashing to the ground.

"I can't believe it!" Purple Sister's eyes lit up happily as she turned to look at Green Heart. "We're winning."

"Yes," the black-clad CPU nodded, "but we can't let our guard down, she has that very powerful explosion technique if things get bad."

Purple Sister nodded and rushed in with Green Heart.

Yellow Heart looked up, her eyes glowing. "I'm gunna make you all just..."

"Yellow Heart," a new voice had everyone stop, turn to look at the new person slowly and stare in absolute shock. "Are you seriously having trouble with these five?"

"Neptune?!" Purple Sister gasped in relief as she saw her sister in HDD hovering just off the ground, her familiar purple and black body suit, the light pink transparent strip that covered her from just above her crotch up to between her boobs and showed off her abs, her large katana in one hand and the wings on her back. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you." She called out and flew towards Purple Heart.

"Nepgear, wait!" Black Heart called out when she saw Purple Heart grip her katana tightly.

"Huh?" Purple Sister jerked in surprise as she saw Purple Heart narrow her eyes at her. Instead of the usual cool, but loving eyes she was used to seeing, she saw cold indifference and ego in those eyes. "Neptune?"

"You think you can call me by that name?" She sneered before rushing in and slashing at Purple Sister, who could barely block the attack. "Nice block, too bad you're still open." Pushing hard, she forced Purple Sister's arms back and above her head before she leaned back and slammed her head against Purple Sister's face with a loud crunch sound, sending Purple Sister to the ground grabbing at her nose.

"Neppy Jr!" Iris Heart called out in shock before glaring at her friend. "It seems someone needs a spanking." She rushed forward, fully intending to deal with Neptune harshly.

Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart all sighed in relief, if Iris Heart was fighting Purple Heart, then they wouldn't have to.

Iris Heart stabbed at where Purple Heart was, only to stare as she twisted to the side and the blade missed her chest and shoulder by scant millimeters. Turning the stab into a slash, Iris Heart watched as Purple Heart leaned back to avoid the slash and flipped her body so that she was upside down. Then, to everyone's shock, Purple Heart kicked at Iris Heart, who was forced to block over and over again as not only did Purple Heart do stomping-style attacks, but she spun and kicked before flipping back up, her feet hitting Iris Heart on the head and knocking her off balance. "Neptune Slash!" Purple Heart called out before slashing twice in an X-pattern so fast that it looked like one slash and Iris Heart, off-balance and stunned from the kicks was sent crashing to the ground, where she reverted back to being Plutia.

"No way." Black Heart gasped, her eyes wide. "She beat... Iris Heart... On her own?"

"How the HELL did she do that?!" White Heart gawked, unable to hide her shock.

"...Is this how Neptune fights when she's truly serious?" Green Heart asked, unable to believe it. Suddenly a truly terrifying realization came to her. "If she's truly capable of fighting like this, what kind of monster was able to beat and capture her and the other CPUs of her world for three years?"

Both White and Black Heart instantly paled as they realized that Nepgear hadn't been saying that to mess with them, that whomever was strong enough to do that would have made Yellow Heart look weak in comparison.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yellow Heart laughed as she flew over to Purple Heart. "You're so strong, Purple!"

Purple Heart smirked at her and looked at the other CPUs as they gathered their downed comrades. "You know, how about we end this right now?"

"Yay!" Yellow Heart bounced, literally, in excitement. "Let's do that special move!"

"Yes." Purple Heart nodded as they both started to glow. "Let's go, HDD Yellow Heart!"

"YAY!" Yellow Heart yelled as she glowed brightly and transformed into a gauntlet that flew forward. Purple Heart rushed forward and punched forward.

"Punching connect!" Purple Heart yelled as her fist slammed into the gauntlet.

"Purple, this feels weird, but kind of good." Yellow Heart's voice came out of the gauntlet, sounding a bit flustered and weird.

Purple Heart ignored her as she held up her gauntlet-covered fist before pointing it at the other CPUs, who were looking at her in shock. "Here we go... ROCKET... PUUUUUNCH!"

When the gauntlet was launched at the group, Nepgear, who had reverted back after her sister headbutted her, could only bite her lower lip in dread. "As Neptune would say... Oh fish sticks."

When the fist collided with the ground with a loud explosion that knocked all of them out, she was proven right.

* * *

Part 1 of ? (probably 2)

Just an idea of "what if Neptune was taken in by the Seven Sages and fought against her friends?".

What happens next? You'll have to see in the next part when I write it up.


	21. Conversion Part 2

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So I realized that the "Heartbreak" short that came before the last part is basically a prelude to the previous part.

* * *

"Good job you two," Anonydeath said as both Yellow and Purple Heart re-entered the base, "though, neither of you made sure that they were dead?" Personally he found it amusing to see friends being forced to fight each other.

Purple Heart shrugged at him. "Regardless of whether they're dead or not, they're badly hurting." She gave him such a look that had Anonydeath shivering in fear. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a shower. And Anonydeath?"

"Ah, yes?" He asked the CPU and gulped as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I find that you're peeping on me again, I'll do to you what I did to those CPUs." She gave him a small smirk. "Do we understand each other?"

"Ah, of course." Anonydeath nodded at her. "By the way, you'll need to the treatment room, there's some stuff I noticed that needs to be worked on."

Purple Heart scoffed and walked off, followed by Yellow Heart.

Anonydeath sighed heavily after she was gone. 'She's going to need more adjustments.' It wouldn't do for her to attack him or the others because some of her old personality came through, would it? "Then again, I don't recall her being so cold and heartless, maybe I messed up somewhere?"

(-)

Back in Planeptune...

"Oww, oww, oww!" Noire groaned in dismay as she hobbled into the Basilicom with the others. "Jeez! What was with that stupid attack?"

"Is it any different than when she turned you into a sword or me into an axe or Vert into a spear?" Blanc asked as she limped into the building. "Nepgear, are you okay?"

Limping in while having an arm over Vert's shoulder, Nepgear gave her a sad look and shook her head. "No... We finally found Neptune and now she's working for the bad guys..." She sighed heavily. "I can't..."

"YOU LIE!" A young voice yelled out that stopped the CPUs in their tracks. Turning, they all saw IF glaring at them. "Nep-ko... Nep-ko..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Nep-ko goes missing and now you lie and say she's fighting for the bad guys?! You liars! Nep-ko wouldn't do that!"

"IF..." Nepgear whispered softly. "I'm sorry but..."

"NO!" IF spun around and ran off, tears leaking from her eyes as she ran. "YOU BIG DUMMIES DIDN'T FIND HER!"

Hearing a distant door slam shut, all of the CPUs winced.

"Children are so pure with their emotions." Blanc sighed softly.

(-)

Flopping onto her bed, IF buried her face into her pillow. "No way... Nep-ko didn't... She wouldn't!" Memories of when she had ran after a depressed Neptune and found her at the park and talked to her flooded her head. "Nep-ko..." Tears fell out of her eyes as she started to cry. "M...mommy..."

Other memories came to her and all she could do was cry.

(-)

Nine Months ago...

IF coughed as she laid in her bed. She was sweaty, trembling, cold and her throat felt like gravel. When there was a knocking at her door, she turned her head. "C...come in..." She groaned out softly. The door opened and a familiar looking mop of short purple hair stuck itself in.

"Rawr, I'm Nurse Zombie and I'm here to suck your blood!" Neptune walked in, in a white nurse's outfit, but her arms, legs and neck were all wrapped in bandages. In her hands was a tray with stuff on it.

"...that's Vampires." IF whispered out as Neptune came closer.

"What?" Neptune's eyes widened. "Aw man, then... I want your brains?"

IF nodded as Neptune put the tray down and got close to her and put her hands on IF's head. "Then... Om nom nom nom!" Neptune fake bit on IF's head, causing the sick girl to giggle, before coughing and groaning. "Oh Iffy... Here." She pulled up a small cup. "It'll help your throat feel better."

IF opened her mouth and drank the liquid, sighing as it tasted like fruit. "Wish I was a CPU, then I wouldn't get sick."

"No, no, no." Neptune shook her head and rapped her finger on IF's forehead. "If you do that, then you won't be able to have fun." She laughed at IF's flat stare. "Trust me, if you become a CPU then you'll have to do all sorts of work that's not fun." She winked at IF. "Besides, do you want to be like Blanc and be stuck as a little kid forever?"

IF shook her head as Neptune nodded and handed her a glass of water. "Thanks, Nep-ko." She whispered and drank the water, sighing at how it made her feel better. At the very least she wasn't sweating as much as before.

Neptune smiled and took the glass back. "Well, all that's left is to, WOAH!" When Neptune stood up she slipped on a toy that had been under her feet and she crashed to the floor, spilling the remainder of the water on her outfit and making it transparent.

IF giggled at Neptune's antics before yawning and closing her eyes. "Thanks... Mama..."

Neptune smiled at her and grabbed the tray before quietly slipping out. "Sleep well, Iffy."

*End Flashback*

(-)

It was an hour later when Compa came into the room and sat on the bed next to IF. "...Everyone's worried about you, Iffy."

"Go 'way."

"Ge Ge, Ploo ploo are sad and don't know what to do..." Compa trailed off as IF didn't respond and she sighed. "You know that Nep Nep wouldn't want you to..."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" IF yelled as she got up and glared at her five year old best friend and sister. Her eyes widened and she slumped back as she saw Compa all tense and scared. "I'm sorry."

Compa leaned forward and pulled IF into a hug. "It's okay, Iffy, Nep Nep's alive, right, she'll..." She stopped as IF trembled and hugged her back. "Iffy?"

"Nep-ko was really sad that Peashy disappeared, I talked to her at the playground, then she got better, but now she's gone too and..." IF's face was painfully scrunched up. "WHY?! NEP-KO!"

A few moments later, Plutia was in the room, hugging both girls and crying along with them. She had been close by and had listened in.

(-)

Two hours later in another section of the Basilicom...

"Are you sure?" Histoire from the Hyper Dimension stared in shock. "Neptune was brainwashed?" When Nepgear nodded morosely, Histoire bit her lower lip. "This is most certainly not good."

Noire looked at the other Histoire and bit back what she was going to say and tried using some tact for once. 'You know, it's funny, now that I think about it, doesn't Neptune usually handle these complicated things?' Sure, the other CPU did it in such a way that she wanted to bang her head on the wall, but she generally seemed to have a good idea how to handle delicate situation.

Usually by doing something silly and destroying the mood, but that was besides the point.

"How is it not good? Besides the obvious?" Noire asked the other Histoire.

The larger Histoire gave them all a serious look. "Tell me, Nepgear, what was she like when you faced off against her?"

"Um, well..." Nepgear stopped to think about it. "She had a really cold look in her eyes and beat Iris Heart with no problem."

When Histoire actually swore, everyone just stared in shock. "Listen and listen good, Nepgear. You know that your sister suffered amnesia before you came into this world, right?" Nepgear nodded, remembering that everyone would allude to Neptune being different in the past but never elaborating on it. "I want you to be very careful, if the brainwashing that she went under reverted her to her personality before her amnesia, she won't be the same person you remember."

"Huh?" Nepgear blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Histoire?"

Before she could answer, the image got full of static and cut off.

"Amnesia?" Blanc asked in confusion.

"Hmm, I think she mentioned something about that when she fell on me ten years ago." Noire muttered softly. "Something about 'glad that I didn't get amnesia from the fall this time' or something similar."

"...Then what we fought wasn't Neptune being serious," Vert said, her face somewhat pale, "but it might be more accurate to say that we fought who Neptune was originally."

"...If that was her originally, I want the one I've known for ten years back, thanks." Noire said dismissively.

Nepgear frowned softly, remembering conversations with Vert, Blanc and Noire about how things were before she came into the world. 'They never said anything concrete, but they all seemed to hint that Onee-chan was a lot different back then. Whenever I asked them, they got really quiet. Neptune, what were you like in the past?'

(-)

Meanwhile, in Eden...

"Aww!" Yellow Heart pouted, a small towel draped over her large breasts and nothing else on her body, as she heard what Purple Heart, who was standing there naked with a towel over her shoulder, told her. "But I don't like being small! Being bouncy is so much more fun!" She jumped up and down, causing her breasts to jiggle wildly and the towel to fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked.

"I know," Purple Heart said, ignoring the naked and bouncing breasts in front of her. "However, staying in HDD is rather draining," though for some reason she didn't feel that tired, "and another thing, we both have a lot more hair to clean in our HDD forms and there's a lot more skin to wash." Seeing Yellow Heart pout, she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yellow Heart, if you wash yourself in HDD, you'll have lots of perverts staring at you."

Yellow Heart's eyes widened and she looked around, her legs and butt flexing in response. "Are they here now?!"

"Yes, they're looking at us right now," Purple Heart said softly, "now, how about you turn back to your human form and I will as well and we get washed up?"

"Alright." Yellow Heart said as both closed their eyes and reverted to their human forms. "Boo! Pea likes bouncy boobies more."

"So do I." Neptune said as she walked into the wash room. "But there's not much we can do about our human forms." Sitting on a small stool, she looked over her shoulder at Peashy. "Will you wash my back?"

"Sure!" Peashy ran forward and scrubbed her back. "Those other CPUs are weak, huh?"

"Yeah..." Neptune narrowed her eyes as she soaped her body up. "For some reason, those three... Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart... They seem different than I remember them."

"Oh?" Peashy's voice was full of surprise. "You know them?"

"I don't know." Neptune frowned in confusion. "The one with pigtails, her hair should be free flowing and her outfit should be black, the tiny one should be all white with blue and the one with boobs almost as big as yours should be wearing white."

"Hmm, maybe we should have daddy look at it?" Peashy asked, getting a nod from Neptune.

"Sure, that might help." Neptune answered as she thought about those other three. "Peashy, next time we face them, I'll fight those three, for some reason..." She trailed off and balled her hands into a fist.

"What?" Peashy asked as Neptune turned to look at her, a cold grin on her face.

"I can't stand them. I'll end them myself."

"Okay!" Peashy smiled happily. "Pea will take the other two on then!"

Neptune smiled and patted her on the head. "Good girl. Just what I'd expect from my..." She blinked as Peashy was temporarily replaced with a girl with light purple eyes, long hair of the same color and a modest pair of boobs on her chest. "...What was that?"

"Huh?" Peashy blinked in confusion as Neptune shook her head and the image was gone. "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing." Neptune said and grabbed a wash bin to rinse herself off. 'What was that? Who was that? And why do I feel like I did something horrible to her?'

(-)

Hours later...

Entering Anonydeath's lab, Rei Ryghts stopped in front of two pods and looked inside one of them to see Neptune, in just her blue-striped panties, with diodes on her body and a band across her forehead while a visor over her eyes. One thing that made Rei twitch was the fact that there were diodes on places that would be considered... Lewd, such as her chest and just under the top of the front of her panties. In the next pod, Peashy was sleeping with various diodes attached to her body in a similiar manner to Neptune. "So..." Rei began and looked at Anonydeath, who was looking at readings of the two. "Wh...what... What's with the perverted set up?"

"Conditioning." Anonydeath answered in an almost bored tone. "Anyway, is there something else you wish to ask?"

"I'm curious, why did you send Neptune out so soon?"

Anonydeath paused with what he was doing and turned to look at her fully. "Because I discovered something interesting... See, that CPU is, unlike little Peashy and the other CPUs of this world, a pure CPU." Rei gave him a dumbfounded look and he sighed. "Just something I was told once, but I suppose the best way to put it is that unlike Peashy, her earliest memories were of being a CPU, not of being a human."

"Could she have forgotten?" Rei asked, getting a chuckle from Anonydeath. "What?"

"It's funny you should mention that. As I was digging around in her head, I discovered a block in her mind." He turned around and opened up a program, causing Rei's eyes to widen as she saw what was on there.

"W...What's this? Purple Heart 1.0? Neptune 2.0? Purple Heart 2.0?" Rei was confused as she looked it over.

"Apparently that's how her mind broke it down." Anonydeath said as he shrugged. "Anyway, I decided to revert her personality to what it was before." His voice was almost giddy in delight. "Turns out that she's from a world where there's a White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart... And her original personality HATED them."

"Huh?" Rei gawked as Anonydeath played various scenes from the 1.0 memory file that showed various fights against the other CPUs, the insults, the injuries, the nights alone, the distance that Purple Heart had with everyone around her. "B...But this doesn't make sense, from what I know she... She's really well-liked by the people of Planeptune."

"Yes, now she is." Anonydeath answered her. "However, it seems like the silly little girl was serious at all times in the past and didn't have anyone she could talk to."

Anonydeath brought up a final memory that showed Purple Heart facing off against three other CPUs as they ganged up on her in a cave somewhere. The fight was rather intense and eventually the cave they were fighting in started to fall apart and Purple Heart had taken a strong blow to the back of the head and everything went black. "After that there's nothing more."

"I see..." Rei muttered and looked back at Neptune's pod and bit her lip. "Will this work for us?"

"Well, if the conditioning works out like I hope it does, then yes." Anonydeath answered.

"How does it work?" Rei asked, curious as she looked at the pink power armor.

"Simple. Situations and simulations are being forced into her head and every time she mentally does something good or agreeable to the program, she gets to feel pleasure and when she does disagreeable things, she's made to feel uncomfortable."

"Oh..." Rei muttered and looked Neptune up and down. "...Is that why..."

"Yes."

"You're a pervert." Rei muttered, her face slightly flush as she saw what Anonydeath meant by Neptune feeling pleasure.

"Guilty as charged!" The flamboyant man cheered. "Now..." His voice turned almost sinister. "Let's make sure that our brainwashing holds firm."

Anonydeath didn't tell Rei, nor did he think she needed to know, that Neptune's 2.0 mental folder had some seriously strong bonds with some people in it. 'To think that her little sister would be so important to her.' He had observed when she had let that sadistic bitch Iris Heart "play" with her sister, so he hadn't thought much about it at the time, thinking that she didn't like her sister that much. But after seeing into Neptune's mind and seeing how strong the bond was, he had to do some modifying and make Neptune think that Peashy was her little sister and not the girl that Iris Heart had played with.

'It might be interesting to make her think that her actual sister is someone who wants to kill her more than anything else.'

Anonydeath couldn't wait for the showdown to happen between the sisters in the future.

To be continued...

* * *

Part 2 of ?

I honestly have no clue how long this is going to be.


	22. Conversion Part 3

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Nep's Summer Vacation had the best transformation sequence ever. Nepsister strip show! Nep's like "I know you pervs wanna see my naked boobs" before she turns into Purple Heart.

* * *

In the Hyper Dimension...

Histoire stared at the wall that the projection had been on just a few minutes prior. 'Could it be... Neptune's original self is back?' While that would be good for Planeptune in terms of how Neptune was a hard worker and did what was needed for the nation...

The fact remained that Neptune had been an utterly cold and ruthless CPU. While she had a sense of humor and could smile, her eyes held no joy in them in anything she did.

Well, other than eating pudding, that was one thing that hadn't changed since the amnesia.

Histoire would never mention it out loud, but she was glad that Neptune had lost her memories and had taken on a more childish personality that included being lazy. While she wanted Neptune to be a bit of a harder worker, if she had to choose between a lazy, but happy and fun CPU and one that did all her work but held everyone and everything at a distance or in contempt, she would take the lazy Neptune over the more serious Neptune any day of the week.

Histoire sometimes wondered just why Neptune had taken on a more childish personality after losing her memories of everything. 'Enough of that, Histoire, you need to warn the others.' She floated over to a wall and pushed a button, causing three screens to appear, which all lit up to reveal Noire, Vert and Blanc. "Hello, ladies."

"Histoire, I hope there's a good reason for calling us." Noire said as she looked off to the side and grimaced. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted by some stuff."

"It's okay." Histoire reassured her. "But there's something all three of you need to be aware of." The three CPUs looked at her curiously. "As you know, Neptune was transported to another reality a little over a week ago." They nodded, with Neptune missing, the three of them, Uni, Rom or Ram had been filling in for Neptune to make sure that Planeptune didn't fall to ruin and things had been getting hard. "I want you to keep this quiet, but apparently she was captured by a group calling themselves the Seven Sages in that other world... And she was brainwashed into thinking she was part of the group."

"Is that all?" Blanc asked, annoyance on her face. "She's a bit of an idiot, just hit her on the head and give her pudding."

"Or try to steal Nepgear away from her." Vert added, grinning.

"Or feed her an eggplant." Noire chuckled softly. "That always worked when she was affected by confusion."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Histoire yelled, causing all three Hyper Dimension CPUs to stiffen in shock. "The brainwashing did more than cause Neptune to work for the bad guys... It may have caused her old personality to come back."

All three CPUs went pale and stared at her in shock.

"A...Are you serious?" Noire asked, trembling in fear. "If she doesn't have her memories from after she had amnesia then..."

"She may not know that we stopped fighting," Blanc continued, trembling softly. "I would hate to have to fight her again."

Vert bit her thumb. "Histoire, I hope you're over-reacting."

"As am I." Histoire sighed softly.

(-)

Several accelerated months later in the Ultra Dimension...

There was a clash of blades as Black Heart's sword connected with Purple Heart's. "Dammit, I thought you and Yellow Heart stayed in Eden!" The two were in the mountains near the Lowee-Lastation border when Purple Heart had attacked her while she had been in human form. Thankfully after several months of combat against her and Yellow Heart, Black Heart had learned to transform very quickly in response to threats from the Eden CPUs. 'For some reason even thinking that makes my skin crawl.'

Purple Heart sneered at the Lastation CPU. "You're my enemy," her eyes were cold and unfeeling and had Black Heart trembling softly, "and you're all alone here in Lastation. There's no need to involve my little sister in this."

Black Heart's eyes widened softly. "What did you say? That titty monster isn't your sister! She doesn't even look like you!"

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes as she pushed Black Heart away and flew backwards. As she did so, she snapped her fingers and several energy blades formed around her before she snapped her hand forward and launched them at Black Heart. "While I will acknowledge that my sister is, as you put it, a titty monster, I won't have you denying her as my sister."

Batting the swords away as she flew into the air, Black Heart growled at Purple Heart, her twin tails fluttering in the wind, "the only one denying your sister is you! Do you have any idea how much your sister misses you?!"

Purple Heart sighed softly. "Yellow Heart really is like a puppy, it's kind of cute. I just wish she wouldn't try to get me to take a bath with her with both of us in HDD so often though." Several more energy blades formed in the air and she launched them at Black Heart, who twisted, bobbed and weaved to avoid the attacks. Purple Heart narrowed her eyes and a small smirk came to her face as Black Heart managed to make the energy blades crash into each other and explode. When Black Heart turned to face her, her eyes widened as she was surrounded on all sides by 32-bit Mega Blades.

"What the heck?"

"32-Bit Megablade Kebab." Purple Heart snapped her fingers and all the swords launched themselves at Black Heart in an instant. Watching Black Heart twist, fly up, descend and move in all sorts of manners that would have a contortionist green with envy, Purple Heart had to admit, she was somewhat impressed. 'Of course, only somewhat.' She thought to herself before flying up when Black Heart's back was turned and stabbing the Lastation CPU in the back, causing her to gasp in pain as she looked down to see Purple Heart's katana sticking out from her stomach. "Isn't this amusing, Black Heart?" Purple Heart asked as Black Heart felt her arms go numb and she dropped her over-sized sword to the ground below. "If I remember right, you once told me that you were completely superior to me."

"I never..." Black Heart gasped as she felt Purple Heart twist her katana.

"Between you, White Heart and Green Heart..." Purple Heart narrowed her eyes at the white-haired CPU, "you annoyed me the most. Always challenging me because you could, how many of my followers did you trick to leave me again?"

"I don't..." Black Heart groaned in pain as her vision started to swim. 'Dammit, stop it, this hurts so much.'

"What I really hated about you, Black Heart," Purple Heart leaned in and whispered, "is that for all your supposed superiority, you never once managed to get a clean win without a surprise attack or someone joining in the fight." She held out her left hand and a 32-bit Mega Blade formed in it as she held it in front of Black Heart's face. "Perhaps I should remove your pretty little head and show it to all the fools of Lastation who follow you?"

Black Heart's eyes were wide with fear as Purple Heart turned the blade to the side and brought it close to her eyes. "N...No..."

"Don't worry..." Purple Heart purred softly. "I'll remove your pretty eyes so you won't have to see what I do to the rest of yo-gah!" A strong blow hit her from behind, causing her to let go of her katana and tumble over Black Heart and through the air, only to stop as something wrapped around her leg and pulled her up.

"Bad Neppy," Iris Heart said as swung her arm to the side, sending Purple Heart flying into a rock formation, which kicked up a bunch of dirt and dust. Turning, she flew down to Black Heart and put her hand over the injury. "Hyper Heal."

Black Heart gasped in relief as the injury healed up. "Thanks." She nodded at her friend and took her hand to get up. "We should get out of here."

"And go where?" Iris Heart asked as she turned to where she threw Purple Heart. "Noire, if you keep running away from your problems you'll never be able to overcome anything on your own."

"I don't run away from my problems!" Black Heart protested only to blush when Iris Heart looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Not often, okay?"

Above them, Purple Heart walked out of the dust and dirt to look at the two CPUs. She narrowed her eyes and smirked at Black Heart. "Oh, would you look at that?! You claim to be superior to me, elegant in everything and yet you're so pathetic that you need help?"

Black Heart twitched, for some reason hearing Purple Heart actually ENCOURAGING her to fight alone was painful and she didn't know why. "I don't know where you get the idea that I said I was superior to you from!" Sure, when it came to running a nation or putting out new technology or games she could say she was better than Purple Heart, but as a CPU? She'd never say it out loud, but she viewed Neptune as the lovable idiot that she knew made everything better just by being there.

This version of Neptune? Black Heart could honestly say that she not only disliked her, but could see herself hating her. 'If this was the version of Neptune I had known for ten years, I might have tried to kill her years ago.'

"You know, Neppy..." Iris Heart narrowed her eyes at Purple Heart, "I'm getting tired of your attitude."

"Says the usurper!" Purple Heart scoffed at her. "I don't know how you managed to convince my people that you were the CPU or that I wasn't there anymore, but..." She snapped her fingers and a katana formed in her hands. "I'll remove you and take Planeptune back from you."

"I didn't think that Neptune knew that word." Black Heart muttered as she took a stance with her sword held in front of her, Iris Heart doing the same. "Plutia, what do you think our odds of winning are?"

"About the same as beating Contra without the Konami Code." Iris Heart answered, getting a wince from Black Heart.

"Lovely," Black Heart grimaced, "where's Vert and Blanc anyway?"

"Dealing with Yellow Heart in Leanbox." Iris Heart answered her. "I'm more curious as to where..." She trailed off as she saw Purple Sister suddenly rush in from above, only to have Purple Heart block her attack. "Dang, I was hoping that would work."

Above them, Purple Heart looked up as she blocked Purple Sister's attack almost casually. There was a look of surprise on the other CPU's face, though that quickly turned into determination. "Well, I'm surprised that you didn't try to get to me when I was asleep." Wings unfurled from her back as she pushed Purple Sister off of her and flew into the air to meet her. "Then again, considering that I'm still alive, I have to wonder how effective you really are."

Purple Sister was confused, not really understanding why Purple Heart was saying stuff like this. "Neptune..." She whispered softly. "Please, come back to your senses!"

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes at Purple Sister. "That's interesting coming from you, Purple Assassin."

"HUH?!" Purple Sister's eyes widened in shock as she felt her heart start to hurt from hearing that. "Wh..Why are you calling me that? I'm Nepgear! Your sister!"

"Of course an assassin would act like that." Purple Heart narrowed her eyes. "You think I haven't seen this plot before? You were probably created by someone, maybe a bad guy to use shares, designed to look close enough to me so that you could get close to me while calling yourself my sister and then killing me when my guard was down, huh?"

Not far away Iris Heart and Black Heart, both of whom had flown closer to the action, turned to look at each other. "What the HELL happened in the other dimension?!" Black Heart yelled in shock. "Can you even create someone out of shares?"

"Neppy and Neppy Jr. were created out of Shares..." Iris Heart muttered softly. "I wonder... Either her version of you did that or... Wait, bad guy..." Iris Heart's eyes widened. "You don't think that..."

"Someone created a fake CPU and had it look kind of like her and used it to try and kill her?" Black Heart finished, partially glad that Plutia was in HDD as her mind was a lot sharper when she was transformed. "...I REALLY want to know what happened in the past now."

"Neptune..." Purple Sister said softly, a sad look on her face as she looked at her sister who was glaring at her. "Please, I'm not trying to kill you."

"Oh, so you're here to steal my spot as the protagonist permanently then?"

Purple Sister's eyes widened in surprise. "Neptune..." She whispered, a warm feeling filling her. 'She's still in there. My big sister that I love is still in there somewhere.'

Purple Heart glared as a circle formed under her feet and she launched herself at Purple Sister, her katana pointing at the girl's heart.

Purple Sister watched as Purple Heart got closer, but instead of trying to defend herself, she opened her arms and smiled at Purple Heart. "Onee-chan..."

"NEPGEAR!" Both Iris and Black Heart yelled at the same time as they rushed forward, trying to save the Candidate's life.

They knew they wouldn't make it in time.

Purple Heart snarled and let out a scream as she rushed forward and prepared to stab the assassin in front of her. Her eyes widened as images flooded her mind. 'What?'

*Flash*

"Wow!" A voice that was similar to the assassin said as Purple Heart looked at four girls, two tiny girls, one petite girl and a slightly taller girl with light purple hair. "So you beat all the bad guys already then?"

"Ah, no," Purple Heart shook her head, "there were no bad guys. I simply wanted to ride a roller coaster but my human form is too short, so I went HDD to ride it, but I could not muster the same level of enthusiasm for it."

The assassin-looking girl merely chuckled nervously as Purple Heart flew off.

*End Flash*

'What was that?' Purple Heart asked herself as she got closer to the other CPU.

"NEPGEAR!" Both Iris and Black Heart yelled as Purple Heart's sword connected with Purple Sister.

Purple Sister winced as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. But strangely it didn't feel extreme. Cracking an eye open she looked at where the sword was and saw that the tip was in her skin, causing her to bleed a little, but the rest of the sword wasn't and Purple Heart was trembling. "Neptune?"

Purple Heart looked at Purple Sister and while she was glaring at the Candidate with anger, there were tears in her eyes. "What roller coaster?"

Purple Sister gasped, instantly knowing what Purple Heart was talking about. "You... You remember that?"

"Why would I waste time on such a..." Purple Heart trailed off as another memory came to her.

*Flash*

"Neptune..." Again, the girl that looked like the assassin in front of her was in her mind. "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Neptune grinned at the assassin. "Nep Jr.! I was just doing all this paperwork."

"Huh? Why?" The aforementioned Nep Jr. asked in confusion.

"Because..." Neptune sighed. "I don't want ya to hate me for being lazy and not doing anything. I know I've been using you a lot for stuff lately."

"Aww..." Nep Jr. smiled and hugged her. "It's okay, Neptune, yes, I'd like you to be more reliable, but I love you just the way you are. If I have to choose between a serious and reliable Neptune and a lazy and fun Neptune, I'll choose the lazy and fun Neptune."

Neptune just giggled at her.

*End Flash*

"What the hell was that?" Purple Heart asked as the katana disappeared and she staggered backwards, her left hand over her head. "What the hell was that?!" She snarled at Purple Sister. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm your sister, your CPU Candidate," Purple Sister said calmly as she held a hand over her chest, "my name is Nepgear and you're my..."

"PPPPPUUUUUUURRRRRPLE!" A voice yelled and suddenly Iris Heart and Black Heart were blasted away as Yellow Heart came rushing through. "Are you okay?"

"Yellow Heart?" Purple Heart groaned and gripped her head. "I..." Images of meeting a flat-chested girl with long brown hair after falling down, which led to a meeting with a busty girl with strawberry-blonde hair followed by the assassin somehow showing up and looking at her in concern. "What's going..." She groaned as Yellow Heart grabbed her.

"Let's go."

"WAIT!" Purple Sister yelled as she looked at them. "Please! Neptune! I know you're in there! Come back with me, we'll..."

"NO!" Yellow Heart yelled at Purple Sister. "Big sister is coming home with me! If you come after us then I'll hurt you really bad, you big meanie! How dare you hurt Neptuna!?"

Purple Sister's eyes widened in shock and she put her hands over her mouth as she watched Yellow Heart grab Purple Heart and fly off. "...Peashy is Yellow Heart?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Part 3 of ? (5 maybe?)

Original Nep is scary!


	23. Conversion Part 4

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

In Eden...

"Well, that went just swimmingly..." Anonydeath muttered as he looked at Purple Heart, who had been stripped out of her processor and was currently undergoing another round of reformatting.

"This is getting out of hand." Rei muttered as she looked at the naked CPU in the pod and then back at Anonydeath. "Don't you think this is going too far?"

"Hmm... I suppose the way I'm doing it is leaving too much to chance." Anonydeath sighed, a somber tone in his voice as he looked at a device in his hands. "What I have here could easily override everything about her."

"Then use it!" Rei yelled at him.

Anonydeath sighed softly and opened the pod up. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Purple Heart as he reached behind her head and attached a small black device to the base of her skull. "Truly, I hope you can forgive me." He said, noting that Purple Heart's eyes were slightly open, even if she wasn't responding to him.

"Well?" Rei asked after Anonydeath stepped away from the naked CPU and walked over to the control panel before looking at Purple Heart one more time and sighing.

"Goodbye, Purple Heart..." He whispered and pushed a button and both Anonydeath and Rei watched as Purple Heart suddenly twitched, jerked and let out a silent scream as the device went to work on her.

"So this will..." Rei began as she watched Purple Heart thrash in the open pod. Part of her was grinning in delight as she watched the CPU suffer.

"Completely overwrite who she is." Anonydeath answered her. "There's a chance that she won't survive it. But if she does, she'll be a puppet for us. I can adjust it so that some of her personality and ability comes through. And so long as she has it attached to her, she'll only be able to hear the things we want her to hear."

Rei didn't answer and watched Purple Heart jerk and thrash in pain.

Inside her mind, Purple Heart could only scream in pain as she felt herself sinking into a pool of pitch black liquid as she was bombarded with what felt like electricity all across her body.

It was a good thing for Anonydeath and Rei that Yellow Heart wasn't in the room watching Purple Heart go through her torture.

(-)

Meanwhile in Planeptune...

"You look like hell." Noire said as she looked at Blanc and Vert, who were leaning on each other as they walked into the Basilicom.

"Yellow Heart got frisky." Blanc muttered, her left eye swollen shut while she helped Vert, who was holding one hand over her right breast and limping badly on her left leg. "What happened to you?"

Noire grimaced, even with the Hyper Healing and her own shares, taking a katana to the gut still left a mark that would take time to heal fully. "Neptune decided to show me how good she was at stabbing people from behind."

"Lovely..." Blanc muttered as Plutia and Nepgear rushed up to them and helped heal them of their injuries.

Histoire floated into the room and her eyes lit up as she created a projection on the wall that showed her other self. "Hello, I hope things are going well."

"In the past few hours? Not too horribly." The other Histoire said and looked at Nepgear, who was giving her a serious look. "Nepgear?"

"Histoire, I need answers, and I need them now." The CPU Candidate gave the Oracle a look that told her she wasn't in the mood for any sort of argument. "What happened in the past with Neptune? We just fought against Neptune and she was WAY different than I remember her."

The Histoire of the Hyper Dimension sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll answer, but keep the questions to a minimum, I don't know how long the connection will last." Everyone nodded. "I'll give a quick run-down of Planeptune in our dimension then. Nepgear knows this, but for the rest of you, there were many CPUs before Neptune." The Ultra Dimension CPUs stared at her and then at each other in shock. "Before Neptune's birth, there was a CPU by the name of Uranus who sacrificed herself to stop what is known as the Deity of Sin." The other CPUs nodded, following along, "however, she was the only one who sacrificed herself and it was a few short years before the last CPU Shift period."

"HUH?!" Everyone asked at the same time and Histoire sighed.

"To make it short, it's when people lose faith in the current CPUs and shift to new ones. Most of the time the current CPUs don't survive the shift and new ones are born." Histoire gave them a serious look. "As Neptune came into the world before the CPU Shift period, she didn't have to worry about it like the other three CPUs of Lowee, Lastation and Leanbox did."

"Neptune said something about an assassin that looked like her?" Nepgear asked, getting a nod from Histoire.

"The CPU of Leanbox, using a bunch of her shares, created an assassin that looked similar to Neptune. Neptune, being the trusting sort, believed that the assassin was somehow related to her."

"Like a CPU Candidate then," Nepgear muttered softly, wondering why Vert had never tried that and then realized that Leanbox never had enough shares under Vert for her to try that.

"Close. Anyway, Neptune brought her back and within minutes the assassin tried to kill her and everyone in the Basilicom." Histoire sighed, hating that time of Gamindustri's history. "Neptune put a stop to that and I had hoped that was it, but a few months later, Lowee had used something to create a fake Purple Heart while Neptune was out dealing with a mission and had it take over."

"Let me guess," Noire spoke up, "the people thought she was actually Purple Heart?" Histoire nodded and Noire winced. "I'm guessing that she wasn't too happy about that?"

"Not at all." Histoire said. "Especially since the people were putting faith in the fake CPU and not into her, it made it harder for her to win, but she eventually did. And Lastation's CPU managed to convince several followers to leave Planeptune for her nation."

"...No wonder Neptune became like that then." Nepgear muttered softly, trying to imagine her version of Noire, Vert or Blanc doing that to Neptune and failing miserably at it.

"So what happened next?" Noire asked, curious about what her friend, as loathe as she was to admit it, had gone through in the past.

"Thanks to those incidents and a few others, Neptune stopped trusting people, her people, the other CPUs, she even kept me at arm's distance, but at least she was willing to work with me." Histoire explained. "It wasn't hard to understand why. After the CPU Shift period happened and our version of Noire, Vert and Blanc came into being, well, I tried to convince her that the new CPUs weren't the same as the ones who had tricked her over and over again." Histoire sighed softly. "There were times that she would be in tears because of things the older CPUs had done to her."

"No wonder she got mad at me for making you cry." Noire whispered to Blanc, who nodded. "Wait, she had amnesia?"

"Ah, yes, I'll get to that now." Histoire nodded. "While Planeptune did very well after the CPU Shift Period, Neptune didn't care much about the other CPUs at the time and fought them. With her experience and power, it was easy to see how she was able to dominate them and since she treated them like they were just extensions of their predecessors..."

"No wonder she was so mean then." Plutia said softly. "What did Neppy do next?"

"She fought against the three CPUs one day and ended up in a cave that collapsed in and disappeared for almost a month." Histoire answered her. "After awhile the people of Planeptune were worried that their CPU had died in the last fight against the other CPUs. Then, like magic, one day Neptune appeared in the Basilicom, looking around in confusion and wonder at everything. I thought she would be the same as before, but she had changed, the only things she could remember was the Basilicom and myself." Everyone nodded as they listened in, "and as I talked to her, I realized that not only were her memories gone, but her personality was completely different. She was curious, smiling and really friendly."

"So she became how she was before the CPUs before our other selves ruined her?" Vert asked, causing Histoire to tilt her head before shaking it. "Oh?"

"While Neptune was friendly and trusting before, she was still somewhat guarded even before she was ruined, but after losing her memories, it was like she lost that aspect about herself." Histoire had a slightly whimsical look on her face, "afterwords, she ran off to the other nations to see them. I tried to stop her, but somehow along the way, she helped Noire, Vert and Blanc with problems that they were facing in their nations and became friends with them."

"That sounds familiar." Blanc said softly, smiling as she thought about how Neptune and Plutia helped her when she needed it.

"And then what happened?" Vert asked softly.

"After that..." Histoire was unable to finish as the screen was filled with static, turned dark and cut off.

"Our time is up." Histoire said as she cut off the connection. "I'm surprised we got as much as we did."

"Neptune's still in there." Nepgear said softly, balling her hands into fists. "She thought I was going to steal her spot as the protagonist forever and she even remembered something silly she did a few years ago." She gently touched the spot where Neptune had stabbed her with her sword. "She couldn't go through with hurting me either."

"That was still stupid." Noire muttered in annoyance. "If she had hurt you permanently, I don't think she'd ever forgive herself."

Nepgear bit her lip softly. "There's more to it than just that... I know who Yellow Heart is." She had everyone looking at her at that moment. "It's Peashy."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shock.

"But how?!" Noire asked as she thought about how Peashy looked and how Yellow Heart looked. "Sure, there are some similarities there, but I know that neither Neptune nor Plutia look like their HDD selves when they transform."

Nepgear bit her lip softly. "Actually... I think that HDD forms for fully realized CPUs are what they'd look like at the prime of their lives if they were human, minus the eye and hair color."

"Only way you could test that is if you could find a human Neptune that grew up and became an adult." Vert commented and looked at Blanc, smirking. "Though, if that's the case, then poor Blanc, forever doomed to look like a child."

"Can it, Thunder Tits!" Blanc growled as her eyes glowed brightly in anger.

Nepgear ignored the argument as she thought about what needed to be done. 'What would Neptune do?' She knew that trying to fight against Eden at that moment, with the Shares being drained from each country towards Eden, would be hard, but trying to fight against her sister and the girl that was effectively her niece would be impossible without some sort of plan. 'Neptune would wait for the plot to give us an opening and then jump all over it, wouldn't she?'

That was a stupid plan.

Sadly, it was probably the only plan she could go with, for now at least.

Unseen by the CPUs was a little girl with brown hair by the door and who had listened to the whole conversation before slipping off. "Nep-ko... Pea..." The girl whispered as she shuffled to her room sadly. 'Why?' An image of an old woman in a witch's outfit entered her mind. 'She did it, I bet. I bet she did it!'

(-)

The next morning...

Nepgear groaned as she felt someone shaking her. Cracking an eye open, she saw a small shape surrounded in shadows. "Nnngh? Compa? What time is it?"

"Ge-Ge... Iffy's gone!"

Nepgear's eyes snapped open and all thoughts of getting back to sleep left her mind.

(-)

Several miles away...

IF bit her lower lip as she cut down another Horsebird and Tulip as she walked along the path that she had been taken down when the witch had kidnapped her and threatened Neptune with eggplants. The little girl wasn't too worried about most of the monsters, she knew she was really strong and her katars were really sharp. She didn't know why she was so strong, as even most adventurers in their twenties were weaker than she was, despite being at a higher level, but she wasn't questioning it.

If the little girl knew it was because Neptune had breast fed her, Compa and Peashy when they were infants and she had absorbed the CPU's shares, which aided her growth, she probably would either have ran off crying in embarrassment or she would have demanded to learn to fight so she could save Neptune on her own if she had to.

...Or both.

She winced as the sun started to break over the horizon. 'Don't worry, Nep-ko, I'll find that evil witch and find a way to make her tell me how to save you.' The fact that said evil witch had over-powered her about a year ago didn't even factor into the six-year-old's mind. After all, she had a birthday a few weeks ago and it was the first one that Neptune hadn't been at.

Crossing a stone bridge, IF shivered, glad she wasn't over a giant pit anymore and turned to continue on. A growling noise caused her to stop and slowly turn, her green eyes widening in horror as a Fenrir came out from under a rocky outcropping. "For some reason, I'm worried you'll maul my legs and I won't be able to walk again."

Still, despite being afraid, she wasn't going to run away. Dropping her bag to the ground, she unsheathed her two katars and rushed the Fenrir, who growled at her and ran at her.

Jumping over a lunging bite at her head, IF stabbed forward, her weapons digging into the Fenrir's back, causing it to howl in pain as it thrashed around trying to get the pain in its back off of it. For her part, IF held on tight as her weapons stayed buried into the creature's back.

"Demon... FLAME!" IF yelled as she pushed down on the Fenrir and sent flames of searing heat into the beast's back, causing it to cry out with a high pitched scream before it jerked so hard that IF lost her grip on her weapons and went flying through the air and crashed against a large rock. Groaning, the little girl shook her head and gasped in fear as the Fenrir was standing on top of her. "N...No..." The creature's mouth was open and drool was coming out of its mouth.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice that IF hadn't expected to hear suddenly yelled out as a pink beam blasted the Fenrir in the side, causing it to turn before another blast hit it in its open mouth, destroying the beast.

IF tried to ignore the jingle of leveling up from that as she stared at her savior. "G...Gear..."

Purple Sister floated down and dismissed her gunblade before grabbing IF and pulling her into a hug. "Don't you DARE do that again!" She said while trembling. "Do you have ANY idea how worried I was when Compa woke me up to say that you had disappeared?"

IF trembled and sniffled. "Jus' wanna help Nep-ko..."

Purple Sister held her tightly. "I do too. I want to help her too, but if you got hurt, imagine how Neptune will feel when she gets back."

"...Mommy..." IF sniffled and started sobbing into Purple Sister's chest.

After several minutes of staying like that, Purple Sister pulled away from IF and smiled softly. "Come on, let's go home. If we hurry you'll be home before Plutia wakes up and is upset at you."

IF paled at the thought of Plutia being upset at her. "Uh huh, okay."

Purple Sister smiled as she picked up IF and flew her back to the Basilicom.

Sadly for IF, Iris Heart was waiting for her when she got back. Thankfully for IF, Nepgear didn't allow Iris Heart to do anything more than simple punishment to the little girl.

Unfortunately, that meant that IF's butt was quite sore from the spanking that Iris Heart gave it for being a naughty girl.

To be continued...

* * *

Part 4 of ? (I have no clue anymore!)

So yeah, I basically linked this to the shorts where Neptune breastfed Peashy, IF and Compa.


	24. Conversion Part 5

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

I should have waited a few hours yesterday before posting, I bet some people didn't realize that I had updated. XD

* * *

One year later...

Purple Sister grimaced as she, White Heart and Black Heart faced off against Yellow Heart. What made the whole situation worse was, in her opinion, those horrible monsters that were in the surrounding area.

"This sucks!" White Heart growled in annoyance, between the loss of shares and the fact that those monsters were once human girls, it was hard for her to actually muster up enough will power to keep fighting.

"At least they aren't drooling and disgusting anymore." Black Heart muttered as she looked at those monsters. 'To think that could have been me if I hadn't been compatible with a CPU memory. We really need to develop some way to find out who is and isn't compatible with those things.' Her white twin tails fluttered in the wind and she returned her attention to Yellow Heart.

"Go away!" Yellow Heart glared at the three CPUs. "Just leave Eden alone! I wanna live with my mommy, daddy and big sister here!"

Purple Sister bit her lip lightly and floated down so that she was closer to Yellow Heart. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. But I want to see Nep..." She stopped as Yellow Heart narrowed her eyes in anger. "I mean Purple Heart. Please, she's important to me too."

"You just want to steal her away!" Yellow Heart growled and rushed forward, her clawed weapons connecting with Purple Sister's gunblade. "Mommy and daddy told me that you're bad people who want to take everything away!"

Purple Sister wished that she knew what to do in this situation, but the most she could do was parry the attacks that Yellow Heart sent her way. 'Neptune, where are you?'

Thankfully Yellow Heart was knocked away by White Heart. "Thanks, Blanc." Purple Sister sighed in relief, Yellow Heart's strength stat was no joke and she felt that her arms were going to fall off due to blocking those attacks.

White Heart nodded as she, Black Heart and Purple Sister took a stance against Yellow Heart, who glared at them.

(-)

Inside the base...

"Wakey, wakey..." Anonydeath said as Purple Heart, who was wearing a robe around her body, slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed the free show of Purple Heart's naked body in the past year, he had, but he actually felt bad about looking at her naked body so much and had gotten a robe that he could fit around her body.

"I feel..." Purple Heart said softly as she put a hand on her head, "tired and light headed..."

"You've been in HDD for a year." Anonydeath pointed out to her, causing her eyes, which he noted were now purple, to look at him sharply as she reverted to her human form.

"Much better." Neptune said, her tone and voice were similar to what she sounded like in HDD. She took a step forward and staggered, feeling a wave of dizziness. "What's going on?"

"Ah, you were badly injured in your last battle." Anonydeath explained to Neptune, who looked at him and he noticed that her eyes were dark and slightly glossy in her human form. "If you feel around the back of your head," he watched as she did so, "there was a device I had to put onto you because otherwise you would have died."

"I see." Neptune nodded as she could feel something on the back of her neck at the base of her skull. "I take it that this is what's making me feel weird then?"

"Yes." Anonydeath was a little surprised at how calm and collected the other CPU was being. While the device allowed either him or Rei to take control of Neptune at any time so that she would only see enemies in front of her if needed, he had decided against completely stripping away her personality.

Neptune panted and put a hand on her forehead. "Urgh, I feel ill."

"A year in HDD would do that for any CPU." Anonydeath answered her. "From what I understand that form is really draining for a goddess."

"Yes, it innnngh!" Neptune suddenly jerked and stiffened as Rei walked into the room, holding a small remote in her hands.

"My, this works really well, doesn't it?" Rei asked as she walked in front of Neptune and waved a hand in front of her eyes and noticed that the CPU didn't respond in the slightest. "Let's see... Neptune..." The short-haired CPU slightly lifted her head upwards. "There are three enemies outside fighting Yellow Heart. Go deal with them."

Neptune turned and staggered off, stumbling and weaving from side to side, her arms hanging down loosely by her sides.

"Hurry up and transform and fly out there already." Rei snapped.

Anonydeath sighed as he watched Neptune turn into Purple Heart and fly off. "Rei, you need to let her rest."

"I... I just want the other CPUs to leave us alone." Rei stuttered and walked off, leaving Anonydeath alone.

"Then why do I feel like you're enjoying seeing her suffer?" Anonydeath asked no one in particular as he returned to some of his projects. Most of his projects were simple trinkets and items, but this one was really special to him. 'Mr. Badd, your research isn't wrong, but you lack information needed to fix things.' Then again, so was he.

As he looked at the data he had gotten from from Purple Heart and Yellow Heart over the past couple of years, he grinned behind his mask. 'So that's how it works, huh?'

Who would have thought that having two CPUs would accelerate his work in this area by years?

(-)

White Heart let out a cry of pain as she was knocked away by Yellow Heart. She watched with some satisfaction as Black Heart and Purple Sister managed to combine their attacks to blast Yellow Heart away. The red-eyed CPU took a quick glance around the battlefield and noticed that most of the monsters were staying back and away from the fight, she was pretty grateful about that, the last thing she wanted was to accidentally kill an unfortunate girl who failed at becoming a CPU. "And those monsters were kidnapping girls just to find one who could become a CPU..."

Not far away, Yellow Heart grinned at the other CPUs. "Okay, time to..." She trailed off as digital swords flew through the air and slammed into Black Heart and Purple Sister. Gasping in delight, Yellow Heart turned to see Purple Heart flying out, a dead look in her purple eyes. "Purple!"

Yellow Heart's enthusiasm died when Purple Heart didn't respond and several more swords formed in the air around her and launched themselves at Black Heart and Purple Sister. "Big sis?"

Purple Heart didn't respond as she walked towards the other CPUs, a katana in her hand as she looked at them with a dead-eye stare.

"This isn't good." Purple Sister muttered softly, in all the years she had known Neptune, she had never known her to have a look like that. What made it worse was the fact that her eyes were purple, not blue, when she was in HDD. "Noire, Blanc, we have to..." Whatever they had to do was cut off as swords were launched at them at high speeds while Purple Heart rushed for Black Heart. The Lastation CPU was able to block the attack from her sword, only to cry out in pain as two of Neptune's energy swords slammed into her legs from behind. "Noire!" Purple Sister cried out as she and White Heart rushed at Purple Heart to get her away from Black Heart.

Purple Heart said nothing as she twisted away from Black Heart, spun and blocked Purple Sister's attack before grabbing Purple Sister's arms and pulled, causing Purple Sister to let out a yell as she was thrown off balance and towards the ground. Purple Heart then twisted to avoid a downwards attack from White Heart. When the Lowee CPU swung her axe to the side, she watched as Purple Heart not only effortlessly blocked it, but with a twist of her wrist, she effortlessly disarmed her, sending the axe flying through the air harmlessly. "You never could defeat me by yourself, Blanc." Purple Heart whispered, her eyes narrowed in anger. Her sword started to glow and she slashed downwards before slicing back upwards, hitting White Heart with two energy waves in a V shape before she spun around and launched a third wave at White Heart across the top of the energy, which then exploded, sending White Heart tumbling through the air.

"The hell was that?" Black Heart groaned as she finally removed the energy swords from her legs.

Laying on the ground, White Heart groaned as she tried to sit up, her processor torn in several places and White Heart knew that if she had larger breasts that she'd be exposing her chest to every pervert who was looking if there were any around.

Purple Heart bent over and a circle formed under her feet before she launched herself at the injured Black Heart. The Lastation CPU had only a moment to block. "Not this time." She growled as her sword started to glow. "Tornado Sword!" With a grunt, she pushed Purple Heart away from her. "Dammit..." She groaned in pain and looked down at her bloody legs. 'Shit, she really is going for lethal here.'

Purple Heart said nothing as she held her sword high in the air and Black Heart could only watch in horror as energy built up around the blade. "Neptune Break." Purple Heart whispered softly before rushing forward.

Black Heart let out a cry of pain as Purple Heart slammed into her over and over again.

"It's over." Purple Heart whispered softly as she seemingly disappeared and Black Heart was slammed into over and over again from all sorts of angles before a strong blow sent her flying to the ground below where she slammed into the ground next to White Heart. Looking up, Black Heart twitched before passing out from the pain, her body reverting back to Noire.

"Wow!" Yellow Heart flew up to Purple Heart, who didn't look at her. "You're so strong, Purple!"

"Let's end them." Purple Heart said as she turned to look at Yellow Heart. "HDD Yellow Heart!"

Yellow Heart's eyes started to sparkle at that. "OKAY!" Her body glowed as she turned into a gauntlet. "NNNGH!" She cried out as Purple Heart's fist entered her. "Purple, this feels really weird!"

White Heart stared in horror as she found herself unable to move. "N...No..." She could feel her body trembling as Purple Heart pointed her fist at her.

"Rocket..." Purple Heart whispered.

"PAAAAAAUNCH!" Yellow Heart finished as she was launched at the downed CPUs.

"NO!" Purple Sister rushed in and slammed her blade against the large gauntlet. "Peashy! Stop this!"

Above them, Purple Heart was groaning and panting. "This..." A screen suddenly formed in front of her. "You are Anonydeath, yes?"

The person on the other end nodded. "Listen, sister, I've been monitoring you, you need to come back."

"Our enemies are still alive." Purple Heart shot back, before stiffening as her vision went red.

"Return to base, bring Yellow Heart, the other CPUs are beaten." As Anonydeath said that, HDD Yellow Heart over-powered Purple Sister and blasted her in the stomach, which sent her flying into the ground as the gauntlet returned to Yellow Heart. "You can do it willingly or I'll force you to."

Purple Heart nodded, turned and flew back to base.

"I gotta go, bye bye!" Yellow Heart turned and caught up to Purple Heart and helped her back to base.

Nepgear, having transformed back after that attack, groaned and slowly sat up. She noticed that one, she was alive and two, the monsters that had been bothering them weren't around. "Well, that's good at least." She groaned and flopped onto her back. "I'm just going to rest for a few minutes."

Still, she couldn't help but cry softly. They had failed to not only get into Eden, but they had failed in saving Neptune. 'We need a plan.' Brute forcing their way to a solution just wasn't going to work.

(-)

"You could have killed the other CPUs." Mr. Badd, a balding, middle-aged man in a black business suit, pointed out to Anonydeath as Purple Heart was laid in a pod and reverted to Neptune before he closed the door on it. "So what are you going to do now?"

"First of all, Badd," Anonydeath turned to his associate, "while Purple and Yellow Heart could have killed them, Purple Heart wouldn't have lasted another thirty seconds out there. I know you don't know, but HDD takes a LOT out of a CPU to stay in it for too long and she was in HDD for a year straight. If anything, she's going to need a few months of resting to be back to normal strength."

"And that's why you have her in the pod?" Mr. Badd asked as he looked at Neptune. 'She really does look like a child.' He knew she was much older than she looked, but he still couldn't help but feel like a horrible person for what they were doing to her.

"I'm going to flood her with shares so her body can recover faster." Anonydeath answered him. The power armor looked at Mr. Badd, "and I want you to watch over her."

Mr. Badd jerked in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because Little Rei doesn't like dealing with you." Anonydeath answered him. "Just make sure that she gets plenty of rest, that's all you need to do."

"Sure." Mr. Badd nodded and watched as Anonydeath floated off. Turning, he sighed as he saw Neptune resting. "...This is all sorts of wrong. We just wanted a nation of our own to prove that humans don't need CPUs."

Mr. Badd couldn't help but wonder why things were going the way they were.

To be continued...


	25. Conversion Part 6

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

...So no one liked the previous chapter?

* * *

"Nepgear..." The Histoire of the Hyper Dimension smiled at the CPU Candidate. "How have things been going?"

"Not good." Nepgear sighed, looking incredibly sad. "Histoire, it's been years now. Anytime we get close to Eden to try and save Neptune and Peashy, they show up with a bunch of monsters that we just can't kill and we have to retreat."

"I see." Histoire had a sad look on her face. "Things are going bad over here, the past few days have been really hard on everyone."

"How bad, Histoire?" Nepgear asked her.

Histoire sighed softly. "Really badly, I'm afraid. Shares are dropping all over the world and the others are having trouble controlling their citizens as well."

"If only we were there," Nepgear whispered, "but without Neptune, I..."

"...Is Neptune truly gone?" Histoire asked softly.

"NO!" Nepgear glared at the oracle, much to her shock. "I don't care how hard it is, I know Neptune's still in there somewhere! Every time we fight she's got that cold personality, but I know she's there..."

"She disappeared for a year, showed up to drive you away from Eden and it's been how long since then again?"

Nepgear sighed softly. "Three years, Histoire. I..." Her eyes teared up, "I want my big sister back. I don't know how to get her back. I even managed to get her stuck in an eggplant trap, she didn't react like she normally does to eggplants."

"Even back before the amnesia, Neptune always disliked eggplants." Histoire had a worried look on her face. "What are you going to do, Nepgear?"

"If only I knew how they were keeping her under their control." Nepgear muttered softly. "If I knew, I might be able to..."

"Ga-thunk..." A somber voice spoke up and Nepgear spun, her eyes wide as she saw not only Abnes, but a somber looking Mr. Badd standing there.

"...How did you get in here?" Nepgear asked. They were standing by a wall that wasn't anywhere near any sort of outside balconies or doors. Behind her, Histoire's image cut out as the connection went bad.

"That isn't important." Mr. Badd answered her. "Would you like to save Purple and Yellow Heart?"

The look Nepgear gave him told him more than any words could have.

(-)

A few minutes later...

Blanc snarled as she looked at Mr. Badd, the group was sitting at the dinner table, because there was no conference table in Plutia's Basilicom and she was on the opposite end of where Mr. Badd and Abnes were sitting. "While I appreciate any information you might have to save our friends, the fact that you have the audacity to even show your face around me fills me with so much disgust that it's taking everything I have not to bust your face open."

Mr. Badd sighed and nodded. "I completely understand. After all, I was the one who stole your nation from you and had all your followers abandon you."

Before Blanc could say anything, Plutia grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Blanc, it's okay, we already punished him over it." She smiled at the brown-haired CPU. "Besides, if he is trying to hurt us or Neppy or P-Ko, I won't let him get off so lightly like I did last time."

The way she said it, plus the smile on her face had everyone but Blanc, who was blushing and smiling at the thought of Plutia standing up for her, and Nepgear, who was ignoring Plutia, shivering in fear.

Abnes shivered and wondered why she had to come with.

"Before I tell you how to save your friend, I need to explain a few things about our group." Mr. Badd said as he adjusted his glasses. "First of all, we were brought together under the common goal of creating our own nation, one that doesn't need a CPU to function. However..."

"The way the world works," Vert, who had been quiet next to Noire, suddenly spoke up, "that's pretty hard to do." Mr. Badd nodded. "In some ways, I can understand the desire, a nation run by humans rather than a CPU who could be quite cruel and malicious for one reason or another does sound better."

"But without a CPU, there's no protection against monsters." Mr. Badd sighed heavily. "And for the longest time, the only CPU was..."

"Me," Blanc spoke up, her angry look was long replaced by a sullen look, "and I was a pretty horrible CPU for a long time. It was pretty easy for you to manipulate me after all."

"Indeed," Mr. Badd said, grimacing at the glare he got from her, "please, I mean no disrespect to you, Lady Blanc. Anyway, since we couldn't create our own nation, we got the idea to create our own CPU to do it for us."

"If I had known that they were turning little girls into horrible monsters..." Abnes growled.

"Speaking of those monsters," Nepgear spoke up, her eyes narrowed at them, "what you did was horrible, as one of Planeptune's CPUs, I have every right to punish you two for not only harming countless girls, but kidnapping three children that were under our direct protection."

"Yes, but then we wouldn't be able to turn them back into people." Mr. Badd said, causing everyone to stare in shock at him. "I've been doing some research and I've come to the conclusion that the CPU Memory effect can be reversed, at least for the ones that were incompatible with it."

"Reverse a CPU Memory effect?" Noire whispered softly, her eyes wide as a horrible thought came to her. "But if you could do that to them, you could use it on us and revert us to being human!"

Mr. Badd shook his head. "I doubt it, the transformation that you go under when you become CPUs is far more potent than a failed transformation."

"Would it be possible though?" Blanc asked, causing Mr. Badd to think about it for a moment.

"I suppose the basis of this could be used to return you to being humans, but there's nothing saying that you couldn't get another CPU Memory to just become a Goddess again."

Noire sighed heavily. "But you don't have a way to turn them back fully yet, huh?" Mr. Badd shook his head. "Fine, where are the monsters?"

"Still in Eden." Mr. Badd answered her. "I didn't want to risk them getting hurt."

"Smart man," Vert commented softly, "what are you thinking, Noire?"

Noire crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Mr. Badd, "as much as Neptune annoyed me at times, she's still someone I," her face turned red as she continued, "would consider a f-f-f-friend."

"Stop being a tsundere about it!" Blanc snapped at Noire.

"FINE!" Noire yelled and took a deep breath. "Take your research and those girls to Lastation after you leave here." She ignored the looks and gasps of surprise. "You might have made some great strides, but you're only one person. Lastation engineers and scientists are some of the best in the world. If your work can be used to undo failed CPU transformations, it'll go a long way to making sure that no one else has to suffer in the future."

"Plus with Lastation having the way to undo the transformation, you'd also make sure that no one could find a way to undo our transformations, huh?" Vert asked, getting a nod from Noire.

"The last thing we need is some terrorist in the future getting their hands on how it works and figuring out how to use it to affect us."

"It will take me a few days." Mr. Badd answered her. "As for your friends, first of all, there's a machine deep in Eden's base that's draining shares from all of your nations and siphoning them into Eden."

"I knew it!" Blanc growled. Her shares shouldn't have gotten as low as they were under normal circumstances. "Even if we released cutting edge consoles and games, we'd still be losing shares."

"So we need to destroy the machine, huh?" Nepgear asked, getting a nod from Mr. Badd. "What about Neptune and Peashy?"

"I don't know what kind of control Anonydeath and Rei has on those two," Mr. Badd said, "however, I do know that Purple Heart has something unusual on her head."

"Unusual?" Nepgear asked, wondering what it could be.

Abnes turned around and lifted her hair up and Mr. Badd pointed to the base of her skull. "Right here," Mr. Badd continued, "there's some sort of black device attached to her head." Abnes dropped her hair and turned back to face the others. "I've seen Rei use a remote to make Purple Heart jerk like she's feeling nothing but pain or fall to the floor like she's in the throes of extreme pleasure, but most of the time it's pain. And then she goes silent and responds to orders almost mechanically."

"A cerebral cortex interface?!" Nepgear gasped, her eyes wide while everyone looked at her sharply. "Such a thing, using it can make bodies that are dead keep moving and can force people to do things they don't want and feel things they don't want because it bypasses the body's natural defenses and goes straight for the brain."

"You know about it?" Blanc asked, getting a nod from Nepgear.

"Yes, I've studied the effects of such when I was building robots. I was curious about cybernetics as well and looked into stuff." Nepgear shivered. "If Neptune has that on her..." She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "First, I'd have to interfere with the signal so that no one could force her to do anything, because that thing could send a signal to her brain and kill her instantly." The CPUs and humans in the room all looked at each other and gulped as they listened in, they had no idea it was that serious. "Secondly, after that, there's probably a small window of opportunity, I'd have to short out the device so that it couldn't get anymore signals, but that runs the risk of accidentally overloading Neptune's brain and frying her mind and lastly..." Nepgear grimaced and slumped. "It has to be removed, but I don't have any skill in surgery, so I don't..."

"You don't need to." Noire spoke up, causing Nepgear to look at her sharply. "If you can do the other steps without killing her, I've got the surgeons who can help remove it."

"Don't think that you'll be doing this without my help." Blanc said softly, "there are healers in Lowee who can make sure that her body survives the operation."

"Well, we can't have any of them passing out during the operation." Vert said, "Leanbox has developed some energy drinks that don't have the same downsides as the old ones. Smaller, more compact, more potent and lasts for upwards of five hours before the effects wear off. There's a bit of a crash, but so long as you don't consume too much at once it shouldn't be a problem."

Nepgear smiled at them. "Thank you."

"That still leaves the problem with getting into Eden." Histoire pointed out, causing the CPUs to sigh heavily.

"Not a problem." Abnes said and pulled out a map. "This is how you can get in without getting noticed too easily."

"As for the cerebral cortex thing..." Mr. Badd opened up a briefcase and pulled out some papers before handing them to Nepgear. "I found this in Anonydeath's lab. It was laying on the table out in the open, which is rather odd, he usually keeps things hidden, but this might help."

Nepgear looked at it and her eyes widened. "This is... This is what I need! I can make a jamming device so that we can save Neptune!"

"But what about Peashy?" Noire asked, getting a sigh from Nepgear.

"Don't worry..." Plutia said, smiling softly. "Leave P-ko to me, Iffy and Compa."

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled as they saw two ten year olds walk up next to Plutia.

"You can't be serious!" Blanc glared at her friend. "They'll get killed!"

"No they won't." Plutia smiled at her. "We'll handle Peashy..." She looked at Nepgear. "That means Neppy Jr. will have to deal with Neppy..."

"And the rest of us will storm the base..." Noire said, getting a nod from both Nepgear and Plutia. "Great..." She looked at Mr. Badd. "How long will it take you to get completely evacuated?"

"Four days." Mr. Badd answered her.

"You have three days after today." Nepgear answered him. "As soon as the sun rises on the fourth day, we're storming Eden." Everyone in the room nodded and Nepgear took a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, I need to work on making a jamming device." Nepgear didn't even wait for a response as she rushed out of the room.

"Hang on, Neptune, your little sister's coming to save you." Nepgear said to herself.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, here we go.


	26. Conversion Part 7

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Oh goodie, a long one.

* * *

"Are you sure you can trust that information?" Histoire asked as she floated into the lab while Nepgear worked on a remote control.

Nepgear stopped what she was doing and sighed, her shoulders slumping. "No, I can't. I have no clue if it's legitimate, a trap or what." She looked at the miniature book fairy. "But it's all I have, and it's the only hope Neptune has."

Histoire looked at her sadly. "If there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know."

Nepgear nodded at her. "Just make sure that I stop to get some food and sleep, okay?" She went back to working on the remote and Histoire turned and floated away silently.

Stopping at the door, she turned and looked back at Nepgear. 'You've changed so much in the few years you've been here.' Then again, so had the others. 'To think, two sisters from another dimension could cause such changes in this world.' Even if she hated how Neptune was almost as lazy as Plutia, at least the elder sister had not only stopped crisis that were happening in every nation, but she had brought the leaders of those nations together as friends. 'And without the need to fight a war like in her world.'

(-)

In another part of the Basilicom...

"Will this really help Peashy?" Compa, now ten years old, and just entering puberty, asked as she looked at the item that Plutia had her dig up.

"I dunno if it will, but if we can help her and Nep-ko, then I'm all for it!" IF, also ten years old, said, fire in her eyes. "After we save them, can we help kick the bad guy's butt, Lady Plutia?"

Plutia smiled at the two as she gathered up some items of her own. "We have a couple of days, so... Do you two want to get stronger to fight?" Both girls looked at her, eyes wide. "If you do... There's a bunch of monsters in the caves nearby that need to go splat."

"YEAH!" Both girls cheered as they quickly ran to get the items they'd need to fight with.

Plutia smiled as she watched them run off. She wouldn't have them fight against either Yellow Heart or Purple Heart, but if they could get a bit stronger so they wouldn't get killed by accident, that was worth it.

Besides, she was curious about something with those two.

(-)

A few hours later...

"Wow!" Plutia clapped her hands as she watched IF and Compa take down the last of the Kupokitties and Shampurus. "You two got really strong, huh?" The only time Plutia had stepped in was when they had accidentally ran into a really strong Shampuru. While the rabbit-looking monsters didn't look any different between the different forms, she knew the Tough Shampuru was quite a bit stronger than the others in this dungeon.

"Yeah..." IF nodded, sweat on her body. She looked at her hands as they trembled. 'What's going on? I feel like there's something in me trying to burst out into flames and consume everything.'

Compa, on the other hand, seemed rather normal, she wasn't sweating in the slightest. "This is so much fun, Iffy! Thank you, Ploo Ploo!"

Plutia smiled and turned to walk back. "Well now, we can..."

"AHHH!" The girls let out a scream and Plutia spun around to see five Shampuru had suddenly respawned in front of the girls and had engaged in a battle with them.

"It's okay, girls, just..." Plutia trailed off as she noticed something off with the two girls. "What's going on?" Plutia frowned in confusion.

IF's head was hanging down, her brown hair covering her eyes as she trembled. "I'm sweating, I stink, I'm hungry and you jerks just HAD TO GET IN MY WAY!"

"They're just a bunch of meanies!" Compa yelled, an angry frown on her face.

Plutia's eyes widened in surprise as the two were engulfed in light. "Whaaaaaaa?!"

When the light ended, IF's blue outfit had changed colors, her blue jacket becoming red, her socks gaining red flame designs on them, her over-alls becoming pitch black with a flame design in the middle, even her bow had become a bright red! But that wasn't the most shocking thing to Plutia, IF's eyes had turned red and her hair was a mix of blonde and red.

Compa's hair had turned blue while her eyes became green. Her pink coat turned a light blue while the darker parts had become a deep blue in color and there were snowflake designs on Compa's back and shirt.

"I wanna go home and rest so I can help Nep-ko!" IF yelled as she rushed forward, moving at much faster speeds than Plutia had seen her move before, her katars glowing as she cut through several Shampuru with ease, turning them into data.

The remaining Shampuru ran at Compa, who had a syringe in each hand, both filled with a blue liquid. One syringe splashed the liquid forward, covering the bunny monster and slowing it down before she stabbed forward with the other one and Plutia watched, in morbid fascination, as the Shampuru started to bubble and expand before exploding into data in a most gruesome manner.

"Woooow!" Plutia clapped her hands as she ran up to them. "When did you two become CPUs?" She blinked in confusion as she noticed that one, neither of them had wings and two, their eyes were still normal, if just different colors.

"Huh?" Both girls asked at the same time before turning to look at each other. "HUH?!" They yelled in shock and jumped back, pointing at each other.

"Iffy! Why is your hair red and yellow? Why are your eyes red?!"

"Forget about me!" IF retorted and pointed at Compa. "Why is your hair blue and your eyes green?"

Before either one could answer, there was a flash of light and both girls had returned to normal before slumping down, exhausted.

"Huh, I guess that's it then." Plutia said as she picked up the girls and carried them home. 'But that felt like they went HDD, but they didn't. What was that?' She didn't know and would have to ask the others if they knew anything about this.

(-)

Later, at the Basilicom...

"Wait, what?!" Noire, Vert, Blanc and Nepgear all yelled at the same time as they looked at IF and Compa, who had recovered on the trip back home.

"Uh huh..." Plutia nodded as she watched the two eat in ways that wouldn't be out of place if it was Neptune. "They got covered in light and then changed colors and had new moves."

"Are they CPUs?" Blanc asked in confusion. Her confusion only increased as Plutia shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Plutia tapped her chin. "They didn't have wings and their eyes didn't have a power symbol in them."

Histoire floated over to the two girls. "Excuse me, girls." She smiled as they stopped eating and looked up at Histoire. "We're having a hard time believing Plutia when she says you two achieved a status similar to a CPU when you fought against Shampurus... Could you show us what you did?"

"Um..." The two girls looked at each other in confusion.

"I don't know how I did it." IF said and rubbed the back of her head. "I just..."

"IF..." Nepgear said and walked up to her. Kneeling in front of the small girl, she smiled at her. "Was there anything that felt like a surge of power inside of you?" IF's eyes widened and she nodded. "Okay, if you felt that, just remember what it felt like and try to use it again."

"You mean like this, Ge-Ge?" Compa asked as there was a flash of light, causing Nepgear to fall on her butt and the other CPUs to jerk in surprise as the girl's coloration had changed, her hair had turned blue, her eyes green and her outfit had changed not only colors, but there were snowflakes on her outfit.

"Oh! That!" IF said as she was engulfed in light and when it was over, her eyes, leafy bow and the blue parts of her outfit had turned red, her overalls had turned black with red flames and her hair was a yellow-red color.

"See?" Plutia clapped as the CPUs gawked at the children.

"Hmm..." Histoire flew around the two girls, scanning them. "Most interesting. They are using shares, but it's different from you girls."

"How so?" Nepgear asked, wondering how this was going on.

"Well, if I had to put in a term..." Histoire tapped her chin. "I'd say the best way to describe this is self-sustaining share energy."

"For those of us who have no idea what you're talking about," Noire spoke up, "could you explain it in easier terms?" She ignored how Blanc and Vert both snickered at her.

"Well," Histoire looked at Noire and then at the kids before nodding. "You only have share energy because of your CPU memory that you absorbed. Because of that, you're now a CPU, but you need the faith of people around you to transform and maintain your power." Noire nodded, she knew that. "IF and Compa, however, have no CPU Memory in them, but they're producing share energy that they can use to transform."

"But how?" Blanc asked as the two girls transformed back to normal, looking a bit tired. "They aren't CPUs are they?"

"No." Histoire shook her head. "They have a power boost similar to you when you go HDD, but they don't have anything that makes them a CPU."

"That doesn't make any sense." Vert said as she looked at the girls. "Are you sure that they didn't consume a CPU Memory?"

"Um..." Plutia's eyes widened as she realized something. "Maaaaybe I'm wrong buuuuut..."

"What?" Nepgear asked as she got up and looked at Plutia. "Did something occur to you?"

"Well..." Plutia tapped her cheek and tilted her head. "No girl has ever been able to do this before, outside of CPUs, riiiiight?" Everyone nodded, that was common knowledge. "Weeeelll... Noire, Blanc, Histy... Do you remember when we first got Iffy, Compa and Peashy?"

"I remember being surprised you had kids suddenly." Noire muttered, a pouty look on her face.

"I remember everyone freaking out when they wanted breast milk..." Blanc said, before she, Noire and Histoire's eyes all went white and blank with black circles around them.

"EEEEEEH?!" The three yelled at the same time.

"Uh huh!" Plutia nodded, smiling and clapping her hands together. "Neppy took Peashy and transformed and used her shares to make her boobies produce milk and Peashy, Iffy and Compa fed on that for a few years."

"Oh yeah, they were still breastfeeding after I came here, weren't they?" Nepgear muttered, remembering how strange it had been to walk in on Neptune in HDD feeding the three little ones. "Wait, she used shares?!" Nepgear asked, shock in her voice as the other CPUs, other than Vert, all nodded. Nepgear got up and started to pace back and forth as she worked it out in her head. "That explains everything then. If they were all drinking milk that was derived from share energy, then they'd be absorbing shares from a CPU and since they fed on her several times a day for a few years..."

"I'm not a vampire!" IF pouted at everyone. "I didn't eat Nep-ko!"

Nepgear giggled softly. "No, you just drank the milk from her boobs when you were a tiny baby."

"Oh." IF said as Compa giggled at her.

"So..." Noire felt her eyes twitching. "Neptune's brilliant plan to feed three babies ended up with two of those babies gaining super powers and the third one becoming a CPU?"

"Sounds like something that only she could do." Vert said, laughing softly as Blanc nodded.

Nepgear giggled at that. "Well, that's Neptune for you, routinely doing the impossible and kicking reason to the curb." For some reason, she really wanted to attach a drill to her sister's arm, but she wasn't sure why. 'Still...' She thought about this and realized that IF, Compa and Peashy really were her nieces thanks to Neptune's actions.

"It's a good thing that this wasn't something well-known ahead of time." Blanc muttered softly, causing everyone to look at her. She gave Vert a sharp look. "With those milk jugs on you, if you had waited a few years, you'd have an army of super powered kids when you fought against us."

Vert twitched while giving her a tight smile. "At least I could feed an army. If you tried to do what Neptune did, there'd be an epidemic of starving babies."

Nepgear sighed and gave the two of them an annoyed look. "The way you two act, it's almost like a Tsundere and her lover."

"Reaaaaaally?" Plutia asked, a pout coming to her face. "Blanc is in love with Vert?"

Vert and Blanc both stiffened at that, their faces turned bright red. "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They yelled at Nepgear at the same time.

"I could easily see it." Noire smirked at the two as they rounded on her. "The two granny CPUs hooking up and doing lewd things with their wrinkly and oatmeal-like bodies..."

"You went too far." Vert muttered as a spear formed in her hands.

"And that's something Neptune would say." Blanc growled, a hammer forming in her hands while her eyes went red.

There was a flash of light and the three CPUs stiffened in fear as they heard a familiar chuckling.

"Oh my... It seems that you three need a demonstration." Iris Heart purred as she tapped her sword on an open palm, "about what NOT to do in my home!" Actual anger creeped into her voice as Histoire, Nepgear, IF and Compa all immediately fled the room. "And since it's just us..." A nasty grin came to her face. "How about I give you the Neppy Jr. special?"

The three trembled and huddled close to each other, their eyes blank, white and filling with tears.

"NOOOOOO!" The three cried out at the same time.

(-)

Several hours later...

"PHEW!" Plutia was smiling brightly as she walked out of the room, her face flushed softly. "That felt soooooo good!"

"Um, Plutia..." Nepgear gulped softly. "Are they alive?"

Plutia blinked and nodded. "Uh huh... They're all alive. But now I need to go and change my underwear and take a bath, I'm all sticky..."

After Plutia left, Compa tugged on Nepgear's sleeve. "Why is Ploo Ploo all sticky?"

Nepgear giggled softly and wondered how to explain Plutia's sadism to a young girl. "Um, well... You know how Plutia turns into Iris Heart and people get scared of her?" Compa nodded, knowing IF was terrified of Iris Heart, not that Compa understood, she thought Iris Heart was pretty cool and awesome, but she knew enough not to get on Iris Heart's bad side. "They get scared because sometimes Iris Heart not only gets mad and punishes them, but she sometimes gets covered in sticky stuff and it's really bad when she's really covered in it."

Compa blinked, not really understanding, but she nodded. "So, if Ploo Ploo gets super sticky, it's bad?" Nepgear nodded. "Oh, okay..." She turned and walked off, causing Nepgear to sigh.

'I sure hope she doesn't get weird ideas about this.' Nepgear supposed that Compa was starting to get to the age where she would be curious about adult stuff, but she didn't know how to explain it in the slightest.

(-)

A couple of days later...

"So we're ready then?" Nepgear asked as she, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Plutia, IF and Compa, the latter two had some cotton bags on their arms full of stuff for some reason, stood in a forest near Eden's main base.

"Yeah." Noire nodded at her. "Vert, Blanc and I will sneak in and try to find the device that's siphoning all the shares of Gamindustri into Eden while you four stay out here to confront Neptune and Peashy." She had a disturbed look on her face. "Are you sure about this?" Noire looked at Plutia, who had IF and Compa next to her.

"Don't worry, Noire." Plutia smiled at her. "Iffy and Compa have been doing lots of monster killing quests and have gotten REALLY strong now."

"In only a couple of days?" Vert raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if you know this, Plutia, while the world has some video game logic, I don't think it runs on RPG logic."

Plutia blinked a few times. "It doesn't? That stinks. Well, that's okay, I'm sure Iffy and Compa will be fine. Besides, they won't fight Yellow Heart, I will."

Nepgear looked at Vert, Blanc and Noire. "Listen, if you stop the shares being drained into Eden, that should weaken Neptune and Peashy enough for Plutia and I to win."

"Are you stronger than your sister?" Blanc asked her.

Nepgear closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes and no. I've done things she can't do, but I know that if it came down to it, when the chips are down, she can pull through in ways that I can't." She opened her eyes and looked Blanc right in hers. "But that's not why I know that I can win. That's not my sister who's fighting us. That's a phantom of the past that's using my sister's body." She balled her hands into fists. "This isn't the first time I've had to save my sister, it probably won't be the last time either, but either way, I'm going to save her now and every time she's in trouble."

Blanc smiled at her. "Good luck."

"Let's just hope Mr. Badd got those monsters out of there." Vert shivered, not wanting to face them again.

"Right, let's go!" Noire yelled as she, Blanc and Vert rushed inside.

Plutia and Nepgear waited a moment before transforming into their HDD forms. Nepgear charged up an energy blast before firing it at the base, causing the alarms to raise and hopefully draw Neptune and Peashy out. A few moments later and both Purple and Yellow Heart came rushing out to meet them.

"Only you two?" Purple Heart asked as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm almost disappointed." She looked down and saw IF and Compa, who were both looking at her in fright. "Unless you're going to make children fight."

Purple Sister floated forward. "No, I'm your opponent. You leave everyone else alone."

"And I'll fight you, Yellow Heart," Iris Heart smirked as she held her sword to the side.

"Eh?" Yellow Heart blinked and tilted her head. "But you aren't that strong." She grinned and rushed forward. "But if you want me to hurt you, I can do that too!"

Purple Heart ignored the two as they started to fight and focused on Purple Sister. "Fine, but this will be the last time. When you lose here, you won't leave."

"I won't lose, big sister." Purple Sister said, a determined look on her face. "I refuse to lose!"

Purple Heart twitched slightly before snarling and rushing down at Purple Sister, their swords clashing.

(-)

Meanwhile, inside the base...

"What am I doing?" A frightened voice was heard as feet shuffled along the floor. "I don't like CPUs, sure, but why am I doing that to her?" Suddenly the person stopped and a laugh was heard. "Oh yeah, because I hate her and everything about her, she can suffer and rot for all I care." There was a banging noise as the person turned to the nearest wall and started slamming her head against it. "No! It's not right! I shouldn't be..."

"Man, if I had known you would have turned into such a mess I would have taken all your power instead of leaving you with a little bit of it." A new voice spoke up and the person in the room spun to see a dark skinned, blonde fairy sitting on a book grinning at her. "Heya, Rei, enjoying bringing this world to near ruin?"

"You?" Rei gasped, her eyes wide. "Croire! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to take all my power!"

"Yeah..." Croire nodded at her. "But I thought if I left you some that things might be more interesting." A wide grin split her face as she looked at Rei. "It looks like I was right! Your two CPUs are super powered, sure, but since you're here, you're also siphoning like half of the shares into yourself."

"No wonder it feels like my old self is coming back." Rei muttered in anger as she glared at the fairy. "So now what?"

"Now?" Croire's grin turned nasty and Rei let out a scream as she felt the remainder of her power get ripped away from her. "I'm taking this and giving it to your other self. She's been making a mess of the Hyper Dimension. Good thing you had two share suction machines made, she's been making good use of it in the Hyper Dimension. Those other CPUs sure aren't anything when their shares get sucked out." Croire laughed as black energy surrounded by sparkles and a multi-colored glow came out of Rei, causing her to fall to the ground, panting and trembling. "It's kind of too bad. Oh well, I wonder if she'll kill them, have them executed, humiliate them before ending them or do something lewd and perverted." Croire rubbed her hands together gleefully as a purple portal opened behind her. "Oh well, time to go!"

Rei could only watch as Croire disappeared through the portal before she slumped down, passing out.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"Think this is it?" Vert asked as she looked at a rather complicated machine.

"I feel shares..." Blanc muttered. "Let's smash it."

"Works for me." Noire said as the three transformed into their HDD forms. "Let's go!" Black Heart grinned as she pulled out her large sword.

Green Heart smirked as wind spun around the tip of her spear. "This shall be fun." Her large breasts bounced as she felt her excitment increasing.

(-)

Outside...

Iris Heart grimaced as she parried Yellow Heart's attacks. "You always were a strong child, Peashy." She whispered before flipping backwards and rushing forward. "But naughty girls need spankings!" Iris Heart whipped her sword over and over again on Yellow Heart, who tried to block the attacks, only to find that her arms were knocked out of position by Iris Heart's relentless attacks before the sadistic CPU kicked her in the gut, causing her to double over and cough. Yellow Heart looked up, only to find Iris Heart's heel dropping down on the top of her head and sending her crashing to the ground below. "Now..." Iris Heart grinned as a ball of electricity formed in front of her. "Thunderblade kiss!" She swung her sword down, sending the ball of electrical energy crashing down on Yellow Heart, who cried out in pain as lightning crackled over her body. "Oh, don't worry, I'll make the pain feel really good..." Smirking, Iris Heart blew a kiss forward and the ball of energy erupted.

On the ground Yellow Heart was on her back, twitching, smoking and her processor was badly torn to the point of almost falling off as parts of her breasts, stomach, thighs and butt were all exposed, though there was still enough material on her body to keep from being obscene. "Owwies!" Yellow Heart suddenly sat up, pouting at Iris Heart. "That was mean!"

Running a hand through her large mane of hair, Iris Heart chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not in a mood to play."

Yellow Heart pouted before rushing up at Iris Heart.

(-)

While Yellow Heart and Iris Heart fought, the Planeptune sisters were battling across the sky of Eden.

"Thirty-Two Bit Mega Blade!" Purple Heart called out as she flew backwards and spun around in mid-air, spinning and swinging her sword forward, launching several swords at Purple Sister. Purple Heart felt an odd feeling of pride in her chest as Purple Sister fired multiple blasts, shattering the blades and then rushing in so that their swords met with a clash of metal. "You're pretty good."

"I have to be." Purple Sister said as she pushed her blade against Purple Heart's. "Because my sister's life depends on me being good."

Purple Heart jerked softly. "Sis...ter?"

"Yes!" Purple Sister had a look of determination on her face. "My sister needs help and even if she's the older one and even if she's stronger than I am, I won't ever let her down." She saw Purple Heart's purple eyes widening in shock. "Even if I can't beat the bad guys and even if I fail, I won't ever quit." Letting out a cry of determination, she pushed Purple Heart away. "Because I love my idiotic big sister despite all her faults!"

Purple Heart grimaced and gripped her head. 'Why do I...' There was a pulse and a throb in her head as her eyes became dull. Ignoring Purple Sister, she held up her sword and it started to glow with power. "Neptune Br..ea..k.." Her eyes widened as her sword stopped glowing.

"Seems like they succeeded." Iris Heart said as she saw Yellow Heart staggering in the air. "Time to end this then. Fighting Viper!" Two strong strikes to Yellow Heart had the busty CPU crying out in pain as her processor broke apart and she fell to the ground, completely naked, her bare breasts bounced everywhere as she landed on her back. That only lasted for a moment before she returned to normal and, much to Iris Heart's relief, completely clothed in her bee outfit.

Purple Heart panted and shook in mid-air. "What..?" She looked up to see Purple Sister suddenly in front of her and swinging her sword in. Growling, she blocked the attack. "You somehow cut me off from my shares."

"No." Purple Sister shook her head. "You still have them, but you need to come back to us, Neptune!" As the two sisters struck their blades against each other, Purple Sister grimaced softly. 'I need her to be still long enough for me to try the remote on before anything else.'

On the ground, Iris Heart landed in front of Peashy, who was rubbing her head and whining. "Owwies! That hurt!"

Iris Heart chuckled softly and returned to her human form. "Hello, Peashy, do you remember me?" Plutia asked, before sighing as Peashy looked at her and shook her head. "That's okay," she turned to look at Compa and IF as they walked forward, "you have friends who want to help."

"Huh?" Peashy looked at the two girls and frowned in confusion. "You two look familiar to me."

"Compa..." Plutia smiled at the girl. "Show Peashy your toy."

"You mean this?" Compa asked and pulled out a rather large toy syringe from her cloth sack.

Suddenly Peashy's eyes widened and she jumped up in fear. "AAAAAH! SCARY POKEY!" She ran behind some rocks and was followed by Compa, who had been encouraged by Plutia to run after her.

After a few minutes of them running around, Plutia grabbed Peashy from behind and lifted her up and off the ground. "Okay, calm down, no scary pokey will hurt you."

"You mean it?" Peashy sniffled and looked behind her as Compa stopped and giggled.

"Uh huh..." Plutia smiled and put Peashy down. "But I bet you still don't know who we are, huh?" Peashy blinked and shook her head. "That's fine... Iffy, you're up."

IF pulled out a little book and looked at it carefully before opening it up to the page that was bookmarked. "And so, the gallant heroine charged the evil monster and her wicked minion to save the princess Nep-ko!"

Peashy's eyes widened as she listened. "OOooooh! What next!? What next?!"

"Um..." IF quickly read it. "Then after the heroine saves the Princess from the evil minion of darkness, she takes Princess Nep-ko off to get married, but the evil witch Dark Lord PluOOO!" IF's eyes bugged out and looked at Plutia, who smiled and nodded, indicating it was okay. "Um, the evil witch Dark Lord Plutia comes to stop them, but the Heroine fights her off before she can revive her minions and then runs away with the Princess before the wicked queen of the fairies Histoire takes the Princess away to work."

"That's so cool!" Peashy's eyes were sparkling. "I wanna rescue a princess now!"

"Peashy, look..." Plutia smiled and held out a pudding cup. The young girl carefully took it and she stared at the top. "It's your favorite pudding."

"Nep... Pudding?" Peashy's eyes widened in shock.

*Flash*

"THAT'S MY PUDDING!" Peashy yelled at a girl slightly taller than her cloaked in shadow.

"Nep wha?!" The person yelled in shock. "But this is MY pudding! I put my name on it and everything!"

"NO WAY! THAT'S MY PUDDING!" Peashy yelled and ran forward, headbutting the person in the stomach and causing them to fall onto their back. Peashy grabbed the pudding before it fell and started eating it. "Yummy!"

The person under Peashy groaned and slowly sat up. "P-Ko, you dummy! There's more pudding in the fridge!"

"But this is the best pudding!" Peashy giggled happily.

*End Flash*

Peashy groaned and gripped at her head. "Nep... Nep..."

"Look Peashy..." Plutia smiled and held out two plushies, one that looked like Peashy and one that looked like Neptune. "You and Neppy were always so close."

Peashy stared at the dolls, the pudding cup long since fallen to the floor as she reach out for them, her hands trembling. "Nep... Nep..." Her eyes started to tear up. "Pea.. Pea knows..."

"Peashy..." Compa spoke up and Peashy looked up to see her and IF holding up a picture that had several crudely drawn people on it.

The picture was a table with everyone's name pointing to the people as they sat around it and were all smiling.

"IF... Compa... Nep...gear... Pl..ooot... Nep...Tuna..?" Peashy's eyes widened and she fell to her knees, trembling. "WAAAAAAH! NEPTUNA!"

"Peashy!" Compa and IF ran to her and the smaller girl grabbed them, bawling her eyes out.

"Iffy! Compa!" Peashy cried out and when Plutia knelt down next to them, she grabbed Plutia as well. "Ploot! I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Plutia whispered softly, tears falling out of her eyes as she held her wayward daughter again. "I missed you so much."

(-)

A few moments ago...

"Victory!" Purple Heart held up her sword as she glared at Purple Sister. "SLASH!" She yelled while rushing forward while a V-shaped sigil formed under her feet.

"I'll counter with my Panzer Blade!" Purple Sister called out as she rushed forward at the same time, her attack colliding with Purple Heart's attack in a shower of sparks, both of them turning their bodies to the side in mirror images as their weapons were pointed down and to the side.

Both sisters turned their heads to look at each other and swung their swords against each other in quick and rapid swings that had the blades clashing against each other while they twisted their bodies and pushed their blades against each other while they clashed.

'Don't worry, I'll save you!' Purple Sister thought to herself, she just needed an opening. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see an opening. "If only there was a way to..." She trailed off, remembering a sparring session she had with Noire a few years ago.

*Flash*

"Not bad." Noire smirked at Nepgear, who stared at her hands in shock. "Considering that Neptune never sparred with you, I'm surprised you're so good, you're easier to disarm than your sister is, but that's because she's an actual battle maniac." Noire laughed at Nepgear's expression. "Yeah, she doesn't look or act like it, but Neptune really loves fighting. If you ever have to fight against her, there's a trick you can use to disarm her with ease."

Nepgear nodded as she listened. "Thanks."

"Just so you know, it probably only works one in every three attempts." Noire warned her. "You mess up and you'll be hurting afterwords."

Nepgear nodded. "Uh huh! Got it!"

*End Flash*

Purple Sister nodded and flew back to catch her breath. "I'm betting everything on my next attack!"

Purple Heart smirked and pointed her sword at Purple Sister. "Bring it, you'll soon see that you're inferior to me." She rushed forward and swung her blade down at Purple Sister.

"NOW!" Purple Sister suddenly screamed and twisted, slashing upwards, but not at Purple Heart, instead, she slashed at Purple Heart's arms, her blade connecting with the hilt of Purple Heart's sword, which caused Purple Heart's eyes to widen as she felt her grip loosen just enough for Purple Sister to finish her spin, reach in, knock the sword away before grabbing Purple Heart and pullilng her close.

"What are you doing?" Purple Heart asked as Purple Sister wrapped her arms and legs around her.

"I'm not letting you go." Purple Sister said as a small remote appeared in her hands. "And I'm going to save you!" She moved her hand up to the base of Purple Heart's neck and pressed the button.

Purple Heart's eyes widened as a buzzing sensation covered her body and she threw her head back as her body spasmed in pain. "Gyaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as agony filled her body.

"I'm sorry, Neptune!" Purple Sister said as the two careened to the ground, moving at high speeds. "Please! Put up with it! I swear it'll be over soon!" She hugged her sister tightly as she heard the groaned and cries of pain, discomfort and agony from the older CPU. Tears fell from Purple Sister's eyes as they continued their descent. "Please... It's almost done. I'm just cutting the signal off. Please hold on..."

"Nep..." Purple Heart groaned as she shuddered and her body started to go slack. "Gear... I...Thank...You..." She whispered softly as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Neptune!" Purple Sister started to cry tears of joy. "Thank..."

She wasn't able to finish what she was going to say as the two hit the ground with a loud thump, kicking up dirt and dust.

"Neppy Jr!" Plutia yelled as she, IF, Compa and Peashy ran over to where the two crashed into the ground.

When they got there, they saw Nepgear and Neptune, both back in their human forms, laying on the ground. Neptune was out cold in Nepgear's arms while the younger sister was smiling and crying happily.

To be continued...

* * *

Didn't think I'd get this done today. PHEW!

...What? You think it's over?


	27. Conversion Part 8

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Woooow!" Plutia stared at Noire, Vert and Blanc as they came out of the base. "You three are all dirty and you look like you were beaten up!"

Noire twitched and rubbed her forehead. "After we smashed the device that was stealing all of our shares, it triggered a monster summoning trap."

"Over nine thousand crystal golems, all at a decently high level." Blanc muttered, her miko outfit and hat in tatters.

"Why, if it wasn't for the fact that we quickly regained our SP to spam our EXE drive attacks, we might have been dead." Vert sighed, her green dress torn in several places and her large breasts threatened to spill out of her dress. "But enough about us, were you two..?"

"Uh huh!" Plutia smiled and motioned towards Peashy, who was with IF, Compa and Nepgear, who was holding a sleeping Neptune. "We got them back."

"Then let's go back." Blanc said softly. "I'll call the healers to head to Planeptune."

"And I'll make sure the doctors come over as soon as possible." Noire said as she and Blanc transformed and flew back to their nations.

"Well, I'll head back to Leanbox and get those energy drinks then." Vert looked at Plutia. "But what about you? You have so many to take home."

"Don't worry about it." Plutia smiled at Vert and looked at Peashy. "She's still a CPU, so she can transform, right?"

"Hmm, I guess people would still put faith in her as Eden still exists." Vert answered and looked at Nepgear as she moved Neptune so she was laying on her face on the ground. "Nepgear? What are you?" She staggered in shock as Nepgear pulled out a tool kit from her inventory and pulled out some screwdrivers and other tools. "I thought you said you couldn't do surgery?"

"I can't." Nepgear answered as she went to work on the device. "But I need to short this out so that it can't pick up any more signals, or at the very least," she sighed as the back of the device came off, revealing circuitry and wires underneath, "okay, so this..."

"What's that?" IF asked as she pointed to the device.

"It's the bad thing that was hurting Neptune." Nepgear said as she looked it over and grimace. "Well, the best I can do is this..." She put a small screwdriver into the device and popped some of the circuits out before putting the screwdriver away and sighing. "That's the best I can do for right now." She picked up her sister and was thankful that she was still breathing. "I'd need more time to look at the device to make sure that I got all the right wires and circuits removed so that it wouldn't kill her by accident."

"Then let's go home, okay?" Plutia said as she, Vert, Nepgear and Peashy all went HDD and flew back towards Planeptune, with Green Heart taking off for Leanbox.

(-)

Several hours later...

Nepgear sighed as she sat outside of the operation room. As much as she wanted to be in there with the doctors and healers, she knew that she'd be too nervous and would be more of a hinderance than any sort of help. "If only EEEK!" She jumped in the air as she felt something cold get dropped under the back of her shirt. "Plutia!" Nepgear hissed as she squirmed to get the cold ice off of her. "That's not funny!" She pouted as the sadistic CPU giggled at her.

"Yes it was." Plutia giggled some more. "Peashy, Iffy and Compa are worried sick." She said after some time and she sobered up, sitting next to Nepgear. "I told them that if they were good girls that they could see Neppy as soon as she was done with the surgery."

Nepgear sighed softly and sat back down. "I'm scared." She trembled as she looked at her hands. "I'm scared that I'll never see Neptune again. I'm scared that I'm dreaming and that Neptune's still a bad guy. I'm scared that I'm actually dying and this is my mind giving me something pleasant to think about so that I don't notice that I'm going to die and MMPH!?" Nepgear's eyes widened as Plutia put a hand on her mouth.

"Neppy Jr..." Plutia smiled at her. "You're like Neppy, just a big silly girl."

The two suddenly started to giggle as the tension started to evaporate. They looked at the door to the operating room and could only hope that Neptune pulled through.

(-)

Meanwhile at the Basilicom...

"Woooow!" Peashy's eyes sparkled as she, IF and Compa got into the bath before bed. "You got big, Compa!" She got behind the ten year old and grabbed her budding boobs. "I wonder if they'll get even bigger!"

Compa giggled, the squeezing kind of hurt but it also felt kind of weird. "Maybe they'll get bigger than Ploo Ploo when she's transformed?"

"Or as big as Peashy when she's transformed." IF said as she got into the bath. She waded over to Compa and poked her in the boobs. "Your boobies are bigger than Lady Blanc's are... EEEK!" IF yelled as she felt a pair of hands grab her on the chest. "Hey!"

"Wow, Iffy!" Peashy's eyes sparkled as she squeezed IF's chest. "You're getting big too!"

Compa giggled softly as IF blushed and squirmed from Peashy's boob squeezing. "Didn't Ge Ge say we need to wear bras soon?"

"What's a bra?" Peashy asked, confused as she had never seen such an article of clothing.

"I think Ge Ge said it was to keep our boobies from falling to the ground when they get bigger." Compa said and tilted her head. "But Ploo Ploo and Nep Nep don't wear bras when they transform, do they?"

The three little girls looked at each other in confusion and thought about it. Try as they like, none of them could figure out what a bra was used for. After a few minutes of thinking about it, all three got out of the bath and ran, stark naked, through the Basilicom to find someone who could answer them.

The poor staff member that found them first would have happily answered their questions...

Just not while they were in the middle of the greeting area butt naked.

(-)

It was just before sunrise the next morning when an exhausted looking doctor came stumbling out of the operating room.

"Doctor?" Nepgear stood and woke up Plutia, who had fallen asleep and was resting her head on Nepgear's lap, in doing so. "How did it go?"

The doctor sighed as he rubbed his eyes to get the crud that was building up removed. "It was touch and go there for awhile, but..." He smiled at the CPU Candidate. "The operation was a success." He pulled out a mangled device. "It was buried deep into her brain and it was hard to remove, but we got it out of her without causing permanent damage."

Nepgear shuddered and hugged the doctor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The doctor smiled nervously. He was used to this from regular people, not goddesses. "Yes, well, there's some bad news I'm afraid." Nepgear stiffened and pulled away from the doctor. "Well, for one, I'm married, so I can't return the hug, I hope you understand." He mentally laughed as Plutia, who had been standing up, suddenly face-faulted to the ground while Nepgear sweat-dropped horribly. "And for two..." He sighed, his amusement disappearing. "Lady Neptune is showing signs of being in a coma."

Both Nepgear and Plutia stared at him in shock.

"As she's a Goddess, we have no clue how long it would take for her to recover and come out of it." The doctor continued. "Not that we do anyway. But the good news is, as a Goddess, she won't pass away even if she was in a coma for years."

"Not funny." Both Nepgear and Plutia said at the same time.

"It wasn't supposed to be." The doctor answered them. "So we have some options. You can leave Lady Neptune here and have her recover in the hospital. However, as one of Planeptune's CPUs, it might be better to have her in the Basilicom."

"The Basilicom." Nepgear answered instantly. "If people ask, we'll make an announcement stating that Neptune was badly injured and needs time to recover."

"Woooow, Neppy Jr., you came up with that really fast." Plutia was impressed, she wouldn't have thought of something like that so fast.

Nepgear blushed softly. "I've learned a lot from the various Oracles." Chika had been a master of BSing after all and Nepgear had picked up a few tricks from the green-haired Oracle before Chika had left. 'I kind of wonder where she, Mina and Kei disappeared to.'

The doctor nodded. "Very well, I'll make arrangements. As for Lady Neptune, she'll have a small scar on the back of her head and even then, with the way you Goddesses heal, I don't know if it'll stick. If she wakes up anytime soon, she'll probably have a major headache, so I'll make sure to prescribe some pain killers for her."

Both Nepgear and Plutia nodded, happy to know that Neptune would be back with them, even if she would be sleeping the entire time.

(-)

Six weeks later...

Nepgear smiled as she, Histoire, Plutia, Peashy, IF, Compa, Noire, Blanc and Vert all ate breakfast at the table. "Thanks for coming over."

"It's no problem." Vert smiled at her. "Has there been any change with Neptune?"

Nepgear shook her head. "No. Neptune's in a private room being monitored constantly, but she hasn't responded to anything. But her vital signs are getting better at least."

"From what we can tell," Histoire spoke up, "due to the device that was attached to Neptune's skull, it was putting undue stress on her body and now that it's gone, she just needs to basically reboot."

"You almost make it sound like we're computers or something." Noire muttered. "Then again, a cpu is something that is in a computer as well, isn't it?"

"Beep beep, give Pea food, beep beep!" Peashy spoke up and held up her plate for more food, getting laughs from everyone.

Histoire smiled at all of them. "Yes, well, I'm just abababababababababababa..." She started to vibrate and shake violently.

"Huh, it's been awhile since we got a call." Nepgear said as Histoire answered the call. As the small Histoire suddenly lit up and a projection of another Histoire formed on the wall, Nepgear's good mood evaporated as she saw the look on her face. "Histoire? What's going on?"

"Nepgear, were you able to save Neptune?" Histoire asked, getting a nod from Nepgear. "Good. I'm sorry to say, but you need to return to this dimension as soon as you can."

"What's going on, Histoire?" Nepgear asked, a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly formed and she wasn't sure why.

Histoire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "A few days ago for us, shares started to plummet across Gamindustri. There have been a massive increase in monster attacks, which has led to riots in the streets..."

"Histoire?" Nepgear trembled. "What aren't you telling me?"

Histoire slowly opened her eyes, a serious look on her face. "Noire, Vert and Blanc... Have been captured."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time, shock on their faces.

"A group led by a woman by the name of Rei Ryghts has popped up, claiming that the CPUs are failures and don't deserve their positions in life." Histoire explained. "With shares as low as they are, it was impossible for the CPUs to fight them off and they were captured." The fairy had a truly sad look on her face as she continued to speak. "Tomorrow, at noon, the three will be executed in Planeptune."

"What about Uni, Rom or Ram!?" Nepgear was pale and was hoping that her friends were still alive.

"They're still alive, as far as I know." Histoire answered her. "There was no announcement one way or the other. Nepgear, please, shares are very weak right now, but I can gather the remainder of what's left." Histoire gave Nepgear a serious look. "But you need to gather an extraordinary amount of shares and hurry. I will call you at this time tomorrow. If you don't have the shares..." Histoire trailed off and sighed. "Then I fear that Gamindustri will have no more CPUs after tomorrow."

Before Nepgear could answer, the image cut off and Histoire sighed softly. "I'm sorry, it cut off."

"We need to gather shares..." Nepgear whispered softly and looked at Plutia, Noire, Vert and Blanc. "Please, I need your help. I need you four to gather as many shares from your nations as possible."

"But Neppy Jr.," Plutia began, only to be cut off by Nepgear.

"LISTEN!" Nepgear yelled and fell to her knees. "Plutia, I'm begging you. Those are my friends! I care about them deeply. I... I'll do anything you want. If you want me to be your whipping post for months, I'll do it! If you want me to run around Planeptune naked, fine! If you want something more, I'll do what I can! Please!" Tears fell from her eyes as she bowed her head all the way to the floor. "I need your help."

"Um... Neppy Jr.," Plutia smiled nervously, "I don't mind the thought, but I think you misunderstand me..."

"What Plutia's trying to say," Noire spoke up as Nepgear lifted her head, "is that we have no clue how all of us raising our shares as high as possible will help you."

"Uh huh..." Plutia nodded and smiled at Noire. "Even if we gather shares, how does that help you?"

Nepgear smiled at that. "Then you'll help me if I tell you how?"

"Of course we would." Blanc answered her. "For one, I'm not going to abandon myself to be executed. For two, I owe Neptune a big favor, so it's the least I can do..."

"And finally," Vert answered, "we like you, Nepgear, you don't need to beg and promise us that stuff."

"Although..." Plutia giggled as her face went flush. "Will you really let me do what I want to you?"

"If you promise to work hard for a year and gather all the shares possible," Nepgear trembled and nodded, "then yes."

"YIPPEE!" Plutia jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Oh, I'll have so much fun with you, Neppy Jr.!"

Blanc was pouting at that. "So..." She spoke up, trying to ignore the conversation, "how would us gathering shares help you?"

Nepgear took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "When we faced off against the Deity of Sin a few years ago, Neptune, Noire, Vert and Blanc of my world transferred all of the shares of the four nations into me and with that power I was able to cut down the Deity of Sin." The other CPUs nodded, though Peashy was confused, but she just listened quietly. "I didn't get their shares, the CPUs were acting as conduits, but I got the power of those shares."

"So that their nations wouldn't get ruined." Vert instantly realized why the CPUs had done that. "So we would do the same here then? All of us would gather as many shares as possible, raising them as high as they will go and then when it's time to go back..."

"The four of you would flood me with shares. I would basically act as a connection between the two dimensions and force a portal open." Nepgear nodded, a hand over her chest.

"How long would it remain open though?" Noire asked her. "When you came here, the portal only remained open for a few moments."

"I don't know." Nepgear answered truthfully. "But that was with a small amount of shares from one nation. I'll be doing it with an entire dimension's worth of shares. Please, help me."

"Of course." The four CPUs all nodded at one.

"Ge Ge..." Compa spoke up and she, IF and Peashy all gave Nepgear a serious look. "We wanna help too!"

Nepgear smiled at them. "Sure!"

To be continued...

* * *

Uh oh. Hurry everyone! Gather the shares!

I should probably do a part focusing on the Hyper Dimension CPUs, huh?


	28. Conversion Part 9

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So, if you remember my short "Infinite Crisis of Infinite Neps" and how there was a serious Neptune that didn't have a sister but Vert did, well, Sitting on the Event Horizon liked the idea so much that he wrote a story about what happened after that Neptune returned to her Gamindustri. If you want to read it, it's called "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Cure for A Lonely Heart". It's in my faves if you want to quickly get to it.

* * *

In the Hyper Dimension...

Sighing as she slumped to her knees against the floor, Noire, twin-tailed black-haired CPU of Lastation, hung her head as despair started to settle in. Her hands were chained above her head and due to the lack of shares among other things, she couldn't break them. "I hope Uni got away safely." Noire muttered softly. What made the capture even worse to her was the fact that her clothes had been torn off of her after she had been brought to the holding cells, leaving her in just her panties before her captors had shown some decency and had taken one of her bikini tops and put it over her breasts. She tried to adjust her legs as they were falling asleep but found that to be impossible as her bare ankles were shackled to the floor.

In the cell next to hers, Blanc, the short, brown-haired CPU of Lowee snorted, she was in her undershirt and panties, her hat was missing and she was shackled to the wall with her arms and legs bound in an "X" pattern. "I'm sure that Rom and Ram are fine. But where are we?"

On the other side of Noire in her own cell, Vert, a very busty blonde woman, spoke up. "I would tell you if I could see outside, but I find it hard to look anywhere right now."

Noire looked over at Vert and grimaced as she saw the blonde upside down and naked with her arms chained behind her back with her hair brushing across the floor. "Are you okay, Vert?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm fine, but I feel very weird with all the blood flowing to my head like this." Vert answered her. "Also, this is doing wonders to relieve the stress in my shoulders and back, though having my breasts rubbing up against my head is kind of weird."

"They should have put weights on those cow tits of yours just to stretch them out." Blanc grumbled in annoyance as she tried to get comfortable and failed. "...We're going to die tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah..." Noire sighed softly. "I don't know what's worse, being drained to a slow death while being somewhat conscious that it's happening over the course of years or facing a quick death the next day."

"If I had known that I would be dying like this," Vert spoke up, "I would have done more to make Nepgear my little sister."

"Tch," Blanc scoffed, "even now you're going on about that? Newsflash, Thunder Tits, Nepgear would never leave Neptune for you, no matter how much you flaunt your boobs at her."

Vert chuckled softly, "I know, Nepgear loves Neptune too much to leave her, even when Neptune takes advantage of her. But you're misunderstanding me, Blanc." The naked and bound blonde smirked as she continued. "When I said I should have done more to make Nepgear my little sister, I mean I should have tried to marry Neptune."

"HUH?!" Both Blanc and Noire couldn't help but yell in shock.

"Since when are you interested in Neptune?!" Noire asked as she twitched at the thought of Vert in a tuxedo and Neptune in a cute little bridal dress.

"Well, I do like how utterly adorable Neptune can be," Vert answered her, "plus with how you and Blanc always seem to have the highest amount of shares, if our two nations became one, both of us could compete with you on a more even footing."

"Or fall to ruin more quickly." Blanc muttered, though she admitted that Vert had some solid logic with what she was saying. "Besides, you wouldn't marry Neptune."

"Oh?" Vert's voice was curious. "I'd love to turn my body to look at you, Blanc, but even if I used my breasts to act as a counter-weight to spin me, I'm not dangling by a chain, from what I can tell, my legs are bound by some sort of metal mittens connected to a solid metal bar." Vert lifted her head and looked down her body. "Yes, a solid metal bar."

"Was there a point to that?" Blanc grumbled in annoyance.

"Ah yes, I got distracted," Vert sounded a little embarrassed about that before she continued, "but what makes you think I wouldn't marry Neptune?"

"You barely interact with her." Blanc answered. "Besides, Planeptune and Lowee have a much longer history than Planeptune with either Leanbox or Lastation."

"So you're saying you would marry Neptune then?" Vert asked as she tried to twist her body to look, only to stop when her breasts swayed, bobbed and slapped her in the face.

Blanc was silent as she thought about it.

"It wouldn't work for her either." Noire suddenly spoke up. "I'm closer to Neptune than either of you."

"Only physically," Blanc answered Noire. "As for me? Well, when Neptune's not being loud and annoying, she's kind of cute, she's good with Rom and Ram and she's really good looking when she's Purple Heart."

"What about you, Noire?" Vert asked the remaining CPU. "Would you like to marry Neptune?"

"Even if I would," Noire answered, her face turning red as she thought about it, "I'm not sure how it would work out."

"Well, if we're being honest," Vert replied to her, "no one knows how marriage would work out."

"Would being married to Neptune be any different than what we have now?" Blanc asked softly. "We basically live in Planeptune when Neptune's around and we have nothing to do."

"Except that there'd be the chance to do lewd things." Vert answered and even though no one could see it, she had a lewd grin on her face.

"That won't happen." Noire scoffed. "When it comes to romance, Neptune's more shy than I am." She ignored the laughs from the other two. "I was sitting down and watching some mecha anime show that I was told was interesting and Neptune came over to watch with me. There was a scene where the main character kissed his then girlfriend and Neptune started blushing and stammering super loudly and I had to turn on subtitles just to follow along. Don't even get me started on the implied lovemaking scene."

"...How bad was it?" Vert asked, curious.

"I think both of our faces were so red that you could have used us as traffic lights." Noire muttered, remembering that. "Neptune actually passed out when the scene was over, muttering about it being too lewd."

Both Vert and Blanc laughed at that, though there were slaps of flesh as Vert's laughing caused her large breasts to wiggle and jiggle and bounce against her body.

"You know," Noire spoke up after a few minutes, "I know she's only been gone two weeks, but I really do miss that goofball."

"Just in case none of us make it." Vert spoke up, "any confessions you want to get off of your chest?"

"Why don't you start?" Blanc answered, "with the size of your boobs you probably have more than a few things hidden in them."

"I'm afraid not," Vert sighed softly, "my captors were... VERY thorough with checking to make sure that I had nothing hidden between, under or even in my boobs."

"...You can hide stuff IN your boobs?" Noire and Blanc both asked at the same time.

"Only if I wanted to make my nipples horribly disfigured." Vert answered honestly. "As for my confessions, well... I do enjoy me some studly and cute boys."

"Really?" Noire looked at Vert, a shocked expression on her face. "Is that why you like BL so much?"

"Yes." Vert chuckled softly. "I do sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a male romantic partner. Don't get me wrong, I do love cute little girls more, but I sometimes fantasize about it."

"...Fine," Blanc spoke up, "I like women with big boobs and nice round butts."

"Oh?" Vert answered, shock in her voice. "I'm surprised, with how often you call me Thunder Tits and talk about how you hate my boobs."

Blanc growled at her. "Because you keep taunting me with your damn tits! I don't mind the fact that you have them! You just keep going 'oh look at me, aren't I special with my big titties, tee hee' and 'poor Blanc, to be so deprived of something so wonderful' over and over again!" Blanc had tears falling down her face as she looked down. "I hate it... I hate being this tiny, flat-chested, worthless CPU that only pedophiles could enjoy."

"...Blanc," Vert spoke up, "I know it's late, but I'm really sorry. I had no clue that my teasing bothered you so much."

Blanc didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground. "...It really hurts when you tease me over it. Some days I wish I could grow boobs bigger than yours and have hips and a butt that would make you green with envy just to show you what it feels like to not be the biggest around."

Noire sighed softly. "I...I cosplay..."

"We know." Vert and Blanc said at the same time.

Noire blushed and shook her head, not that either of them really saw it. "No! I know you know about my normal cosplay... But... Um..." Her face turned bright red. "I sometimes do cosplay as hentai characters from anime."

"...You watch porn?!" Blanc yelped in shock. "I know Vert's a giant pervert that openly looks at BL manga and games, but you?!"

"Yes! I look at porn, okay?!" Noire snapped her head up. "I read it, watch it and there's hardly a genre I don't watch."

"Oh my!" Vert chuckled softly. "If we get out of here I'll have to invite you over to watch BL stuff with me."

Noire sighed and looked up. "...I wonder how Neptune's doing. I wonder if Nepgear got her back yet."

"Knowing Nepgear," Blanc spoke up, "she found a way. Our sisters tend to be pretty good at finding ways to help us when we need help."

"Yes, but will Neptune be back to normal?" Vert asked, "or will she be the way she was before?"

Both Noire and Blanc were silent as they thought about it. As much as Neptune annoyed them...

They'd rather have her back than the cold-hearted and ruthless Purple Heart that had almost killed them on multiple occasions.

(-)

In the Ultra Dimension...

A girl looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. She was on a stone path but all around her were swirling clouds on the sides, above and even below her. "Woah, I'm in the middle of the sky! This is so neat." She looked at everything a bit more and discovered, to her shock, that it looked like there were floating pieces of glass floating in the air between the clouds and where she was. "What's going on?" She asked.

After getting no reply, she sighed and walked forward, following the path. As she walked by, the glass started to get covered in static before showing her images. "What the?"

_"So..."_ There was a woman with long purple hair done in twin braided ponytails and a black body suit facing off against a woman with short blue hair, but with long locks, a white body suit and holding an over-sized ax, a woman with large breasts and a white body suit but this one had long green hair in a ponytail and she held a spear and finally a woman in a black body suit but with long white hair and she was holding an over-sized sword. _"You're the new CPUs for me to kill, huh?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ The blue haired one asked, confusion in her voice and on her face. _"We were just born."_

The purple haired woman sneered at her. _"So what?"_

The girl watched in horror as the purple haired woman utterly trounced the other three, leaving them on the ground with broken bones and blood coming out of their body from various angles. "What the hell!? She's a monster!" She gasped and held her hands over her mouth as the purple haired woman stabbed the white haired woman in the shoulder and twisted her sword before slashing out, cutting the shoulder and leaving a spray of blood everywhere. She then walked over to the one with large breasts and started to stomp on them, causing the green haired woman to cry out in pain. "STOP IT! STOP!" She fell to her knees, tears falling out of her eyes as she watched the purple haired woman walk over to the last one and kick her in the stomach and ribs several times over and over while she coughed up blood and cried out in pain. "NO MORE PLEASE!"

_"Pathetic,"_ the purple haired woman sneered at the three beaten and broken other girls as she turned away, _"if I ever see you three again, I won't hold back like I did today." _ She flew off, leaving three badly injured women behind her.

As the image disappeared, the girl sobbed softly. "What was that? What was that?!"

"That was you." A voice that sounded like the woman in the image spoke up. Jumping up, the girl spun and came face to chest with the woman in the picture. "Hello, Neptune." She gave the confused girl a smirk. "It's been so long since we were able to meet."

Neptune's eyes widened. "Who are..?"

"I suppose you would be confused," the woman chuckled softly, "I'm you. I'm Purple Heart."

Neptune's eyes widened as she took a step back. "No... NO!"

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Purple Heart grinned at her.

"NO!" Neptune fell to her knees and put her hands over her ears. "I'M NOT A MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER!"

"Jeez!" A new voice spoke up and Neptune lifted her head, tears falling from her eyes as she saw... Herself dressed in a purple dress and small hooded coat, looking at her in annoyance.

"First of all, Purple Heart, don't traumatize her." The other Neptune shook her head. "As for you, Neptune, realize that we're just part of you."

"...Huh?" Neptune looked at her other self in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What the meanies mean," another voice spoke up and Neptune looked up to see... Another Purple Heart, who was carrying another Neptune, who was wearing a white hooded parka, "is that we're all you." The parka wearing Neptune said as she was put down. "Basically, it's like this... This Neptune and Purple Heart are you from when you were born until you lost your memories awhile ago, and like, I and this Purple Heart, are you after you lost your memories."

Neptune just looked at them in confusion and fear.

The first Purple Heart sighed and shook her head and Neptune noticed that her eyes were purple while the second Purple Heart had blue eyes. "Listen, right now, your mind is in a state of flux due to some idiot finding a way to undo the block on your mind. So right now..."

"You don't have any identity," the blue eyed Purple Heart answered, "what you see is all your years of memories, both before and after your amnesia, floating around at once."

"But because of that moron's brainwashing of you and the device he put on the back of our head," the dress Neptune spoke up, "it's all floating around without any sort of control."

"Like a big storm!" The hooded Neptune continued, "if you woke up now, you'd be unable to cope and would be in a corner rocking. And what kind of main character would be like that?"

"Anyone who's gone through hell?" The purple-eyed Purple Heart asked sarcastically. "Listen," she pointed at Neptune, who gulped softly, "the truth is, you have to choose who you really are, Neptune. Half your life was cold and heartless, that's us and half your life was playing the role of the ditzy idiot."

"...So who am I?" Neptune asked softly.

"That's what you have to discover." The blue-eyed Purple Heart said as the four disappeared. "You need to observe your memories of the past and absorb the feelings of each memory to determine who you really are."

The next thing Neptune knew was that the window that showed her the horrible memory had turned into data and then rushed into her, causing her to cry out and fall to her knees as she felt emptiness, anger and pain flooding her. "So this... Was what I was like back then?" She shuddered and felt like puking. "Wait, what would happen if I puked in my own mind?"

Neptune didn't know, but she did know one thing.

She wanted to know who she really was.

To be continued...

* * *

So I probably should move this to a stand-alone story, but I worry about some stuff. I'm waiting for the staff to get back to me about some stuff before I make any final decisions.

If any of you noticed, the Purple Heart that was brainwashed had purple eyes, so I used those eyes to indicate pre and post amnesia Purple Heart.


	29. Conversion Part 10

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

I fell asleep today, that's why this came out so late.

* * *

Sitting at the desk, Nepgear sighed as she stretched, wincing as her back popped from doing so. "I should have never agreed to do all the paperwork."

Next to her, Histoire gave her a tired smile. "Well, between the two of us, we did say we'd do paperwork while the other CPUs did quests to raise as much of their shares as possible."

Nepgear felt like slamming her head on the table. "If I had known things would be like this, I would have offered to do quests instead of paperwork."

Histoire smiled nervously and floated over to Nepgear. The tiny fairy patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's only been three months. I dare say that we're more caught up doing everyone's paperwork than when I was doing just Plutia's paperwork."

Nepgear sighed and hung her head. At least she had an intimate understanding of why Neptune always tried to bail on paperwork every chance she could. "It feels like we're not even making a dent in this." She groused as she looked at all the paperwork in the room.

Before Histoire could answer, Noire stuck her head into the office. "Oh sheesh, I knew this would be too much for you." She grumbled as she and Blanc came into the room. Both of them were holding pens as they grabbed some paper off of the desk. "We'll help you."

Nepgear smiled at them. "Thank you, but what about..."

"There's nothing more to do today." Noire answered her and Nepgear could see that she was looking kind of tired. "I'm taking tomorrow off, okay?"

"That's fine." Nepgear sighed softly, knowing that they all needed to rest at least once in awhile. "How's the share situation?"

"Very strong." Blanc answered as she wrote down stuff on some of the papers and handed some off to Noire who gave Blanc some. "Thanks to those kids, the shares in Planeptune have been increasing as well."

"At our current pace we should have enough shares well before the one year mark." Noire smirked at Nepgear's surprise. "I don't know how your CPUs do things, but we work our asses off as CPUs over here."

"When we work." Blanc added, knowing that she preferred relaxing things and that Vert preferred gaming to working and Plutia was extremely lazy.

"I guess for you, you probably feel more pride in your accomplishments due to choosing to become a CPU, even if you're way behind in many areas," Nepgear commented softly. "None of us in the Hyper Dimension chose to be CPUs, you did though, so I guess that's something you have over us."

"Wait, what was that about me being way behind?" Noire asked, an angry tick formed on her face.

"Well, if you were ahead, you might have figured out that you didn't see either me or little Rei when you stormed our base several months ago." A familiar voice spoke up that had all three CPUs standing up in shock and looking around. "Yoo hoo! Look at the television."

The three did and the screen turned on, revealing Anonydeath. "Hey! Oh, it's Noire along with the cute and sexy ones."

Blanc twitched. "...Am I cute or sexy?"

Nepgear found her face flushing. "I'm not used to hearing stuff like that."

"And what do YOU want?" Noire glared at the hacker on the screen. "I'm not happy about you hacking my systems, or taking all those pictures of me when I was in the shower!"

"Well, I've got good news for you in that regard, I no longer have the pictures of you that I took, nor do I need them anymore."

Noire's eyes went white and blank while she squeezed a fist angrily and angry tick marks formed on her forehead. "For some reason hearing that just really pissed me off. What am I? Not good enough for you to peep on anymore?"

"Well, peeping on you would be good and all, but there's no need for me to do that, after all, there's several copies of you that are all around me." Anonydeath said, his voice chipper.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense then, no wonder you don't need to peep on me." Noire crossed her arms and nodded her head at that, which only lasted for a few moments as her eyes turned white and blank with black circles around them in shock. "W-w-w-WHAT?!"

"Yep, see, apparently there was a second little Rei that showed up, stole a WHOOOLE lot of stuff and to stop me from warning you, she created a bunch of Black Heart clones." Anonydeath sighed softly. "While they basically let me do what I want, so long as I don't try to leave, I've been getting kind of bored here. They just don't react the same way you do, Little Noire. Oh, and I'm almost out of supplies, so if I don't get out of here soon, I'll die."

"Hmph!" Both Noire and Blanc said at the same time.

"Oh, come on! I really do need some help!" Anonydeath whined out to them. "Oh! I know! How about if you help me, I'll tell you everything that got stolen and how it works?"

Nepgear looked at the television and took a deep breath. "I have a question for you."

"Hmm?" Anonydeath tilted his head. "Well, it depends on what it is, sister, but I sure as heck ain't telling you what I look like under this armor."

"Were you the one responsible for brainwashing Neptune and Peashy?" Nepgear asked, causing Anonydeath to sigh.

"Indeed," he nodded at her, "I was the one who did that. What? Are you going to leave me to rot now?"

Nepgear looked at Blanc and Noire. "Get ready, we're heading to Eden. I'm going to call Plutia and Vert to join us." She turned and walked to the door.

"Are you SERIOUSLY going to save this creep after everything he's done?!" Noire yelled in both shock and anger. "HEY! Don't ignore me!"

Blanc sighed as Nepgear walked off without saying one word to Noire. "Get ready, Noire, we're going." She ignored Noire's growling as she left the room, followed by Histoire.

"ARRRRGH!" Noire screamed out after she was alone. "Why would anyone want to help that pervert?!"

(-)

One hour later in Eden's base...

"Just so you know, I am completely against this." Noire grumbled in anger.

"We know." Vert, Nepgear, Blanc and Plutia all said at the same time. Next to them, Peashy, IF and Compa all nodded.

"Now remember," Nepgear looked at IF and Compa. "The only reason you're with is because Plutia and Peashy wouldn't go with us go without you two." She didn't know why, but she didn't want them to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Ge-Ge." Compa smiled at her. "We won't get hurt."

Nepgear sighed softly. She really felt like a heel for bringing two ten year olds into a fight. 'Then again, didn't I bring Rom, Ram and Broccoli with me to fight against the Deity of Sin?' Sure, Rom and Ram were CPU Candidates, so that probably made it okay, but Broccoli was a tiny girl with a large ball with an expressive face on it. 'Maybe that's why I was treated badly before?' Looking at the group, Nepgear felt like bashing her head against the nearest wall. 'Peashy, IF and Compa are all little kids, sure, Peashy's a CPU, but this still looks horrible!'

"Neppy Jr.," Plutia walked over to her and squeezed her hands, smiling, "it'll be okay. We'll just go find out what the robot wants and then go home, right?"

Nepgear nodded and smiled at Plutia. "Yeah, thanks."

(-)

It took the group almost thirty minutes to find Anonydeath's secret lab door and that was only because Peashy had punched the wall so hard that it not only left a dent but also sounded hollow, which had led to the group finding a secret staircase that led to an underground lab.

"Wow!" Peashy's eyes were sparkling as she looked around. "This place is huge!"

"You could probably create the Macross down here and have enough room to make an army of giant robots!" IF yelled out in excitement.

"I'm kind of surprised that there's a secret underground lab," Noire said as she looked around at the various tubes and stuff that was laying around.

"I'm not." Nepgear answered her. "All the labs with really dangerous or weird experiments are underground so that if something goes wrong it doesn't bring harm to everyone around them."

"Reaaaaaaally?" Plutia asked, surprise in her drowsy voice. "How would you know?"

"Because I have one back in my world." Nepgear answered as lights suddenly lit up and she stopped as she saw Anonydeath sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by what looked like several copies of Black Heart.

Everyone stopped to openly stare. Of all the things they had expected to see, none of them had any idea that they would see this.

One of the Black Hearts was wearing a grass skirt and coconut shells over her breasts while she had a deadpan expression on her face. Another Black Heart was wearing a schoolgirl outfit with the same expression on her face. A third Black Heart was wearing a fetishized nurse outfit while holding a clipboard and small needle. A fourth Black Heart was wearing a cheerleader outfit with two pom poms in her hands. A fifth Black Heart was wearing a French Maid outfit with a tiny skirt, and was holding a feather duster in one hand. A sixth and final Black Heart was wearing a very revealing outfit that had fishnet stockings on her arms and legs, a thong bikini bottom that showed off her butt completely and a top that barely covered her nipples.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Needless to say, Noire wasn't amused as she screamed while her face turned bright red. Blanc and Nepgear were also blushing while Plutia tilted her head and giggled. Vert had a bemused expression on her face while the kids were just looking on in confusion.

"Oh! There you all are!" Anonydeath piped up. "See? They let me do whatever I want with them, so I thought I'd make them dress up in various costumes, but it's boring when they don't have the same reaction as cute little Noire there does." He sounded almost disappointed. "They don't even blush or show any problems stripping out of their clothes in front of me and putting on these outfits either! It's so... Boring!"

"Yeah," Plutia nodded in agreement, "it's only fun to tease Noire because she has such good reactions." A blush came to her face and she giggled in a slightly perverted manner. "It's so cute when she's letting out little cries of pain and humiliation and I just can't hemmmmmph!" Her eyes widened as she looked at Nepgear, who was holding her mouth shut.

"Plutia, please remember there are three children present who don't know about this stuff yet and don't need to know about it just yet." Nepgear answered her and pulled her hand away. "And frankly, I don't want to hear about it either."

"Oh pooh!" Anonydeath seemed to pout. "I wanted to hear more about that!"

Noire was twitching with anger. "You... Freaky... Perv bot!" She yelled and transformed into Black Heart, pointing her sword at Anonydeath. "I should gut you where you stand!"

"Awww!" Anonydeath whined, "come on, Little Noire! I didn't even do anything to them other than look at them."

"I find that hard to believe," Vert answered him, "it smells a bit... Musky in here." She said as she transformed into Green Heart and smirked at the suddenly sweating Anonydeath. "You probably did lots of lewd things to them."

"Well, even if I wanted to, none of them react!" Anonydeath said as he reached over and grabbed the breasts of the one wearing the cheerleader outfit.

While most of the girls blushed at seeing that, their looks quickly turned to confusion as the Black Heart didn't get mad, blush or even moan at the action.

"See?!" Anonydeath said as he fondled her boobs for a few more moments. "Nothing!"

"STOP FONDLING HER, MY, WHATEVER BOOBS!" Black Heart yelled as she rushed in at Anonydeath, only to be stopped by the French Maid copy of herself. "DON'T INTERFERE!" She yelled, noting that the feather duster had turned into a copy of her sword.

Nepgear sighed as she, Blanc and Peashy all transformed, as did IF and Compa. "Let's go!" She yelled and rushed in, meeting the nurse Black Heart head on.

"My, my..." Iris Heart licked her lips as she fought against the one with the skimpy bikini outfit. "I almost want to keep you," she sighed as her sword clashed with that Black Heart's sword but the clone gave no reaction. "Now I see why we were called, you are boring."

Green Heart chuckled as she fought against the cheerleader Black Heart. "My, my, you are interesting, do you know any cheers?" She sighed as the cheerleader didn't respond. "Well, I guess I can at least take out my frustration with Noire on you." After all, even if she considered them friends, Green Heart still wanted to get back at the others for that time they beat and humiliated her in her own nation.

White Heart sneered as she faced off against the Black Heart in the school girl outfit. "I'm going to enjoy this." If there was one CPU she wanted to beat up more than any others, it was Noire. Partially because the uppity brat thought she was so much better because she was younger than Blanc's actual age and Vert's physical age, and partially because Noire was rather close to Plutia.

Yellow Heart laughed as she kicked the Black Heart in the grass skirt in her chest and sent her flying back. "Wow, you're even weaker than the real one!" She giggled, her breasts bouncing as she rushed forward and her claws clashed against the large sword that Black Heart had. "Come on! Show me what you can do!"

As the clones of Black Heart fought against the other CPUs, Anonydeath chuckled and started floating away. "While they're all busy, I'll just..." He stopped as he saw IF and Compa both giving him stern looks. "Oh brother. Look, kiddos, despite what you might think, I'm not that bad of a person, I don't want to have to fight you."

"Nah uh, you're a big baddie!" Compa yelled.

"You hurt Nep-ko and made her and Pea fight against us!" IF was trembling with anger. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY MOMMY?!" She screamed as she and Compa were bathed in light, causing Anonydeath to hover backwards nervously.

"Oh dear," he commented as the transformation finished, "not CPUs, but like CPUs. This is something that I wish I had more time to study."

"Demon Inferno!" The now red-eyed IF yelled as she jumped up and thrust her katar out, a wave of flame rushed out at Anonydeath, who cried out in pain as the flames were far hotter than he had thought they would be.

"Icy freeze!" Compa called out as she pointed her syringes at Anonydeath, who only looked on in horror as they flew from her hands and got huge, exploding at the ground at his feet and encasing him in ice.

'Cold, cold, cold! Who let little girls play with ice?!' He thought to himself as the cold was making his metal suit rather brittle. When the ice shattered and left him hovering in mid-air, he looked up. "Well... I don't really want to hurt you, but you seem to want to hurt me."

"You hurt my mommy!" IF snarled at him

"Huh?" Anonydeath sounded confused and jumped away as IF jumped after him again, her katars glowing red. 'Interesting, I thought she was an orphan. Who could possibly...' The hacker jerked in surprise as he put the pieces together. "Purple Heart is your mother?" His voice was rather astonished. "I must say, she looks amazing for someone who gave birth to a child."

Across the room, White Heart let out a yell as she clashed with the fake Black Heart. "Well, despite the fact that you aren't the real Black Heart, you're still pretty good, huh?" She smirked as she saw Iris Heart behind the clone. "Plutia! Duck!" She yelled as she spun around a couple of times to build up speed and slammed her axe into the school girl's stomach, sending her flying across the room and into the one with the skimpy bikini, causing them to land in a heap.

"Shall we end this?" Iris Heart asked, chuckling softly.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying to see clones of Noire when they don't act like her." White Heart twitched.

"Well then..." Iris Heart grinned as lightning started to fill the air around her. "Let's go... Thor's..." She began while holding her sword up into the air.

"HAMMER!" White Heart yelled as she rushed forward. Just before she got to the two clones, lightning blasted Iris Heart's sword and transferred itself to White Heart's axe, causing it to crackle and glow brightly. "TAKE THIS!" She screamed and slammed her axe into both of the clones, causing them to react for the first time ever as they cried out in pain while they were consumed by an electrical explosion.

When the explosion died down, there was nothing left of them as their bodies had turned into data and dissipated.

"Tch..." White Heart snarled and twitched. "I don't feel like I did a good thing." She jerked as she felt Iris Heart's hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a gentle smile on her face.

"That means that you care about Noire, Blanc." Blanc blushed while Iris Heart turned to look at the rest of the room. "Besides, they were victims of whatever conspiracy is going on around here."

On another side of the lab Green Heart faced off against the cheerleader and despite a shallow cut on her left breast, the Leanbox CPU was uninjured. Meanwhile the cheerleader Black Heart was on her knees panting as there were plenty of cuts all across her body.

"I guess I should put you out of your misery, huh?" Green Heart asked before gawking in surprise as a topless Black Heart wearing just a grass skirt crashed on top of the one she was facing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yellow Heart laughed as she held the coconut shells. "See? I told you I could take your top off!"

The two Black Hearts got up and looked at them with a flat expression, though the one that was topless had countless bruises and cuts forming all over her body.

"Goodness, Peashy, what did you do to her?" Green Heart actually felt bad for the fake Black Heart as she saw a bunch of bruises on that one's boobs.

"Pea doesn't like her." Yellow Heart frowned at the fakes. "They aren't the real ones! So Pea beat up the bully that was hurting daddy too!"

Green Heart nodded. "I see. Shall we put them out of their misery?" Yellow Heart nodded and the two busty CPUs rushed at the clones.

The topless Black Heart and the Black Heart in the cheerleader outfit looked up only to meet their ends as the CPUs passed them in an "x" pattern.

"X-Cross Strike!" Both Yellow and Green Heart yelled out at the same time as they watched the two Black Hearts turn into data and disappear.

"...I don't feel good." Yellow Heart sighed and jerked in surprise as Green Heart grabbed her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Beru Beru?"

Green Heart fought the urge to squeal like a little girl and just smiled at Yellow Heart. "I don't feel good either, but sometimes you have to do things that don't make you feel good as a CPU."

Yellow Heart nodded.

Not far away from them, Purple Sister knocked the Fake Black Heart away. "Limiter Release!" She yelled as her power built up beyond its normal limits. "Take THIS!" She screamed and rushed in and her blade clashed against the Black Heart's blade. With a burst of strength, she knocked the fake Black Heart into the air. "Now!" She pulled the trigger on her gunblade several times, blasting the fake Black Heart over and over again. After a few blasts, she flew up into the air and rammed her gunblade into the stomach of the fake Black Heart, stunning her as a stasis field surrounded the fake copy.

Knowing it wouldn't hold for long, Purple Sister jumped back and pointed her gunblade up. "Multiple Beam Launcher, FINISH!" She yelled as an energy wave was sent up at the Fake Black Heart, who could only scream in pain as the attack finished her off.

Purple Sister sighed, even if it wasn't the real Noire, it still sucked to be fighting her friends.

At another point in the lab, Black Heart sneered as she knocked her copy into a table before rushing forward and diving from above. "Volcano Dive!"

When her clone disappeared into data, she twitched. 'Am I that weak? No, I can't be, can I?'

All she knew was that she was going to work extra hard to increase her levels so that she couldn't be taken out as easily as the clones had been.

(-)

"Ah ha ha ha ha..." Anonydeath laughed nervously as he not only faced off against the two angry children that had been knocking him around, though that was more because he didn't want to hurt them than them being better than him, but also several angry CPUs, though Yellow Heart at least looked conflicted. "Well, thanks for saving me, so I'll just take my leave now and..." He let out a grunt of pain as Purple Sister suddenly kicked him against the wall hard. "Owwies! That hurt! I know my exo-frame is solid steel, honey, but I bruise easily!"

"Shut up!" Purple Sister snapped, her eyes narrowed in anger at him, causing him to gulp. "You have information, so talk!"

Anonydeath sighed softly. "Well, I guess I should ask, how much do you know?"

"We know that your group was started because you're a bunch of people who don't want to be ruled by a CPU." Green Heart said, getting a nod from Anonydeath.

"And you can brainwash CPUs to work for you." Purple Sister said, getting another nod from Anonydeath.

"Correct-o-mundo, honey." Anonydeath sounded pretty happy that he didn't have to explain everything. "Well, see, I was asked by little Rei, perhaps you know her, she wears the pinstripe suit, has blue hair and a horn on her head?"

"What did mommy do?" Yellow Heart asked in confusion and worry.

"Well, see, she's the reason that you're a CPU and that I brainwashed Purple Heart, she's the one in charge after all." Anonydeath sighed at the annoyed looks he was getting. "Well, there's more. She asked me to use this lab to create a large flying fortress."

"So you were building the Macross!" IF yelled and pointed at him.

"Not quite THAT big, little one," Anonydeath shook his head, "but large enough that it would be noticeable. Also, little Rei had me make two devices that could drain shares from everywhere in the world."

"WHAT?!" The other CPUs gasped in shock, their eyes wide.

"I know!" Anonydeath whined and if his helmet was off, they would see him pouting. "I was like isn't one enough and she just told me to make a second one."

"That explains a few things then." Purple Sister muttered softly. "Why things are going so badly in the Hyper Dimension right now."

"Oh! So that's what the other world is called then?" Anonydeath asked as he perked up. "See, I had no clue about that, I was never told."

"And why are you telling us this now?" White Heart asked, annoyance on her face.

"Well, see, at first I thought that little Rei just wanted to use the device so we could make our own CPU and run our own little nation, but it turns out that's not what she wants to do." Anonydeath shook his head. "See, I was actually leaving to go find something else to do after the whole cerebral cortex thing, by the way, did you get those plans that I left out for Mr. Badd to find?"

"Yes," Purple Sister nodded, "so you intended for us to find them then?"

"Well, yeah, see, I actually felt REALLY bad about what I did." Anonydeath poked his fingers together. "I feel like a real heel for doing that to Purple Heart, she seems like such a nice CPU too." The others nodded and Anonydeath continued. "Well, see, as I was leaving, I forgot something, so I went back to get it when I overheard little Rei talking about smashing the other world and ridding it of all CPUs. And this one as well."

"And when she realized that you knew what was going on, she created these fakes to imprison you?" Purple Sister finished, getting a nod from Anonydeath. "I see... Are there weapons on the flying fortress?"

"Not when I made it, no, but it wasn't completely built. It just needed some sections put together, so I'm assuming that she moved it to the other world and finished it over there." Anonydeath answered her.

"I see..." Purple Sister said softly. "Is that everything?" Anonydeath nodded. "Very well then."

The next thing any of them knew, Purple Sister was stabbing at Anonydeath's head, causing the hacker to scream out in fear and fall to the side as Purple Sister's gunblade tip entered the wall.

"Nepgear?!" Everyone yelled out at the same time.

"What are you doing?!" Anonydeath asked as he scrambled to get away from Purple Sister, who pulled her Gunblade out of the wall and slowly walked after him.

"Brainwashing, hypnotizing or otherwise altering the state of a CPU in such a way like you did is a capitol offense." Purple Sister said softly, her eyes seemingly glowing in the light. "Two criminals in our world, CFW Trick and an underling hypnotized CPU Candidate Rom and later CPU Candidate Ram to work for them." Purple Sister stopped walking as she stood above Anonydeath, who had backed into another wall. "I don't think I need to tell you what happened to both of them, do I?"

"Is there a law like that?" Black Heart whispered as she looked at White Heart.

"Not that I know of, it must be a law on her world." White Heart whispered back. "Wait, if they have laws against that..." She trailed off as the realization slowly sank in that the world Nepgear had originally came from was a lot more intense than they had thought if there were actual laws on the books about hypnotizing CPUs.

Anonydeath sighed and slumped softly. "Well, if I have to die, at least it's to a very sexy CPU." He chuckled softly. "Go ahead, kill me, but you'll prove that little Rei was right all this time." He looked up at Purple Sister and stared dead into her eyes. "That this world would be better off without CPUs."

Purple Sister said nothing as she pulled her weapon back and stabbed forward.

There was a clanging sound and everyone stared at Purple Sister.

"...You're right, I'm not a murderer." Purple Sister said softly as she buried her gunblade into the wall next to Anonydeath's head. "And I know Neptune wouldn't want me to become one."

Anonydeath sighed softly and slumped. "Thank..."

"Don't thank me," Purple Sister snapped at him. "Know that the only reason I'm letting you live is because I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I killed a defenseless person." She turned her head to look at him. "I'm giving you a second chance, Anonydeath, don't waste it."

Anonydeath watched as Purple Sister and the others left his lab, leaving him alone. "...That girl is scary when she's mad, but DAMN, she is HOT! I should have been peeping on her all this time."

(-)

As they left the base, Yellow Heart looked at Purple Sister, "thank you for not killing daddy."

"Why'd you let the creep go?" Black Heart asked Purple Sister. "Didn't you say that brainwashing a CPU was a capitol offense?"

"And didn't you say that the two people who brainwashed two CPU Candidates were executed?" Iris Heart asked, only stopping when Purple Sister did. "Neppy Jr.?"

Purple Sister turned to look at them. "CFW Trick is dead, yes, but I lied about what happened to the underling. Last I checked, she got a job working in a factory as the person who fetches stuff, cleans up and does menial labor." She giggled at the collective face-fault from the others. "A little tidbit I've learned from everyone is knowing when to bluff and lie your way through a situation."

"She's a better CPU than we are." White Heart muttered softly as they all got up and flew back to Planeptune.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, Anonydeath WAS "captured" by a bunch of Fake Black Hearts in canon after all. If they're fakes they aren't as strong as the original is.

Oh, and there's only 2 parts left on this.


	30. Conversion Part 11

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

And the 2nd to last part of this story. Boy is this long.

* * *

Nepgear sighed as she stood by Neptune's bed, even though it had been months by now, her older sister wasn't waking up or responding to anything. At least IF, Compa and Peashy had taken to telling her stories about what was going on. "Neptune, I... We have enough shares now. We're going to try to force open a portal between this world and ours." She sighed and trembled softly. "We've still got about three weeks before the deadline, but our shares aren't increasing in the slightest and Histoire thinks that all shares have been maxed out in each nation." Nepgear grabbed Neptune's hands and gave them a squeeze. "In case... In case the portal we open is only enough for one person for a short time and I'm the only one who can go, I want to tell you that one, I'm sorry... For taking your role as the main character again. If we see each other again, please don't let me get punished again, I know you can talk to the writers at least." She laughed softly as there was no reaction from Neptune. "I figured you wouldn't react. But, beyond that..." She leaned up and gave Neptune a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Onee-chan. Even when you're mean to me sometimes, or take advantage of me, or when you do stupid and idiotic things, you're my big sister and I'll always love you." She took a deep breath and let go of Neptune's hands as she stepped away from the bed. "Goodbye, Neptune. If you wake up anytime in the near future, we're going to be trying to create a portal in Virtua Forest to connect to our Virtua Forest."

(-)

"Neppy Jr.?" Plutia looked at Nepgear with worry on her face as Nepgear came out of Neptune's room. "Are you okay?"

Nepgear took a deep breath and shuddered. "I..." She was stopped as Plutia suddenly grabbed her and hugged her. "Plutia?"

"Go ahead, Neppy Jr., it's okay to cry." Plutia smiled softly as Nepgear hugged her tightly and sobbed softly. "I miss her too."

The two were joined by IF, Compa and Peashy, all joining in the hug. Even though they had all come to terms with Neptune being in a coma, it was still hard to see her in bed, not moving or reacting when they all knew her as an active and rambunctious person.

(-)

Three hours later...

"About time..." Blanc trailed off as she noticed the tear tracks on Nepgear, Plutia, Peashy, IF and Compa's faces. "Hey! What's wrong? Is Neptune..?"

"She's alive," Nepgear said as she pulled out a paper towel and wiped her face, "I was just kind of overwhelmed emotionally and had to cry, I'm sorry."

"No one's blaming you." Vert smiled at Nepgear. "Anyone would cry if their family was hurting or dying."

Blanc sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah... I personally cried for a month straight when my parents passed away a long time ago. I built my Basilicom on top of their resting place."

"I didn't know that." Nepgear said softly as she looked at Blanc.

"You never asked," Blanc smiled at her. "I figured that having a Basilicom as their gravestone would be more memorable than a slab of rock saying "here rests the CPU's parents" or something."

"I'll have to ask about them sometime." Noire spoke up as she took a deep breath. "Are we all here?"

"Yes." Histoire said as she floated in. "I have the dimensional coordinates of Nepgear's world and I contacted the other Histoire three weeks ago, she should be in her Virtua Forest right now."

"So how is this going to work?" Vert asked.

"First," Histoire instructed everyone, "the CPUs, yes, Peashy, this includes you, stand in a circle around Nepgear. It would be best to have Plutia stand to the East, Peashy next to her, Blanc next to Peashy, Noire next to Blanc and Vert between Plutia and Noire."

"Just like our nations, huh?" Blanc asked as they took positions around Nepgear and Histoire. "So now what?"

"Focus your shares onto Nepgear," Histoire instructed, "the power, not the actual shares, of course, while you do that, I shall set up the dimensional portal. Nepgear will act as the focus and the other Histoire will be the beacon."

"Maaaan..." Plutia pouted, "Dimensional travel is hard!"

"There's a lot of work that goes into it." Histoire admitted. "Here we go."

"I'll start us off then," Blanc said as she took a deep breath and glowed white, "I, CPU White Heart of Lowee, grant you the shares of Lowee, Nepgear."

"I, CPU Black Heart of Lastation, grant you the shares of Lastation, Nepgear." Noire continued as she was covered in a black light.

"I, CPU Green Heart of Leanbox, grant you the shares of Leanbox, Nepgear." Vert smiled at the CPU Candidate as her body started to glow green.

"Neppy Jr. can have Planeptune's shares too!" Plutia smiled as she glowed a deep blue color.

"And Eden wants to help too!" Peashy cheered as she glowed yellow.

A complicated circle formed under Nepgear's feet as she started to glow purple. Her eyes widened and she gasped. 'I haven't felt this powerful since I faced the Deity of Sin...'

"Now!" Histoire yelled as the glow got so bright that the forest was covered in its light. "Portal OPEN!"

The light erupted into a pillar that pushed everyone away from it as it rocketed into the sky.

"This is..." Nepgear asked softly as the intensity dimmed down.

"Wow," Histoire gasped, her eyes wide. "There were so many shares that this portal... It's not like what Nepgear used to get here, it's far stronger and more stable!"

"Wait, so you mean that it's permanent?" Nepgear asked Histoire, who shrugged.

"I do not know, all I do know is that all of you could go through and not have any problems getting back." Histoire admitted.

"Well then..." Vert smiled softly as she and the others got up. "Shall we go? I can't wait to see another world."

"You just want to see your other self." Blanc smirked at her. "I wonder what I'm like over there."

"Save them first, worry about what they're like later!" Nepgear yelled as she ran into the portal and disappeared, followed by IF, Compa, Peashy and Plutia. The other three CPUs looked at each other and laughed before running in after her.

"Good luck, everyone." Histoire whispered softly and turned to float back to the Basilicom.

(-)

In the Hyperdimension...

"So this portal should open up around here?" Uni asked Histoire as she, Rom and Ram followed the oracle out into Virtua Forest as they pushed some branches out of the way.

Histoire nodded, relieved that she had found the three CPU Candidates. "Yes, if I'm right then Nepgear will appear here soon." A beam of light erupted not far away from them. "I believe that's the portal in question."

"Miss Nepgear will be back..." Rom was shivering slightly. "Then we can save sis!"

Uni sighed softly. The three of them had only gotten away because their big sisters had allowed themselves to be captured so they could get away and while the three had enough shares to transform, Uni figured they could pull it off three times before they couldn't do it anymore. "I'm so... USELESS!"

"Uni?" Ram asked as she, Rom and Histoire looked at her in concern.

Uni stomped the ground in anger and started yelling her frustration out. "What good am I?! I just ran away like a coward and I can barely transform and all our hope rests on Nepgear and..."

"Move! Move! Oh goodness! Move!"

"That sounds like Miss Nepgear." Rom said and looked up, her eyes widening in shock. "Miss Uni! Look..."

There was a crashing sound as Uni was flattened by a flying body into the ground.

"...Out."

"Ow, ow, ow..." Nepgear groaned as she sat up. "Rom! Ram!" Her eyes sparkled. "You're both alive!"

"I don't mind you being on me, Nepgear," Uni's voice came out from under Nepgear's butt, "but I'd rather you not crash onto me when I'm not prepared for it."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear yelled as she jumped up and off of Uni, who was sitting up, her face slightly red. "UNI!" She hugged her friend. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Uni blushed and hugged Nepgear back. "I missed you too, but did you have to land with your butt on my face?" Now Nepgear was blushing as she thought about the position she had landed in.

"Sorry."

"Sheesh, you should have waited a few more moments, then you wouldn't have crashed onto someone like you did to me." Noire's voice was heard through the portal, causing Uni's eyes to stare in shock as not only Noire, but also Vert, Blanc, a small version of IF and Compa and two girls she had never seen before all walked through the portal. A small part of her mind noted that this Noire wasn't wearing her usual gothic lolita dress that showed off her shoulders and the top of her breasts, but rather a blue and black ensemble that showed off her abdomen and covered her breasts and shoulders completely. 'That actually looks pretty stylish.' The back of her mind noted, though that was completely ignored as she couldn't get over the shock of seeing her big sister in front of her.

"N...Noire?" Uni asked, trembling as her red eyes teared up.

"Huh?" Noire looked at Uni. "Yeah, I'm Noire. You... Kind of look like me, huh?" The next thing she knew the girl with the half tails was tackling her to the ground and crying. "What the heck?"

"Sis! Oh sis! I can't believe you got away!"

"BLANC!" Both Rom and Ram cried out and ran over to the Blanc that was in front of them, hugging her and crying softly. They saw that her outfit was different than they were used to, but it was still Blanc.

"What the hell is going on?!" Blanc yelled in shock and looked at Nepgear, who rubbed the back of her head.

"Uni, Rom, Ram..." Nepgear began, "those aren't the Noire and Blanc that you know."

"HUH?!" All three yelled at the same time and looked at her in shock and then at the two girls they were hugging, both of whom were blushing hard.

"They are Noire and Blanc and they are CPUs, but they aren't your big sisters." Nepgear explained as the CPU Candidates jumped away from the CPUs like they had touched a live wire and quickly apologized for their mistakes.

"It...It's okay." Noire said, smiling softly at Uni. "I'm actually a little jealous of myself now. She gets such a nice little sister and I'm just an only child since mom never had any other kids."

"Now I know how Vert feels," Blanc muttered softly, though she couldn't believe that she understood how that cow could feel.

Vert chuckled softly and looked around. "Does the me of this world have a little sister?"

"No," Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram all answered, causing Vert to suddenly sulk, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Always wanting the sister, never having one." Vert muttered in sadness.

"Can we please focus?" Histoire asked and blinked at the girl in pajamas who was looking at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"Woooow! Neppy was right! You are big compared to my Histy!" The girl smiled at her. "I'm Plutia, CPU of Planeptune in my dimension."

"Ah!" Histoire smiled at her. "I'm glad to meet you." She sobered up and looked at Nepgear. "Truth is, you're cutting it a little close. There's less than an hour until the scheduled execution time and..." There was a loud noise that filled the air and everyone turned to look back at Planeptune City and saw a giant metal ship flying overhead. "I'm afraid that the CPUs are being held on that. I do not know if they plan on executing the CPUs there or not."

"And what's worse," Ram pouted, "all the shares in the world are almost gone! We barely have enough to transform!" Beside her, Rom and Uni nodded.

"Hmm..." Nepgear looked at her hands and then looked at the other Candidates. "Here, give me your hands." She grabbed Uni's hands, causing the Lastation CPU Candidate to blush hard while Rom and Ram grabbed their hands. "I still got a lot of share power in me, so..."

Rom, Ram and Uni's eyes all widened as they felt shares flood into them.

"There." Nepgear smiled at her friends. "That should be more than enough, right?"

"How did you..?" Uni gawked at her.

"Oh!" Noire spoke up, instantly understanding. "You still had a ton of shares from when we flooded you with them, huh?" Nepgear nodded at her. "Figures you'd have all of those and use them like that."

"Um, Nepgear..." Uni spoke up as she looked at the other CPUs. "I'm not doubting my other sister, Blanc or Vert, but why are there three kids and a girl in pajamas here?"

Nepgear gave her a smile and chuckled softly. "That girl in pajamas could make the Deity of Sin her bitch." Her chuckling increased to full-blown laughter at the looks she got from Uni, Rom, Ram and Histoire.

"Let's go! I wanna save the others!" Peashy suddenly yelled.

"Yes, you don't have much time!" Histoire yelled at them. "Please hurry to Planeptune!"

"Right!" Nepgear yelled as she, Vert, Blanc and Noire all transformed.

"Wow, you really are different from sis," Uni commented as she looked at Black Heart, "your name is still Black Heart?"

"Of course, why?" Black Heart looked at Uni in confusion.

"Well... With all that gray color, I'd almost expect you to be named Grey Heart." Uni chuckled as she transformed into Black Sister while Rom and Ram transformed into their White Sister forms.

"Everyone's transforming?! Yippee!" Plutia cheered as she was engulfed in light and became Iris Heart. The smirk on her face and the look in her eyes as she looked at Black Sister and the White Sisters had them all staring at her in fear. "Oooooh... You three are so cute... I could just..."

"Plutia..." Purple Sister interrupted, "save playtime for later."

"Oh pooh." Iris Heart pouted heavily. "Fine. Just for you, Neppy Jr." She said in a sultry voice that had most people shivering, though some were doing so in fear and others because the voice and tone was actually fairly arousing.

"We're next!" Compa yelled happily as she and IF transformed into their Awakened Forms.

"Wow!" White Sister Rom's red eyes lit up. "They look like Miss IF and Miss Compa, but they can transform like CPUs!"

"I am Compa!" The eleven-year-old girl with now-blue hair commented.

"And I'm IF." The one with reddish-blonde hair said.

"...No you aren't!" White Sister Ram yelled in shock as she looked at IF. "You have boobs bigger than Uni in her human form! Or our big sister!" Next to her, Black Sister twitched and looked at her incredibly flat chest. White Heart likewise also twitched and looked at her small chest. It was rather humilating that two eleven year old girls had bigger boobs than she did.

"...Does the Iffy you know not have boobs?" Compa asked as she looked at her own boobs. They were continuing to grow and got sore often enough that she was wearing a bra almost full time these days.

All the CPU Candidates shook their head.

"Nope, she's as flat as Rom, me and Uni are." White Sister Ram answered the eleven year old girl.

"Pea's next!" Peashy yelled. "I'm getting BIG NOW!" She was bathed in light and Rom, Ram and Uni all stared in shock. "Ta da! I'm Yellow Heart!"

"What the..?" Black Sister's eyes became blank and white as black circles formed around them. "What the..."

"Uni?" Purple Sister asked her friend. "Are you okay?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Black Sister cried out in dismay, causing everyone to jerk in shock. "I know that CPUs get more mature in some areas when they transform, but..." She pointed at Yellow Heart's large breasts. "WHY DOES SHE GET NICE BIG AND BOUNCING BOOBS?!" She screamed, frustration seeping into her voice as she threw her head into the air and balled her hands into fists. "I don't get bigger! I SHRINK! THIS WHOLE DAMN SERIES IS SO MEAN TO ME!" The raw frustration and genuine anguish was easy for everyone to hear and understand.

"Aww, but I like the cute Uni who doesn't have giant boobies." Purple Sister said with a blush on her face.

Black Sister stopped sulking and instantly perked up at hearing that as she looked at Purple Sister. "You... You mean it?" When Nepgear nodded she cheered and hugged Purple Sister. "Thank you!"

"Ahem!" Histoire coughed into her fist. "If we're done making boob jokes, you have three CPUs who need rescuing."

"ACK!" Everyone's eyes went white with black circles around them. "That's right!"

Iris Heart grabbed Compa while Yellow Heart grabbed IF and Purple Sister grabbed Histoire and the group flew off at high speeds towards Planeptune.

(-)

There was a large platform in the middle of Planeptune City, on it were the three CPUs, Blanc in her undershirt and underwear and being held in the air, her arms and legs shackled to metal poles that were by her side that went above her head in an "X" pattern. "Well, at least this isn't any different than when I was in prison." Blanc muttered softly and sighed. "I guess this is it."

Next to her, Noire was in her bikini top and panties and was likewise shackled in an "X" pattern. "I'm sorry," she sighed softly, "I wish I could have done something more."

Next to Noire was Vert, also shackled in an "X" pattern, but she had a robe over her otherwise naked body. It was only loosely tied around her mid-section and the top was left open, exposing a good amount of her breasts while the bottom of it barely covered her crotch and butt. The fact that there was a breeze that constantly caused the bottom edges of her robe to flutter up and give anyone who looked at her a free look at her bare butt or crotch was kind of embarrassing, but Vert was ignoring that. "There's not much else we can do now. It's all in the hands of fate now."

"Not the first time, huh?" Blanc had a small smirk on her face, which died off as their would-be executioner came out to talk to the crowd of people.

"Citizens of Gamindustri!" The blue-haired bitch began, "you have long toiled under lazy, selfish, greedy and pathetic CPUs, have you not?" The crowd started to cheer loudly as the woman turned to look at the bound CPUs. "In fact, this isn't even the first time that they allowed themselves to be captured! Every time there's a major crisis, they seem to be absent and people's faith in them wanes, does it not?!"

"YEAH!"

"WORTHLESS CPUS!"

"GET RID OF THEM!"

Blanc, Noire and Vert all twitched as they heard that. 'After everything we've done for them.' Noire thought to herself sadly. 'They'd just turn on us like that? Didn't we protect them from everything that came our way to the best of our abilities?' She knew it wasn't their fault. 'I guess we really are just loser CPUs...' The taunts that CFW Magic had said years ago came back into her mind, although for some reason Noire wasn't hearing CFW Magic in her head, but rather Purple Heart from when she had been a cold and cruel CPU. 'Neptune, if there's an afterlife and I get to see you there, I want you to know that I don't hate you for what you used to do to me.'

The woman grinned and walked over to a table that was covered by a sheet. She pulled the sheet off of the table and the CPUs stared as replicas of their HDD weapons were sitting there. "Then I think it would be appropriate to end each of you with your own weapon!" She giggled a high-pitched giggle as she picked up the large sword and walked over to Noire. "I think I'll start with you."

Noire gave her an annoyed look. "Go ahead, do your worst, you bitch, but you won't win."

"Defiant to the end, huh?" The woman sneered at her. "I guess I'll tell you who I am. My name is Rei Ryghts," her eyes seemed to glow as she held the replica of Black Heart's sword in a thrusting position, "and I'll be killing you now!" She yelled and ran forward at Noire, who couldn't even try to dodge out of the way.

Noire, however, just smirked at her. "You miscalculated." She whispered as a green energy blast hit Rei in the back of the head, causing her to fall flat on her face. "I knew that help was arriving." She looked up and blinked in shock. "Vert, Blanc, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"...I'm seeing people that look like us in HDD flying in, but how?" Blanc asked, astonishment in her voice.

"They might be from that other world that Nepgear and Neptune were sent to." Vert summarized as the CPUs flew at the platform while some of them flew towards the ground as the crowd dispersed.

"Iffy," Iris Heart looked at the little girl, "Compa," she looked at the other little girl, "make sure that if there's any monsters that get summoned to the street that you take them out and if anyone's in trouble you help them out."

The little girls nodded and ran off as Iris Heart and Yellow Heart flew up to where the bound CPUs were.

"NGH! That hurt you know!" Rei grumbled as she got to her feet and glared at all the CPUs. "Oh, look! A bunch of loser CPUs from the other dimension." She grinned at all of them. "Tell me, how's the stupid one? Still in a coma?"

"You bitch!" White Heart and Blanc both growled at the same time.

Purple and Black Sister wasted no time as they fired a pink and green energy beam at Rei, who merely grinned at them as a staff formed in her hands and she parried both blasts with ease. "Touchy, touchy... Oh well, I guess I should stop fucking around and transform too, huh?"

"What?!" Everyone gasped as Rei was bathed in light. When it ended, she had a horn on the other side of her head, her glasses were gone, her eyes were the same color as her hair, her breasts had grown several sizes and rivaled Green Heart's breasts and they were even more exposed! Her outfit was black leggings that left her thighs completsly exposed, her sides and midriff were covered in a processor that was black on the sides with a white center and her arms and legs were covered by gauntlets.

"Hee hee hee..." The transformed Rei grinned as she stared at them. "All this power, it's amazing! I'm almost as strong as I was when I was the CPU of Tari."

"Tari's CPU?!" White Heart gasped in shock. "The one who was responsible for the Great Crash back before I became Lowee's CPU?!"

"That's right, kiddo." Rei chuckled at her. "Of course the people and I didn't get along," she had an annoyed look on her face, "they whined about how they wanted better games and this and that before they turned on me. Pathetic. I really had no choice, I had to put stricter and stricter rules down to keep them from rebelling against me, but they still did."

"And because you failed as a CPU, you decided to take your revenge against Gamindustri by coming here and trying to execute us!?" Noire yelled in shock.

"Eventually the people will turn on you as well." Rei looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Then again, they already have, haven't they?"

"No!" Purple Sister yelled at Rei, "you tricked them and they all, AAAAAH!" She screamed out as lightning crashed down on all of the transformed CPUs, causing them to jerk in pain.

"Really, girl, it's not MY fault that they followed such worthless and weak CPUs." Rei yawned at Purple Sister. "None of you could beat me anyway, not while I have all these shares and all of you have to split what shares you have up."

"Don't..." Purple Sister growled as she started to glow before she swung her weapon to the side, causing the lightning to explode off of her, "underestimate me!"

"Or me!" Black Sister growled as she broke free of the lightning next.

"Or us!" The White Sisters said at the same time as they broke free.

"What?!" Rei stared in shock as Iris Heart, Yellow Heart, White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart all followed suit. "How?!"

"We're not weak," Black Sister growled at her as everyone took a stance.

"Well then..." Rei chuckled as demonic wings formed behind her and she floated into the air. "Please, do your best against me. Show me just how strong modern CPUs are."

(-)

Meanwhile...

"Ploo Ploo was right." Compa said as the two girls, in their awakened states, cut through Crystal Golems and bits that had suddenly been summoned onto the streets, causing people to run around in a panic as they smashed buildings and attacked onlookers.

"Let's get rid of them so the CPUs can fight without worry!" IF yelled as she cut down a crystal golem.

"Look out!" A familiar voice yelled and IF turned as a bit got close to her from behind, before two gunshots rang out and it exploded into data. "Sheesh, why is a kid out here?" The person sounded exasperated as she walked forward. "What the?" The girl looked at awakened IF in surprise. "You look a bit familiar."

"Wow, Iffy!" Awakened Compa's eyes sparkled. "She looks like a bigger you!"

"Huh?!" The girl who had a large blue over-coat, long brown hair and a green leafy bow in her hair looked at the little girls in surprise. "What did you say? I've never seen you before..."

"I'm IF," Awakened IF said and pointed at Compa, "she's Compa."

"...HUH!?" IF yelled, her eyes bugging out. "What the hell... How the hell?! What's going on here?!"

"No time to talk now!" Awakened IF yelled and turned to see another wave of monsters heading their way. "This is mommy's Planeptune! We'll protect it!"

"Uh huh!" Awakened Compa nodded as multiple syringes formed in her hands. "Nep Nep needs to have a home to come back to!"

"...Wait, what?" IF looked at the girls in confusion. "...Who's your mother?"

"Nep-ko!"

"Nep Nep!" The girls answered at the same time.

"...Girl in a white parka hoodie, about my height, short and spiky light purple hair and constantly jokes around?"

"Yep!" Both girls nodded at the same time.

"..." IF twitched in surprise. "Nep, you have some 'splaining to do!"

(-)

"USELESS!" Rei screamed as her wings blocked a combined long-range attack by the CPU candidate before creating several magic circles behind her that blasted them with energy, forcing them to dodge. She looked up as White Heart came rushing down with her axe and she smirked as she batted the Lowee CPU away before flying into the air to avoid a spear attack by Green Heart. "So USELESS!" Without even looking, she spun around swung her staff upwards to block an attack from Black Heart. "Come on, is that all you've got?"

"Yellow Heart! NOW!" Black Heart yelled and Rei turned her head in time to get a white boot to the face, which sent her crashing into and through the stage that held the other CPUs.

"...That looked like it hurt." Blanc muttered, getting a nod from Vert and Noire.

"Grrr!" Rei growled as she pulled herself up and out of the hole she had been knocked into.

"My, my..." Iris Heart smirked as she tapped her sword on her open palm. "I think I'm going to enjoy punishing you."

"In your wet dreams!" Rei snapped as she stood up to face Iris Heart.

"I'll have to teach you some manners then!" Iris Heart yelled and rushed forward, only to have her eyes widen as Rei smirked at her. Looking down, she saw one of Rei's wings had grabbed her by the ankle.

"Who's going to teach WHO manners?" Rei chuckled evilly as her wings lifted Iris Heart into the air and spun her around before slamming her, face-first, into the stage, and then she lifted Iris Heart up again and slammed her down on another part of the stage, repeating the action over and over again several more times before slamming Iris Heart into the street down below. "Worthless Sadistic Goddess." Rei sneered at Iris Heart.

"Well, shit." Black Heart muttered softly. If Iris Heart was beaten THAT easily, just how strong was this crazy bitch?

Iris Heart groaned as she sat up and glared at Rei. "That hurt you know!" She forced herself to get to her feet and staggered. 'Shit, if she had slammed me around anymore I'd probably be out of the fight and back to my normal self right now.'

Rei started laughing like crazy. "And just what are you going to do now?!" She pointed at the flying fortress in the distance. "So long as I have that, none of you can defeat me. I have all of this dimension's shares flowing into me."

"Then all we have to do is fly up and shoot it down." Black Sister declared and turned to do just that when Rei started laughing. Looking over her shoulder, the white-haired CPU Candidate glared at Rei. "What's so funny?!"

"Go ahead and try, but with how fast the winds are blowing up there, you'd need a fighter jet just to get close and the thing's so heavily armored that it won't be easy to shoot down." Rei threw her head back and laughed. "It's so easy! I'll crush all of you! Maybe after I win I'll be nice and let you watch as I destroy the world?"

There was a sudden laugh that came from the bound CPUs and Rei turned to look at Noire, who was laughing, as was Vert and even Blanc was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You don't know anything, do you?" Noire said as she looked up. "Are you sure that you're going to win?" She asked while looking at the flying fortress.

"Of course I am." Rei smirked at her. "In fact, even if you managed to damage it enough to bring it down, it would turn into a large bomb and destroy this city with ease!"

"So you think you've won, huh?" Vert asked, smirking as she looked up. "Looks like you miscalculated a little."

"...Huh?" Rei turned and looked up, as did all of the CPUs and stared, her eyes widening in shock as a purple streak roared across the skyline at incredible speeds. "No way, that can't be! It's impossible!"

"But it is..." Blanc smirked at her. "You forgot that there was one more CPU."

"But... That's not possible!" Rei stared in horror as explosions erupted against the outside of her air fortress as the purple streak slammed into the fortress. More explosions started to quickly erupt from the fortress before it turned into a giant ball of flame. "NOOOOO!" Rei gasped as she looked at herself as her powers started to fade. "Impossible!"

"It's..." Purple Sister gasped as she saw something emerge from the firey ball of explosive metal.

"About time you woke up, Neppy." Iris Heart said as she floated up though it was obvious she was barely able to keep herself transformed at that moment, smiling as her friend, transformed into a purple jet fighter, came rushing out.

"Wait, she can transform herself?!" Black Heart gawked in surprise.

"Well, she turned you into a sword, me into an axe, thunder tits," White Heart ignored Blanc's sudden laughter, "into a spear, her sister into a gunblade and Yellow Heart into a freaking rocket punch gauntlet, of course she could turn herself into something else!"

The jet rushed at the stage at high speeds and several glowing blades of energy formed in the air and were launched at high speeds towards the bound CPUs, cutting through the bars in several places and freeing them from their binds.

"About time!" Noire yelled as the three of them dropped to the platform. "Um... Wait, that wasn't..." She stared as Purple Jet didn't stop and was actually increasing speed before firing several energy blasts at Rei, stunning her before slamming into her at high speeds, the nose of her jet hitting her in the stomach.

"YOU!" Purple Heart's angry voice was heard as the jet transformed back into Purple Heart, her katana glowing brightly. "HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She screamed as she slashed at Rei, cutting through the insane Goddess's staff. Grabbing Rei by the horn, she spun and kicked her down towards the others. Snarling, Purple Heart rushed in and struck Rei several times in rapid succession before kicking her away, where she bounced on the ground before sliding to a stop and reverting to her human form.

Purple Heart said nothing as she stalked forward towards the downed Rei. "For everything you've done," her voice was cold and made everyone listening stiffen in fear, "for all the pain you put me, the other CPUs, my sister, my people through... There's only one..."

"STOP!" Rei's voice was heard as another Rei Ryghts suddenly jumped in front of Purple Heart, her arms held out wide in front of her. "It's not her fault! It's mine! She was flooded with my memories, my feelings and thought she became me. I've long since come to terms with what I did." Rei bit her lower lip. "Sometimes my power gets the better of me and I become psychotic, but it's not her fault! Don't hurt her."

"I see..." Purple Heart whispered for a moment before her eyes glowed brightly. "Then you can both perish together!"

"EEEK!" Both Reis yelled at the same time as Purple Heart leaped at them, her sword glowing.

"Victory..." Purple Heart growled.

"Neptune, no!" A voice called out and Purple Heart found a pair of arms wrapped around her head, pulling her back and away from Rei.

"Huh?" Purple Heart blinked several times as she realized that there were two arms around her, her head was resting on something soft and comfortable and she felt rather safe at that moment. She looked up to see Vert looking at her with worry. "V...er..t?"

"Don't do it." Vert whispered to her. "I don't want you to become the way you were before."

There was a pair of arms that wrapped around Purple Heart's midsection and she could feel a pair of soft breasts on her back. "Neptune, please... You're not a killer." Noire whispered to her.

Suddenly Blanc was there and hugging her, pressing her head against Purple Heart's chest. "Please? We want our friend back."

"I..." Purple Heart shivered and found herself relaxing before returning to Neptune. "I..." She buried her face into Vert's chest, sobbing.

"Welcome back," Vert, Noire and Blanc all whispered at the same time, glad that this wasn't the Neptune that they had feared.

"AAAAAAH!" The Rei that had captured the CPUs suddenly screamed as her body glowed black.

"What the?" The transformed CPUs gasped as a glowing blob came out of Rei's chest.

"That's..." Rei gulped as she took a step back from her other self. "That's my power... It..."

"So that's the cause of everything?" Iris Heart narrowed her eyes at the energy before her sword started to crackle with lightning. "Fighting Viper!" She yelled and rushed in, slicing at the energy, and, to the shock of everyone watching, cut it into three parts. One part went to the Rei that had been causing problems while another part went to the other Rei who had been trying to escape. The final, and largest part, was grabbed by Iris Heart, who sneered at the power in her hands. "Oh, you think you're tough, do you?"

"What are you doing?!" Black Heart yelped in surprise. "Plutie! Don't!"

"Goodness," Green Heart stared in shock, "if you combine Iris Heart's typical attitude with the psychosis of Tari's power..."

"Shit!" White Heart swore, not liking the implications.

Iris Heart chuckled as she squeezed onto the power. "Do any of you really think there is ANYTHING in this or any other world that can make me bow to it?"

"That's actually a very convincing argument!" Purple Sister said in shock as she landed near Neptune while Black Sister and the White Sisters landed next to her.

Iris Heart groaned, as much as she liked to boast up her own abilities, the damage she had taken earlier was making it hard for her to control this. 'Shit, I really don't want to hurt them if this thing wins.' She could feel her domination of the power slipping away from her. 'I know I don't really deserve them as my friends, so I won't let you use me to hurt them!' She mentally yelled as she felt the power starting to overwhelm her. "D...Dammit, I..." The next thing she knew there was a pair of hands over hers. She looked at Black heart in shock. "N...Noire? Why are you..?"

Black Heart smiled at her. "Despite everything, Plutia, you're my friend. You saved my life more than once."

"Considering how horrible I've treated you," Iris Heart gave her an unbelieving stare, "I'm surprised you aren't enjoying seeing me suffer."

"There was a time I would have enjoyed seeing you suffer." Black Heart shook her head. "But I've changed. Neptune and Nepgear, they drove it into my thick skull what friendship is."

Suddenly another pair of hands were on theirs and White Heart smiled at Iris Heart, "you believed in me when no one else would, Plutia, so I'm not letting you face this alone."

"You almost sound like you love her." Black Heart smirked at White Heart.

"So what if I do?!" White Heart snapped at Black Heart.

"Do either of you think I deserve it?" Iris Heart asked them, "considering what I've done to you."

"Bah!" White Heart scoffed at her. "I took my own citizens for granted, did bad things to them and I got another chance to make things right."

Suddenly another pair of hands were on theirs. "Besides, Plutia..." Green Heart smiled at Plutia, "the times you were sadistic to us, we kind of deserved it."

"You idiots." Iris Heart gave them a kind smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly Yellow Heart was grabbing their hands. "You don't have to do this alone, Ploot! I'll help too!" She smiled at the CPU who raised her for so many years.

Before anyone could say anything more, the power started to reach a fever pitch and energy shock-waves were building up as everyone's hair was whipped around in the air.

"Plutie!" Neptune tried to move, but found herself being held back. "Please! I have to!"

"Neptune!" Purple Sister looked at Neptune. "Please! Trust them!"

The power continued to build up and waves of energy started to cover the whole city.

"Is this thing going to explode or something?!" Noire yelled, her red eyes looking on in shock.

There was a loud popping sound and everything suddenly calmed down.

"...The hell?!" More than one person yelled in shock as the Ultradimension CPUs pulled their hands back and looked at them in shock.

"Anyone feel any stronger or crazier than normal?" White Heart asked.

"Nope." Black Heart patted herself down and shook her head.

"Same." Green Heart answered.

"Pea's good." Yellow Heart smiled.

"I'm no different." Iris Heart patted herself down as well. "Nope, no different."

"...So what happened?" Rei from the Ultradimension asked in confusion. "I didn't get it, neither did my other self..."

Everyone just looked at each other in confusion.

(-)

In the Ultradimension...

"Man..." A gruff voice spoke up as a dark skinned female fairy dressed in a dark dress and who had dark blonde hair appeared in the forest with a glowing black ball of energy in front of her. "While that was interesting, you're way too dangerous to be running around free." Surrounding it with energy, she shrank the power and sent it into the book she was sitting on. "I'd hate to see what a sadistic CPU like Iris Heart could do with you." She sighed.

"OOOOH!" A voice that sounded familiar to her suddenly spoke up. "A rare bug for my collection!"

"Huh?" The fairy turned and her eyes widened. "No way, you're..."

To be continued...

* * *

Well, Neptune DOES like to be the big damn hero, doesn't she?

Ultra Blanc's comment about her parents being dead and her using her Basilicom as a monument to them is a reference to DeraldSny's "Mother's Day: Ultradimension Style" fic.


	31. Conversion End

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Pro-tip, never write when you're tired just before bed. Because when you wake up, you'll look at what you wrote and go "why the HELL did I write it like that?!" and you'll be forced to re-write good portions of it.

* * *

"We should get back to the Basilicom." Noire said and looked at the Black Heart that was standing there around Iris Heart. '...Why am I annoyed just by looking at her?'

"It would be nice to get some of our spare clothes on, if they weren't destroyed." Vert commented and looked at Yellow Heart and sighed softly. "Blanc, I now understand how you feel."

Blanc scoffed, but didn't bother saying anything more.

"Actually..." Iris Heart chuckled and walked over to Purple Sister. "Neppy Jr., I did my part of the deal. One year of working hard."

"...Are you REALLY going to call in what I owe you, right here, right now!?" Purple Sister looked at her in utter shock and bafflement. "You seriously can't wait?"

Iris Heart gave her a smirk and leaned in with her arms crossed behind her back. "Noooooooooo... Now close your eyes."

Purple Sister sighed and did as she was instructed. "Fine, just... Be quick about it."

"Plutie..." Neptune's voice had a warning tone, which surprised Purple Sister. "Remember what I..."

Iris Heart chuckled at Neptune before doing something that had everyone staring in shock with most of them blushing.

Purple Sister's eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt Iris Heart's lips on hers. The kiss wasn't long, it was pretty chaste, but it still had her blushing while Black Sister started yelling and stammering while Black Heart and White Heart both yelled in frustration at it.

"Mmm..." Iris Heart smiled as she pulled back and ran a finger over her lips. "Just as soft as I imagined they'd be." She chuckled at Purple Sister's dumbfounded look. "There, I'm good now." She yawned as her transformation wore off and she returned to being Plutia. "I'm sleepy now..."

"...THAT'S the scary CPU?!" Noire stared in shock as Plutia curled into a ball and fell asleep, right there.

Black Heart chuckled and walked over to Plutia. "Well, that's Plutia for you. Surprised she wanted a kiss though."

"You and me both." Purple Sister said as she transformed back into Nepgear. She blinked at the looks she was getting. "Um, what?"

Black Sister transformed back to her human form and gave Nepgear a dirty look. "Don't "what" me!" Uni yelled and grabbed Nepgear's hands, a distressed look on her face. "She just kissed you!"

"But that's not the first time I've been kissed, even on the lips." Nepgear giggled nervously and wondered if she was already being punished for stealing the spot of main character again. 'Please don't let me steal it again, I'll probably end up dead if I do!'

"Uh, Nep Jr., who kissed you?" Neptune asked as walked to her younger sister.

"Well, it was..."

"MOMMY!"

"Huh?" Neptune turned as she was tackled to the ground by a flying, crying child. "OOOF! Huh? Iffy! Wow, you've gotten so big!"

"Nep Nep!" Another voice yelled and Neptune looked up as a little blonde girl came running up and jumped at Neptune, hugging her too.

"Wow! Compa too?!" Neptune hugged the little girls. "You both got so big since I last saw you. How long was I gone?"

Noire sighed softly and smiled. 'Looks like our Neptune really is back." She was so thankful that Neptune wasn't how she was originally. "Wait a second..." Noire noticed something unusual. "Neptune... Why is your left eye blue?" She then realized something else. "Wait, why did that girl who looks kind of like IF call you mommy?"

"I'm wondering that too." IF said as she climbed up on the platform and looked at all the CPUs and sighed. "Okay, Gear, did you perform some weird cloning experiment or something? Because I see a bunch of clones here."

"I'm no clone!" Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart all yelled at the same time while Neptune laughed at what IF had said.

"That sounds familiar." Neptune laughed. "As for these two..." A smirk came to her face as an idea happened. "Well, see, I got soooo lonely one night that I went out to play games and have fun when I met this man, he was really smooth and made me feel special and after a night of passion, I ended up with these two little ones inside me."

"Oh, that makes sense." Noire, Vert and Blanc nodded before they realized what Neptune had said.

"WHAAAAT?!" Most everyone on the platform yelled at the same time.

"Wait, so Pea is actually Neptuna's daughter?" Yellow Heart said before running towards Neptune and transforming back into Peashy. "YAY!"

"HUH?!" Blanc and Vert both exclaimed at the same time as they looked at Yellow Heart's human form.

"She's a little girl?" Vert gasped in shock.

"...THOSE THINGS WERE MORE MONSTROUS THAN VERT'S TITS!" Blanc yelled, her eyes red while her face was cloaked in shadow. "HOW COME SHE GETS TO GET THAT BIG?!"

Suddenly Neptune broke out laughing as she hugged Peashy and the others. "Man, I can't believe you all fell for it."

"Hard not to..." Nepgear muttered softly. "Those three were adopted and raised by Neptune." The others all nodded and sighed softly as they heard that. "Though Neptune did breastfeed them for years."

"WHAT?!"

Neptune just giggled while the Ultradimension CPUs sighed at the antics. "Well, listen, I'll explain more, how about we go back to the Basilicom, huh?" Neptune asked as she looked the Hyperdimension CPUs over. "After all, we got spare clothes for you three at my Basilicom."

Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart all looked at Neptune in confusion. "Huh?" Black Heart voiced her confusion. "Why would they have spare clothes at your place?"

"They basically lived with me for three years." Neptune answered as she got up while holding Compa and IF in one arm each while Peashy clung to her back. "Ooof! You two are getting heavy for me." She put them down as the Ultradimension CPUs transformed back into their human forms.

"Wow..." Blanc looked at the one who was wearing a miko outfit. "She looks exactly like me."

Noire looked at her other self and noted that the outfit was rather stylish, but for some reason she just did NOT want to be anywhere near her other self.

"Let's go!" Neptune's voice suddenly lost its cheerful attitude as she gave everyone an annoyed look. "I'm hungry, I've been sleeping for I don't know HOW long..."

"You were in a coma for about eleven months." Nepgear pointed out.

"Thank you." Neptune nodded at her sister and turned to the others. "And I just want to sit down, relax and we can talk around a table of takeout... If there's any place that'll deliver to CPUs right now, if not... Well, we'll figure something out." Neptune took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We can figure out what to think about our other selves later, okay?"

For some reason, everyone could have sworn they saw Neptune's blue eye glowing for a few moments.

"Um, Nep..." IF spoke up and pointed at the two Reis. "What should we do with them?"

Neptune sighed and rubbed her head. "Bring them with, there's a jail under the Basilicom we can throw them in."

"EEEK!" Both Reis let out a cry of fear.

"If you two behave," Neptune grinned in a way that felt more at home on Iris Heart's face than hers at them, her blue eye glowing almost demonically, "I won't find Big Bertha and put her in the cell with you."

Both Reis suddenly passed out as Neptune doubled over laughing.

"...Are we sure that she's back to normal?" The Noire in the bikini top asked no one in particular.

No one had any sort of answer.

(-)

Later at the Basilicom...

After making sure Plutia was comfortable in on the guest beds, Neptune walked out and towards the dinner table. With both Reis down in holding cells and promising to behave, though to what extent remained to be seen, Neptune figured she could relax a little bit. Maybe eat some food and talk about some important stuff.

Seeing her Noire, Vert and Blanc all in their typical clothes, as they had spares around, she smiled and felt her eyes tearing up before shaking it off and sitting down at the table, which was long and rectangular. It was kind of amusing to her to see the Vert, Blanc and Noire she had known for over a decade sitting on one side with Peashy, Compa and the child IF sitting next to them while the CPUs she knew the longest and their sisters were sitting on the other side across from their counterparts. Nepgear was sitting at one end of the table while Histoire was sitting across from Compa while the adult IF sat across from her child counterpart. "So..." Neptune smiled as she sat down at the remaining seat. "First of all... How long was I working for the bad guys?"

"About five years." Nepgear answered her sister.

"Ah, okay..." Neptune nodded at that. "And I was out for almost another year in a coma, huh?" She grimaced and rubbed the back of her head. "Lousy brainwashing device thingy."

"Are you okay?" Her Vert asked, getting a nod from Neptune.

"Yeah..." Neptune looked at both groups and sighed. "Hey! Author! Just do the default descriptions of everyone, okay?!"

The adult IF sighed and chuckled softly. "Well, at least Nep's back to normal... Maybe?"

"Kind of." Neptune answered her. "Sooo... Where do you all want me to start?"

Hyper Noire gave Neptune a sharp look. "Your eyes, why is one of them suddenly blue?"

"Well..." Neptune began and thought about it. "Okay, so, I was in a coma for almost a year, you follow?" Everyone nodded. "See, when I was brainwashed by the baddies, they put a device on the back of my head that did all sorts of bad things to me. I could have woken up right after it was removed actually."

"Then why didn't you!?" Nepgear yelled, almost slamming her hands on the table. "We were so worried about you!"

Neptune winced at that. "Because I didn't know who I was anymore." Neptune said, her voice soft and almost a whisper. Her face looked rather solemn and everyone just looked at her silently. "My mind was shattered, Nepgear... Both my past self and my current self... They were there and fighting for control of me."

"So what happened?" Ultra Blanc asked, curious and a little worried about the CPU she saw as a friend.

"I had to remember everything I ever did..." Neptune looked down as she trembled. "I had to remember what kind of monster I was... I made Sadie at her worst look like Nep Jr."

The Ultradimension CPUs stared in shock, as did Nepgear and the CPU Candidates while the Hyperdimension CPUs and Histoire all looked rather grim as they knew that Neptune wasn't lying. Even if they hadn't seen what Iris Heart was truly capable of, her attitude and the atmosphere around her was rather intense.

Neptune smirked softly. "I'm glad I lost those memories. I hate how I was..."

"Neptune," Neptune looked up to see Hyper Noire smiling at her softly, "it's okay. You're not the same as you were."

Neptune gave her a small smile and sighed. "Well... I got back all my memories, both before and after the amnesia and..."

*Flash*

"Well, well..." The purple-eyed Purple Heart walked out of the shadows of the temple that was in Neptune's mind, followed by the blue-eyed Purple Heart. "You absorbed them all."

"And I hate you." Neptune glared at that Purple Heart. "I never want to be that monster again..."

"But you know that you were her." Purple Heart just shook her head and transformed into the Neptune in the dress and hooded coat while the blue-eyed Purple Heart transformed into a Neptune with a hooded parka on.

"So you have to choose who you are." The parka wearing Neptune said to herself.

"...I don't know." Neptune said and slumped while looking down. "I mean, I did all those horrible things to my friends. I really wanted to torture them, humiliate them, kill them in ways that would make Sadie think I was too extreme."

"You can just return to being the way you were before." The dress-wearing Neptune smirked at her. "Think about it, if you return to being me then you won't have anymore conflicting feelings inside of you. You'll just do what needs to be done."

"I don't want that." Neptune answered her and looked up, frowning. "I don't want to be cold-hearted! I love my people! I love my sister! I love Histy! And Iffy! And Compa! And Noire! And Blanc! And Vert! And their sisters!"

"Yet you had no problem letting Iris Heart play with Nepgear?" The dress wearing Neptune scoffed at her.

Neptune winced and sighed. "I deserve that, I forever deserve scorn for letting Plutie hurt Nepgear."

"Knock it off!" The parka wearing Neptune frowned at her other self and looked at Neptune. "If you don't want to go back to her, you can just embrace me. Things will go back to the way things were, you'll just know where you came from." She blinked in surprise as Neptune shook her head.

"No..." Neptune sighed softly. "I can't... I can't just deny who I was. If I choose you then it's the same as rejecting part of myself. I don't want to be that way again, but..."

"Well, it's too bad." The dress wearing Neptune spoke up as she started to glow purple while the hooded parka wearing Neptune started to glow blue and both lost all their details and walked towards Neptune.

"You need to choose. Do you return to the cold CPU of the past or do you return to being the ditz and idiot of the present?"

Neptune looked at both glowing bodies and grabbed both of them. "Neither! I refuse to be either one! I don't want to be an idiot and a ditz, I don't want to be cold and cruel! I want to be me! I want to be Neptune! CPU of Planeptune!"

The two energy masses suddenly started to swirl and mix together, forming a Neptune that was mostly ethereal and had one eye blue and one eye purple who was smiling at her. "Good job." She said to Neptune, who stared in shock. "Both are you, you are both, rejecting one would be like rejecting yourself now that you know everything." The ethereal body reached up and touched Neptune on the forehead and she glowed as she entered Neptune's body.

*End Flashback...*

"And after that, I woke up just as Mini-Histy got back." Neptune answered the others and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'm a mix of both of myselves."

"So that's why your one eye is blue, huh?" Ultra Noire tapped her chin. "Makes sense."

"So, is Nep-ko crazy now?" Little IF asked, getting a laugh from her adult self. "What?"

"Nep's always been a weird one." IF smirked at her smaller self. "So what's the deal with her anyway?" IF pointed at her smaller self and the small Compa. "Did you really adopt them, give birth to them or what? And why do they have super powers?"

"Huh?" Neptune looked at her in confusion. "Super powers?" She looked at the two kids, who were looking at her happily. "...Okay, so what did you two do that's so amazing and I completely missed out?"

Little IF and Compa looked at each other and grinned before suddenly glowing and transformed into their Awakened forms, causing Neptune to jerk in surprise and fall out of her chair.

"HUH?! Since when can you two transform?!" Neptune yelped as she shot to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. "You're not even CPUs! Or did you get a CPU memory?" The two girls shook their heads as they transformed back to normal.

"Hmm, odd," Histoire spoke up, "they're generating share energy, but it's self-contained. From what I can tell they're still human though."

"That's what our Histoire said too." Ultra Blanc said. "Anyway, there is a reason for this..." She had a smirk on her face as she laughed softly. "You used your shares to breastfeed them when they were babies."

"Yeah, but I don't see how using shares to make my boobs in HDD make milk would give them..." Neptune trailed off as the implications slowly sank in and her eyes widened. "...Oooooooh! They were absorbing shares from me through my milk, weren't they?" The Ultra CPUs and Nepgear all nodded while the Hyper CPUs all stared at Neptune in absolute shock. "...Huh, now that I think about it, that's probably why P-Ko was able to become a CPU in the first place, huh?"

"Well, this is certainly a development," Histoire said as she thought about it. "It's a good thing this wasn't known during the wars, because otherwise there'd be an army of people who could fight like CPUs."

Hyper Noire immediately covered her breasts and glared at Neptune. "I am NOT breastfeeding kids just because you discovered a way to make a bunch of super soldiers!"

Blanc sighed and looked at Vert, waiting for the usual jab at her lack of a chest.

"Well, that would be interesting," Vert said as she thought about the implications. "Oh! I know!" She clapped her hands together as an idea came to her. "If I had known that I could do that, I would have done it to get a cute little sister!"

Hyper Blanc looked at Vert and ducked her head to hide the growing blush on her face and the small smile that came to her face. 'Thanks... Vert, for not teasing me again.'

Ultra Vert raised an eyebrow at her other self. "I'm... Surprised. I thought you would have teased her about causing a mass starvation if she tried that." Next to her, Ultra Blanc growled, remembering THAT conversation clearly.

Vert raised an eyebrow at her counterpart and smirked as she crossed her arms under her breasts. In the corner of her eye she saw her friend resisting the urge to scream or cry in anger. "I admit, I would have done so in the past, but then again, some of us do mature a bit faster than others..." She looked her other self up and down and nodded. "Besides, why would I tease my friend in such a hurtful manner?"

Both Neptune and Nepgear gawked at Vert in surprise while Noire was secretly smiling while Blanc kept her head down to hide her embarrassment and happiness at being defended by Vert. "Uh, Verty..." Neptune gave Vert a flat look. "I know that time was moving way faster in Plutie's world than in this one, so I think that I was gone for just over two weeks, but didn't you tease Blanc about her lack of boobs a month ago?"

Vert twitched while the others laughed at her misfortune.

"Mature a bit faster than others, huh?" Ultra Vert smirked at her other self.

"Neptune, you need to read the mood more." Vert sighed softly. "Okay, fine, I probably would have made that comment no more than a week ago, but..." She shook her head and looked at Blanc before looking back at her other self. "I learned how much that was hurting my friend, so I promised her that I would stop making those kinds of comments to her." She then gave Neptune a look of annoyance. "I was trying to keep it low-key to not draw too much attention to it."

"...Oh." Neptune blinked a few times. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I might not be an idiotic ditz anymore but I'm not psychotic! I can't read minds!"

"You mean psychic." The adult IF corrected her.

"Yeah! That!" Neptune nodded at what IF said as the others started to laugh, followed by Neptune. "Okay, so, my kids all got super powers, you now know why my eyes are two colors, any other questions?"

"...For some reason," Nepgear spoke up, "I'm wondering what happened to Anonydeath."

Ultra Noire scoffed, the less she thought about that freak the better.

(-)

In the Ultradimension...

Mr. Badd stared and took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes and then put his glasses back on. "You're..."

"Hello, father." The many girls all smiled at Mr. Badd.

Mr. Badd's eyes started to tear up as he hugged the girls that he had turned into monsters. "I'm so glad that you were able to return to normal."

Part of him wondered how, the research hadn't gotten this far yet, but he didn't care, they were back to normal, that was all that mattered.

(-)

As he walked around in Lastation city, his cloaking device active, Anonydeath chuckled softly. "Well, my debt's been paid to those kids. Glad that Nepgear didn't kill me." He wondered what to do next in his life before mentally shrugging. He'd find something to do.

(-)

Back in the Hyperdimension...

Hyper Noire sighed softly. "Even if we won today, there's still the issue of the fact that the people turned against us, shares are lower now than they've been in years and..."

"It's probably Eden tech," Ultra Blanc said softly, causing the Hyperdimension CPUs to look at her sharply. "That stuff was pretty advanced despite being older. It could absorb shares from all over the world and even hypnotize CPUs with ease. You think they couldn't use it to brainwash people?"

"Maybe, but we're still going to have to prove that we're trustworthy to the people again." Hyper Blanc muttered softly.

"Eh, that's not too hard." Neptune said as she leaned back in her chair. "Just do a few quests, talk to everyone and be friendly and they'll start trusting us again."

"...Neptune," Histoire spoke up softly, "are you... Okay?"

The newly heterochromia CPU blinked at Histoire. "Yeah, I'm fine, Histy. Are you okay? You look like I've got three heads and all of them are Arbore."

"...You just implied that all you had to do was some work." Histoire pointed out.

Neptune blinked and tilted her head. "...Yeah, I did. Huh, go figure." She blinked as everyone, even little IF and Compa gawked at her in surprise. "...Like, is it THAT much of a surprise I'd do some work?"

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time and Neptune sighed.

"Seriously, I do my work when I'm pressed to do it. And Histy, don't you remember?" Neptune looked at the fairy, "the old me was a hard worker."

"...So..." Histoire had some hope in her voice.

"I'm not gunna turn into work-a-holic Noire over there." She jerked her thumb at the Ultra Noire, who glared at her.

"HEY!" Noire protested loudly. "I'm not some work-a-holic that works because she has no friends or social life, okay?!"

"So... You'll do some work?" Histoire was a bit tepid in her question.

Neptune scratched the back of her head. "Well, um... I guess. I mean, my old self did work all the time." There was a thud and Neptune jumped up as Histoire fainted. "HISTY!"

Seeing the smile on Histoire's face, Neptune guessed that she was okay, but she had never seen Histoire pass out like that before.

"So..." Neptune looked at everyone. "You all want to spend the night? I think we've got some spare futons."

"I think that would be nice." Hyper Vert smiled softly.

"YAY!" Ram suddenly cheered. "Sleepover!"

"Whee!" Rom jumped up and cheered as well.

Noire looked at Blanc and Vert and nodded as they got up with everyone else. They knew they needed to talk to Neptune.

(-)

Meanwhile in the holding cells...

"So..." Ultra Rei looked at her other self. "Are you okay?"

"...I don't know." The one from the Hyperdimension sighed and looked at her hands. "I don't even know what happened. I just remember meeting this little dark skinned fairy and then... Everything kind of went all blurry afterwords."

"Yeah..." The Rei from the Ultradimension said as she leaned back in her cell. "That's my fault." She looked up and sighed softly. "Everything you saw, experienced in the past... Well, I guess two weeks over here, that was all me."

"...So I'm not some nigh-immortal goddess who hates everyone and everything?"

"Well," Rei chuckled softly and looked at her other self, "you're a goddess now, thanks to my screw up. You have some of my power in you."

"...Oh." Rei looked down at herself and sighed. "...So what can I do now?"

"I dunno," Ultra Rei commented. "Try to fix the broken system?"

Hyper Rei laughed at that. "Oh yeah, sure! I'll just go I can fix the system with ease! If people ruled over themselves maybe I could."

Rei looked at her younger counterpart and shook her head. "Well, you gotta figure it out. If the CPUs of my world give me another chance, I'll try to make a country where people can rule over themselves, but I'll do it right." She gave her younger self a small smile. "I screwed up twice now, first as Tari's Goddess and now as the leader of the Seven Sages."

"Why do you want to create a nation that doesn't need a CPU anyway?" Rei asked herself.

Ultra Rei closed her eyes and thought about what happened in the past. "Because I hurt my people, because I drove them away. I was the reason so much bad stuff happened."

"So you want to make amends?" Hyper Rei asked, getting a nod from her other self.

"Yeah... I guess, because I know how things are when CPUs go bad, I wanted people to have their own nation without having to worry about the whims of a CPU." She shook her head. "I only really started to get worried about it when there was a second CPU, you know her as Iris Heart, and I thought that it was time to step up my plan." Ultra Rei leaned back and sighed. "I fucked up... I was so worried about my old self coming back that I asked this tome, the one who gave you my powers, to send them away."

"And then I went insane because of it." Hyper Rei muttered softly.

"Hey," Ultra Rei looked at her younger self, "just promise me that you won't end up as big of a fuck up as I ended up being, okay?"

Hyper Rei nodded, she could do that at least.

(-)

Meanwhile, in Neptune's office...

Blanc smiled softly as Neptune was giving her a tight hug. "You idiot," she patted Neptune's back softly. "I missed you too."

Vert and Noire looked at each other and smiled. "Neptune," the blonde spoke up after Neptune let go of the hug with Blanc, "we were all wondering... You know how we were spending all our free time over here before you got transported to that other world?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"Want to make it more... Official?" Blanc asked as she tried to ease Neptune into the idea of being a relationship with any of them, much less all of them, remembering how Noire said Neptune was incredibly shy when it came to any kind of romance."

"Huh?" Neptune looked at them in confusion. "Like how?"

"Like making a room for all of us to sleep over here?" Noire suggested. "And our sisters, of course."

"Uh..." Neptune had a confused look on her face. "What about your nations?"

"We'll still live there and do our work." Vert answered her, "but we were thinking... We'd like to live together with you. Is that alright?"

Neptune scratched her head in confusion. "I guess... I mean, I know Nep Jr. would love having Uni around and I know Rom and Ram probably would hate to be all up in Lowee by themselves." She sighed and hung her head. "I'm gunna have to remodel the whole Basilicom, aren't I?"

"Well, even if we wanted to, it'll have to wait for now." Noire sighed softly. "We need to fix things in our nations and repair the trust we have with our citizens."

"Yeah," Neptune nodded and sighed. "I've been a horrible CPU." She looked at the television and then at Vert, Noire and Blanc and smiled. "You three up for some competitive fighting?" It would be nice to have at least one night to relax before getting back to the grind of working.

The grins on their faces told Neptune all she needed to know.

Neptune was rather touched that they had gotten her a replacement for the game that had been damaged so long ago.

The four would play the night away and were discovered in the morning by the CPU Candidates as they came across Noire and Neptune leaning into Vert's breasts sound asleep and lightly snoring while Blanc sat on Vert's lap and was resting her head against Vert's breasts while Vert had her arms around Noire and Neptune and was sleeping with her head against the back of the couch, which was a reclining couch.

After taking some pictures, they woke the four up for breakfast.

(-)

Three months later in Virtua Forest...

"So," the mini Histoire looked at her dimensional counterpart, "how have things been on your side since our dimensions have basically become next door neighbors?"

"Pretty well, actually," Histoire smiled at her smaller self. "Neptune's return solved a lot of problems that Planeptune was facing. And she actually does work now." Histoire mentally sighed, while she wished Neptune would do more than the bare minimum amount needed, at least she was doing work, so Histoire would count it as a win and not complain too much. "The other CPUs have been working hard and thanks to everyone's efforts it seems that the trust of the people has returned and shares have risen in all of the nations."

Mini-Histoire nodded and smiled at her. "I'm glad. What did you do with your Rei anyway?"

"She was slapped with community service and had to repair the damage to Planeptune." Histoire answered her. "She's still working on fixing things in the city, but she's almost done. After that we'll have to see. What about your Rei?"

"She's living in Eden with some of the members of her old group." Mini-Histoire replied. "They've set Eden up as a safe harbor for everyone. It's a small nation, but it's starting to become its own nation. Peashy's been recognized as a Planeptune CPU, so she doesn't have to worry about not being able to transform."

"That's good." Histoire said, remembering Neptune had been worried about Peashy.

Mini-Histoire looked at Histoire curiously. "Peashy said something interesting the last time she came back from your world. She said that the other CPUs are all living in Planeptune now?"

"Ah." Histoire nodded softly. "I'm not entirely sure why, but one day Neptune asked for some renovations to be done on the living areas. More rooms to be made and suddenly Noire, Vert, Blanc and their sisters moved in. I'm not entirely against it, they've been doing more work in these past three months than they had done in the past three years put together." She smiled at that, she had been worried that all of the nations would suffer because of them deciding to move in, but the CPUs didn't spend every night in Planeptune and seeing how happy the Candidates were to be able to hang out with each other every day, it was easy to enjoy things.

Mini-Histoire nodded, before sighing and looking sad. "I wish I could say the same on my end."

"What's wrong? Is Plutia not doing her work?"

"That's normal, I'm afraid." Mini-Histoire shook her head. "No... Plutia's become a bit of a recluse for some reason. She comes out to eat or do quests, but she locks herself in her room whenever she can."

"I wonder why..." Histoire mused softly.

(-)

In the Ultradimension...

"Plutia..." Noire sighed as she and Blanc stood in front of Plutia's door. "Come out." She tried to open the door to Plutia's room again.

"Go away." Plutia's voice was sullen and subdued.

"Please?" Blanc asked, "we're worried about you."

"No you aren't."

"If you don't come out, we're going to break in." Noire warned her. "Come on, Peashy's worried about you too."

"Nah uh..."

Noire looked at Blanc, who pulled out a hammer. "We're coming in." When there was no reply, Blanc smashed the door open and the two entered Plutia's room.

When they saw that her room was absolutely destroyed, her dressers smashed, her bed torn apart, her typical outfit was torn apart on the ground, leaving her sitting in a corner in just her panties, her hair was an absolute disaster and Plutia looked like she hadn't slept in a long time as there were bags under her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Both Blanc and Noire gasped as they looked around.

"Why?" Plutia asked as she looked at them. "Why do you two want to see me?"

"We're friends," Noire smiled at her, "we're worried about you."

"WE'RE NOT!" Plutia yelled in anger, causing both Noire and Blanc to flinch, those words cut both of them deeply. "I'm mean! I'm cruel! I'm a big bully! Why do you care about me now?!"

"...What's gotten into you?" Blanc asked as she walked through the mess towards Plutia and gently hugged the near-naked girl, who stiffened. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm a big meanie..." Plutia whimpered out pitifully. "Neppy told me that."

"Huh?!" Both Noire and Blanc were shocked.

Plutia sniffled softly as she thought back to the day after the battle.

*Flash*

"Neppy..." Plutia smiled at her friend. "I'm glad you're home, but why..." She stopped as Neptune gave her a stern look. "Neppy?"

"Plutie..." Neptune sighed softly. "I love ya as a friend, I do. You're pretty nice most of the time, but you're a bit of a bully." Plutia gasped, her eyes widening at hearing that. "Don't take this to mean that I hate ya, but... I was really mad when you hurt Nepgear all those years ago."

"I know..." Plutia tried to keep her usual way of speaking to a minimum. "I know that Neppy isn't happy with me for hurting her. That's why I tried to be really nice to her while you were away, so you wouldn't get mad at me. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Neptune looked at her sadly. "Yeah, but... Plutie, if you don't, you know... Fix yourself, you're going to end up all alone or betrayed by everyone around you." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Take it from someone who was a monster in the past. You'll end up like how I was... A cruel, mean bully who won't have any friends around and no one to care when you're gone."

Plutia took a step back, her eyes watering up. "Neppy... Do you think I'm a mean bully?"

"...Plutie... I care for you, but..." Neptune lowered her head, she couldn't stand to look Plutia in the eyes, but she knew that her friend needed to hear this. "You're not much better than I used to be, and I hate how I used to be."

Plutia suddenly turned, tears falling out of her eyes as she transformed into Iris Heart and flew off.

Neptune just stood there silently, tears falling out of her eyes.

*End Flashback*

"So..." Plutia sniffled and looked down. "I don't deserve you. And..." She started rocking back and forth. "I realize Neppy's right. I'm a big meanie! No one cares about me."

"That's not..." Noire tried to interrupt her. "That's not true, I care..."

"NO!" Plutia shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest and started to rock slowly. "Neppy's right, I'm a big monster! When Neppy was captured, everyone was sad, but I tried to make everyone feel better, no one asked me how I was feeling. When Neppy was in a coma, everyone was scared she'd never wake up again. Iffy calls Neppy mommy but she calls me Lady Plutia. Compa never smiles at me like she does to Neppy..." She sniffled and put her forehead against her knees and started to cry softly. "They moved to live with Neppy. And no one..." She slumped back against the wall, her head leaning back. "No one..." Plutia growled and suddenly stood up, anger in her face. "Why should I care?! WHY?!" She suddenly started clawing at herself. "It would be better if I wasn't here! Then no one would have to worry about me!"

"NO!" Both Blanc and Noire suddenly jumped the distraught CPU and hugged her tightly.

"Stop!" Plutia struggled to get out of their grip. "Lemme go! The only reason any of us are friends is because of Neppy! She's gone now!"

"Plutia, stop this!" Blanc yelled, tears falling out of her eyes. "Yeah, you're... Not always pleasant, but if you were a monster you wouldn't be hurting right now."

"She's right." Noire said as she held Plutia tightly. "Please, calm down?"

Plutia started to sob into Noire's chest. "I'm horrible though! I get bad urges to hurt everyone around me and I can't control them!"

"...Well..." Blanc looked at Noire, who nodded. "Do you remember when we were drunk?" Plutia sniffled and nodded slowly. "You did lots of S&M stuff to us then."

"It was just spankings, rope play and rough sex." Plutia muttered into Noire's chest. She did admit, that was a lot of fun, at least for her.

"Yeah, but..." Noire blushed hard. "I did some research... Did you know that there's a safe word when it comes to that kind of play?"

Plutia slowly looked up at Noire, her eyes full of tears. "...Noire?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"What we're saying, Plutia..." Blanc was blushing too. "We'll help you with your urges... If you try to rein them in somewhat."

"...You're okay with letting me hurt you?" Plutia asked, confusion in her voice.

"...Only at night and only in the bedroom..." Noire answered as she trembled and tried to avoid stuttering. "But, could you, you know... Keep your more nasty sadistic stuff for bad guys?"

"And keep the teasing and stuff to a minimum around most people?" Blanc added.

"...I want to apologize to Neppy and Neppy Jr.," Plutia said softly, "and... I'm really sorry for being a meanie."

Noire smiled at her, blushing hard. "Well... Just don't do anything that'll leave permanent damage on us, okay?"

"So how about we get you cleaned up, fix up this room and then we can work on finding a way to apologize to Neptune and Nepgear, okay?"

Plutia nodded as she was led to the bathroom.

Noire and Blanc looked at each other as they stripped Plutia out of her underwear and washed her up. They may have disliked each other for many reasons, they would rather have to share Plutia, her sadistic side and all, than neither of them having her.

They just hoped that things would get better for her.

End Conversion

* * *

So, that's it for this story. Yeah, Ultra Noire and Ultra Blanc got drunk and Plutia did lewd things with them.

...I'll make sure not to do THIS again. XD


	32. Sneak Preview

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So I have no intention of doing a sequel to Conversion. For now at least. If I do, it'll probably be a one-shot. HOWEVER! If any of YOU want to do a sequel of Conversion, go right ahead, just let me know. There's plenty of angles to go about it. Neptune's new living arrangements with Noire, Vert and Blanc as well as their sisters. People needing to get used to a Neptune that can be serious one moment and silly another. Or maybe you want to focus on Mini-IF and Mini-Compa as they live in the Hyper Dimension with Neptune and do stuff there? Or you can focus on Plutia trying to find a way to make it up to Neptune and Nepgear? Or maybe you want to write a lemon fic where Noire and Blanc explore a S&M relationship with Plutia and discover they like it?

Now that being said, I am planning on another Neptunia fic, though I won't be writing it for awhile (I have other stuff I need to do first), however, I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek at it with the prologue. And don't worry, unlike Conversion, it'll be a stand-alone fic.

* * *

It was a normal day in Gamindustri. Well, as normal as a world with divine beings known as CPUs could be at any rate.

In Leanbox, the CPU known as Vert had fallen asleep while doing some EXP farming for one of her many MMO games. Despite sleeping, she was able to play remarkably well. It only took her two attempts to land a killing blow on the Dragon instead of the usual one. And the only reason it took her two attempts was because she pressed the wrong key in her sleep.

In Lowee, the CPU known as Blanc was currently chasing her two little sisters, Rom and Ram, around as she was covered from head to toe in yellow and green paint. The two young girls laughed and ran away from the "Booger Monster" that was chasing them. Needless to say, that only encouraged Blanc to chase her sisters around even more.

In Lastation, the CPU known as Noire was currently in the shower and scrubbing herself down very thoroughly. There had been an accident in one of the factories a few hours ago and she had gotten buried under a pile of liquid goop that had gotten EVERYWHERE on her, under her underwear, over her breasts, in her eyes, ears, nose and other parts. The only thing she was thankful for was that the stuff wasn't toxic in the slightest. Her sister, Uni, was under another shower in the same room, doing the same.

And in Planeptune, the CPU known as Neptune, a short girl in a white hooded parka with light purple-colored hair that was short and spiky and eyes of the same color was in her sister's lab and looking at a large cellphone that her sister, Nepgear, was handing her. "Uh... Nep Jr., I already have a phone, what's with this?" She looked at in confusion but still took it, after all, if her sister was giving it to her, she wouldn't say no.

Nepgear, a girl with long legs and long, light purple hair with the same color as her sister's, and was wearing a white sailor outfit, smiled at Neptune. "Well, since you keep getting zapped into other dimensions, I figured you could use a cellphone that could call home."

"I don't get zapped to other dimensions THAT often!" Neptune protested.

"Ultra Dimension."

"That was Darksty who gave Rei the power to send me there." Neptune pointed out.

"Zero Dimension."

"That was because of Uzume's console we found."

"Heart Dimension."

"Kurome kidnapped me and put me in a pod."

"Remember when you helped train those Overlords to fight Trillion?" Nepgear pointed out.

Neptune sweat-dropped slightly. "Well, okay, but it doesn't happen THAT often!"

Nepgear gave Neptune a flat stare. "Just last week you accidentally killed yourself, ended up in Hell and got kicked back out after you made everyone down there worship you."

"Don't ask me how *I* was judged to be bad enough to go to hell." Neptune grumbled, but at least Planeptune had gotten a bunch of shares out of it. Histoire wasn't pleased with HOW she had gotten the shares, but she wasn't complaining about the fact that Planeptune was currently enjoying a surplus of shares.

"And the month before that you chased Prinnies into the Netherworld because they stole your pudding."

"But it's PUDDING!" Neptune protested and sighed. "Fine, so I sometimes get sent to other dimensions." She looked at the phone, "and how will this help me call home?"

"Well, I made it!" Nepgear smiled brightly, which slowly died off at the look of apprehension on her sister's face. "Come on, Neptune, I promise it won't blow up."

"That's... The least of my worries." Neptune sighed softly. "Nepgear, are you sure this is completely safe?"

"Of course it is!" Nepgear pouted at her sister. "You make it sound like all of my inventions are dangerous!"

"Well, not ALL of them..." Neptune admitted. "But there was the microwave you fixed for Blanc that somehow caused the food to come to life and almost kill everyone in the Basilicom."

"But that..." Nepgear whimpered, that wasn't her fault! How was she supposed to know that using mutagenic energy crystals as a power source for the microwave would have THAT effect on the food?

"Or that car you built for Uni..." Neptune chuckled as Nepgear put her hands over her heart and sunk to the floor, sulking. "Didn't it capture her, drive to the top of the Basilicom and shoot lasers out of its headlights at Noire when she tried to free Uni?" Nepgear nodded softly. "And then there was the pocket-watch you made for Vert."

Nepgear whined in dismay as she heard all of that. "That's not my fault! I didn't know that I had accidentally programmed it to seek out technology to build itself a giant robot body that could travel through space!"

Idly, both sisters wondered how the robot that had started as a pocket watch before growing tentacles and taking Vert's console, television, microwave, phones, several cars, some tanks, drilling equipment, a bullet train and finally a stealth bomber and reassembling them into a robot body to fly out into space was doing.

(-)

In space, many, many miles away from Gamindustri...

A large red meteor that seemed almost alive was making its way through space. Its singular purpose was to find a planet to land on and burrow deep under ground where it would absorb nutrients and energy from the planet while evolving the species that existed so that it could harvest them in the future.

Sadly for this one, it was destroyed as a giant robot blasted through it and shattered its body into pieces.

The hard shell that remained from the creature was taken onto the giant robot as a means to repair the damage that was taken from destroying said creature.

(-)

Back in Gamindustri...

"Well, there's an extra benefit for this phone." Nepgear pointed out happily. "There's a chip in it that I made with Croire's help."

"Darksty helped you?" Neptune asked, surprised as Nepgear nodded.

"Yeah." Nepgear smiled at her sister, "I had to give her a bunch of chocolate sweets, but she helped me make the chip that's in there. So if you're in a dimension that doesn't have a Histoire, Croire can find you and get a portal open and we can come get you."

"So I shouldn't use this around the microwave then?" Nepgear asked before running out and laughing as her sister started to tear up. "Just kidding, Nep Jr.! Thanks for the phone!"

Nepgear sighed and shook her head. "What would I do without Neptune?"

She really hoped she never had to find out.

(-)

A few minutes later...

Neptune walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer up and found some frozen food. "Well, I am kind of hungry." She pulled out some microwavable pizza pockets and threw one into the microwave. "Lesse... It should be... Three minutes, right?"

Normally that would be all that would be needed.

Sadly for Neptune, when she pressed the numbers, closed the door and hit 'start', a surge of power rushed through the microwave, through her body and into the phone, causing her to start glowing green. "Ah fishsticks! I was kidding when I said I should avoid the microwave!" Neptune cried out as she disappeared in a flash of green light.

(-)

Groaning as she sat up, Neptune looked around the room she found herself in. It didn't take her long to realize that the room she was in was rather small, there was a bed, which she was on, a chair in the corner and two doors. One of the doors looked like it was a closet door. "What happened?" Neptune asked as she tried to stand up and discovered something rather shocking...

She was completely naked.

"NEP WHAT?!"

"Oh, you're awake." A familiar sounding voice was heard and Neptune watched as the door opened, revealing a familiar-looking person.

"Arfoire?!" Neptune yelled as she jumped to her feet and pointed a shaky finger at her. "I knew it! You're an evil pervert who did lewd things to me and now I don't have my clothes."

The woman gave her a confused look. While she looked like Arfoire, Neptune noted that her skin complexion was a LOT healthier than Arfoire's was, she was wearing brown pants, a gray shirt and her hair was longer than Arfoire's was. "Who in Gamworld is Arfoire? My name is Chrome."

"...Huh?!" Neptune gawked at her. "What?!" The words that the woman, apparently Chrome, had just said, was a lot more important than the fact that she was standing there in the nude.

"You must have hit your head or something." Chrome muttered and shook her head. "You're on the Southern most area of Lowee, the Southern Continent of Gamworld. I'm Chrome."

"...Histy, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Neptune twitched, who knew her sister would be prove right so quickly?

* * *

And that's the prologue of it. I'll start working on it in earnest after I get my other stuff done first.


	33. Experiment

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

In case you're wondering, I post these one-shots as soon as I finish writing them.

Now let it sink in that I wrote Conversion and posted an update every day for 12 days.

By the way, for those of you who write and read my stuff, do you ever feel somewhat drained after writing a chapter or am I all alone?

Also, blame DeraldSny for this one-shot, his latest "Mis-Adventures of Hyper Dimension Peashy" got me thinking.

* * *

Nepgear tilted her head in wonder. "So... I'm where now?"

"Evil Academy." The boy with spiky white hair, red eyes and glasses on his face, though now that Nepgear thought about it, she never saw anyone with glasses on their face if they weren't trying to disguise themselves. The boy was wearing gray shorts, a black shirt with long sleeves that looked almost like they were part of a suit, he had a red cape that looked like it was a coat and wings at the same time over his shoulders, there was a chain that was connected to the buckler that held the cape over his shoulders, he had red and white striped shoes on and not much else. Really, he looked like a typical boy that would be found in Gamindustri. "And I am the number one honor student, Mao."

"Oh, that's good." Nepgear sighed happily. "I'm glad I have someone who can help me get back to my world." She was a little worried since usually it was her sister who went on these adventures, not her, but she had somehow created a portal gun that sent her flying into a parallel reality.

Mao gave her a confused look. "Help you? Why would I do that? That's only something deliquents would do."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear's eyes took on an expression that wouldn't be out of place on Nepgya. "But you just said you were an honor student!"

Mao nodded and crossed his arms. "Indeed, I am. I'm Evil Academy's Number One Honor Student. I haven't gone to class ever since I enrolled! I never took any homework or volunteer for anything!" He suddenly threw his arms back and his glasses gleamed over. "After all, why would I, someone with an Evil Quotient of 1.8 million, bother doing something like homework or going to school or even helping people?"

"I... See." Nepgear chuckled nervously. "I guess this world is quite a bit different from the ones I'm used to."

"Oh?" Mao gave her an interested look. "You're a dimensional traveler?"

"Not by choice. See, I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate, basically a Goddess in training, and I keep ending up on these wild adventures that send me to alternate dimensions." Nepgear blinked and wondered why she suddenly got a chill up her spine.

"...Goddess?" Mao asked as he started to pant and breathe heavily. "You're a Goddess?"

"Well..." Nepgear sweat-dropped slightly. "In training. My sister's the actual Guardian Goddess of Planeptune."

"...There's more than one Goddess in your world?" Mao asked, surprised by that.

Nepgear nodded. "Oh yes. Besides me and my sister, there's Uni, the CPU Candidate of Lastation and her sister, Noire, there's Blanc, the CPU of Lowee with her twin younger sisters Rom and Ram and there's the CPU of Leanbox, Vert. The four nations are pretty peaceful, though we sometimes compete and fight over silly things. Like the time Neptune and Noire ended up on a desert island after stopping a giant meteor and fought against native tribes and their ancient octopus monster." The octopus food that the two had brought back was quite delicious at least. "My sister ended up fighting against the others because they took all her grilled food when they got back."

"Interesting," Mao's voice was starting to disturbe Nepgear a little bit, "a Goddess is something that I've never been able to experiment on."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear's eyes went white and blank. "You want to experiment on me?!"

"Oh yes!" Mao threw his arms to the side and leaned back in an almost insane way. "Maybe I could try and see if my flesh to robot conversion experiments would work."

Nepgear suddenly had sparkles in her eyes and grabbed Mao's hands. "You can do that?!"

"...Huh?" Mao was taken out of his normal reaction as Nepgear was right up next to him.

"Will I have a Drill? A Rocket Punch? Maybe Oppai Missiles? What kind of ultimate attack would I get? Come on! Let's get to work right away!"

Mao suddenly grinned as he led Nepgear to his lab. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, Nepgear." He would normally be loathe to use that word, but how often did he meet someone who had a love of experiments as much as he did?!

"Yay! I get to become a robot now!" Nepgear cheered happily.

* * *

...So how screwed are we?

"EXPERIMENT!"

Yes, really short, I'm sorry everyone, I just had to get this out. No, I'm not continuing this.


	34. Sleeping Arrangements

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

This one shot was inspired by Reddit posts of cops who come upon situations and go "Okay, WTF happened here?"

* * *

It was late at night, the sun wouldn't be up for several more hours and most people in Gamindustri were sleeping soundly.

Nepgear... Was not one of those people.

Laying on a large sleeping mat, she could only stare at the dark ceiling in wonder. "How did this happen?" Nepgear asked herself softly as she looked to her right, where Vert was curled up next to her. 'That's normal.' She then looked to her left and saw Neptune laying on her stomach next to her other side. 'Only happens when Vert's trying to NTR me again.' She then looked on her chest and wondered just how and why Uni had decided to sneak in and use her as a bed. 'At least Uni's light.'

But that wasn't even the weirdest part of all of this.

Blanc was, for some reason, sleeping next to Neptune and cuddling up to her while Noire was sleeping with her head on Neptune's butt while Rom and Ram were sleeping near Vert.

'Okay, Nepgear, think, how did this happen again?'

"Still awake, miss Nepgear?" A soft male voice caught her attention and Nepgear looked up and saw Steamax looking down at her. "I deeply apologize for this situation, but I can't get any of them off of you."

"...So what happened?"

"Ah..." Steamax seemed to blush, which was odd, because he was a robot. "You don't remember what happened at dinner?" Nepgear shook her head slowly. "Well, while you were eating, I had come over to give a gift to Lady Uni..."

"Right, I remember that." Nepgear said softly. "Then what happened?"

"Well, she had been saying that she had been having trouble sleeping lately, so I got her some incense that I heard would help people relax and get some sleep."

"Okay..."

"Well, unfortunately, your sister took it, tripped and the entire dining room was blasted full of the stuff."

"Ah!" Nepgear's eyes widened. "That's right. What happened next?"

"...You all stripped down to your underwear and I passed out from seeing Lady Uni in her panties."

Nepgear twitched at that. "Steamax, why are you looking at Uni's panties?"

"Because I didn't know where else to look!" Steamax whined. "If I looked at Lady Noire, I would have died because she doesn't wear a bra! And Lady Vert was only wearing her panties and I do not feel right looking at Lady Neptune in her human form without clothes on and the less said about Lady Blanc or Lady Rom or Lady Ram the better."

"...Blanc's going to kill you if she finds out." Nepgear muttered. "...Wait, what about me?"

"...You and Lady Uni are really the only two I would feel safe with looking at in such a situation, but at the same time I did not want to be accused of being a creep, but I did not want any of you to get hurt. Well, after that, Neptune pulls out this huge sleeping mat, lots of pillows, blankets and you all crash here, cuddling up like this."

"Thank you..." Nepgear sighed softly, well, at least nothing lewd had happened.

"Also, Lady Nepgear, I apologize, but I couldn't help but stare when Lady Vert stripped your panties off and groped your bare butt along with Lady Uni."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear gasped and reached under the blankets to find that, no, she was NOT wearing any underwear.

"Do not worry, I made sure to put your underwear in a safe location. They are in your room on your bed."

"...Top or bottom bunk?"

"I believe the top one is yours, it was more neatly made than the other one."

Nepgear sighed softly. "Thank you, the last thing I need is Neptune wearing my panties by accident again."

"Yes. Um, Lady Nepgear..."

"Yes, Steamax?"

"I must apologize, but I couldn't help but stare when you were stripped out of your shirt by your big sister." Steamax winced as Nepgear started to tear up. "If it makes you feel better, Lady Nepgear, you are a very lovely young woman."

When Nepgear started to cry, Steamax started to panic.

Sadly, Nepgear's crying woke Vert and Neptune both up, they looked at Nepgear crying and then at Steamax and both transformed to teach him a lesson about making Nepgear cry.

Thankfully for Steamax, being a Ninja meant that he would survive.

Sadly for Neptune and Vert, Histoire was less than amused by the destruction of the walls of the Basilicom.

* * *

I really need to write longer one-shots. Boo!


	35. Helpful Advice

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Vert, CPU of Leanbox, looked up as there was a knocking on her door. "Yes? Come in." When the door to her game room opened up and Uni stuck her head in, Vert smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Well, Uni, how are you?" She asked and got up as Uni walked in. "Have you come here to declare me as your big sister?" She asked, half-joking and giggled as Uni's face turned red.

"What?! No!" Uni's hair stood straight up and Vert laughed softly.

"Dear, I was joking." While Vert certainly wouldn't disagree with the idea of Uni being her little sister, she knew that Noire was just as attached to Uni as Neptune was to Nepgear. 'Maybe if I had tried to get Uni before she and Noire really started to bond?' Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Besides, she was working on a new plan to get Nepgear to be her younger sister, but that was neither here nor now. "What can I do for you?"

Uni sighed softly and Vert was a little concerned. "Uni, dear, if something's the matter, you can talk to me. I can imagine there are things you feel too embarrassed about to talk to those closest to you."

Uni nodded, blushing softly. "Well... Do you remember that ninja robot? Steamax?"

"The blue ninja that seems rather shy?" Vert asked, remembering Neptune saying something about a blue moody ninja. "Why yes, I do remember him. He was very helpful in our last adventure." Vert crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knees as she smiled at Uni. "I do think that he was quite enamored with you." It was rather amusing to watch as Uni's face turned bright red and she started to stutter. 'My, is this why Neptune's always teasing Noire? If so, I can understand why, it's so cute to watch a Tsundere act like this.'

"Well, um," if anything, the blush on Uni's face increased as she tried to speak, "you know that I, um..."

Vert just smiled as she waited for Uni to work out what she was trying to say. After all, pushing the wrong buttons for a Tsundere led to them getting mad and closing up entirely.

"That is..." Uni fidgeted as she tried to get her jumbled thoughts in order. "Jeez! Why is this so dang hard?!"

"Uni," Vert's voice was soft and inviting, "come here." When Uni walked close to Vert, she was pulled into a hug and found her face on Vert's chest. "Let my breasts absorb all your worries and anxiety so you can think more clearly." It was a little amusing to see Uni not even bother to struggle and actually relax, which was a good thing. It meant that she would be more receptive to advice and not run off. "So is there something about Steamax you wish to tell me?"

"It... Um..." Uni stuttered before taking a deep breath as Vert squeezed her and forced her head into the blonde's large chest. 'This is very relaxing.'

Vert smiled as she felt the rest of Uni's tension slowly bleed out. She could wait for Uni to gather her thoughts and speak clearly. The poor girl obviously had something really bothering her if she was taking this long to properly speak.

It was more than three minutes before Uni finally pushed herself away from Vert, nodding at her.

"Now, Uni, please, what's wrong." Vert had a concerned look on her face. "Did Steamax do something bad to you?" Uni shook her head. "Oh? What's wrong then?"

"...Vert, you play dating sims, right?" Uni asked and Vert's eyes widened as she realized just what Uni was there for.

"Yes, I do. I don't know how well they translate to real life as there's no option box that pops up when we're dating." Vert chuckled at Uni. "Though, if you want option boxes, maybe you should ask E-Sha, she seems to make that happen."

"I... I don't think E-Sha would be too helpful." Uni admitted. "I mean, she's super shy except around you or Nepgear."

"True. So what do you wish to know? I'm not sure what kind of help I can give you with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Uni's eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean..."

Vert chuckled at her. "Dear, my suggestion is to ease him into the idea. Maybe ask him what he thinks of you, ask him if he would like to hang out and do things that you would do on a date together."

"...But what do I do on a date?" Uni asked as she lowered her hands. "...And, there's a bit more that I'm not telling you." She blushed as Vert raised an eyebrow and waited. "...You know that I've been close to Nepgear for a long time."

Vert nodded, the fact that Uni was trying to date Steamax was a shock, after all, Vert had bet on Uni hooking up with Nepgear in the future. Vert mentally sighed as she realized she lost the betting pool on this one. 'Darn, I owe Blanc some of my personal teas now.' Blanc had bet on Nepgear with Neptune for some odd reason. 'Probably a plot for one of her books.' Privately Vert thought that the Nepsisters were really cute together. 'Hmm, maybe I should try for a Nepsister sandwich?'

"Well... Um..." Uni poked her fingers together and blushed really hard. "I, um... I like her... But I... Kind of like Steamax too?" Uni's voice, by the end, was a squeak and barely louder than a whisper.

Vert openly gawked and blinked several times. "Um... Uni, dear... When you say like, you mean... More than friends, right?" Uni nodded and Vert sighed softly. "I cannot give you any specific advice on this scenario." Uni slumped and Vert held up a hand to keep her from speaking. "However, from what I've seen in everything, the best thing you could do, or worst, depending on how they react, is to get Nepgear and Steamax together and talk to them on this. Let them know how you feel and the three of you work this out from there."

"...Do you think that will work?" Uni asked.

Vert gave her a small smile. "Well, at least you won't have to worry about taking a short cruise on a nice boat."

Uni just looked confused, not understanding the reference.

(-)

Hours later, in Lastation...

Uni sighed softly as she paced around her room. 'Okay, Uni, just have them show up, talk to them, let them know that you like them both and that you don't know what to do.' She stopped and she started to tremble. "Oh, but what if they think of me as a slut or something?!" Uni groused and pitched her voice upwards in a mock imitation of Nepgear's voice. "Oh wow, Uni, I didn't know you were so lewd, I can't be with such a lewd girl, I'm going to now." Uni's lips trembled and her eyes watered as she next tried to imitate Steamax's voice. "Lady Uni, please! I cannot be with someone who cannot be loyal to me, surely you know this with how loyal I am to the general. Goodbye, Lady Uni."

Uni sunk to her knees and hung her head as she put her hands on the floor. "Yeah.. That's what will happen, won't it? I should probably..."

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear's voice was heard and Uni looked up to see her and Steamax running over to where Uni was on the ground. "Uni, are you okay?"

"Are you unwell, Lady Uni?" Steamax asked, concern in his voice.

"...Yes." Uni managed to squeak out. She looked between the two of them and started to tear up. "WAAAAAAH!"

"ACK!" Both Nepgear and Steamax started to panic as Uni started to cry.

"I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU TWO BECAUSE I'M A BAD GIRL!" Uni threw her head back and cried, causing both Steamax and Nepgear to look at each other in confusion.

"Um, Uni..." Nepgear patted her on the shoulders. "Please, can you calm down?"

"I agree with Lady Nepgear," Steamax said as he knelt down next to the sobbing CPU Candidate, "if you could explain what's going on, we could help you."

Uni sniffled softly and trembled as she moved to a sitting position and put her knees in front of her face. "I... Um.. I like both of you."

"Awww..." Nepgear smiled and blushed softly. "I like you too, Uni."

"As do I, Lady Uni," Steamax nodded, "I do not see why you have to cry over that."

Uni shook her head, her face turning red. "No... I... Like you two more than just friends." She buried her head into her legs so she couldn't see their rejection of her.

"...W-w-w-w-w-ait!" Steamax suddenly squeaked in surprise. "Did I mishear? You... Like me more than a friend?"

Nepgear looked at Uni in surprise. "...Like how you'd like a girlfriend or boyfriend?" She asked and Uni nodded. "Oh..." She looked at Steamax, who was looking incredibly flustered. "...Hey, Steamax..."

"Yes, Lady Nepgear?"

"Do you want to be our boyfriend?"

"HUH?!" Both Steamax and Uni, who snapped her head up, looked at Nepgear in shock.

Nepgear was giggling and rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it sounds to me like Uni wants to be both of our girlfriend and I certainly wouldn't mind a robot as my boyfriend."

"Bu-bu-bu#&S*!" Steamax was starting to sputter incoheriently.

"I mean..." Nepgear tapped her fingers together, "it might be kind of fun to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time."

Uni only stared and slowly turned to Steamax. "...Do you want to..?"

"I..." Steamax tried to calm down as he looked between the two girls. "Dating both Lady Uni and Lady Nepgear? I... That... Um... Yes!" He yelped out, his voice pitching up.

"Yay!" Nepgear cheered happily. "That means we can hang out more, do fun stuff together, maybe go on movies and kiss or..." There was a thump and Nepgear blinked as she saw Steamax passed out on the floor. "Goodness, it's a good thing I didn't suggest that he could do lewd things to us in private then."

There was another thump and Nepgear saw Uni passed out on the floor as well, her face red and blood dripping out of her nose.

"...Maybe I should have suggested the lewd things first, that was kind of amusing." Nepgear giggled and blushed softly.

* * *

I do like UniGear, but I do like to shake things up from time to time if I ship characters together. Whether it's an OT3 or just a different pairing all together.


	36. Super Dimension Peashy

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So I've posted a new Neptunia fic called "Echoes of the Dark". If you haven't read it yet, please give it a read and review it.

* * *

Groaning as she sat up, Peashy looked around and rubbed her head. "Owwies! That silly magic girl!" She didn't know what the so-called Mad Magician had done, but whatever it was, it hurt!

Standing up, the small blonde girl looked around, her teal-colored eyes showing curiosity as she looked around. "Wooow! I'm in the sky!" She was by the edge of some sort of floating land and could see nothing but clouds below her feet, and above her. "Hmm, where's Ploot and the others?" Peashy asked as she turned around and started to walk as she looked around for people.

It wasn't long until she heard the familiar sound of weapons clanging against each other. Her eyes lit up and she ran towards the sound. "Yay! There's people here!"

Most people would be a little off-put by a five year old running towards the sound of weapons clashing against each other.

Most people were not stuck as a five year old despite being in their twenties. Even fewer were a Goddess.

Peashy was both.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Black Heart sneered at Purple Heart, Green Heart and White Heart. "This is getting old, how about one of you just gives up so that this war can finally end?"

Green Heart laughed at her. "Nonsense, we've been fighting for hundreds of years now, why should we stop?"

White Heart smirked at Black Heart. "Well, if you wanna quit, feel free to just lay down and die."

"As if I'd do that." Black Heart snapped back.

"Indeed," Purple Heart smirked at Black Heart, "it's no fun if the only one who can put up a decent fight is gone, then I'd win too easily."

"What did you say?" White Heart snarled at Purple Heart before turning her attention to Green Heart, who chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The mere thought of Purple Heart being able to defeat me without Black Heart around to run interference," her purple eyes gleamed as she spoke, "then again, I always was the most fitting to become the True Goddess."

"The HELL you say?!" White Heart snarled at her.

"Well," Green Heart smirked as she saw White Heart getting more visibly upset. If she was honest, it was kind of cute. "Breasts are a sign of maturity and fertility, both important aspects for a goddess. You..." She looked at White Heart's chest and shook her head, "are the least fitting."

"YOU FUCKING SLUT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, THUNDER TITS!"

As the four clashed over the new round of arguments, a little girl came bouncing over a shrub and looked up happily, seeing her friends. "Oh! It's Beru Beru! And Neptuna! And Nowa! And Blanc and..." The girl's happy look disappeared as she looked on in confusion. "Huh? Why are they fighting? Did Neptuna steal the last pudding in the fridge?" Sure, sometimes Neptune did stuff like that and caused arguments as a result, but rarely did it come to blows and usually any fights that did happen were over in a few minutes with laughter and apologies being handed out.

"TCH!" White Heart snarled as their four way fight ended in yet another stalemate. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"For once I agree." Black Heart nodded.

"Then why don't you team up on one of the others? Surely the war will end faster if one of you is dead."

"...That's true." Green Heart said as she heard the voice in her head speaking.

"What are you talking about?" Purple Heart, who was some distance away from the others, looked on in confusion as it looked like Black, Green and White Heart were all talking to someone that she couldn't hear.

"Neptuna!" A new voice caused Purple Heart to jerk in surprise. Turning her head, her eyes widened as she saw a little blonde girl with blue-green eyes standing near her. The fact that a girl, even one as cute as the girl in the bee outfit and cat paws, was in Celestia was shocking enough, but the fact that she apparently knew her well enough to call her by her human name, albeit a slightly butchered version of her name, was even more surprising.

And lastly, well, Purple Heart couldn't figure out how someone could get to Celestia outside of the four CPUs.

The girl pouted at Purple Heart. "Neptuna! Why are you fighting with Beru Beru and the others?!"

Purple Heart could only stare in confusion. "Beru Beru?" She blinked as the girl pointed to Green Heart. "Wait, you know Green Heart?" The girl nodded and Purple Heart narrowed her eyes at her. 'No, calm down, she's a child, no need to be hostile towards her.' Taking a deep breath to calm down, Purple Heart turned her attention back to the others as they seemed to be getting serious and were coming to an agreement of something. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. If I take my eyes off of these three I could die."

"What?!" The girl's eyes widened. "But I don't want Neptuna to die! I love you, Neptuna!"

Purple Heart stiffened and she looked at the little girl in shock. 'No, she doesn't mean like that, she's probably a really devoted girl.' Still, it was kind of nice to hear that someone cared about her like that. Being a Goddess was a rather lonely existance and not one that she had wanted, even if she tried her best.

"Hey!" White Heart suddenly yelled as she took notice of them. "Why the hell is a kid up here?"

"Using a child as a shield?" Green Heart gave Purple Heart a pitying look. "How pathetic, too bad it won't save you!" She rushed forward, her spear drawn as she came in on Purple Heart.

"GRR! NO FIGHTING, BERU BERU!" The little girl yelled as she was consumed in a flash of light, shocking everyone as they instantly recognized that flash of light. Before anyone could react Green Heart was kicked in the chin, sending her flying back in the air before she flipped over and landed on her feet.

"What..." Black Heart began.

"The..." Purple Heart continued as she stared.

"FUCK?!" White Heart finished as she looked at the newly transformed girl.

"Another CPU?" Green Heart asked as she rubbed where she was kicked.

"I'm Yellow Heart!" The transformed girl, who had much longer blonde hair, eyes that were yellow on top and orange on the bottom, clawed gauntlets on her arms, a white body suit over her body and a rather generous...

"...Those are huge." Black Heart muttered as she looked at Yellow Heart's chest.

"Goodness," Green Heart went blue in the face and patted her own boobs, "wh...wh...why is there someone with bigger boobs than me?!"

"Didn't you say something about big boobs being a sign of being the most worthy goddess?" Purple Heart asked as she tried to focus on something rather than the oddity of a fifth CPU.

"THOSE AREN'T BOOBS!" White Heart screamed, her eyes glowing red with murder as she pulled out her axe. "THOSE ARE MUTATIONS AGAINST NATURE AND THE SOURCE MUST BE KILLED!"

Suddenly Green Heart's eyes were glowing as well as she nodded. "YES! KILL!"

"...She's a little girl." Black Heart knew that Yellow Heart was a CPU, but she was also a little girl and the thought of killing one, even if she was an enemy CPU, just didn't sit well with her.

"KILL! CRUSH! MAIM! DESTROY!" Both Green and White Heart were yelling at the same time.

"Oh brother!" Black Heart rubbed her forehead and looked at Purple Heart, who was still looking confused. "As loathe as I am to say this, but how about we put off killing each other long enough to keep them from killing her?" She looked away as Purple Heart looked at her in surprise. "Even if she's an enemy CPU, I don't feel right killing a child."

Before Purple Heart could answer there was a clanging sound and both she and Black Heart turned to see Yellow Heart knocking Green Heart down while smashing her weapon against White Heart's axe. "...I think she's doing okay for a little girl."

Black Heart scoffed before she turned and flew away.

"Where are you going?!" Purple Heart yelled at her.

"Back to Lastation!" Black Heart answered her. "I don't have any desire to keep fighting today." Teaming up to beat or kill Purple Heart didn't bother her.

Fighting to kill a little girl? Even if she was a CPU?

Black Heart was many things. Prideful, arrogant, very skilled with her weapons...

But unlike her name, she was not so black hearted that she could condone killing little children.

Watching Black Heart leave, Purple Heart just looked at her in confusion before turning her attention to Green and White Heart. "Well, I guess I better fight as well." She rushed in and blocked Green Heart from stabbing Yellow Heart from behind.

"You!" Green Heart glared at her. "You'd defend her?!"

"Of course I would!" Purple Heart countered Green Heart as they swung their weapons in patterns that most mortals could never hope to come close to, their weapons clanging and sliding off of each other. "She came to my defense, why would I not come to hers?"

"You're just saying that because she made me upset."

Purple Heart smirked at Green Heart. "Well, at least she's got more of a bounce than you ever did." Green Heart's eyes widened as Purple Heart used that moment to get in and kick her away. "And being a little girl means that she won't get as saggy as you are."

She was prepared for an enraged Green Heart to come rushing in at her.

She was not prepared for Green Heart to get blasted away as White Heart crashed into the green goddess, sending them both flying over the edge of Celestia and down to the world below.

"Bad Blanc! Bad!" Yellow Heart frowned at where White Heart had disappeared to. She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening as a katana was put against her throat. "Nep...tuna?"

"..." Purple Heart sighed and lowered her sword. "I don't know you. How do you know me?"

"I'm Peashy!" Yellow Heart smiled at her brightly and the next thing that Purple Heart knew she was engulfed in a powerful hug that had their breasts mashed against each other. "I'm so happy to see you, Neptuna!"

"Vision... Going..." Purple Heart groaned as her katana slipped from her fingers and she started to get woozy. "Talking... Like... Shatner..."

Yellow Heart blinked as Purple Heart passed out in her arms. "Um... Ooopsie."

* * *

Yes, Yellow Heart in the Super Dimension with Neptune not losing her memory.

If anyone wants to try that fic out, feel free to. Maybe Peashy tells Super Nep stories of her Neptuna and the lessons she learned from her Neptune and Nepgear? Maybe the fact that she could have a little sister makes Super Nep change her interactions with the others? Or maybe the war gets worse and Arfoire wins? Who knows?


	37. Near Victory

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Flying to Planeptune, Black Heart mentally sighed, wondering why Neptune had called her, Blanc and Vert to come to the Basilicom. "I swear, if it's something stupid, I'm going to turn her into a mop and use that head of hers to clean the floors of my entire Basilicom."

She thought about it and decided against it. She'd probably get tired holding Neptune upside down after the first twenty minutes or so.

Landing on the balcony of the Basilicom, she nodded to White Heart and Green Heart as they transformed back into their human forms and walked inside. "So, either of you have any idea?"

"Not at all." Blanc shook her head. "I really hope it's important, because I was in the middle of an important part of my story. I was just about to get to the climax," she ignored Vert's snickering at that, "and then I get a call that's super urgent?"

"Indeed, I was in the middle of a raid marathon, but if it doesn't take too long, I can put it off for a little bit." Vert smiled before looking around. "Hmm, was this place always this dark? Let me get the light and WOAAAAH!"

"AAAAH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

There was a crazy laughter and the lights turned on revealing a petite girl with ashen gray skin, green hair and an almost non-existent chest as she grinned at the CPUs, who were all bound, upside down, to the ceiling. "I got you!"

"And you are?" Noire asked as she tried to ignore the fact that her skirt was fluttering up, revealing her panties to this girl who had... Somehow managed to capture them.

"The name's Linda, former front-line member of ASIC and..."

"Oh, right, Underling." All three CPUs said at the same time, causing said Underling to twitch in annoyance.

"You know what? I was going to explain my plan and monologue like a good villain, but I think I'll skip straight to the fun part." Underling growled and pressed a button on her wrist-watch, causing her jacket to explode as more than a dozen mechanical arms and hands erupted out of her back.

"...And what are you doing to do with those?" Vert asked, suddenly a bit nervous.

Underling grinned. "Why... THIS!"

Suddenly the arms reached forward and the hands started rubbing the captive CPUs in various spots all over their bodies.

"BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Noire cried out as her arm pits, thighs and abdomen were tickled. "St-aaaahp!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Vert cried out as her butt, belly and arms were tickled.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Blanc cried out while laughing and thrashing as she was tickled all over.

"Hmm, your clothes are all getting in the way, I should take care of that." Underling grinned as the spare hands she had went to work removing the clothes of the CPUs, leaving them in just their underwear while still tickling them. "Yeah! That's better!" She laughed and pulled out a video recorder to record and observe the CPUs as they were thrashing and squirming.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Noire cried out while laughing and thrashing. "Oh no! STOP! I!"

Underling grinned as all three CPUs continued to endure her torment. "Yes! Keep going! There's no one who will save you! I already drugged the other idiots and they're all asleep! I'll tickle you until you lose control of your bladder and piss all over yourselves and then I'll upload this online and people will laugh at you."

"You would haaha hahahahaha! not!" Vert cried out as she was tickled.

"Jeeze, your bare tits sure are distracting." Underling grumbled. "Maybe you should try porn, that would be a better use of your time than being a CPU."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Blanc was crying as she thrashed and tried to get away from the hands. "OH NO! STOP! I CAN'T!"

"There's no one who can help you! All your friends are out cold! You're all alone! Now humiliate yourself and BLARGH!" A loud clanging sound was heard and Underling dropped to the floor, causing the hands of the tickle torture machine to stop tickling the CPUs.

Compa looked at everyone. "Are you all okay? Nep Nep wasn't answering her phone so I came over and I heard laughter."

"YES WE'RE FINE! GET ME DOWN! I NEED TO PEE!" Blanc yelled, causing Compa's eyes to widen as she found the ropes that were holding them up and undid them, causing the three nearly naked CPUs to crash to the ground on their heads.

The three didn't wait very long before bolting out of the room to the nearest bathroom.

(-)

Several minutes later...

The CPUs, now dressed, glared at Underling, who was tied to the ceiling in the same way they had been. "So..." Noire began. "You were going to do some really humiliating things to us, huh?"

"Indeed, I do believe she wanted us to soil ourselves from laughing so hard." Vert nodded.

"I say we make her suffer the same treatment." Blanc snarled.

"Now now..." Noire shook her head. "That wouldn't be right." She smirked as Underling sighed in relief. "I do have an appropriate punishment, however."

Underling suddenly paled at the grin on Noire's face.

(-)

"AAAAAAAH!" Underling screamed as she went flying through the air at the end of the rope as Black Heart flew in all sorts of patterns at maximum speed across Gamindustri. "I'M SORRY! STOOOOP!"

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"STTTTTTTOOOOOOOPPP!"

"Go faster?!" Black Heart's eyes widened as she smiled. "SURE!"

True to her word, Black Heart not only increased her speed, but also did even more complex patterns that would make the world's scariest roller coaster seem like a ride on an escalator.

Not far away, Green Heart and White Heart both watched in satisfaction.

"You know..." White Heart looked at Green Heart. "We never did find out what Neptune wanted from us."

(-)

Back at the Basilicom...

Neptune, having slept through the whole ordeal, was snoring loudly in the living room next to Nepgear and Histoire, both of whom were out cold. "Mmm... Wanna... Snnnzk... Make a big... SNNNZK! Game Festival?"


	38. Conversion Aftermath

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Would you believe this whole thing came from me being fixed on one line?

Also, no, I'm not doing another long fic here, I just figured that I'd do this so my muse will stop bothering me about it.

* * *

"Hello, Neptune." Vert said as she met with her friend at a small cafe in Leanbox. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm surprised you'd want to talk to me." Neptune said as she sat down. "Noire and Blanc haven't been willing to talk to me in the past year."

Vert merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, considering what you said to Plutia, do you blame them?" When Neptune winced, she nodded. "Oh yes, I heard ALL about that. Noire and Blanc came over quite a bit and had quite a few... Choice words about you."

"I can't imagine why." Neptune said, only somewhat sarcastically.

"Believe me, Neptune, if not for Plutia and Peashy, those two would have already told you that you weren't allowed to come back to this dimension ever again." Vert answered her. "In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Plutia would be utterly devestated to never be able to make amends with you, you would have already been cut off entirely from this world."

Neptune's mis-matched eyes showed tiredness and frustration. "Vert... Do you really think. Do you really think that I wanted to go "hey, Plutie! Thanks for putting up with me for twenty years, now let me shit all over our friendship by calling you a bitch" like that?"

Vert shrugged at her. "From my perspective, it kind of does."

Neptune sighed heavily and looked down. "Vert... I was such a bitch back before I lost my memories. If I had made friends with my Noire, Blanc and Vert before I lost my memories, I would have driven them away, they would have tried to kill me even harder." She gripped her dress and trembled. "I don't want that for Plutie. I don't want her to be all alone."

"Don't you think you're projecting?" Vert asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I think you're too harsh on yourself." She sighed as Neptune looked at her with a confused look. "While it is true you had a different personality in the past, I honestly think that if you had made the effort to make friends with our counterparts in your world that you would have been just fine."

"Well, maybe, but considering that I wasn't the cute, loveable Neptune I am today, I doubt it would have worked out." Neptune had a small blush come to her face. "Well, not like it has now."

"How's married life treating you?" Vert asked, giggling as Neptune's face turned bright red. "My, my... Even teasing you ends up like this. Just what is my counterpart doing to you every night?"

Neptune looked away, her face still bright red. "Probably not as much as you're thinking." She could feel Vert raising and eyebrow and was waiting for an answer. "I still feel embarrassed to even kiss, okay?"

"My, you are innocent." Vert giggled at her. "You lived with Plutia for twenty years and don't react to teasing much, but the instant someone tries to romance you, you turn into a worse Tsundere than Noire is."

"I know!" Neptune groused and hung her head. "I know that they're trying to be patient, but I feel like I'm toying with their feelings, but every time I think about trying that stuff I just... My brain turns into mush and I don't know what to do."

"So..." The Ultradimension Leanbox CPU smiled at Neptune, "what would it take for you to forgive Plutia for what she did?"

Neptune shook her head. "It's not that I want to have to forgive her, I just want her to become a better person and not go all Sadie on people just because they started a squabble in her home or because they fought against her."

Vert smiled at her. "Is that all?" Neptune nodded. "Well, if you must know, both Blanc and Noire have been helping her sate her sadistic urges every night."

"...WHAT?!" Neptune yelped in surprise. "You mean..?" When Vert nodded, her face turned bright read and she swore that steam was coming out of her ears.

"Yes, it was quite the surprise when I came by one day and saw Blanc tied up and Plutia dripping candle wax over her." When Noire had explained to Vert that the whole thing was consentual and that Blanc actually liked being helpless with the hot wax dripping over her body, it nearly blew her mind, but she wasn't one to interfere, so long as everyone involved agreed to it. "Plutia hasn't made any sort of teasing or innuendos to anyone outside of monsters and the random bad guy that pops up from time to time." Vert smiled as she saw two people walk up behind Neptune. "Well, I think you need to have a talk with them."

Neptune's eyes widened as she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. "...Noire and Blanc?"

"I'm surprised you'd bother to return here." Blanc said, anger in her voice. "You really hurt Plutia. It took us days to keep her from trying to hurt herself. Do you have any idea how much that girl loves you?" Neptune stiffened as Blanc said that. She had no idea that Plutia could love her at all.

"But you threw it all away." Noire whispered to her. "And just so you know, even if you two make up, I will never forgive you for how much you hurt her."

"...I understand." Neptune said softly. "...Do you want me to never return?"

"Yes." Both Blanc and Noire answered instantly.

"However, Plutia would be forever harmed if you disappeared entirely without forgiving her." Blanc answered. "Will you meet with her and let her show you that she's gotten better?"

"...You want me to disappear after that, don't you?" Neptune asked rhetorically.

"I think it would be for the best," Noire admitted to her, "because I'd rather not deal with you hurting her like that again in the future."

"You may not understand," Blanc spoke up, "Plutia wasn't just sad, she destroyed her room, destroyed her clothes and was trying to claw her skin off as her way to punish herself."

Neptune stiffened at that. "...What?"

"She still has moments where Noire and I have to stop her from trying to hurt herself because she thinks she's not good enough to get your forgiveness." Blanc answered.

"You can apologize and never return, or just never return." Noire answered her. "I'll thank you for the years we were friends, Neptune, but if I have to choose between letting you come around and hurting her again or not seeing you again, guess which one I'll choose."

Neptune sighed and looked down. "...You're right. Let's go... I need to talk to Plutie."

Vert smiled as Noire and Blanc let go of Neptune and the three walked out of the cafe. Leaving some money for the serving staff, she followed after them.

(-)

Several minutes later...

"NEPTUNA!" Peashy yelled as she crashed into Neptune, sending them both to the ground. "Ahhahahahahahahaha!"

Neptune groaned and looked at Peashy with a wry smile. "Have you been leveling up? I think your strength stat got a lot higher."

Peashy just laughed and hugged Neptune. "Um, are IF and Compa okay? I haven't seen them and Nowa and Blanc won't let me come over."

"They're fine and getting bigger." Neptune hugged Peashy back. "We'll see about letting you come see them, okay?" Peashy nodded and the two broke the hug. "Where's..." Neptune trailed off as she saw Plutia looking at her. What gave Neptune pause was the meek, almost demure look on her face. "P-Ko, could you go to another room? I want to talk to Plutie alone."

Behind her, she could feel Noire and Blanc about to say something when Vert spoke up. "I agree, they have stuff to talk about, ladies, so let's leave them for now."

Both Blanc and Noire gave Neptune a glare and left with Peashy and Vert.

After they were gone, Plutia motioned towards the couch and gave Neptune a small smile. "Um... Neppy... I..." Before Plutia could say anything more, Neptune was there, hugging her. "Neppy?"

"I should have explained things better, Plutie..." Neptune held the hug. "I hurt you so much because I'm a big dummy." She let go of the hug and looked at Plutia with tears in her eyes. "You're one of my best friends, Plutie, I should have explained it better."

"Neppy?" Plutia could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "What..."

"I don't want you to hurt Noire, Vert and Blanc and end up all alone, Plutie." Neptune continued to speak. "I want you to be Plutie. I just don't want Plutie to drive everyone away because she went Sadie on them too much."

"Nah uh..." Plutia shook her head. "I've been... Working REAAAAALY hard to keep that under control. Noire and Blanc," she blushed heavily, "they're really submissive and like me dominating them."

Neptune was blushing softly, "I'm surprised you're embarrassed by this."

Plutia blushed more and shook her head. "Nah uh... Not embarrassed... Turned on..." Neptune jerked in surprise. "Neppy, you don't get it... I..." She looked down and sighed. "When I did THAT to your sister... I felt really good..." Plutia actually looked really bothered as she continued to speak, much to Neptune's surprise. "It was really good! I wanted to feel it some more, so I kept going and really hurt her. And then you got mad at me..." Plutia shivered, "but I can't help it... I... I get excited when I do stuff like that."

"...You get sexually excited at the thought of causing others pain?" Neptune asked, getting a nod from Plutia, who started to fidget. "Have you..?"

"I promise!" Plutia held up her hands. "Only when Noire and Blanc are okay with it. And I talked to people who practice S&M so that I don't hurt them permanently and I learned that I was..." She sighed and slumped, "I was just a big bully. I still do those mean things to monsters and bad guys, but I don't do it to anyone else." Plutia looked up at Neptune with tears in her eyes. "Neppy, I really am sorry for hurting Neppy Jr."

"Plutie..." Neptune hugged Plutia again. "That's not why I said that to you." She could feel Plutia's confusion. "Do you remember how I was when I was under Anonydeath's mind control?"

"Uh huh. You were a biiiig meanie."

"...Plutie..." Neptune trembled and let go of the hug. "I was the worst meanie. Do you know how many times I stabbed my Noire with my sword? If she wasn't a CPU she'd have so many scars on her body." Neptune actually hated bathing with Noire, Vert and Blanc after regaining her memories from before.

Because every time she looked at them she could see the broken bones, cuts, scars and bruises that she caused.

"Neppy?" Plutia looked at her in confusion. "You did..."

"I was worse than you." Neptune told her. "I didn't enjoy it like you did, but," she trembled, "I hurt them so much... I hurt them and..." Tears started to fall out of her eyes, "I don't know why they want to be near me now. They never forgot how horrible I was. Why did they..."

"Because they love you, Neppy." Plutia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Neptune looked at her in confusion. "You're a big dummy sometimes." Plutia smiled at her. "I love you, Peashy, Iffy, Compa and your wives all love you. I know my Noire and Blanc still love you, but they're really mad at you."

"...Plutie, I..." She blinked as Plutia put a finger on her lips.

"I don't love you like a lover." Plutia shook her head. "I love you as family. And when you love someone... You can forgive them if they make an honest attempt to change."

"...I'm really sorry, Plutie." Neptune whispered and hugged Plutia again. "I'm sorry for trampling on your feelings."

"And I'm sorry for hurting your sister and scaring you." Plutia answered her. "I've really tried to rein in my urges. And I've been taking lessons on how to be a proper domme for Noire and Blanc."

Neptune blushed at that. "I... See..."

"...Neppy..." Plutia let go of the hug and took a deep breath. "I really am sorry, please..." She blinked as Neptune put a finger on her lips and smiled at her.

"Plutie... So long as you keep working at it, I'll forgive you too."

Plutia and Neptune smiled at each other and hugged each other again.

(-)

In the other room, Vert smirked at Noire and Blanc as the three of them and Peashy watched what was going on in the other room thanks to the security cameras that were installed. "So..?"

Both of them sighed and nodded.

"Beru Beru..?" Peashy looked at Vert. "Do you love Neptuna?"

"As a friend." Vert answered the little girl. She looked at Blanc and Noire. "Well? Will you forgive her?"

"...If she ever makes Plutia cry again, I'll not only never forgive her, I'll try to kill her and close the portal myself." Noire said, getting a nod from Blanc.

"I think that's fair, but only so long as you two promise to treat her the way you did before she hurt Plutia." Vert said. "Quite frankly, I don't want to see my friends fighting and if I have to choose, I'll cut you all out of my life."

"Fair enough." Blanc nodded to her.

The least they could do was give Neptune another chance. For Plutia and Peashy's sake if nothing else.

(-)

Hours later, back in the Hyperdimension...

Neptune walked in to her Basilicom's living area and blinked as she saw Blanc sitting at the table. "Um, hi Blanc..."

Blanc looked up from her book and gave Neptune a small smile. "Hello, how was the other world?"

"Pretty good. Plutie and I had a lot to talk about." Neptune said, getting a nod from Blanc.

"Did you two finally make up?" Blanc asked, causing Neptune to jerk in surprise. "You talk in your sleep and you keep begging Plutia to forgive you."

"...Oh." Neptune sighed and nodded. "I fucked up with her. I almost ruined my friendships with everyone over there..." She trailed off as she felt a hand squeezing one of hers. Looking up, she saw Blanc standing in front of her, smiling. "Blanc?"

"You shouldn't swear, I'm not used to hearing naughty language from you." Blanc smirked at her, causing Neptune to snort, "but you made up with them, right?" Neptune nodded at her. "Then it's all good."

Neptune bit her lip softly and took a step forward. "Blanc?" Blanc blinked in surprise as Neptune leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't passionate, it was a simple, chaste kiss. "...Thank you."

"...Neptune?" Blanc was touched, Neptune had trouble with romantic movies, she wasn't sure that she'd ever get a kiss from her.

Neptune had a troubled look on her face and she screwed her eyes shut. "Whenever... Whenever we take a bath... I'm not looking away because I don't want to look at you, Vert or Noire. I want to look at you, you're all so sexy..."

Blanc felt herself blushing at that. "Neptune... Thank you." She meant it too. While Vert had gone out of her way to make Blanc feel better about herself, it was nice to hear other people call her sexy as well.

Neptune sighed heavily. "But every time I look at you... All I see are the bruises, cuts, holes and broken bones that I caused you, Noire and Vert in the past." She looked down and tears started to fall out of her eyes. "If I look at your bodies for too long then I'll start crying..."

"Neptune, look at me." Blanc said and Neptune looked up, only to have Blanc kiss her on the lips, causing Neptune's eyes to widen in shock as her face turned red.

Unlike the kiss Neptune gave Blanc, this one was full of passion as Blanc wrapped her arms around Neptune's neck and even slipped her tongue into Neptune's surprised mouth.

A minute later, Blanc pulled back, panting and blushing hard. "You idiot. You're smarter still, but you're still an idiot."

"Blanc?" Neptune was still blushing. Not only was that kiss incredible... But she felt really tingly all over.

"I love you." Blanc said to her. "Noire loves you. So does Vert. If it bothers you so much..." She grinned as an idea came to her. "Then I order you to kiss all the areas you injured."

Neptune jerked in surprise and her face turned red. "Um, but I hurt you in places that are..."

"Lewd?" Blanc asked, getting a nod from Neptune. "Well, then you'll have to kiss lewd places and get used to it, won't you?"

Neptune nodded and blushed, idly wondering if she'd have to do the same with Vert and Noire.

And, for some reason, she looked forward to kissing not only Vert and Noire's old injuries, but also Blanc's.

Blanc smiled as she led Neptune to the bedroom. Getting intimate with Neptune was a rather slow and sometimes frustrating exercise, but hopefully this could lead to more fun things in the future.

* * *

So if you were wondering what that one thing was, it was the line that Neptune gave to Ultra Vert when she said "do you think I LIKED telling Plutia that I think you're a bitch?"

The rest of this grew from that.

Edit: So I want to clarify something right now. Neptune is not OFFICIALLY married to Noire, Vert and Blanc of her world, that being said, they do live together in Planeptune as Histoire pointed out in the final part of Conversion and thus people tease them for being married. I should have clarified that earlier, but I'm a little out of it due to having some teeth pulled by the surgeon today (I wrote this after I got home, still recovering from it, oww, my jaw hurts).


	39. Curious Children

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"Neptuna!" Peashy yelled as she ran into the Basilicom and looked around for Neptune. "Neptuna!" She cried out and ran through several rooms, waving at the Basilicom staff, who smiled at her.

"Isn't that Lady Neptune's child from the other world?" One of the members of the staff who didn't know much on the details, but knew that the little blonde girl came from another dimension that Neptune had gotten stuck in for years.

"Hmm? Ah! That's Lady Peashy. She's CPU Yellow Heart," one of the other staff members answered the first one, "she likes running up to Lady Neptune and doing diving headbutts and..."

"NEPTUNA!"

"GAH!"

There was a loud thump and everyone sweat-dropped at that. "Tackling Lady Neptune to the floor."

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Lady Neptune might actually do work once-in-awhile these days, but she didn't do enough so that they could slack off at their jobs.

(-)

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Peashy laughed as she sat on Neptune's stomach as papers were strewn everywhere. "Hi!"

"Urgh..." Neptune groaned in pain. "P-ko, I love ya, but you chose a really lousy time to show up. I was actually going to surprise Histy with getting all my work caught up." She had actually gotten a good chunk done and wondered if Histoire would have a heart attack or not.

Peashy gave her a confused look and jumped off of her. "Who are you and what did you do with Neptuna?!" She yelled while pointing at Neptune, who was sitting up.

"Urgh, I am Neptune, but I saw Histy and the others working really hard the past couple of days and I thought that I should work a little bit so they feel better." Neptune pouted at Peashy. "Sure, I'm a little lazy..." She sweat-dropped as she imagined Noire, Vert and Blanc's faces. "Okay, sometimes lazy..." Her sweat-drops increased as she imagined both her and Plutia's Histoire giving her a blank stare. "A bit lazy..?" Now she was seeing Noire, Vert, Blanc and Rei's faces from the Ultradimension and she sighed. "I give up." She then smiled at Peashy. "So what's up?"

"Um..." Peashy squirmed and turned to the door, running to it and closing it before turning to Neptune and, with a flash of light, turned into Yellow Heart. "Neptuna! I need help!"

"Uh... And you need to go HDD to tell me that?" Neptune asked, but gave Yellow Heart a serious look. "So what's wrong? Is someone in trouble? A bad guy that you need help with? Did you unleash a boss monster?"

Yellow Heart shook her head and her large breasts jiggling from the motions. "Nah uh... Pea... Pea saw something really weird."

Neptune blinked in confusion. "Weird how?"

"Well..." Peashy began.

*Flash*

A few days ago..

"Beru Beru!" Peashy cheered as she ran into Vert's game room, looking for her second favorite Ultradimension CPU. Sure, Blanc and Noire were neat, but they were kind of distant and only wanted to visit Plutia and they never wanted to play with her like Plutia or Vert did. "Huh?" Peashy blinked in confusion. "Did Beru Beru disappear?" She looked around and didn't see anything in the room, save for a computer that was still on. "Huh?" Peashy ran over to the computer, her eyes sparkling as she saw some sort of animated show on the screen and reached for the mouse but found her fingers were too short to reach the mouse. "GRR!" A quick transformation later and Yellow Heart was standing there. "Now!" Yellow Heart smiled and moved the mouse to the play button and hit play.

Yellow Heart grabbed the chair that was out of position and sat her big butt in it and moved in front of the computer. "Whee! Those boys and that girl are... Why are they getting naked? Why is she on her knees? Why did those things the boys have get bigger?" Yellow Heart watched and started to fidget as she felt her body start to warm up and a tingling sensation went up and down her spine and her breasts started to ache. "Um... What should I do?" When she watched the boys grabbing the girl all over, Yellow Heart wondered what she should do. "She says it feels good to touch her boobies, well, I like bouncing mine."

*End Flashback*

Yellow Heart had tears in her eyes. "But my boobies felt really weird and it felt like something was going to make me go "pop" and I got scared and I stopped and turned back into Pea! But every time I turn back into Yellow Heart I feel really tingly and I need new underwear and I don't know what to do, Neptuna!"

Neptune's face was red as steam started to come out of her ears. "Dang it, Vert!" She hissed to herself. "Um... Did you try talking to Vert about this?"

"Pea knows she shouldn't have looked at it! Beru Beru would get mad!" Yellow Heart pouted. "And Blanny and Nowa," she said, remembering Neptune's nicknames for the Lowee and Lastation CPUs, "aren't close to Pea, and I don't think I should ask Ploot."

Neptune sweat-dropped at the idea of Plutia going HDD to explain things to Peashy. 'I hate to say it, but Plutie might take advantage of that situation, tie Pea up and do lewd things to her HDD body.' Not that Neptune didn't understand the appeal. If she hadn't raised the girl since she was in diapers, she might be tempted to try and have fun with Yellow Heart. "That's probably a good idea..." Neptune trailed off. "Um, but why me?"

Yellow Heart was squirming and Neptune grimaced as she could literally SMELL the arousal coming off of Yellow Heart.

"Never mind, you're really bad off." Neptune sighed. "Um... Well... P-Ko, I guess I should explain things to you."

Yellow Heart's eyes started to sparkle. "YAY! Thank you, Neptuna! So how do I make this go away?"

"Well..." Neptune gulped as she began her explanation about what Yellow Heart was feeling, that it was normal and about other things that all parents had to eventually talk to their children about.

Being asked to demonstrate how to masturbate was probably the weirdest thing that Neptune had requested of her in her life.

Neptune mentally cried as she explained things to Yellow Heart. 'DAMN YOU, VERT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CORRUPTED MY PURE, INNOCENT P-KO!' She raged to herself.

* * *

If I went any further I'd have to raise the rating of this to M.

Poor Neptune, having to give Peashy "The Talk". XD

Been wanting to do this for awhile, actually.


	40. Nightmares

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

"W-why?" Purple Sister coughed as she looked at her assailant. "Why are you..." She groaned as she could no longer speak while she grabbed at the wrists of the person choking her.

"Because I despise you." Was the answer.

"Neptune..." Purple Sister could feel her grip on the wrists loosening up as she was getting choked to death. "Why?"

The eyes of Purple Heart looked at her coldly as the symbols that made up her irises were red instead of their normal white. "You always tell me what to do, Nepgear. People always say that you're the better CPU, that they can't wait for me to step down, that it would be best if I wasn't here." She sneered. "If only they could see you now, coughing, writhing and unable to do anything." A smirk came to her face as she saw her sister start to go limp. "Yes, that's it, just perish by my hands. Don't worry though... Histoire will join you soon enough."

"No..." Purple Sister had tears coming out of her eyes as she felt her strength fade away.

"Yes..." Purple Heart grinned. "Goodbye, Nepgear, we shall never meet again."

"Nep..." Purple Sister closed her eyes as the life was squeezed out of her.

"Yes, that's what you get..." Purple Heart sneered and stood up. "Now, for everyone else..."

(-)

"NO!" Neptune screamed as she bolted upright, her eyes wide while she panted and patted herself down. "Okay, no... I didn't..." She was laying on a couch in her office. Getting off the couch, she noticed that she was covered in a blanket and she threw that off before running out of the office.

(-)

A few minutes later, she found herself in the room she shared with Nepgear and sighed in relief as she saw her sister sleeping on the top bunk. "Thank goodness."

"Ngh..." Nepgear groaned as she sat up. "Neptune?" She asked and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing." Neptune smiled at her sister. "Why don't you get back to sleep, Nep Jr.?"

"Okay." Nepgear smiled and flopped back on her bed, instantly passing out and going to sleep.

Neptune smiled at her and walked out of the room, still remembering her dream. 'If not for Big Me...' She didn't want to think about it, it was really bad how that could have turned out.

(-)

Hours later...

Histoire yawned and floated into Neptune's office, preparing to see a bunch of paperwork that would need to be done. When she got there and saw that there was no paperwork on the desk, she blinked in surprise. "That's a surprise, did Nepgear do the work?" While that was nice, it was bad in the sense that Neptune would use it as a means to get out of doing work again.

Sighing, Histoire shook her head. 'Stop it, you know that Neptune does a good job.' She might have wished that Neptune would put more effort into her job, but Planeptune wasn't doing too badly over-all.

"Good morning, Histoire." Nepgear yawned as she shuffled past Histoire while still dressed in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. "What's..." She trailed off as she looked into the office. "Um... Wow, you completed all the paperwork quickly today."

Histoire looked at her sharply. "Wait! You mean to tell me that you didn't do all the paperwork?" Nepgear shook her head. "...Did Neptune?"

"Maybe she threw it out?" Nepgear wondered and the two made their way to the front desk of the Basilicom, only to stare at the amount of papers that were in the "completed" stack and the staff members who were busy trying to get everything filed away properly. "Um, excuse me."

"Ah! Lady Nepgear." One of the staff members smiled at her. "Tell your sister that we're grateful that she did the paperwork, but we'd appreciate it if she didn't bring us three months of backlog to file all at once."

Histoire and Nepgear looked at each other in confusion.

'Since when does Neptune do this much?' They asked themselves in confusion.

(-)

Meanwhile...

Neptune was laying on the ground panting hard as she finished off the last monster of her quest. "That... Was kind of hard. I should have gotten Iffy to help me." She pulled up her status screen and grimaced. "Then again, she's probably sleeping right now, huh?" The sun was just starting to come up and Neptune saw the time on the corner before she closed her eyes. "Just a quick nap. I'm tired..." It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

(-)

"You know, Nepsy..." Kurome smiled as she looked at Neptune in the pod of Purple Dark. "I really feel a bond with you." Neptune didn't answer and Kurome just kept smiling. "It's fine that you aren't answering me. But when you come out of there I'm sure that you'll understand me quite a bit. After all..." Her smile increased. "Your bitter feelings are real, aren't they?"

(-)

Neptune gasped and her eyes snapped open. "No... You're wrong... I love Nepgear! I love Histy! I love Big Me!"

_"Do you?"_ Kurome's voice echoed in her ears. _"Or do you think you love them because that's all you know?"_

Neptune covered her ears. "Shut up! Just because I felt bad things towards Nepgear doesn't mean anything!"

_"Are you sure?"_ Kurome's voice whispered into her ears. _"Didn't she take your role as the main character? Didn't she take over your nation? Doesn't everyone think she's better than you?"_

"You're dead! You're not real!" Neptune yelled, getting a chuckle from Kurome.

_"You're right. I'm just a figment of your mind. Perhaps I'm your guilt talking, Nepsy? Who knows? But we both know the truth..."_

Neptune stared as she saw Kurome, or rather, a transparent version of her standing in front of her. "What?"

_"That deep down, you loathe your sister. That's why you allowed her to suffer so much. Unlike Noiresy, Blansy or Vertsy... Those three never hated those around them. But you..."_

"SHUUUUT UP!" Neptune yelled. "Just because I have some bad thoughts doesn't mean a darn thing!"

_"Then why do you still have nightmares over what I made you do to your sister?"_ Kurome asked, chuckling as Neptune stared at her. _"Don't worry, I'm not really here, like I said, I'm just a figment of your mind. Part of your guilt at worst. If you don't believe me, go talk to Me, I'm sure that she'll tell you that I'm not there."_

"...Not a bad idea." Neptune said and transformed before flying off.

(-)

Several minutes later...

"Hey, Nepsy!" Uzume smiled as Purple Heart landed near her and transformed back into her human form. "Gearsy was looking for you earlier."

"Um, hey, Uzume..." Neptune began. "If Kurome was back, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm?" Uzume blinked at the question. "Well, yeah. After merging with her, I should be able to sense her if she was around. At least I THINK I would be able to... Why? Did she put part of herself into you or something?"

"...Maybe?" Neptune answered and blinked as Uzume transformed into Orange Heart. "Uh..."

"Just wait, Nepsy. Uzume will make sure that you don't have any icky bad stuff in you." Orange Heart said and zipped around Neptune a few times, tapping her and focusing her powers. "Hmm... Uzume doesn't feel the bad me in you at all. Is Nepsy having bad dreams or something?"

Neptune sighed and nodded, sitting down and looking absolutely miserable. "...Remember when Kurome made me try to kill Nep Jr.?"

"Nepsy..." Orange Heart looked at her in worry. "But you know that Gearsy and the others don't blame you. You were under the other Me's mind control."

Neptune pulled her knees up and shook her head before burying it against her knees. "No... Everything I said... I really meant. The others... They had those thoughts put into them. Mine were there and she pulled them out and..." Neptune trembled heavily. "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed hurting Nep Jr. and I..." The next thing she knew, Orange Heart was hugging her and pressing Neptune against her chest.

"It's okay, Nepsy. We all have bad thoughts about people around us from time to time." Orange Heart, in her high-pitched voice, told Neptune. "I hated everyone in Planeptune and tried to kill them."

"But that was Kurome." Neptune pointed out.

"Kurome and Uzume are the same person." Orange Heart pointed out. "But you love Gearsy and Histy, don't you?" Neptune nodded against Orange Heart's chest. "Why do you still feel guilty?"

Neptune was silent and rested her head against Orange Heart's chest. "...Uzume... I... It's not just that... There was a lot of things that I've done to Nep Jr. that were just mean... And everyone's right..." Neptune slumped and sighed. "I'm not qualified to be Nepgear's big sister or Planeptune's CPU."

"NO!" A voice that wasn't Orange Heart's suddenly yelled out and Neptune blinked as she felt a body hugging her from behind. "You stupid big sister who makes me worry!" Nepgear yelled as she hugged Neptune tightly. "Why? I forgave you for what happened three years ago! I forgave you for what Kurome did to you! Why do you still say bad things about yourself?"

Neptune trembled. "Nepgear... I am such a bad..."

"NO!" Orange Heart yelled and hugged Neptune tightly. "Nepsy's not a bad CPU! Nepsy's not a bad big sister! Nepsy might be a little selfish and a little lazy, but Nepsy is a good person and Nepsy shouldn't be talking like this!"

"Uzume's right." Nepgear said to Neptune. "Please! Stop feeling that way."

"...But I really did mean it when I was..." Neptune stopped as she felt Nepgear trembling. "Nepgear?"

"Even when you were mean to me... Even when you were doing bad things, you never stopped caring about me." Nepgear said softly. "You even used the trophies in Victory to apologize to me after all." Nepgear smiled at Neptune. "And I'm sorry... For not sticking up for you more when people say such bad things about you."

Neptune smiled at Nepgear and hugged her. "Nepgear, I'm sorry about everything. I just... I just felt really bad about almost killing you."

"It's okay... I'm alright, so that's all that matters." Nepgear smiled as the three broke off from the hug. "By the way, Neptune... Why did you do all that paperwork?"

"...I couldn't sleep." Neptune rubbed the back of her head. "If you don't mind, Imma go get some more sleep. I'm really tired."

Both Nepgear and Orange Heart nodded and watched as Neptune walked off.

Transforming back into her human form, Uzume looked at Nepgear. "Hey, Gearsy, you think Nepsy will be okay?"

"...I hope so." Nepgear said softly.

(-)

"So you had your talk to her, huh?" Kurome said as she walked up to Neptune, who was glaring at her. "What? I already told you, I'm just a figment of your mind. I didn't put anything into you."

"...So why are you here?"

Kurome shrugged as she started to fade away. "To annoy you, I guess. Just take care of her, will ya? You never know what will happen in the future."

"Yeah, I will." Neptune nodded and sighed as she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She wouldn't wake up for two days.

At least she was fully refreshed when she woke up.

* * *

So the basic idea was "Neptune feels super deep regrets about nearly killing Nepgear in VII when brainwashed by Kurome" and her guilty conscious takes the form of Kurome. Everything else just flowed from that.

So.. There's actually a Neptunia fic I wrote before I wrote Shadows of the Heart. I didn't finish it because it was following canon too closely, but I did write quite a bit on it. I'm not completely sure what to do with it. It's rife with errors that I only know now that I've had more time to enjoy the series.


	41. Final Boss

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Blame DeraldSny and his awesome "Misadventures of Hyperdimension Peashy" for inspiring this super-short one-shot.

* * *

Vert looked at the little girl with black hair and a black dress. On the girl's back was something that looked kind of like a backpack. "Hello?" The girl had pointed ears and red eyes and looked absolutely adorable.

"Ah!" The girl's eyes widened and she looked around. "Desco was looking for big sis!"

"Big sis?" Vert asked, trying to hold back her typical reaction whenever someone said that phrase around her. "Where is your big sister?"

The girl pouted and looked down. "Desco thinks that big sis died. Desco thought she died too, but Desco woke up here."

Seeing the girl looking absolutely miserable and sad, Vert had a determined look on her face, grabbed the girl and pulled the little one against her chest. "Shhh... It's okay. You don't need to cry. I'm sorry that your big sister died."

The girl sniffled and buried her face against Vert's chest. "Big sis wanted to take over the world too! And Desco is supposed to be a weapon to help her do that! And Desco... Desco wants to be the final boss!"

Vert blinked a few times. 'Hmm, her sister sounds like a rotten person, but final boss? Hmm...' Patting the girl on the back and trying to ignore how the tentacles felt that ran over her hands, Vert smiled softly. "You know... I know a couple of former final bosses." The girl stiffened and looked at Vert, who smiled at her. "My friends and I have all fought against them too."

"...Are you a Hero? That means you're Desco's enemy!" Desco looked at Vert in confusion.

"I'm no Hero. I'm a Goddess." Vert stood up. "But you know, if you want to be a Final Boss, you need to know how to handle main characters, don't you?" Desco nodded and Vert smiled at her. "Since your big sister isn't here... Would you like to be my little sister?"

"...Will you help Desco become a Final Boss?" Desco asked, hope in her voice.

"At the very least," Vert smiled at her, "I'll help you learn how to deal with main characters."

"YAY!" Desco threw her arms and legs into the air and leaned back and Vert could see a tail coming out of her back. "Thank you, big sister!"

The next thing she knew, Vert was smothering her into her large breasts, crying in happiness.

When Nepgear found Desco and started to gush over the little girl and stole her away to the lab, Vert finally understood how Neptune felt every time she tried to steal Nepgear away from the Planeptune CPU.

The army of Mecha Descos was a little concerning, however.

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Desco is from Disgaea 4. She was created as a weapon to help Fuuka take over the world and her greatest desire is to become a Final Boss.

Mecha Desco is a creation by Mao in Disgaea 3 (PSVita version). They're mass-produced units that are among the best monsters in the game.


	42. Super Dimension Peashy 2

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So I was re-reading some of the earlier chapters and got a quick bout of inspiration.

* * *

Purple Heart looked at Yellow Heart as the two floated in Celestia. "So how do you know me, Yellow Heart?" It had been some time since the battle against the Green, White and Black CPUs had ended and she had recovered from the monstrous hug that Yellow Heart had given her.

Yellow Heart pouted. "Don't you know me, Neptuna? We played together all the time." She looked at herself in confusion. "How come Pea doesn't feel tired? Pea, Ploot, Neptuna, Beru Beru, Nepgear, Nowa and Blanc all get tired when they stay in HDD too long."

Purple Heart frowned at one of the names in particular. 'Nepgear? Who's that? Why does her name sound like mine?' Well, she couldn't ask. "Um, Yellow Heart, who is Nepgear?"

Yellow Heart smiled widely. "Nepgear is Neptuna's little sister and Pea's auntie!"

Purple Heart's pupils shrank and she stumbled back, holding her hand over her chest. "Little... Sister?"

"Neptuna?" Yellow Heart looked at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"...As if I could ever have a little sister." Purple Heart sighed softly and turned to walk to the edge of Celestia. "As for you, Yellow Heart, you can stay in your HDD because you're in Celestia. We Goddesses don't get tired when we're here."

"Oh! Okay!" Yellow Heart smiled broadly. "But, Neptuna, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." Purple Heart said and was about to jump when she felt a large pair of breasts on her back and arms around her midsection. "Yellow Heart?"

"Nah uh! Pea can tell! Neptuna seems sad!" Yellow Heart answered her. "Why is Neptuna sad?"

Purple Heart gently coaxed the other CPU's fingers off of her. "...I don't have a younger sister, don't say that I have one." She jumped off and flew to the world below.

Yellow Heart frowned in confusion. "...But Nepgear is Neptuna's little sister!" She flew after Purple Heart to find out just what was going on.

Sadly for Yellow Heart, her lack of followers and the fact that she didn't know where she was going caused her HDD to disengage as soon as she got past the clouds.

"AHHHH! NEPTUNA! BERU BERU! PLOOT! HEEEEELP!"

(-)

Purple Heart sighed as she saw her Basilicom coming in close. "Good, I'm almost out of..." She trailed off as she thought about Yellow Heart. 'Why does she know me?' She asked herself and flew into her Basilicom, sighing as she transformed back into her human form. "And why do I feel like I should find some sort of tasty treat and share it with Yellow Heart?"

Still, it was really nice to talk to another Goddess without trying to fight. Walking into her office, Neptune closed the door and leaned on it before sliding to the floor. "If only White Heart, Black Heart and Green Heart wouldn't try to fight all the time." She leaned her head back and rested it on the door.

'Being a Goddess is a lonely existence indeed.' She thought to herself.

(-)

Compa, a young girl who was a medical student, looked up on her balcony to her apartment and watched the stars. "Hmm... shooting stars, maybe I should make a wish." She giggled, wondering how that would...

"AAAAAAH!"

Compa looked up and gawked as a yellow meteorite came screaming before crashing into her and sending both of them flying through the apartment until they blasted through the door on the other side and into the hallway. "Owwies!" Compa groaned in discomfort as she tried to sit up.

"COMPA!" An energetic voice suddenly yelled out and Compa blinked a few times as she saw a little blonde girl sitting on her and smiling.

"...Who are you?"

The girl pouted at that. "First Neptuna and Beru Beru didn't know me, now you too?!" Her eyes started to water up and she started to cry. "Compa's a big meanie!"

"ACK!" Compa's eyes went white and blank at that. "Stop crying! I don't know you!" When that only made the girl cry harder, she hugged the girl. "I'm really sorry, please? I can't help you if you keep crying."

(-)

It was almost an hour later when Compa got the girl to calm down, stop crying and the two were back in her apartment as Compa made a call to the maintenence people about her apartment door.

"You don't know me, Compa?" Peashy, as Compa had learned the girl's name was, sniffled and looked at her as the two sat at Compa's table. "But Neptuna and Ploot was there with you, me and Iffy."

"...Who's Iffy?" Compa asked, confusion on her face and Peashy pouted even more. "I'm sorry, I don't know who those people are."

Peashy sighed and hung her head. "...No one knows who Pea is?" The mere thought of her friends and family, like Neptuna, Compa and even Iffy not knowing her was enough to make her start crying again.

"Ack!" Compa quickly got up and walked to Peashy and hugged her. "I'm sorry, but I just..." She sighed as Peashy cried some more. 'I wish I knew who this was, she seems so nice.'

For Peashy, everything Compa said made her want to get home to Plutia even more.

At least Plutia knew who she was.

* * *

Yeah, just another bout of Peashy in the Super Dimension.


	43. Vacation

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

This was inspired by what someone said to me on Discord. You know who you are!

* * *

"So what is this place?" Black Sister asked as she and Purple Sister landed on a small island to the West of Planeptune.

"It's an island, silly." Purple Sister giggled as she transformed back into her human form. Unlike her normal attire, Nepgear was wearing a bikini. "It's not on any maps, and I thought we could use a vacation."

Black Sister grumbled and transformed back into her human form, though she was wearing a black bikini and sandals. "Okay, I get that, but..." She jumped when she felt Nepgear's hands on her shoulders.

Leaning in, Nepgear giggled. "Come on, Uni. Just the two of us? Alone?" She squeezed Uni's shoulders as Uni blushed hard. "We can do a~n~y thing we want together."

Uni's face turned so red that steam started to come out of her ears.

Nepgear giggled and wrapped her arms around Uni's stomach. "You're so cute when you're like this."

Before Uni could answer, there was a rumbling as a giant Dragon-like creature came out of the water and roared as another giant creature, this one a giant squid, also came out of the water.

"...Should we take care of that?" Uni asked as the creatures battled. "I mean, what if they take the fight to Planeptune?"

Nepgear sighed and nodded as she let go of the hug. "Yeah..." Her eyes gleamed as she spun Uni around and buried her face into Uni's chest. "Goodbye, you two, I'll miss you while Uni's transformed."

"H-HEY!" Uni yelled and bonked Nepgear on the top of the head. "Not cool!" She yelled while transforming. "I'll make you pay for that later."

Nepgear giggled and transformed as well. "I look forward to it."

(-)

Back in Planeptune...

Neptune twitched as she looked at Noire and Vert, who had both came crashing into her living room. "So, Verty! Nowa! What can I do for the both of ya?"

"Have you seen Uni?" Noire asked, concern in her voice. "I haven't seen her since last night and I was a little worried about her."

"And I was wanting to spend some time with Nepgear today." Vert proclaimed, getting an annoyed look from Neptune in response. "What? You'll probably just use her as a maid again."

"I haven't done that since I got back from Ultra, you know that!" Neptune shot back, annoyed that Vert kept harping on and on about how she had been a bad big sister. 'Sheesh, between her, Histy and Iffy, I'm getting sick of hearing about it.'

"She still makes you breakfast." Vert countered.

"...She likes to cook."

Noire smirked at that. "Besides, if Neptune cooked, the whole place would be on fire." Vert thought about it and nodded.

"Very true."

"Anyway, ignoring Vert's attempt at NTRing your little sister," Noire continued as she gave Neptune a sharp look, "do you know where Uni is?"

"Hmm... Nope." Neptune shook her head. "And even if I did know where she and Nep Jr. was, I don't think I'd tell two people who broke my window." She pointed at the broken glass behind them.

"Come on, Neptune," Noire sighed heavily. "I'll pay to fix it, okay?"

"I suppose I could have been a little more considerate, myself." Vert answered, an embarrassed look on her face. "But I had been looking forward to this for quite some time and I just wanted to spend some quality time with my dear little sister and give her the affection she so rightfully..."

"They took off to a beach somewhere." Neptune interrupted Vert. "So they could be alone. ALL alone!" She sweat-dropped at the looks the other two CPUs gave her. "...You know that they're dating, right?"

"Since when?!" Both of them yelled in shock.

"Hmm... Probably since the time we were being tentacled in the graveyard, I dunno." Neptune shrugged and turned back to her video game. "Now you two can go home, go look at every beach if you want, or stay here and play. I'm not telling you where they are."

"Why not!?" Both of them yelled at her.

"Hmm..." Neptune tapped her chin. "Because Uni came over this morning complaining about how Nowa wasn't doing her work and she needed a vacation and Nepgear wanted to spend time with her girlfriend and I told them where to go for a good vacation."

Both Noire and Vert pouted, but they couldn't really argue against that.

"...I hope that the giant monsters aren't around right now." Neptune muttered to herself softly.

"Giant monsters?!"

(-)

Two hours later...

Black Sister panted as she flopped onto the beach with Purple Sister right next to her. "I thought... This... Was supposed to be a vacation."

"It... Is..." Purple Sister panted and groaned in dismay as she laid on her back.

After a few minutes, both of them turned back to their normal forms and Uni rolled over and on top of Nepgear. "Uni?"

"..." Uni was blushing hard and looked at Nepgear. "...Want to try lewd things on the beach?"

Nepgear's eyes lit up happily. "Sure!" Her hands went to Uni's chest and gave the black-haired girl's boobs a squeeze. "Welcome back, you two, I missed you."

Uni just pouted, but that disappeared as the two had fun that, sadly, couldn't be described due to the ratings.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

BTW, they didn't kill the monsters, they just made them go home, if that's what you were wondering.


	44. Courtroom

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Planeptune, the sun was shining, the temperature was pleasant and people were playing games. All in all, a wonderful day to be alive.

Linda, more commonly known as Underling, was not having a good day. 'Dang it...' She thought to herself as she sat on the bench uncomfortably while trying not to fidget and look around the room.

"...And so, your honor, with the evidence given, the state is pushing for Linda, former underling of the ASIC, to be hit with the maximum penalty possible for her role in hypnotizing the White Sisters of Lowee." The plaintiff said to the judge, who listened intently.

"I see..." The judge looked at Linda. "Miss... Linda... As a former member of ASIC, and one who committed various crimes in every nation, you could have chosen to have your trial in any of the nations. In fact, it would have been best to have it in Lowee, they do not have a death penalty there after all."

'No, but you have to survive ten rounds against the CPU in cases like this if found guilty.' Linda thought to herself and thought that her chances of surviving that were lower than surviving an execution attempt in Lastation or Leanbox. "Yes, your honor, I know that."

"You chose Planeptune because there's no capital punishment here, didn't you?" The judge asked with an amused voice. "Sadly, in your case, such a thing wouldn't apply, as you were an enemy to all of the people of Gamindustri."

Linda mentally grimaced but kept her face stoic. 'Dammit, those stupid broads. I'm going to be executed, aren't I? First they kill Magic, then they break up ASIC and now this? Life sucks!' She screamed internally.

"Your honor," her lawyer spoke up, "my client was, admittedly, a member of ASIC, however, she was not the one who hypnotized the CPU Candidates. As both Oracle Mina and CPU Candidate Nepgear's testimony stated, she did so under the orders of CFW Trick and only White Sister Rom was hypnotized by them while White Sister Ram, as my client said at the time, hypnotized herself."

"That hardly makes it better," the prosecutor said and looked at Linda, "does the defendant have anything to say about this?"

"...No." Linda said, her voice soft and defeated as she looked down.

The judge looked at Linda. "Defendant Linda, before I finalize anything, I would like to ask you a question," Linda looked up at the judge, her eyes dull and unhappy, "had you not joined ASIC, what would you have done in your life?"

"...I dunno... Probably starve to death. Been a street rat my whole life."

"I see," the judge said, "we'll have a short recess and come back with the decision."

Linda nodded as she was led out of the courtroom by armed guards.

(-)

Several hours later...

After everyone was re-seated, the judge looked at Linda and then looked at the attorneys. "Very well, during the recess, both parties were able to come to an... Acceptable agreement for you, Miss Linda."

Linda looked at the judge, her eyes still dull as she nodded. "What?"

"Due to... Certain arguments and persuasions that were talked over during the break, we would be willing to reduce your sentence to probation, although you would have to work in factories in Planeptune for the next decade," the judge said, causing Linda to jerk in surprise, "or you could spend the rest of your life rotting in prison. Of course, should you commit any crimes during the next decade, you would be sentenced to life in prison."

"...Even jaywalking, your honor?"

"ESPECIALLY jaywalking!" The judge bellowed, causing Linda to yelp out in fright. "I was kidding. No, anything that would be an arrestable offense. So..."

"I'll take it." Linda knew that working for a decade in a factory wouldn't be ideal.

But it would be better than rotting in prison for the rest of her life. Or being executed.

'I wonder why I got off with such a light sentence though.' Linda wondered as she was led out of the court room.

(-)

Elsewhere...

"You sure about this, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked her sister. "Didn't she give you a lot of trouble?"

Nepgear nodded at Neptune. "Yes, but... I kind of feel like she's not a bad person, so, I want to give her a chance to prove she's not, at least."

"Better than letting Blanc's court have her." Neptune muttered, knowing the penalty of cases like these up there. "So, wanna play some PVP when we get home?"

"Sure!" Neptune smiled.

* * *

Inspired by Reddit posts again.

Also by a certain someone's "Rei Ryghts, Attorney At Law" series.

We never see Linda after Re;birth 2. This is a potential reason as to why.


	45. Park Learning

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Another "inspired by Reddit posts" chapter.

There's some really good inspiration out there.

* * *

Histoire closed her eyes and sighed as she looked over Planeptune. "It's so peaceful." The last CPU Shift had just ended a few days ago and four new CPUs were born into Gamindustri. Histoire would miss the previous CPU of Planeptune, but there was nothing she could do about it. After all, her role, as given to her by the first CPU of Planeptune, was to record history and guide all future CPUs to make sure that Planeptune prospered.

"I wonder how..."

"HIIIIISTY!" A loud voice caused Histoire to almost fall off of her book. Turning, she looked at the shocked, surprised and scared face of the newly born Neptune. "I SAW SOMETHING HORRIBLE TODAY!"

"Huh?" Histoire gawked at Neptune. "Horrible, how?"

"SOMEONE ATE A BABY!"

"WHAT?!" Histoire sat up, her eyes bugging out. "What do you mean?! You're the CPU! You should have stopped it!"

"But it was too late!" Neptune cried out as tears fell from her eyes. "The woman's belly was really big and she was saying that her baby was in it!"

"...Uh..." Histoire was slowly starting to piece things together. "Neptune, calm down. Take a deep breath." Neptune did so. "Repeat that three more times." When Neptune did that, Histoire took a deep breath herself and slowly let it out. "Okay, start from the beginning, okay?"

"Well..."

*Flash*

Neptune smiled as she walked through the park. While people knew her HDD form as the CPU of Planeptune, no one knew her human form was the CPU of Planeptune. Personally she kind of enjoyed not being bothered by everyone when she went out. She could just imagine how everyone would react to her if they knew she was the CPU of Planeptune. The thought of everyone treating her like they couldn't be friends with her bothered her something fierce.

Some respect was nice, but if people treated her too respectfully they would stay away from her and make her feel isolated.

Sure, there was Histoire, but Neptune wasn't sure what to think of the book fairy.

Outside of when she first gained consciousness and hugged the tiny blonde super tightly because Histoire was really cute and just seemed to be begging for a big hug for some reason. "Yeah, that had been, Nepwaaaaaagh!" Neptune yelled as she tripped over a rock and tumbled down a small hill before coming to a stop in front of a bench. "Oww!"

"Oh my goodness!" A female voice was heard and Neptune turned her head and looked up to see a woman with a rather large, protruding belly, sitting there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Neptune smiled as she got up. "A little dirty, but I'm okay."

"That's good." The woman smiled at her. "I was worried you were hurt."

"Nah, it takes more than that to hurt me." Though Neptune wasn't sure how much more it would take to hurt her. After all, she was just born! "Um..." She looked at the woman's belly. "...Did you eat a bunch of cinnamon rolls or something?"

The woman suddenly broke out laughing at that. "Goodness, no, though I wouldn't mind some cinnamon rolls right now, I admit."

"...Then what do you have in your belly?" Neptune asked, confused.

"My baby." The woman smiled and patted her belly. She wondered why Neptune suddenly went pale and started to back up. "Um, are you..." She blinked and trailed off as Neptune turned and ran off, screaming for Histy. "...What was that about?"

*End Flashback*

"See?!" Neptune looked at Histoire, her eyes getting big and watery. "She ate her baby!"

Histoire blinked a few times before chuckling. "Neptune, let's go back to the park and see if the woman's there." Neptune blinked at her. "I think you need to learn just why that woman has a baby in her belly. And no, it's not because she ate the baby."

Neptune nodded and carried Histoire back to the park where she saw that woman.

Thankfully the woman was still there. When Histoire explained to the woman why Neptune had run off, she had laughed and patted a spot next to her before explaining just what was going on.

Watching the current generation CPU getting a lecture on where babies came from certainly was a moment for the record books. A hilarious one for sure.

Histoire hid a smile as best she could. It was nice to see Neptune connecting with her citizens like this. She wasn't sure why she was so happy about it, but she wasn't complaining about it. It was better than them being mad at her for whatever reason. 'I hope that Neptune bonds with the citizens and becomes a beloved CPU for years to come.'

* * *

Silly Neptune, that's not how you make babies. XD


	46. Benny Hill

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Twirling a finger through her red hair, Uzume wasn't sure WHAT to think about these CPUs from another dimension. Other than that girl Plutia, all of them looked similar to her friends and even acted in similar manners. "Seriously, Nepsy, I know you told me that they were like our friends, but you didn't tell me that they were clones."

"URGH!" Noire in the rather fashionable mini-skirt and halter top, suddenly screamed out. "What is WITH you Planeptune CPUs calling me a clone?!" She yelled while stomping her foot on the ground and her hair sticking up in the air.

"To be fair, she called me a clone as well." Blanc, this one in a red miko outfit, calmly retorted.

"Indeed," the Vert of that group nodded, "it's enough to make me want to go gaming for a few hours just to make the insult disappear." She said in an overly dramatic tone of voice, causing both Uzume and Neptune to sweat-drop heavily.

"Aww..." Plutia pouted, "but Uzume was just making a funny joke. Everyone knows you're not clones, riiiiight?" She smiled and the others sighed while Neptune giggled at her.

"That's right." Neptune nodded. "After all, if they really wanted to clone Noire, they'd make sure that she wasn't a work-a-holic loner and Blanc would be a lot cuter and Vert would have less wrinkles in her skin."

"What..." Noire twitched.

"Did you..." Blanc's eyes went red in anger.

"Say?" Vert asked, her eyebrow twitching. "Neptune, that wasn't very nice."

"Ah heh heh... Run away!" Neptune turned and ran while Vert, Blanc and Noire chased after her.

"Uzume," Umio, a fish with a stoic voice and a man's face, spoke up, "why are you playing Benny Hill music out of your wristwatch?"

"...It felt appropriate?" Uzume giggled as she, Umio and Plutia watched as Neptune was chased by the three Ultradimension CPUs. "...Will Nepsy be okay?"

"Uh huh..." Plutia nodded and giggled. "If they were REAAAAAAALY mad, they would have turned HDD and tried to kill her."

"Ah." Uzume and Umio said at the same time while nodding. "So you're Planeptune's CPU in your world then?"

"Uh huh..." Plutia smiled at her. "Hey! I have a great idea!" Plutia clapped her hands together. "Can I see your HDD? I've never seen yours before."

"Huh?" Uzume blinked before nodding. "Sure!" She smiled and was bathed in a white light as her hair turned orange, her eyes got bright blue and her outfit became white while a shield formed on her left arm. "Ta dah! Orange Heart is here!"

"Woooow!" Plutia smiled and looked Orange Heart over. "So pretty."

The words that Orange Heart said next would have sent everyone in a hundred yards running for the hills if they heard them.

Sadly for Orange Heart and Umio, the only people who could have stopped her were currently on a chase sequence of their own while Benny Hill music was still playing in the background. "Can Uzume see Plutia's super dee duper HDD form?"

"Well..." Plutia smiled brightly. "Suuuuuure!"

Orange Heart smiled brightly as she saw Plutia get consumed in a white light. That smile disappeared when Plutia's transformation ended. "Uh... Uzume is not sure about this." In fact, the transformation was so intense that even the Benny Hill music stopped playing.

"Mmmm..." Iris Heart licked her lips. "You are so delicious looking." She purred and slinked forward, running her fingers under Orange Heart's chin. "Don't worry..." She said in a sultry, seductive voice. "I'll make it feel good."

"Uzume thinks it's time to follow Nepsy's example and run away!" Orange Heart turned and fled with Iris Heart chuckling and following right after. "NEPSY! HELP! UZUME'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Huh?" Neptune turned and stared. "CRAP! SADIE'S HERE!"

Vert, Blanc and Noire all quickly made themselves scarce. The less they were around, the less opportunity Iris Heart had to show them how she felt about them.

Seeing Purple Heart grab Orange Heart and fly off, Iris Heart chuckled and grinned. "Ooooh! A threesome, huh, Neppy? You are such a dirty girl."

"I DID NOT SAY I WANTED A THREESOME!" Purple Heart shot back as Iris Heart chased the other two Planeptune CPUs all over the sky.

On the ground, Noire looked at Vert and Blanc. "I think anything that Plutia does to her is worse than what we had planned for her."

They nodded in agreement and quickly left to go home.


	47. Boosts

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

So this idea came to me and I had to write it out.

* * *

Sitting behind her desk, Blanc looked at the young man that had been brought before her by her sisters. "So you're from another dimension then?" He nodded at her, showing a level of nervousness that she didn't think was warranted, but decided to not worry about it. "I see. Do you have any clue how you got here?"

He shook his head. "No, I was helping with an experiment involving teleportation across dimensions and got blasted here instead of where I was supposed to go."

"I see," Blanc nodded, "and from what Ram told me, you claim to be... A Devil from your world?" The boy nodded at her. "I'd be a little skeptical of you, but I can certainly feel some energy from you that is... Impure, but I also feel another energy from you. What is it?"

The boy chuckled nervously and held out his left hand as it glowed for a moment and a red metal gauntlet with a green gem in the center of where the back of his hand was located at. "This is Boosted Gear, it holds the soul of Ddraig."

"Interesting." Blanc looked at the gauntlet. "Can I ask what it does?"

"Well, it has the ability to boost my abilities."

"I see, is there some sort of trick to it?"

"It doubles my abilities every ten seconds." The boy shrugged at her questions. "I can use it to transfer the power I store up to others to boost their abilities."

Blanc stared at him, her face showing awe and worry at hearing that. "That's... Troublesome. If you boosted someone strong enough, that could be dangerous."

He nodded at her. "Well, I can boost more than just someone's abilities."

"Like what?" Blanc was curious.

"Well, ah..." The boy blushed while giggling in a way that reminded Blanc of Neptune whenever she was in a mood to grope Compa, Noire or Vert when they went to the hotsprings. "I've used it to increase the size of my girl's breasts."

Blanc suddenly stiffened and sat up straight. "...Say that again."

"..." The boy tilted his head in confusion. "I can use this to boost a girl's boob size."

"And because of that, I'm known as the Breast Dragon Emperor!" A male voice cried out in despair from the gauntlet. "IT SUCKS!"

"...I take it that's the dragon inside the gauntlet speaking?" Blanc asked, getting a nod from the boy. "...You may be stuck in Gamindustri for some time. Your name is..."

"Issei Hyuudou," the boy answered her. "I hope it's okay for a Devil to be in a holy land with a Goddess and..." He stopped as Blanc held up a hand.

"Knock it off with that holy land crap." Blanc gave him an annoyed look. "If any of us Goddesses cared about that shit, we wouldn't live with humans."

"...Fair point." Issei conceded. "Sorry, just that I've met a few Gods in my world and some of them are really scary people."

"Don't worry about that." Blanc smirked at him. "Feed Neptune some pudding and she'll be your best friend. Anyway, I do have a request for you."

"...What?" Issei asked and Blanc blushed heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Don't make a big issue out of this, but I want you to..." Blanc pointed at the gauntlet. "Use your power to make my boobs grow."

Issei blinked and grinned. "...I get to touch divine boobs and not get smited?"

"If you act like a pervert and fondle me, I will hurt you, but otherwise no, I won't smite you."

"SCORE!" Issei cheered as Blanc got up and walked around her desk. "You want me to..."

"Yes," Blanc nodded, "right now."

"Sweet!" Issei cheered and put his left hand on Blanc's chest, causing the CPU to blush harder. "Let's do this, Ddraig!"

"BOOST!"

Issei frowned as he realized something about Blanc's chest...

It was smaller than Koneko's chest when he first met her.

"This is going to take awhile." Issei muttered out loud. He gulped as he saw Blanc's eye go red. "I just mean that there's not much to work with and..."

He shut up when Blanc slapped him. "Don't comment on my boobs again, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded in agreement, his face stinging in ways that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Still, he got to feel a Goddess's chest! Azazel was going to be so jealous of him when he got back home to tell this story.

Blanc was mentally giddy. Finally! She'd have some boobs and Vert could stop her infernal teasing!

* * *

Issei Hyuudou is from High School DxD if you didn't know. And yes, he can use the power of an ancient, ultra powerful Dragon that's sealed in his soul to increase a girl's boob size.


	48. Crash and Visit

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

I have this image that I saw that was just perfect and had to write a one-shot for it.

* * *

Stretching as she got up from her computer, Vert walked out of her office and over to the balcony. "Such a lovely day." She smiled, a little sad that she didn't have anyone to share it with since Chika had left awhile ago. "Hmm?" She blinked as she saw a spot in the distance flying towards her. "Who is..?" She frowned in concern as the spot started to fall down. "Goodness, I should go to see who that is." Transforming, she flew towards the falling spot and hoped that the person was okay.

(-)

When she got to where the spot had disappeared, Green Heart looked around until she found what looked like a crash landing spot not far from where she was. Flying down, she was both pleasantly surprised and relieved to see a pair of legs sticking out of the ground and kicking. On said legs were blue and white striped stockings and tennis shoes. "Goodness, is that you, Neptune?"

She didn't get much of an answer back, but there was more kicking from the legs.

"Okay, calm down and I'll pull you out." Green Heart said and grabbed the legs, pulling up as she flew up, which pulled the person out of the ground, revealing that it was, indeed Neptune in her white parka hoodie, well, brown now that it was covered in dirt. "Would you like to come to the Basilicom and get cleaned up?" Green Heart asked, getting a nod from Neptune.

"Yeah..." Neptune answered and Green Heart noticed that Neptune looked really worn out. "Sorry, been up for three days straight doing quests."

Green Heart gawked at her as she yawned. "Come on, I'll carry you back to the Basilicom then."

"Yaaaay..." Neptune cheered out in a drowsy sort of way as she threw her arms up in the air.

(-)

After getting Neptune's clothes in the washer and getting a soft robe on her, Vert sat down next to the purple-haired Goddess. "So... Why have you been doing quests for three days straight?"

Neptune gave her a tired look. "Well, I'm behind on work and I wanted to spend a few days with Nepgear next week without Histy getting all pissty at me." Vert nodded, she could understand that. "Plus I have a surprise for Nepgear, but..." Suddenly Neptune yawned and flopped onto her side, her head ending up on Vert's legs. "Sorry, can I just sleep for a little bit?"

"Sure." Vert smiled and gently rubbed the top of Neptune's head as the short-haired girl quickly fell asleep due to a combination of exhaustion and Vert's gentle rubbing.

"Well..." Vert smiled as she looked down at Neptune's sleeping form. "I guess I got to share today with someone after all."

Even if Neptune didn't know it, Vert felt a lot better just from having Neptune sleeping on her lap.

* * *

The picture is Vert giving Neptune a lap pillow while rubbing her head and Neptune smiling happily.


	49. Captured

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Been wanting to see this happen for awhile, so I just wrote it.

* * *

There was a drip as water from a pipe in the ceiling as water condensed and ran down to the underside before falling to the ground, dropping into a small puddle. The room was a bunch of rooms that had bars for doors. "Well, well, well..." A male voice spoke up as a middle aged, balding man in glasses, walked up to one of the cells. "How are you doing, Blanc?" He smirked at the person inside, who was shackled to the wall with just scraps of clothing covering her otherwise naked and dirty body, well, except for the collar around her neck.

Blanc looked at him, her face showing nothing but despair. "...Hello, Mr. Badd..." She panted softly. "...How long has it been since you last came down here?"

"Hmm, I think it's been a few years now." Mr. Badd told her. "Your replacement's been doing a great job ruling Lowee in your stead. No one's even noticed."

"A fake me," Blanc whispered and lowered her head. Even after all these years, she still had no idea how her nation had been stolen from her. "...What will happen to Lowee?"

"If you're curious," Mr. Badd told her, "we'll be mustering the forces of Lowee to attack the other two nations."

"Two?" Blanc was slightly surprised. "There's that small nation..."

"Apparently another nation was recently founded." Mr. Badd shrugged, turned and left. "Well, we've antagonized the CPUs of Planeptune and Lastation, they'll be here soon and I'll defeat them." He smirked. "And just like with you, I'll use the power I was granted by the Seven Sages to create fakes that will go back to run their nations into the ground and the people will willingly accept us, the Seven Sages, to be the new rulers of Gamindustri."

"I see..." Blanc lowered her head, sighing in despair as Badd walked off. "I know I don't deserve anything, but someone... Anyone..." She felt tears forming in her eyes, "stop my fake."

(-)

Three weeks later...

"Grrr!" Noire growled as a blonde woman, who had been introduced as Vert, let them out of the cell that they had been trapped in for the past few hours. "Just who does that CPU think she is?! Teaming up with the Seven Sages and using traps to capture us."

Neptune had a troubled look on her face. "I know that this isn't my Blanc, but... To use sneaky traps?"

"Neppy?" Plutia gave her friend a confused frown. "What's wrong?"

"Come on!" Noire was about to leave the area. "Let's get out there and smash this place up." She looked at the others and gave Neptune a confused look as Neptune turned around. "Where are you going?"

Neptune grabbed Vert's arm and dragged her with as she ran down a different direction. "I don't know! But my gamer senses are screaming at me to go down this way."

Vert chuckled. The little CPU was rather cute and she did agree with Neptune on this, there was something this way, she just knew it.

Noire groaned as Plutia followed after them. "Heck with it, wait for me!" There was no way she was going to go into a helpless boss fight by herself. Who knows what kinds of sick, twisted things they would do her if she was alone?

The group went deep into the cells, twisting, turning and finally coming across a cell that had hardly any light.

Neptune's eyes widened as she gasped when she saw a familiar brunette shackled to the wall. "BLANC!" She screamed. A transformation later and she cut through the cell bars and the shackles, freeing Blanc from the wall. "Got you!" Purple Heart said as she hugged Blanc to her. "Goodness, Blanc."

"Wait..." Noire had a confused look on her face. "If this is Blanc, then who was the White Heart we saw?"

"A fake, perhaps?" Vert suggested and Plutia nodded.

"Uh huuuuh..." She frowned. "She was a big faker and the real Blanc is here."

"Blanc!" Purple Heart shook Blanc a bit, sighing in relief as Blanc opened her eyes and looked up at Purple Heart. "You're alive!"

"...Who..?"

Purple Heart smiled at her. "I'm a friend and I'm here to get you out of here." The next thing that she knew, Blanc was hugging her tightly. "Blanc?"

"I'm saved... Thank you." Blanc shivered. "I've been here for so many years now."

Purple Heart frowned. "Come on then." She picked Blanc up in a bridal style and noted how light this version of her friend was. "Let's get out of here now."

"...Does this mean I can play with the fake White Heart?" Plutia asked.

Noire looked at Plutia's expectant look and then at how miserable Blanc looked before nodding. "Sure. Go all out when we meet her again."

Plutia clapped her hands in joy. "Hee hee heee..." A rather unsettling smile crossed Plutia's face when Noire told her that. "Goodie!"

"Collar..." Blanc whispered and tugged at the collar around her neck. "I can't..."

A moment later it was ripped off of her and she sighed, feeling some shares slowly come back to her. "Thank you."

Purple Heart smiled at her. "Any time."

* * *

You can probably guess how it goes.

Why not? We know that Rei can create fake CPUs as she does so in the Good and True Endings of Victory/Re;birth 3 after all. Plus Arfoire's there, so...

Besides, I can't see Ultra Blanc doing mean things to her own people, manipulated or not. A fake of her though? Easy to see it happening.

If you guys want me to, I can write a follow-up of this with them dealing with Badd and Fake White Heart, but is there a real need to do it?


	50. Pudding Avalanche

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

I blame a review I got that gave me this idea.

* * *

"So..." Purple Heart panted as Dark Orange stood there, menacingly while laughing. "Anyone have any more ideas or attacks?"

"I got one, Tiny Me." Neptune said as she fell to one knee. "I discovered this by accident, so I don't know how I know how this works."

"Whatever works." Black Heart muttered. "I got our Neptune to beat up a really powerful foe by making her think all the pudding was being replaced by eggplants if the bad guys won."

"Wait!" Purple Heart's eyes went blank white with black circles surrounding them when she heard that, "you mean they WEREN'T going to replace all the world's pudding with eggplants?!"

Neptune giggled as she started to chant.

"I am the bone of my bowl!  
Spoon is my body! Sugar is my blood!  
I have consumed over a thousand puddings!"

"Mmm... Pudding." Purple Heart muttered and licked her lips as she listened to her other self chant.

"Unknown to diabetes  
Nor known to cavities  
Have withstood craving to eat many puddings  
Yet my stomach will never be filled by anything  
So, As I Nep...

Unlimited Pudding Works!"

"Why does it feel like the music suddenly changed?" Purple Sister muttered before blinking as a small pudding landed on her gunblade. "Huh?"

Suddenly more and more pudding fell from out of nowhere, with each bit getting bigger and bigger. Some of it was flan, some of it was chocolate, some of it was vanilla and so on and so on.

"What is going...?" Dark Orange paused as she was covered in shadow and looked up, gawking as a pudding much larger than her suddenly was above her and then dropping on her and flattening her.

(-)

"And that's how we beat Dark Orange." Neptune giggled as she finished telling her friends from the Ultra Dimension about her last adventure.

"Wow, Neppy!" Plutia's eyes sparkled. "You have a big version of you? And she can summon pudding on demand?"

"The idea that there's another Neptune shouldn't surprise me," Noire muttered, "but for some reason it does."

"Probably because we joked that if there was a Neptune who was born human, she would have died in a ditch due to hunger." Blanc muttered. "And that Neptune is a human, huh?" The short CPU in the red miko outfit tapped her chin. "Well, I guess she would have a pudding attack."

"The only thing I have a hard time believing is that someone could summon that much pudding." Vert gave Neptune a look of disbelief. "You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Neptune suddenly grinned. "Well..."

(-)

The four CPUs stepped outside of the Planeptune Basilicom, just in time for a giant batch of flan pudding to drop on their heads.

Neptune stuck her head out after they had been flattened by the flan. "Believe me now?"

"Uh huh." The group said at once.

"Get us out of here!" Noire yelled.

"HEY!" A voice had Neptune looking up as she saw her big self and Peashy enjoying some pudding together. "Neptuna! Want to have some of Pea's pudding?"

"Sure!" Neptune jumped over the mess that was on the street and ran to her other self and her daughter. She knew that the others would be fine. Her big self's pudding attack evaporated in a few moments anyway.

* * *

I just HAD to do it. XD


	51. One SMALL Change

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

This has been in my head for awhile now. So I had to write it out.

* * *

"Woooow!" Plutia gasped as she saw Lowee's Basilicom for the first time. "It's so huuuuge!"

"Yowza!" Neptune's eyes sparkled as she saw how tall, wide and huge Lowee's Basilicom was. "Quick! Plutie! We need to build our Basilicom even bigger!"

Noire gave the two Planeptune CPUs an annoyed look. "If you did that you'd have less time for sleeping and gaming."

"Ack!" Both Plutia and Neptune's eyes went white and blank at the thought of missing naps and game time.

"I'd hate to miss gaming too."

"Neptune's the same way." Noire nodded before blinking. "Wait, who said that?"

All three CPUs looked around before finding a young girl, about the same height as Plutia, with short blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing a light green school-girl outfit with a short, white skirt that left her thighs visible, a green X-shaped cover on her chest, black leggings that went from her feet to half-way up her thighs and cute green shoes with white trim on them. She smiled at them and waved. "Is this your first time in Lowee?" The three nodded and her smile got bigger. "Mine too!" She looked at the Basilicom and gasped in awe. "It's so cool!"

Neptune giggled and nodded. "Yeah, who would have thought Blanc would go all bigger is better like this?"

"You know her?" The girl asked Neptune.

"Well, kind of..." Neptune giggled while rubbing the back of her head. "But man, I bet you could have lots of game rooms in this place, huh?"

"Yeah!" The girl grinned at Neptune. "What's your name?"

"Me?" Neptune smiled and pointed to herself. "My name's Neptune. This is Plutie," she gestured to Plutia, "and this is Noire." She pointed at the last girl. "What's your name?"

"Me?" The girl smiled at Neptune. "I'll tell you later." She winked at Neptune and suddenly latched herself onto Neptune's arm.

"Eh?" Neptune blinked in confusion. Sure, she was good with kids, but this seemed a bit... Weird, even to her.

"Aww..." Plutia smiled at Neptune. "Neppy made a new friend."

Neptune blushed softly as the girl practically nuzzled her. "Well..." She looked back at Noire and gave her a smirk. "I can make friends of people I just met and you're still a loner."

"HEY!" Noire yelled indignantly while the girl giggled. "Whatever, sorry girl, but you need to let go of Neptune, we need to meet the CPU of Lowee and there's no telling if she'll be violent or not."

"Aww, okay." The girl smiled and let go of Neptune. "Bye bye!" She ran off after waving goodbye.

"She was nice." Plutia smiled as they walked into the Basilicom.

(-)

Later...

Noire, CPU of Lastation, twitched in annoyance as White Heart, who was in her human form, suddenly started crying. "Whaa?!"

"Teacher!" Neptune yelled with an angry expression on her face, her eyes white and blank. "Noire made Blanc cry!"

"Hey!" Noire's eyes went white and blank as a result. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy here!"

"There, there..." Plutia smiled and patted Blanc on her back. "It'll be okay."

Blanc glared at her. "So you came here to steal what shares I have left? Between the two of you, you've done enough to steal all that I have. Just go ahead, laugh at me already."

"Nah." Neptune shook her head and Blanc looked at her. "I didn't come here to laugh at you. Noire was the one who wanted to talk to you."

"Hmph, there's no point if she's become this..." She trailed off as she heard a giggling sound. "Wait, who..?"

"Ta-da!" That same blonde girl from before suddenly burst around the corner, smiling brightly. "Hey, everybody!"

"It's the mysterious girl!" Neptune pointed as she saw the small blonde girl. "And here I thought she was a one-shot character the author put into the story for no reason!"

The blonde pouted at her. "That was mean. And I was going to take you to this really awesome diner I came across when we left."

Neptune perked up. "Really?" She giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to sound so mean then."

"You mean it?" The blonde girl perked up and smiled. "Then... Yay!" She produced a key and used it to unlock the door. "After you beat up that bald bad guy, I'll see you." She winked and ran off, her skirt billowing in the wind.

"Your girlfriend?" Blanc asked Neptune, who blushed and giggled.

"Nah, I don't know her name even." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You know that you agreed to go on a date with her, right?" Noire smirked as Neptune turned bright red. "Well, whatever, but I wouldn't date someone without knowing her name."

"Aww..." Plutia smiled and clapped her hands. "Neppy has a girlfriend."

"I don't even know who she is!" Neptune protested as the four of them left the dungeon to go deal with Mr. Badd. "Besides, what are the odds that I'll run into her again?"

(-)

A bit later...

"PLEAAAAASE FORGIVE ME!" Mr. Badd cried out as Iris Heart and White Heart tormented him on live television.

"Uh, maybe we should turn this off." Neptune muttered and looked at Noire, who nodded. "Well, that's all the time we have for this. Now you know it was the Seven Sages that tricked White Heart to doing what she did."

"HEY!" White Heart stormed over and grabbed the mic from Neptune. "Listen up! None of you better stop believing in me again, you hear me?!"

"And we're done." Neptune sighed as the camera turned off. "Um... Plutie..." She sweat-dropped as Iris Heart pulled on Mr. Badd's hairs. "Come on, he's bald enough, you don't need to rip out what little hair he has left, do you?"

"Oww! Please listen to your friend! Oww!" Mr. Badd cried out.

"Oh fine." Iris Heart rolled her eyes and let go of Mr. Badd before giving him a kick in his butt. "Now get out of here." She huffed when he let out a pitiful whimper while scrambling as fast as his fat body allowed him. "Such a pity."

Neptune sighed heavily and shook her head. "Got anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"Weren't you going to meet with that blonde girl?" Noire asked and Neptune gave her a shy smile. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Nah, I just don't know where she is." Neptune laughed softly before blinking as she heard a giggling sound with a pitter patter of fast-moving feet. "Huh?"

"There you are!" The blonde girl smiled and pointed at Neptune. "Come on!" She ran up, grabbed Neptune's arm and dragged her off. "I know this awesome place! Let's go!"

As Neptune was dragged off, Noire had an amused look on her face. "For a one-shot character, she sure got a lot of attention, didn't she?"

(-)

A few years later...

As they walked through Halo Forest, Nepgear looked at Neptune nervously. "Um, Neptune? Have you met the Vert of this world yet?"

"Nope." Neptune shook her head. "It's the weirdest thing too, you'd think she would have popped up already to tease Blanc or something."

Blanc gave Neptune a flat stare. "About what?"

Neptune gave her a small smile. "Nothing, you'll find out when we meet her." Personally she was beginning to miss Blanc's reaction to Vert and a good old fashioned teasing about boob sizes was just what was needed to send her into a giggling fit again. "Hmm?" She blinked a few times as they came into a clearing and saw a head with blonde hair on the other side of a large rock. "Oh! Is that Vert?! Yoo hoo! Vert! Verty! Vert Vert! Did you fall asleep waiting for us?"

There was a giggling sound and Neptune gawked as the person who stood up and walked out from behind the rock with her arms spread wide. "Nep-WAAAAA?!"

"Goodness?" Nepgear gasped and put her hand up against her mouth. "THIS is Vert? She... She... She's so small!" She couldn't imagine a Vert without giant boobs, but this girl was about the same size as Uni in boob size.

"Oh!" Plutia smiled. "Neppy's girlfriend is Vert?"

Noire gave Neptune an amused look. "How did you not know this was Vert? You went on a date with her."

"I was concentrating on food!" Neptune whined.

"I knew you'd come," the young girl, Vert, smiled at the group. "And now I can show you that I'm the best CPU in Gamindustri." She pouted at them. "But you could have chosen a better time! I had to turn my game off!"

"You were gaming while waiting for us?" Blanc asked.

"Sounds like Vert." Neptune nodded and her eyes widened. "Wait! No! Vert! Wait!"

The young girl blinked. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare CPU Memory on you, would you?" Neptune really did hope that Vert had one, because otherwise this trip would be a waste for Nepgear.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at the group again. "Oh! There's someone that looks like you. Who's she?"

"I'm Nepgear." Nepgear smiled at Vert. "I'd really like it if you had one of those on hand. I can't transform right now."

"Hmm... I might have one." Vert said and looked Nepgear over. "But I don't see why I should give one to you. After all, I'm challenging the CPUs of Gamindustri to prove I'm the best. Why would I want to fight five CPUs?"

"She has a point." Blanc nodded, "why would she want to fight five CPUs?"

"Hmm..." Neptune tapped her chin. "Hey, Vert would you please give Nep Jr. a CPU Memory?"

"Well..." Vert looked a little unsure. "Will you do me a big favor then?" Neptune looked a little confused, but nodded. "YAY!" She threw her hands into the air while she cheered. "In that case!" She reached into her pockets and pulled out a CPU Memory. "Here!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Nepgear smiled and took it. "Well, here I go." Activating the CPU Memory, she smiled as she transformed into Purple Sister. "Yay! I did it!"

"Wow!" Plutia's eyes sparkled. "Neppy Jr. is so pretty."

Vert nodded. "Yeah. Anyway," she was engulfed in a white flash of light and when it ended, she was in her HDD self. "Call me Green Heart like this."

"Uh..." Both Neptune and Purple Sister gawked at the transformed Vert. While her hair and eyes were the same color that they knew, Green Heart's hair was a short and loose ponytail, her outfit was primarily black and was as revealing as they expected, with her chest and upper abdomen mostly exposed along with her thighs and she was only a bit taller than she had been in her human form.

But what shocked the Nep sisters was the fact that Green Heart, this Green Heart, wasn't extremely busty. "Goodness!" Purple Sister gasped in shock. "She's about as big as Uni is." She blushed at the look Neptune gave her. "...What? I bathe with her, you know that!"

"Hmmhmmhmm.." Green Heart's voice was just as girly as her human form's voice, everyone noticed. "Let's see... It's time to fight." She held her left arm out and a guard formed over it with a blade sticking out of the tip. "But fighting five CPUs would be tough..." She ignored Noire and Blanc as they transformed while focusing on Plutia, who had just joined them. "Hmm... Oh Neptune!" She smiled sweetly at Neptune, who hadn't transformed yet. "Can I ask for that favor now?"

"Uh..." Neptune sweat-dropped. "I hope you aren't asking for Nepgear to join you, because I'd have to say no to that."

Green Heart tilted her head in confusion. "Nepgear?" She looked at Purple Sister and shook her head. "No no! No way!" She pointed her right hand at Neptune. "I want YOU to join me and fight the others."

"Well, if that's all..." Neptune smiled while giggling before realizing what Vert had said. "Wait, what?" Her eyes went white and blank.

"Why Neptune?" White Heart asked as she looked at Green Heart in confusion.

"Because," Green Heart sighed as she gave Neptune a look that could only be described as pure adoration. "She's the perfect girlfriend! She hates to work! Loves video games! And she laughs at my jokes!"

"But the one with the squirrels was funny." Neptune protested. "Boy, this is weird, I mean, I'd expect Vert to want Nep Jr., not me."

"And the reason she likes video games and hates work is why you want her?" Black Heart asked, trying to wrap her mind around that. "...How does that work?"

Green Heart closed her eyes, crossed her arms over her small chest and huffed as she floated there. "She knows what it's like to have an annoying person in charge nag on you to do work you don't want to do, day in and day out."

"Yeah, but Histy's just..." Neptune tried to protest when Green Heart opened her eyes.

"And she likes all video games!" Green Heart squealed in delight. "She's the perfect girlfriend!" She gave Purple Sister an annoyed look and huffed. "I bet you're the kind of person who's a complete wall-flower, does your best to please everyone, never gets into trouble for anything, even if you screwed up and everyone always praises you, huh?"

"Uh..." Purple Sister blinked in confusion. "...Do I?"

Both Black and White Heart shrugged at her.

"Can you get to the point?" Iris Heart asked her.

"My point?" Green Heart asked. "Why do you think I became a CPU?" She smiled brightly. "After all, mom can't make me do homework, clean house or claim I'm lazy for playing games all day if I'm the CPU, now can she?"

"...She's the perfect girlfriend for Neptune." Both Black and White Heart said at the same time.

"Goodness!" Purple Sister gasped in shock. "I'm so used to Vert trying to get me, I'm not sure how to react in this situation."

"Uh..." Neptune sweat-dropped as both Black Heart and White Heart pushed her over to Green Heart. "No offense, but why me?"

"Well..." Green Heart smiled at her. "You not only love video games and love to play them all the time, but you're not an old hag like that girl," she pointed at White Heart, who twitched and glared at her, "you're not overly serious like that stupid whiner," she pointed at Black Heart, who growled at the insult, "you're not annoying like little miss perfect here," she pointed at Purple Sister, who looked saddened by the insult, "and you're not a scary psycho bitch like her."

Iris Heart twitched. "...Neppy, if you move out of the way, I won't hurt you while I teach her a lesson."

"Uh..." Neptune sweat-dropped at the angry looks on everyone faces before transforming into Purple Heart. "I have this feeling that if I do, you'll permanently hurt Vert, sorry, Plutie, I can't let you do that."

Green Heart let out a girlish squeal. "And this is why I love you so much, darling! You go from someone who's silly and loves video games to a cool big sister!"

"...Darling?" Purple Heart muttered in confusion and sighed at the looks her friends were giving her. "...This is going to suck, isn't it?"

She just hoped that her main character plot armor still applied.

* * *

There is concept artwork of Ultra Vert as a child, including a child Green Heart and I couldn't help but run with this.

Plus it would be different for her to go after Neptune rather than Nepgear. Seriously, I would have loved a young Vert for Re;birth 3.


	52. One SMALL Change Redux

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Everyone wanted a follow-up. Here's the follow-up.

* * *

Vert giggled as she sat in the Planeptune Basilicom. "See? I told you that I've been working on my cooking."

"Mmhmm..." Neptune nodded as she ate some of Vert's home-cooked pudding. "It's good."

Vert smiled and ran a finger over Neptune's back, causing the other CPU to stiffen. "You know, darling..." She leaned in and gave Neptune's left ear a gentle blow. "Say you'll come and live with me and you'll get delicious pudding, fun games and all of the lap pillows you could ever want."

Before Neptune could answer, the door to the kitchen opened up and Nepgear stormed in. "Gosh darn it, Vert! Flirting time is over!" She glared at the short-haired CPU. "She's my sister! You can't have her!"

Vert just hugged Neptune from behind, who blinked at Nepgear stupidly, and smirked. "Awww... Is little miss perfect jealous of the love that my darling and I share with each other?" She giggled while both Neptune and Nepgear blushed and Vert ran her hands over Neptune's stomach. "Maybe she wants to have a sister sandwich? I guess she's nothing but a lewd girl."

Nepgear looked very flustered. "You can't have Neptune all to yourself! She's my sister and don't you forget it!"

Neptune had an amused look on her face. "This feels familiar for some reason." Still, with the way that Nepgear was getting super flustered and angry, she needed to put an end to this. After all, if Nepgear started a fight with Vert again, Plutia would get upset at all three of them for interrupting her nap time. "Vert, could you let go?"

"Awww..." The blonde pouted before leaning in and giving Neptune a quick kiss on the cheek.

"GAAAAH!" Both Nep sisters screamed at the same time, Neptune out of embarrassment as her face went bright red and Nepgear out of frustration and being flustered.

"Are we done with the love triangle silliness yet?" Noire asked as she looked at them from the doorway.

"I am NOT a sis-con!" Nepgear protested and stomped her foot.

"Total sis-con." Vert, Blanc and Noire said at the same time.

"I'm NOOOOOOT!" Nepgear whined and pointed at Vert. "Every day! Every day for the past eight years, you've come over and tried to steal Neptune and convince her to live with you and leave me!"

"Total sis-con." Both Noire and Blanc muttered while Neptune giggled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Vert had a smug look on her face. "Awww... Is little miss perfect upset that her big sister might spill some juicy secrets during pillow talk?"

"Do you even know what pillow talk is?" Noire asked, a dubious expression on her face.

Vert had a confused look on her face. "Isn't that the stuff that you say when you lay on a bed?"

"Nope, she has no clue." Blanc shook her head, kind of glad for that. For all the innuendo the girl spewed out, she really had no clue about an adult relationship, other than she seemed to really like Neptune, which was something that she couldn't wrap her mind around. 'Then again, in comparison, Neptune is more mature than she is.'

It was... A seriously depressing thought.

"Anyway, we need to get going now." Noire jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "We need to deal with those Seven Sages for good now."

"After that, you're going home, huh?" Vert asked Neptune and she pouted when Neptune nodded. "Well, if you fail this time, you can come live with me in Leanbox forever!"

Nepgear growled in anger and frustration while Neptune just scratched her cheek nervously. "Uh, Vert, we'll worry about that later, okay?"

Vert nodded. "Alright. Let's go!" She cheered and jumped in the air, incidentally causing her skirt to flutter up and flash her white, lacy panties at everyone.

(-)

A while later, in Hyper Dimension...

Green Heart panted as she and White Heart cut their way through these obviously fake clones of Black Heart and White Heart. "If Noire was here, this would be easier." She muttered while stabbing one into the street of Planeptune.

"We sent her ahead." White Heart panted, grimacing as she cut down another fake Black Heart, only to gawk as a bunch of new CPUs, these ones all wearing a skimpy dominatrix outfit and holding a wicked sword in their hands while having long, iris-colored hair flowing down their backs. "If they had a personality, this would be terrifying."

A moment later several swords cut through the mysterious CPUs and both White Heart and Green Heart sighed in relief as they recognized that attack. Turning, they saw Neptune running up to them on the street with Nepgear and others following after them...

One of which looked like Blanc and one that looked like Noire.

"I'm almost afraid to ask where I am." Green Heart muttered.

"Vert! Blanc!" Neptune smiled as she saw her friends. "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, but there's a crazy amount of fake CPUs running around and causing problems!" White Heart growled in annoyance. "We're doing fine now, but Noire went ahead to try and deal with another wave of enemies coming after us."

A small blonde girl, whom Green Heart found absolutely adorable, was standing next to an even smaller blonde haired girl and the only reason she wasn't squealing in delight over them was because of how serious the situation was. "...Wow..." The taller blonde girl stared at Green Heart in... An almost disappointed look. "I would have grown to have boobs on the smaller side, huh?"

One could almost hear a record scratch at that.

"Uh..." Neptune looked at the girl. "Vert, what are you saying?"

"Well, mom had HUGE boobies!" She threw her arms in the air. "Like, 101 K cup boobies!" She pointed at Green Heart. "Those are, at best, G cup boobies!" She then turned to the smaller girl. "Sorry for thinking I would have had bigger boobs than you."

"It's okay, Beru Beru." The blonde child smiled at her. "Pea is surprised she got such big boobies when she gets bigger too!"

Blanc felt her eye twitching. "You mean... Your mother is even BIGGER than that monstrosity is?!" She pointed at the little girl. She then pointed at Green Heart. "And you would have gotten that big?!"

"I know!" Vert pouted adorably. "SOOOO disappointing!"

"Uh..." Neptune sweat-dropped. "Vert, Blanc, we'll see you later! Bye!"

Green Heart stared in shock as the group ran past them. "...Someone with breasts even bigger than mine?! Impossible!"

"THAT'S what you focused on?!" White Heart stared in shock at her.

"What were you focused on?" Green Heart asked.

"The fact that there's a version of you without boobs!" White Heart shot back, causing Green Heart to face-fault.

(-)

A couple of hours later...

Vert walked into Planeptune's Basilicom, sighing heavily. "I'm glad that the crisis is over, but we really need to be reassuring people that..." She trailed off as Neptune, Nepgear and that little blonde girl was there. "Nepgear!" Her voice perked up. "You came back to your big sister!"

"After dealing with a Vert trying to steal Neptune away for eight years, I suddenly understand why you hated it when she acted like this." Nepgear told Neptune, who gave her a smug look. "I'm sorry, Vert, but that's not why I'm here."

"Nope," Neptune shook her head and got behind the small blonde girl. "Vert! Meet Vert! She's the version of you from the other world."

"Goodness!" Vert perked up as she looked at her other self more closely. "You're so adorable and I..."

"BLARGH!" The mini-Vert swung her arms up and down as she found herself buried in the larger Vert's chest. "Darling! Help me! I'm getting horrible flashbacks to when mom smothered me in her boobs!"

"...Darling?" Vert asked Nepgear.

"She decided that Neptune was her perfect girlfriend." Nepgear explained and Vert looked at Neptune, who was merely grinning at her. "And for the past eight years, she kept trying to take Neptune with her to Leanbox and make her leave me and I keep having to chase her off and we always end up fighting!"

"When they destroyed five walls and woke Plutie up from her nap, they both got punished for a week over it." Neptune shuddered, as did both Nepgear and the small Vert.

An angry Iris Heart was bad enough...

An Iris Heart who was angry enough to stay awake for a week straight to administer punishment?

It took the two three months to recover from that trauma.

"I see..." Vert nodded and looked at her smaller self before her eyes watered up and she lifted her smaller self up and transformed. "I'm taking her home with me and you can't stop me!"

Before any of them could react, Green Heart had flown off and was gone.

Both Nep sister sighed in relief.

"Well, Nep Jr., did you learn anything?" Neptune asked her sister, who nodded.

"Yes! No matter her size or attitude, Vert is devious, dangerous and will stop at nothing to steal you away from me!"

Neptune sweat-dropped heavily at that. "...Well, that works, I guess." She tilted her head and suddenly blushed.

"Neptune?" Nepgear asked her.

"...Vert's mother has 101 K cup boobies. I've never seen boobies that big." Neptune giggled and grinned.

"...Should we go back to Plutia's world and see if we can find her?"

"SURE!" Neptune's eyes sparkled as both CPUs transformed and flew to the Ultra Dimension. They had a very important mission after all.

They needed to confirm if boobs that big actually existed in the world or not.

But that adventure and its outcome was a story for another time or another author, whichever happens first.

* * *

...Well, that didn't go the way I was thinking it would. Oh well, see you in the next one-shot!


	53. Lament

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Dunno why, I just felt the sudden urge to write this.

* * *

Histoire looked at her charge sadly. "Is there no other way?" A shake of a head was all she got. "But..."

A soft, sad smile crossed the CPU's face as she looked at Histoire. "The next CPU Shift period is soon, isn't it?" Histoire nodded. "Do what you can to keep Planeptune running." She looked outside and grimaced as the darkened sky cracked with lightning. "...Histoire..." She sighed softly and walked over to the window, opening it up and allowing a stiff wind to cut through the office, blowing loose papers around.

"Yes?" The blonde fairy asked, looking at her charge sadly. "What is it?"

The CPU paused for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nothing." A flash of light engulfed the CPU before she took a deep breath. "I have to stop this madness. I'll miss you, Histoire."

Histoire bowed her head and felt tears falling out of her eyes as the CPU flew off. "Why? Why do I have to keep watching CPUs that I look over die?" She raised her head and trembled. "Uranus... Good luck."

She knew that Uranus wouldn't return, the CPU had said her plan was to seal away the Deity of Sin.

"All I can do is just watch as the CPUs I'm supposed to guide keep dying or sealing themselves away." Histoire lamented, her shoulders shaking as she let tears fall out of her eyes. "Each generation... Each CPU... All of them..."

Floating out of the room, Histoire made her way to the Sharicite Chamber. She knew that the Sharicite Crystal wasn't likely to have many shares, but she still hoped that there was enough for what she wanted.

As she got to the chamber, she opened it up and looked at the Sharicite sadly. "...Please... I'm so tired of seeing my charges going off to die or disappearing on me. Please... If you really can grant our wishes..." She lowered her head and gripped her dress tightly. "I want a CPU who won't have to die to save Planeptune... No." She looked up, determination in her eyes as she glowed softly. "In the name of the First Generation CPU! I demand that you bring forth CPUs that will not need to die to save the world."

Histoire didn't know if it would work.

All she could do was hope and pray.

Shortly afterwords, she would meet Neptune.

* * *

That wasn't funny. Poor Histy.

For those going "wait, this doesn't fit in the timeline.", please note that this is an alternate timeline of events. Plus we don't know what Uranus looked like or anything. Seriously, Compile Heart, Idea Factory, please give us a prequel that shows the time just before Nep and Co. were born into the world.


	54. Photography

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

This was inspired by a game that I found in the Nintendo E-shop for the Switch.

* * *

"Come on, Blanc!" Ram whined while Rom gave Blanc a pouty look. "You let others develop more mature games on Lowee's systems! Can't we have a go at it?"

"No." Blanc told them flatly. "You're too young for it and..."

"I just beat that fighting game where you tear people's heads off." Rom interrupted Blanc, who glared at her. "I heard it was a lot of fun. I...I liked the girl with the fans."

Ram grinned and nodded. "Uh huh! That girl kicks butt! I like the ninjas! Especially the one that rips his own face off and burns people until they explode!"

Blanc twitched as her younger sisters went into more and more gore-filled details about that fighting game. "I knew it was a mistake to let that game be put on our systems." She muttered softly. "ENOUGH!" She yelled, causing her sisters to quiet down. Blanc gave them a stern look before sighing. "Fine." Rom and Ram's eyes lit up in anticipation. "Since you two were able to play that game and neither of you have had nightmares," she gave them a piercing glare and they shook their heads, "then I suppose you can make a more mature game."

"Really?!" Ram grinned in glee. "Sweet!"

Blanc held up a hand. "I don't mind what you do, but I and the other CPUs get to play it first. And don't go too out of control." The twins gave her a confused look and she lowered her hand before explaining. "That fighting game you played, don't go and do something like that."

"We weren't!" Ram shook her head. "I got a cool idea, but I need to go see Vert!" Blanc had a confused look on her face as the twins transformed and ran to the window. "We need some pictures!" White Sister Pink said as they flew off.

"...Pictures?"

(-)

A few minutes later, Virtua Forest, Planeptune...

"Hey, Ram..." White Sister Blue looked at her twin. "Do you think that Blanc will get mad at us?"

"No way!" White Sister Pink grinned. "She said it was okay. Ah! There it is!"

"But we should have told her we were going to the other world." White Sister Blue was a bit nervous as they flew to the portal and went to the Ultradimension.

(-)

Yawning as she woke up from a nap, Plutia smiled as she walked into the living room. "Hello, Peashy. Oh!" Her eyes lit up. "Rom! Ram! How are you?"

"We're fine, miss Plutia." Rom smiled at the other CPU. "We're just asking Peashy if she'll do some modeling for us." Plutia had a confused look on her face. "Ram and I are making a new game. We're going to make a space-ship shooter..."

"Oh!" Plutia smiled and nodded. "Like Astroids?" The twins nodded. "Cool! So why do you want Peashy to model?"

"Well..." Ram grinned and explained to Plutia, who had blank, white eyes with black circles around them.

"EEEEH?! But that..."

"Pea doesn't mind!" Peashy smiled happily. "Ploot should do the same! Oh! What about Beru Beru and Nowa?"

"Yeah!" Ram grinned at that. "The more the better! And don't worry, we won't use your faces! We just want some pictures."

"Well..." Plutia thought about it. "...Allllright." She nodded and both Plutia and Peashy transformed. "It might be kind of fun to do this." Iris Heart chuckled as the twins started to sweat. "Come on, Peashy, let's get those pictures taken."

"YAY!" Yellow Heart jumped up and down, causing her generous chest to bounce while the twins started to take pictures.

"Just so we're clear, you two," Iris Heart said as she and Yellow Heart prepared themselves for the next stage of photos, "I'm going to see the final result, if anything looks like Peashy in it, I will make you two regret it."

The twins went blue in the face and nodded rapidly.

"Good!" Iris Heart grinned at them. "So let's begin the fun."

"YAY!" Yellow Heart cheered happily.

The twins just took pictures, sweating nervously at the thought of Iris Heart being mad at them.

(-)

Several months later...

"So, Blanc..." Vert said as she, Noire, Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Peashy and Plutia were in Blanc's office. "I heard that the twins were going to show us the near-finished version of a game?"

"Yes." Blanc nodded, "I've been nervous, since they won't tell me what it is, other than you shoot things in it."

"A FPS?" Uni asked, curiously. "If that's the case, why not come to me?"

"Nooooo..." Plutia shook her head. "They said it would be like shooting big space rocks to me."

Before Blanc could answer, the doors to the room opened up and the twins ran in, happy smiles on their face. "We're finished! Well, mostly finished, we need to playtest it and finish the netcode, but..." Ram grinned and held up a portable console. "Come on! Everyone needs to try it out!"

"Sure." Everyone took a console and started playing.

"This is neat." Noire said as she played with the ship on the screen. "Evil kitty enemies, huh?"

"Uh huh..." Rom nodded. "I didn't want really scary enemies."

"Yowza! I just got a shield and... NO!" Neptune's eyes watered up. "I launched my shield!"

"Interesting, why are the girl's clothes disappearing when I get enough of these stars?" Vert asked and her eyes slowly widened, as did everyone else's eyes, when they got to the end of the stage.

"Naked boobies!" Peashy summed up.

"...Is this why you had Peashy and me do naked modelling?" Plutia asked, getting a nod from the twins. "...Oh."

Blanc twitched and growled. "Are... Are you fucking serious!?" Her eyes glowed red and she stormed up to the twins, who gulped and took a step back.

"Are... Are you mad about the naked boobies?" Ram asked.

"I'm less pissed about the nudity than I am about the fact that all of the girls have huge tits!" Blanc yelled, causing everyone but Rom and Ram to face-fault.

* * *

The game that inspired this is called "Waifu Uncovered", it's a shooter like Galaga or Asteroids. Kill the enemies, get power ups, get stars to strip the girl in the background of her clothes. There's an uncensored mode which shows naked boobies like Peashy said.

Yes, it's on a Nintendo console.

I had to write this.


	55. Console Wars

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

This is very short, sorry if you wanted longer.

* * *

"Attention! Lady White Heart is in the room!" A solider said as everyone stood to attention as White Heart, dressed in a blue and white cloak that covered her body, walked into the room.

"At ease." White Heart said and sat at the front of the room. "Report." She said as her soldiers relaxed and sat down.

"Several towns around our HQ have been taken over by Leanbox forces." An older general spoke up. "Sadly we were unable to get to the town to repel the forces before they captured the cities."

"Lovely, and most of our forces are busy with Planeptune forces to the East." White Heart twitched in annoyance. "What do our chances look like?"

Another general shook her head. "Not good, I'm afraid. Even if you were to deploy, it's unlikely that we can turn the tide of this battle."

"Dammit!" White Heart groused. "If we give up now, I'll never hear the end of it and..." There was an explosion that rocked the whole room. "What the hell!?"

A soldier rushed into the room. "Ma'am! Black Heart and an army of tanks have infiltrated the HQ! They're taking over!"

"Dammit!" White Heart yelled and threw her cloak off, revealing her normal processor. "I'll deal with her, don't let them take over the HQ!"

"YES!" Everyone yelled as they left the room.

White Heart flew out to meet Black Heart. "I'll drive you off and stop you!"

Black Heart just gave her a smirk and held up a hand, curling her fingers. "Bring it. I just need to keep you distracted, nothing more."

White Heart let out a scream as she rushed at Black Heart.

Suddenly everything went dark and a new voice was heard.

"GAME OVER!"

White Heart gasped and looked around. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Blanc." Purple Heart said as she and Green Heart floated over. "I had a super capture unit sneak in when Noire took out your defenses and took over your HQ in one turn."

The four CPUs transformed back into their human forms as the background changed colors to reveal Vert's game room as Vert's Kinect turned off. "Dammit! To be beaten at my own Advance Wars by you three!" Blanc pouted.

"You were the one who said you could beat all three of us by yourself at your own game." Noire smirked at her. "But that was fun. Vert, how did you..?"

"I was thinking of making a game similar to Blanc's Advance Wars, but with the player being a super CO that could personally take the field." Vert smiled at the others. "I told Blanc about my idea and she decided she would help me develop it if we released it cross-platform. So, how did you like it?"

"That was fun." Neptune smiled brightly. "Reminds me of when we fought in the Console Wars, but less painful."

The others laughed.

"Oh!" Neptune's eyes lit up. "How about we call this the Console Wars? The Super CO could be one of the Goddesses!"

"Not a bad idea." Blanc smiled at the idea. "We know our stats so we could be incorporated in easily enough."

Vert smiled and clapped her hands. "Excellent!"

The game didn't take long to complete, even with Neptune's silly suggestions about using pudding as currency, and became a best seller.

Sadly, Nepgear had been in charge of the DLC and had included Iris Heart as a DLC super boss.

There were lots of traumatized players after that DLC was released. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

I was thinking to myself "What would Advance Wars look like if the CPUs were playable?" and this came to me.


	56. Returning Child

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

* * *

Staring down Arfoire's transformed state, Orange Heart and Purple Sister were both feeling despair settle over them after the transformed Arfoire had attacked them. "Gearsy..." Orange Heart whimpered. "This is it. I'm sorry."

"WAAAAAAAGH!" A loud voice from above suddenly filled the cavern that Purple Sister, Orange Heart and the transformed Arfoire were in.

"Wait..." Purple Sister trailed off and looked around. "Is that... Neptune?"

"Move! Move! MOOOOOVE!" The voice that sounded like Neptune yelled again before a loud crash was heard, filling the area with smoke and dust, causing Orange Heart and Purple Sister to cough from the smoke and debris that resulted from the crash.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" A voice called out as the smoke started to dissipate and clear up. "Oh man! I really took a tumble there and I was so close to catching a skyfish too!" The smoke revealed a young woman with long purple hair, two black D-pad hair clips, purple-colored eyes, a black hooded parka and black shoes on who was holding a notebook in one of her hands. "Good thing I'm pretty resiliant since the ground disappeared on me and I fell down."

"What?" Both Orange Heart and Arfoire asked stupidly.

Meanwhile Purple Sister was staring at the newcomer intently.

"Oh!" The person smiled at the group. "It's the people who were down below and..." Her smile faded and her face went pale as she looked at Purple Sister. "Ah ehheh hehh... It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Purple Sister actually frowned and floated over to the new person before grabbing her ear. "You disappear for years and this is the first thing you say to me when you show up, young lady?"

"Owwie! Owwie! Owwie!" The other person cried out, her eyes going white and blank while tears leaked out of them. "Mommy! Mommy help! Auntie's being mean to me!"

"HUH?!" Orange Heart, Umio and Arfoire all gawked in surprise.

Purple Sister sighed and let go of the girl's ear. "Seriously, Neptune, you made me, Plutia and big sister all worried about you when we returned to find you and you weren't there. We searched for a month and even had the guild looking for you."

"I'm sorry." The larger version of Neptune had an embarrassed look on her face. "I really didn't mean to just go and disappear like that, I was looking for bugs and I found this really neat one and then I disappeared."

"Uh..." Orange Heart waved her hand. "Gearsy, is this girl Nepsy?"

Purple Sister nodded. "Yes, Uzume. This is Neptune... My niece."

Neptune gulped as Purple Sister gave her a thoroughly disappointed look. "...I'm grounded, aren't I?"

"Be thankful that I found you first instead of Plutia or Neptune." Purple Sister rubbed her forehead. "Before you ask, Uzume, she's Neptune's daughter."

"Nepsy has kids?!" Orange Heart's eyes were blank white in shock. "When?! How?!"

"Um... Mom was a CPU for six years when I was born." Neptune rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know who dad is, I don't know much of anything else about how I was born, mom doesn't talk about that."

"AHEM!" Arfoire cleared her throat. "As riveting as this is, I'm still going to kill you now."

"...If I help you out of this, will you promise not to let mom punish me when we meet up with her again?" Neptune asked Purple Sister nervously.

Looking at the older girl, Purple Sister sighed softly. "I'll do what I can to keep the punishment to a minimum, okay?" The next thing that she knew, Neptune was hugging her tightly. "URK!"

"Thank you, auntie! I love you so much!" Neptune let go of the hug and turned to face Arfoire. "Alright, listen up, you giant bug! I'm going to beat you up, trap you in my Nep Note and then beg mom not to have aunt Plutie punish me!"

"...You know that we're going to tell her that we found you, right?" Purple Sister said and Neptune's eyes went white and blank from shock.

"NOOOO!" Neptune cried out in terror. "Anything this bug could do pales compared to what aunt Plutie could do to me!"

"Uh..." Orange Heart and Umio both stared in shock.

"THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING YOU NOW!" Arfoire screamed in anger and charged the group.

(-)

After defeating Arfoire and Neptune sealing her into the Nep Note, both Purple Sister and Orange Heart transformed back to normal. "So..." Uzume, now a redhead, "what's going on, Gearsy? Why is there a big Nepsy and what's going on?"

"Well..." Nepgear tapped her chin. "Awhile ago, Neptune was sent to another dimension for years, we mentioned this before," Uzume nodded, "and a few years after she ended up in that dimension, she ended up having a child. The only ones who know all the details are Neptune, the Histoire of that world and the CPU of that nation, Plutia." It was odd too, not even the other CPUs of Plutia's world knew about the circumstances surrounding Neptune having a child. "...And this Neptune's name is technically Neptune II."

"Mom was pretty egotistical," Neptune II sweat-dropped. "Anyway, when you all had to go stop that stupid lady, I went outside to play and chased bugs to put into the Nep Note and found one that looked like Histoire, just with dark skin and caught her."

"...Her name wasn't Croire, was it?" Nepgear asked and Neptune II nodded. "...Well, that explains a lot." She sighed softly. "Boy, you're going to be in trouble when we get back home."

Neptune II sweat-dropped heavily. "Please don't let mom punish me too much, you promised!"

Nepgear smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Neptune will just be happy that you're alive."

"Um, Gearsy, how'd you know that this Nepsy is your niece?" Uzume asked, curious.

"Oh, I didn't, I was taking a guess." Nepgear giggled as Uzume, Neptune II and even Umio all face-faulted. "Well, considering that she said it had been awhile since we had seen each other, I was pretty sure that she was Neptune's daughter."

Neptune II gulped, wondering how bad her punishment was going to be when her mom caught up to her. "I hope that mom's in a good mood."

(-)

Some time later...

Standing in her Basilicom after helping Uzume out one last time, Neptune stood next to Histoire and IF with a smile on her face and a twitching eyebrow. "So..." She gave Neptune II an annoyed look. "You disappear for three years, appear in front of Nepgear and the first thing you wanted to do when seeing me in that battle was try and run away?"

"...Yes?" Neptune II, who was on her knees in a seiza position, gulped. "Sorry, I was..." She gulped again when Neptune took a step forward and was Purple Heart. "Uh..."

The next thing she knew, Purple Heart was hugging her. "You stupid girl! You worried me half to death! I think I got a few gray hairs because of it." Neptune was waving her arms up and down as her face was buried into Purple Heart's chest. "I told you to stay at the Basilicom while the rest of us dealt with stuff, and I came back to get you and you were gone!"

"MMMPH! MMPH!"

"I'm more interested how Nep Nep has a daughter." Compa spoke up, smiling as Purple Heart's cheeks turned slightly red. "Was it a night of passion with someone that you never saw again?"

Histoire twitched at the thought of Neptune doing something so irresponsible. "Neptune, if you did that, I shall give you such a lecture that you won't..."

"No..." Purple Heart shook her head. "I knew Nep II's other parent quite well." She closed her eyes and transformed back into her human form. "Phew! Anyway..." She opened her eyes. "There's no need to..."

"But who is my father?" Neptune II asked her mother. "You always keep quiet about it and..." She was suddenly cut off by a loud, happy yell and a flying yellow streak. "OOOGH!"

"NEPTUNA!" A young girl yelled and blinked as she looked at who she was sitting on. "You're not Neptuna!"

"Uh, P-Ko..." Neptune sweat-dropped. "What are you doing here?"

Before Peashy could answer, someone beat her to it. "Because, Neppy, it's your daughter's birthday and..." Plutia blinked as she walked into the room. "...Neppy, is that Neppy II?"

"Plutie!" Neptune smiled at her friend. "Yeah, this is my wayward daughter, who came back after three years and Nep Jr. found her."

Neptune II was sweating as she saw Plutia, who had an irritated, but happy expression on her face. "Ah, hi, auntie..." She gulped as Plutia narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone for three years! I saw so many bugs that I just had to get them all!"

"Plutia," Histoire spoke up, "while it is nice to see you and Peashy again, we are in the middle of a crisis here. And," she gave Neptune a disappointed look, "to find out that Neptune had a child without the father around..."

"Huh?" Plutia had a confused look on her face for a moment before she realized what was going on. "Neppy, maaaaaybe they should know who Neppy II's daddy is."

"You know, Lady Plutia?" IF asked, being polite as she knew from her other self that it was a bad idea to make Plutia angry.

"Uh huh..." Plutia nodded. "Neppy never let me get AAAAANY sleep when she was pregnant either!" Plutia pouted. "Buuuut I guess I deserved it after what I did."

"What you did?" Compa asked while Neptune's face was turning more and more red. "What was it that you did?"

"Weeeeeelll..." Plutia smiled. "Neppy was talking about Neppy Jr. and how she was such a good little sister and I wanted one myself."

"Goodness, you were saying such nice things about me?" Nepgear asked, blushing hard. "Awww... Thanks, big sis."

"So I asked Neppy if I could have a sister too." Plutia pouted. "But because there's no Sharicite in my world, I couldn't have one. So I asked Neppy if we could make a little sister."

Everyone, except Peashy, who was hugging Neptune II happily, suddenly stiffened and turned towards Neptune, who was blushing so hard that steam was coming out of her ears. "N-Nep Nep?" Compa stuttered. "Wh...What happened?"

"I..." Neptune's blush was atomic at that point and Plutia was giggling. "I only agreed to have fun like that ONE time because Plutie wouldn't stop asking and Plutie used her shares and..."

"Nine months later, Neppy II was born!" Plutia finished for Neptune.

"...I need a freaking drink." IF said as she realized what was going on.

"Wait, so my auntie was my daddy?" Neptune II asked and Neptune nodded. "...Why didn't you tell me, mom?"

"I didn't want to confuse you, okay? I was going to tell you after everything calmed down." Neptune said, her face even more red, if that was possible.

"...I think I'll hold off on that lecture for now." Histoire muttered and floated off. "IF, I'll join you for that drink."

"So..." Neptune II looked at Plutia. "...Should I call you daddy then?"

"Nah," Plutia shook her head. "You can call me auntie still. But you're still in trouble for disappearing."

"Nep Nep..." Compa spoke up. "...How did you make a baby with Plutia?"

"...Shares are versatile things." Neptune said softly.

* * *

This one-shot was inspired by an image of Purple Heart and Big Nep on a beach together and someone on Discord going "oh look, a mother and daughter pair" and my mind went into overdrive.


	57. Hidden Tome

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

I blame a random comment I got on Discord for this.

* * *

"Hey! Histy!" Neptune smiled as she walked into the Basilicom. Unlike how she was normally, her hoodie had small tears and some dirt on it, as did her face and hair. "I was out having a picnic today when the ground broke open and I fell into the hole."

"Oh dear." Histoire frowned in concern. "Was anyone else there?"

"Hmm... Nope." Neptune shook her head. "I already called Iffy and told her what happened, so she could call the right people to seal the hole up. But I thought, since I was down there, I might as well look around, in case a monster was around."

Histoire nodded and fought back the urge to smile as she listened to Neptune. "I see, and were there any?"

"Hmm, no, that's the weird thing, it was just a small cave but it had this really old book in the center that was glowing and everything." Neptune reached into her pocket and pulled out a slightly beat up and thick brown book with a cross on the cover. "It's weird, cuz it feels like this book has something inside of it."

"Indeed," Histoire nodded as she looked at it. "It is interesting." She gave Neptune an accusatory look. "You didn't try anything stupid, did you?"

"Eh..?" Neptune had a flat look on her face. "By stupid, do you mean when I smacked it with a Cyprus stick? Or when I sang to it? Or when I tried tickling it like I did that one time to you when you were sealed in your book and had the hiccups."

"Don't remind me about that." Histoire said, an annoyed look on her face. "And it seems that you didn't do too much." Though singing wasn't too bad of an option, Neptune wasn't always on key, but she did have a pretty good singing voice.

"Oh! I know!" Neptune's eyes started to sparkle. "Let's use that new scanner and see if there's something inside!"

"That seems like a good idea." Histoire nodded and the two made their way to a secure room to put the book in before Neptune ran off to get the scan device.

The only reason they were in a secure room was because the last time they tried scanning something that wasn't in the secure room, the entire Basilicom ended up covered in foam...

...Which ended up covering every building in a three block radius from the Basilicom. The complaints of the citizens had been non-stop for weeks while they cleaned it up.

"At least everything was super clean afterwords." Histoire muttered to herself. "Now that I think about it, we still haven't had to clean any of the buildings that were affected by that, have we?" It almost made her want to know what that foam had been made out of and make some to sell to Lastation.

"I'm back, Histy!" Neptune smiled as she walked in with a device with Nepgear following right behind her. "And Nep Jr. offered to help since she wanted to know what was going on."

Nepgear smiled as she helped set up the scanner. "So this is this book, huh?" She asked while looking at the brown book and Histoire nodded. "Do you think it's another tome like you or Croire?"

"Perhaps, but I hope if this one is that it's not like Croire." Histoire muttered softly and the Nep sisters nodded, knowing that another Croire-like being would only cause problems.

"Let's see... Oh!" Nepgear's eyes widened and her eyes started to sparkle. "This is... It's more like a computer storage device than a tome like Histoire. Oooh! There's actually magic in this, but it's magic that uses pretty advanced math." Nepgear tilted her head in confusion. "Huh, this would actually make learning magic a lot simpler for some people, though I'm sure that Rom and Ram would hate it."

"Yeah, they don't like school much, huh?" Neptune sweat-dropped at the idea of Rom or Ram trying to use math to do magic. "Anything else in there, Nep Jr.?"

"Hmm?" Nepgear tilted her head in confusion. "It looks like there's a really complex program in here and... Huh? What's with this corrupted data?" Pulling out her N Gear, she plugged it into the scanner device and tapped the screen a few times. "Wow! It's like someone was trying to make modifications to a computer program but had absolutely zero idea how to even turn on a computer." She frowned softly while working on it. "Ooooh! I'm not good with software like this."

"Can I look, Nep Jr.?" Neptune asked and looked at the N Gear. "Yikes! It's like the person was dumber than me!" She gently took the N Gear out of Nepgear's hands and touched a few things on the screen. "How about we isolate this and then we do this and... Ah, there we go! I deleted all the corrupted data." She blinked at the shocked look that Nepgear gave her. "What? You do realize that I made our nation's console, right?"

Nepgear sweat-dropped heavily. "But you don't, I mean..."

Neptune smiled at her. "It's okay, kid-sis-o-mine, I don't know too much, but I can do some mean programming... Once in awhile."

"And only when your motivation is high enough." Histoire muttered, glad that Neptune could do this much. "So what..." She stopped as the book started to glow brightly. "Neptune, what did you do?!"

"NEPU?!" Neptune cried out as the glow got brighter and brighter before exploding outwards and knocking Histoire, Neptune and Nepgear far away from the book. "Wowza! That was worse than that time that your Nepgeardam self-destructed!"

Nepgear couldn't answer as the explosion had kicked up a lot of dust and obscured everyone's vision. "What," she coughed a few times, "happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." A new, female, voice spoke up. When the dust cleared away, Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire were surprised to see a woman that was about as tall as Vert wearing a black mini-dress and black gloves. Her hair was silver and white while her eyes were amber-red and, much like Vert, she had a very buxom chest, though it wasn't quite as big as the Leanbox CPU's boobs were. "...Where am I? The last thing I remember was..." She gripped her head and grimaced. "...Not much, actually."

"Wow, Histy!" Neptune's eyes sparkled as she looked at the newcomer. "This tome's much bigger than you are."

"Tome?" The woman blinked a few times. "Yes, that name seems familiar... Tome of the Night Sky... Reinforce."

"Your name is Reinforce?" Histoire asked, getting a nod from the woman.

"Yes, I..." She frowned in confusion. "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing so many memories."

"ooooh!" Neptune nodded in sympathy. "Amnesia, huh? I know that feeling very well. Well, Miss Reinforce, why don't you stay here at the Basilicom until you get your memories back?"

Reinforce blinked at Neptune's smiling face and blinked a few more times as she thought she saw a young girl wearing a white dress who had red-brown hair done up in small pigtails standing where Neptune was at. "...I think I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

Reinforce is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's and is known as the Book of Darkness, originally known as the Tome of the Night Sky, but she was corrupted and turned into a weapon of mass destruction. Good thing Nep fixed that, even if she caused poor Reinforce to suffer amnesia.


	58. Teenagers

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Conversation on Discord plus an image that I saw made me think of this.

* * *

IF let out a soft sigh as she looked outside and saw it raining hard. "Jeez, and I was going to go to the guild today as well..."

"You know," a new voice spoke up and she turned to see a blonde girl who was a head taller than her with long blonde hair, blue eyes and breasts that were a large D-cup. Said girl was wearing shorts that went to her knees, a black and yellow striped tank top under an open blue and white jacket, "you're only fifteen, Iffy, you don't need to get a job."

"Yes I do," the small brunette grumbled and looked away while crossing her arms. "...It's not fair! You and Compa get boobs while I'm as flat as Lady White Heart." She pouted while looking out the window. "How come you get boobs and I don't, Peashy?"

The blonde shrugged and walked over to the window to look out at the rain. "I dunno. Ask Neptuna or Ploot."

"You know how to say their names." IF said, giving the teen girl a flat stare.

"Yeah..." Peashy nodded and giggled. "But I like calling them that, because Neptuna's name is a pain in my butt to say and Ploot doesn't care. And you know you don't need to get a job."

"I'm not going to leech off of Nep and Lady Plutia for the rest of my life." IF countered. "What about you?"

Peashy shrugged. "I dunno..." A slightly sad look came to her face as she sighed. "I feel like I missed out on something ten years ago. I wonder what that item was..."

*Flash...*

"H-hey!" Rei gasped as she saw the little blonde girl grabbing a CPU Memory that had fallen out of her pocket. "Oh dear, j-just wait, don't..."

Before the girl could do anything, a Horsebird fluttered by and knocked the little child over while kicking the item into the distance.

*End Flash*

"And then Neptuna and the others found me and brought me home..." Peashy sighed and shook her head.

IF shrugged. "Well, we know that she was working for the Seven Sages, so it was probably a good thing that you didn't eat that thing."

"But it feels like I missed out on something." Peashy sighed and turned to walk away. "I'm going for a run."

"...In the rain?" IF asked and Peashy nodded. "...Please wear something appropriate."

Peashy paused for a moment before grinning. "Okay!"

IF didn't like that grin and looked away. "Don't follow, don't follow, don't follow, don't..."

(-)

"Why don't I ever listen to myself?" IF asked as she stood by the door waiting for Peashy. A moment later, she gawked as she saw Peashy, wearing a yellow and black bikini, running to the door, well, bouncing was more accurate. "What are you wearing?!"

"My swimsuit." Peashy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, I'm going for a run, see ya!"

IF couldn't say anything as Peashy ran off... At least until she realized that Peashy's bikini was a thong. "HEY! PUT A REGULAR BIKINI BOTTOM ON!" She yelled at the running Peashy.

"NO!" Peashy yelled back.

"Oh dear..." A voice that had IF stiffening in shock. Turning, she saw Plutia looking out the door in worry. "Did Peashy go running in that?"

"L-Lady Plutia? I-I-I never..."

Peashy smiled at her. "It's okay, Iffy. I know that you wouldn't let her go in that if you saw her change into that." She sighed softly and looked back outside. "...Sometimes I wonder if she's just trying to do stuff to get a reaction?"

Plutia loved Peashy, she really did, but ever since the girl had entered puberty, she went off to sulk at times, talked back, ignored rules when she thought she could get away with it.

And she even did that after Plutia had disciplined her in HDD more than once!

"Well, um..." IF smiled nervously as Peashy looked at her. "I've met some kids my age and they get into trouble with their parents all the time, and they do it because they feel like they're not being respected. Maybe this is the same thing?"

"But I respect Peashy..." Plutia pouted. "Why is she..?"

"Maybe she wants to run Planeptune?" IF asked, half-serious. "Maybe she thinks that since she was raised by you and Nep that she deserves to lead the nation? You know how she gets weird ideas in her head sometimes. Maybe her wearing that bikini is her way of showing off like how you and Nep do in your goddess forms?"

"Woooow, Iffy!" Plutia smiled at the brunette. "You're so smart."

IF smiled at her.

(-)

An hour later...

"Phew!" Peashy smiled as she walked into the Basilicom, dripping water down her body. "I'm going to need new shoes and BWAH?!" She yelped as a towel hit her in the face. Pulling it down, she saw Neptune standing there. "Hey, Neptuna..." She gulped at the frown on Neptune's face. "...Is it because I'm wearing a bikini?"

"You're wearing a thong bikini. When did you get a thong bikini?"

"A week ago." Peashy said as she dried herself down. "I don't see why you'd be upset. Ploot wears a thong in HDD."

Neptune bit her lip softly. "Plutie has long hair that covers up most of her butt too, your hair doesn't reach your butt. And besides, I can't make her change her processor, but..."

"Everyone knows that I live here and anything I do reflects on you and affects shares, you, Gear and Histoire have told me a thousand times already." Peashy said as she dried her hair.

"Then..." Neptune began. "Why do you..."

"Because I'm not a CPU! You and Ploot do enough to make people think bad things about you anyway." Peashy huffed in annoyance.

"Hey!" Neptune protested. "That's not fair, Peashy. Plutie and I have been working really hard to get shares up and..."

"What? Every three days when Histoire reminds you that you need to get back to your world?" Peashy snapped back as she finished drying her hair before throwing the towel back at Neptune, who caught it. "Thanks for the towel, but I don't want to hear another lecture from you, Histoire or anyone right now."

"Hey!" Neptune protested as Peashy walked off. "Listen here, young lady, you need to..."

"What? Listen to someone who's going to be leaving in a few days because you'll have the portal open so you and Gear can go home? There's no reason to listen to someone who just runs away when it's convienent!" Peashy ran off, leaving Neptune to look at her sadly.

"...P-Ko..." Neptune said softly. "I'm sorry, I have to go home, they need me back there."

It had been easier to deal with Peashy when she was a child. As a teenager, her emotions were wild and unfocused.

Walking back into the Basilicom, Neptune sighed softly and looked up as Nepgear had a concerned look on her face. "Hey, Nep Jr., how are we doing gathering shares anyway?"

Nepgear frowned softly, but decided to not push it. "Good news is, we'll be done in a day and we can go home." Neptune nodded and walked off. "...Neptune, don't take what Peashy said too hard, okay?"

"I know." Neptune smiled at Nepgear. "She's known me as one of the CPUs of Planeptune in this world her whole life, but they need us back home."

"Yeah." Nepgear nodded and hoped that Peashy would be okay when they left.

* * *

Obviously an alternate timeline where Peashy never became Yellow Heart and the CPUs took care of Eden differently than in canon. So we have a moody teenage Peashy that resulted.

Also, happy 10th Anniversary for the Neptunia franchise. The next game announced for the PS5 looks like it'll be the next mainline game in the franchise.


	59. Survival

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Just a short little thing that came to me.

* * *

"You know," Uzume spoke up one day while she, Neptune and Nepgear were playing some games together, "there's one thing I don't really get." The other two looked at her in confusion. "I get that I could transform in Zero Dimension and Heart Dimension because it was my own Share Crystal and that there are some people still alive from when I was the CPU, but... How come I have more shares than I should?"

"Huh?" Both Neptune and Nepgear gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, it's faint, but it's like..." Uzume tapped her chin. "It's like I'm still the CPU, but I know that I'm not, it's weird."

"That is weird." Nepgear admitted. "Hmm... Maybe more people remembered you than you think?"

"Maybe." Uzume nodded and went back to playing, not thinking about it.

At the door, Histoire looked at Uzume, Neptune and Nepgear and had a sad smile on her face before turning and flying away silently.

*Flashback*

Histoire watched with tremendous sadness as Uzume sealed herself away to protect everyone. "Uzume..." She knew that she would have to alter everyone's memories, including her own, so that no one would remember Uzume and that would keep anyone from trying to find her and destroy her console to destroy the "witch". "It's not fair... Uzume did nothing wrong." She whispered and looked at a copy of Uzume's console and ran a hand over it. "This is far more powerful than the consoles in Leanbox, Lastation and Lowee..." Planeptune consoles tended to be, since the nation was so advanced.

"...Uzume," a determined look came to Histoire's face, "I won't let people stop putting faith in you. Even if it's faint, I won't let you die because people forgot you."

She knew it wasn't her job to do this, but she wouldn't let the world forget the nice CPU that gave her the awesome hat on her head!

Even if no one would remember Uzume's name, even if no one would remember who she really was, Histoire knew that she could do something to keep Uzume alive.

*End Flashback*

Histoire floated into Nepgear and Neptune's room and floated over to the desk where Neptune's cellphone was charging and smiled. "Every smart device in Gamindustri runs on your console's original Operating System, Uzume."

Sure, even cell phones of the modern age were far more advanced now than anything in Uzume's time and phones of the modern era could store entire game libraries on them.

But the core of all smart devices was based on the operating system that Uzume had developed almost a century ago.

"I couldn't let you die, I had your console used as the base for all future cell phones." Histoire smiled, glad that she had done so.

She never felt the need to tell anyone about it. Not because she was embarrassed about it, but rather, it wasn't something anyone needed to know.

If they asked, she'd tell them...

...After explaining everything in great detail for three days.

She had a reputation to uphold after all.

* * *

So, if you're wondering, yes, the Sega Dreamcast's OS is actually the basis for all smart devices. Whenever you play a game on your phone or tablet, or even use them, you are actually using a mini-Dreamcast. Sega really was ahead of the curve in envisioning technology. The reason Vert wants to steal Nepgear is actually related to the Dreamcast as well. The team that worked on the Dreamcast were actually engineers from Microsoft. When the Dreamcast failed, they went back to Microsoft and created the OG XBox, which is basically Dreamcast 1.5

Why do you think the OG XBox and Dreamcast have the same controller, internet functionality and lack of a built-in DVD player?


	60. Ages

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Sega and whomever else worked on it.

Another "Ultra Dimension but with a twist" idea that came to me.

* * *

Watching the weird girl, Neptune, Noire reminded herself, make a call to someone who looked a lot like the Histoire in the room that she, Plutia and Neptune were in, she huffed in annoyance when she realized that Neptune really was from another dimension.

"I see..." The other Histoire said as she finished listening to Neptune's story. "I will see what I can do for you, Neptune, but transporting between dimensions is hard." She gave Neptune, who had a sheepish look on her face, a hard look. "In fact, with how low our shares are right now, it may be some time before you can come back." When Neptune gave her a shocked look, her facial expression softened. "If you gather as many shares as possible on your end, it should make things easier for us on this end."

Neptune nodded and saluted. "Just leave it to me, Histy! I'll gather shares and be back super fast!"

The screen cut off and Noire scoffed at her. "And how will you do that when you aren't a CPU over here?"

Neptune pointed at Noire. "Don't sweat the small details! I'll find a way to go HDD again and get all sorts of shares!"

"Yay!" Plutia smiled and clapped her hands together. "We'll get Neppy home!"

The small Histoire gave Plutia a flat look. "With your work ethic, it will take three hundred years before we can gather enough shares for that to happen."

'But maybe she'll do her work for once?' Histoire thought to herself, hoping that maybe helping someone would give Plutia enough drive to do her work like a proper CPU.

(-)

Several years later...

"So..?" Histoire looked at Neptune and Plutia as they came back from Lastation. "What do, abababababababababa..."

"Huh?" Plutia tilted her head. "Is something wrong, Histy?"

"You ate eggplants while we were gone!" Neptune gasped and put her hands on her cheeks. "I knew they were no good! Now Histy's broken and we have to fix her!" Plutia gasped and Neptune pointed at the other CPU. "Quick! Plutie! We need to give her the heimenhal move!"

"The what?" Plutia had a confused look on her face. When Neptune suggested that Histoire was choking, Plutia tilted her head. "But that doesn't sound like the right name for the move, isn't it..."

Suddenly Histoire lit up and the other Histoire filled the wall. "Neptune, I hope you're doing well..." The other Histoire said, though she had a sad look on her face.

"...Uh, Histy, why do I have a feeling like you're going to tell me a really bad plot point." Neptune put her hand to her cheek and started to sweat.

Histoire sighed and hung her head. "Sadly, Neptune, something's wrong. I tried to use the shares we had on this side to open a portal to cross dimensions, but when I tried to open a portal, I was stopped by something."

"No way!" Neptune stared in horror. "D...Do you think that someone sealed off the dimensions? Will I be trapped here like I was in the graveyard?" She screwed her eyes shut and swayed from side to side in a comical manner. "Oh no! Is this going to turn into a bad end where I get wrapped up in tentacles and cables and am forced to make monsters to over-run the world?"

"I don't think the developers would do the same plot twice." The other Histoire answered Neptune. "Though they do like to reuse assets, so..." She coughed into her fist. "Regardless, Neptune, I shall do my best to find a way around this situation. You need to gather as many shares as possible on your end. At the very worst, we might be able to brute force a way through this whole thing."

Neptune nodded and gave Histoire a salute. "You can count on me, Histy!"

"...I hope so." Histoire sighed softly as the connection ended.

(-)

Many, many years later...

Sitting at the top floor of the newly redesigned residential Basilicom, which was different from the government offices as it allowed the CPUs to live without being bothered too much by day to day activities that didn't need their direct attention, Neptune looked out the window at Planeptune and sighed. "How long have I been here?"

"Neptuna!" A familiar voice was heard and Neptune turned to smile as Peashy came running in. "Are we going to go see them again?"

"Yeah." Neptune nodded and Peashy smiled as Neptune got up and the two left the room to go to a place only a few people knew about.

It wasn't because it was in a secret location or because it wasn't public information.

It was simply because most people had no idea about the importance of the place.

As they left, Plutia watched them leave sadly and sighed while looking at Histoire. "I'm glad Neppy's here, but she's always sad on this day."

"You can't blame her." Histoire told Plutia. "Why don't you go with them anymore? Those two meant as much to you as they did to Peashy and Neptune."

Plutia shook her head. "I... I always get so upset when I go, and thanks to what Neppy did to me..."

"You know it was for the best." Histoire told Plutia, who nodded, though she looked upset. "Please, don't hate her."

Plutia shook her head and smiled at Histoire. "I don't... My life's been easier since Neppy took over as the full time CPU." She looked back at the door and frowned. "...Histy... When Neppy finally gets a chance to go home... Do you think she'll take it? She's been the CPU of this world longer than she was the CPU of her world."

"She misses her sister so much." Histoire told Plutia. "Regardless, let's..." Her body shook and her eyes started to glow. "Oh my!"

"Histy?" Plutia gave her a surprised look.

"...I might be able to return Neptune home."

While Histoire had a happy tone to her voice, but a conflicted look on her face, Plutia had a far more sad expression. "Oh..."

"You knew this day would come." Histoire told her. "She's been here for so long now."

"I know." Plutia said and walked outside and looked up as cars flew around. "I know." She said softly.

(-)

Walking down a stone path, Neptune held two flowers in her hands while Peashy held the same amount in her hands. One was white and the other was red.

After awhile, they stopped in front of two stone tablets that were beside a tree. The two stopped and put the flowers in front of the stone tablets and stepped back.

"Hey, Iffy... Compa..." Neptune smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. "It's been awhile, huh? I know that only me, Plutie and P-Ko still remember you. I mean, Blanc, Vert and Noire remember you, but they didn't know you like we did." She sighed and lowered her head. "...It's been about a thousand years since you two passed away. I still remember you, but..."

"Pea misses her sisters." Peashy pouted as she looked at the stones. The details were still there, but they were starting to fade. "Neptuna, can we get new stones put here?"

"Yeah, it's been almost a hundred years, huh?" Neptune ran her hands over the tablets. "...I don't think I'll ever get home, P-Ko."

"Is that bad, Neptuna?" Peashy asked Neptune. "You still have me and Ploot and Beru Beru and Blanc and Nowa, right?"

"Yeah..." Neptune nodded and sighed softly. "I just..."

A screen popped up in front of them and Histoire's face appeared on the screen. "Neptune! Something happened!"

Neptune tilted her head. "What is it, Histy?"

"We might be able to get you home."

Both Neptune and Peashy stared in shock at Histoire. "B...But didn't Rei say that the other her had sealed my home off with this world when she sent me here thanks to her fairy?"

Histoire nodded at Neptune. "Yes, but something happened in dimensional space. A path from your home world to another dimension is currently open and connected between the two dimensions! If you hurry, I can open a portal so you can get there and go back to your home!"

Neptune perked up and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be there soon." She looked at Peashy, who looked upset as the screen turned off. "P-Ko..."

"Pea knows..." Peashy nodded and looked sad. "That Neptuna misses her sister but..." Peashy jumped at Neptune, hugging her. "Pea loves Neptuna! Pea doesn't want her mother to go!"

"...I'm sorry..." Neptune said softly and hugged Peashy back. "But I..." She screwed her eyes shut. "P-Ko, I love you too, you're the best daughter I could ask for." Peashy looked at her and Neptune smiled sadly. "I know that you'll work hard to make sure Planeptune survives, same with Plutie. But I need to go."

"...Pea knows," Peashy nodded and let go of the hug. "Pea wishes you could stay though."

"Yeah." Neptune nodded and the two left the graveyard, making their way back to the Basilicom.

(-)

When they got there, Neptune was pleasantly surprised to see Vert, Noire and Blanc there waiting for them.

"I sure hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye." Noire gave Neptune an annoyed look. "And we had that convention we were going to do next week."

"And you promised to help me with a play." Blanc said softly, looking sad and frustrated.

"And you were going to help me with some of my problems." Vert told Neptune, who flinched, but Vert sighed softly. "That's fine. We all know and understand."

"Hopefully there won't be anything like the great Dogoo mutation four hundred years ago." Noire muttered, grimacing at that memory. It was not a fun time for any of the CPUs.

"Thanks for reminding me about that." Blanc muttered and glowered at Noire. "But she's right, don't be too much of a stranger and give us a call once in awhile."

"But with the time difference between dimensions..." Vert trailed off and everyone paused, a feeling of finality covering all of them as they realized that this was likely the last time any of them would see Neptune again. "...Just take care, okay?" Neptune nodded and Vert pulled her into a hug, mashing the purple-haired CPU's head against her chest. "I know you have a me over there, but let me do this to you one last time."

"Never should have let Vert find out that Neptune likes big boobs." Noire sighed and looked at Plutia and Peashy before looking at Neptune, who was let go of the hug. "Neptune..." The small CPU looked at her. "You won't be able to say that I'm inferior to the Noire of your world anymore." She crossed her arms and huffed, only to blush as she felt Neptune hug her from behind.

"You're you, she's she." Neptune smiled and let go of the hug as Noire turned and hugged her. "I'll miss you, you big loner."

"Oh be quiet, Virgin MILF." Noire smirked as Neptune stiffened in the hug.

After letting go, Neptune looked at Blanc, who was fidgeting in place. Neptune opened her arms and the red-clad Miko ran forward and hugged Neptune tightly. "You big dummy!" Blanc yelled at her. "You come into our lives, give us a reason to be friends and now you're leaving after only a thousand years?!"

"It's been one thousand, ninety two years, nine months, fifty-three days, twelve hours, thirty-two minutes and..."

"I didn't want it down to the exact detail, Histoire..." Blanc glowered at the tiny fairy, who blushed softly.

After letting go of Blanc, Neptune looked at Plutia. "Plutie, I..."

"It's okay, Neppy." Plutia smiled and gave Neptune a hug. "I knew that you'd be leaving some day. You helped make Planeptune super advanced and we have loads of shares now. I'll be fine."

Neptune hugged her back. "I'll miss you, even when you get mad or want to play those games with me."

Plutia giggled and squeezed Neptune tightly. "Well... We could always spend a few hours..."

"No, no!" Neptune shook her head and let go of the hug while Plutia giggled. "I'd rather not be sore when I meet Nep Jr. again!"

"Neptuna!" Peashy was looking at her sadly. "...Can Pea come with you?"

"Sorry, Peashy," Histoire told the small CPU. "Even with all of the shares that we have, the fact is, my specs only allow me to open a portal big enough for one person."

"Oh." Peashy pouted as Histoire started to glow and a portal opened up in the room. "Neptuna!" She waved at Neptune, who walked into the portal backwards. "I love you, mommy!"

"Bye, P-Ko! Plutie! Vert! Noire! Blanc! Histy! I love all of you!" Neptune waved goodbye to all of them and turned to run through the portal, both happy and sad.

As the portal closed, Noire's eyes went white and blank. "Oh darn it! We forgot to have Neptune undo what she did to Plutia and Peashy!"

Everyone's eyes went white and blank at hearing that.

"D'OH!"

(-)

Meanwhile...

Nepgear looked up at the towering giant. "Even with your sharing field and the shares from Gamindustri, I don't know if we have enough for this."

"And there's only you, me and Nepsy..." Uzume grimaced as she looked at the purple-haired girl in the black parka. "Still, even if that hag has merged with the Dark CPU and can cancel shares, I won't..."

"You don't have enough for what?" A new voice spoke up and Nepgear stiffened, both at the voice and the flood of new shares that were filling the area. Turning, the girl had a look of pure disbelief on her face as her eyes teared up. "Really, Nepgear..." Neptune smiled at her little sister with unshed tears in her eyes. "I disappear for over a thousand years in my time and you just give up when things are tough?"

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear cheered happily.

"Let's deal with this monster and then we'll catch up on everything." Neptune winked before closing her eyes and allowing herself to transform into Purple Heart. "It's been so long since I had to face a threat like this, I hope I'm not too rusty."

* * *

So... Should I continue this? Been playing VII on the Switch, so some ideas have been percolating in my head lately.

If you can't figure out what this was, basically Neptune was trapped in Ultra for the duration of Victory and until VII started, which, in this, was three years in Hyper Dimension time later. Yes, Rei was stopped on both sides during the events of Victory, but the dimensions remained sealed off.


End file.
